Hug Me !
by Majey Jannah 97
Summary: Jika boleh sekali saja Baekhyun jujur, ia akan mengatakan bahwa ia sangat iri dengan kehidupan Chanyeol -kakaknya- dan bolehkah ia berada di posisi Chanyeol -kakaknya- hanya untuk sekali. (ChanBaek/BaekYeol (GS/GenderSwitch))
1. Chapter 1

**Judul : Hug Me !  
**

**Author : JannahJannah97**

**Genre : Family life  
**

**Cast : - Byun Baekhyun (EXO-K)**

** - Park Chanyeol (EXO-K)**

** - Heechul (Super Junior)**

**Rating : Semua Umur (?)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jika boleh sekali saja Baekhyun jujur, ia akan mengatakan bahwa ia sangat iri dengan kehidupan Chanyeol -kakaknya- dan jika boleh ia jujur sekali lagi bolehkah ia berada di posisi Chanyeol -kakaknya- hanya untuk sekali.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mmmmm, anak Umma sangat tampan….." puji yeoja tinggi yang sangat cantik dengan sorot mata yang tajam bernama _Park Heechul _seraya membenahi letak topi sang anak.

"Chanyeollie sudah siap ? ayo berangkat…" lanjutnya seraya mengecup pipi anak putra kecilnya yang tampan.

"Umma….." seru yeoja kecil nan imut seperti boneka. Dengan rambut tipisnya yang terurai membuatnya seperti boneka _Barbie_.

"Bolehkah aku ikut bermain bersama Chanyeollie ?" lanjutnya memohon seraya memeluk paha ummanya erat.

Namja kecil yang tampan itu hanya merengut sebal.

"Sekali saja….." lanjutnya dengan senyum memohon yang imut.

Semua orang pasti akan menyayanginya melihat tingkahnya yang lucu. Namun berbeda dengan Ummanya yang menatapnya benci.

"Tidak ! kau dirumah saja Baekhyun !" bentaknya tegas syarat akan kebencian seraya melepas paksa lingkaran tangan putri kecilnya di pahanya.

"Umma, hanya sekali ! Boleh ya ? Baekhyun janji tidak akan nakal…." Janjinya polos sekali. Ia tetap kukuh berusaha menggapai tangan Ummanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Ayo Chanyeollie masuk mobil" ajak yeoja tadi dan menggendong namja kecil tampan yang hanya memandang adik perempuannya datar.

"Umma…." Rengek Baekhyun kecil yang bahkan tak dihiraukan sama sekali.

Mobil itu perlahan menjauh keluar dari kediaman sang pemilik.

"Umma Baekhyun ikut ! Umma Baekhyun ikut…." Teriaknya seakan-akan permintaannya dikabulkan jika ia mengulanginya. Ia berlari dengan kaki mungilnya hingga ia tak sanggup lagi dan jatuh tepat di gerbang besar kediamannya.

Seorang Maid-pun berlari dengan tergesa menghampiri dan menggendong yeoja kecil nan imut itu yang meronta ingin mengejar mobil yang melaju, seakan-akan benda itu tak akan kembali lagi untuk selamanya.

"Sayang ! tidak boleh menangis ya, nanti Umma pasti pulang cepat. Kalau Baekhyun menangis nanti Baekhyunnie tak cantik lagi. Baekhyunnie kan cantik seperti Umma." Ucapnya tenang dan tulus memandang sendu yeoja kecil yang ada digendongannya.

Yeoja kecil itu hanya mampu terisak dan menyandarkan kepala mungilnya dibahu sang Maid.

"Sudah ! sudah ! jangan menangis Baekhyun yang cantik.. Ini Jung ahjumma punya permen _Strawberry. _Kesukaan Baekhyunnie ya ?" tanyanya seraya memberikan permen bulat itu kearah tuan kecilnya yang cantik dan sangat ia sayangi.

Baekhyun kecil seketika mendongak dengan mata beningnya yang berbinar cantik.

"Baekhyun tidak menagis kok !" sangkalnya imut seraya mengusap air mata dengan tangan-tangan mungilnya.

"Cium pipi Jung Ahjumma dulu" pintanya lembut layaknya yeoja kecil itu orang yang paling ia hormati sedunia.

Chu~~ senyum Jung Ahjumma-pun mengembang.

"Terimakasih Jung Ahjumma…" ucapnya tulus dengan mulut yang penuh dengan sebundar permen merah semerah bibirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wuuussssshhhhhhhhh Wussssssssh ! wah keren !" oceh namja kecil nan tampan bernama Chanyeol

"Waaaaaaah ! mainan Chanyeollie baru ya ?" Tanya yeoja kecil nan imut disebelahnya.

"Iya ! ini dibeliin Umma tadi waktu di Mall….. keren kan ? Wuuussssssshhhh" terangnya dengan mata bulatnya yang berbinar.

"Waaaaaaaaaah ! Umma…..Umma….. Baekhyun pengen mainan seperti punya Chanyeollie. Tapi yang boneka imut !" rengeknya dengan kalimat khas anak kecil seraya menghampiri sang Umma yang sedang membaca majalah di seberangnya.

"Umma ! Baekhyun pengen punya mainan seperti Chanyeollie…." Lanjutnya dengan tangan yang tak berhenti menarik ujung pakaian si Umma.

"Iiishh…. Anak nakal ! berhenti merengek Baekhyun !" sebalnya dengan menyentak tangan putri kecilnya kasar lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Umma….HUWAAAAA HUWAAAAAAAAA" Ucapnya dengan tangisnya yang pecah.

Ummanya menjauh tak perduli, bagaikan hal itu adalah hal biasa yang sering terjadi.

Baekhyun kecil tetap menangis hingga ia mendengar Chanyeol sang kakak mengucapkan kata "Wuuuuuussssssshhhh" berkali-kali bagaikan mantra seraya menggoyang-goyangkan benda yang ada ditangannya.

"Chanyeollie ? bolehkah Baekhyun meminjamnya ? sebentar saja !" pintanya dengan tangan mungil yang tak berhenti mengusap kedua pipinya yang basah.

"Tidak ! Tidak boleh ! nanti kamu merusak mainanku lagi~~ !" tolaknya dengan menyembunyikan mainan kapalnya dibelakang punggung.

"Sebentar saja Chanyeollie… Baekhyun janji tidak akan merusak !" ucapnya sangat yakin dengan senyum dan pipi memerah.

"Janji ya ! Ini… tapi disini saja bersama Chanyeollie ya ?" tawar Chanyeol kecil dengan menyodorkan mainannya ke tangan sang adik.

"YEEEEEYYYY ! Chanyeollie sangat baik. Terimakasih Chanyeollie….." riangnya dengan mata yang hilang oleh senyum.

"Wuuussssssssshhhhhhh Wuuuuusssssssssssh… Yeay" gembira Baekhyun kecil.

"Ini bisa berbunyi loh Baek. Kau bisa memencet tombol ini" pamernya dengan menekan tombol hijau di samping tubuh si kapal.

"Waaaaaaaahhhhh ini bagus sekali Chanyeollie…." Takjub Baekhyun kecil heboh.

Saking senangnya Baekhyun membawa lari mainan itu mengitari sofa yang sedang Chanyeol kecil duduki.

Jung Ahjumma memandang keduanya senang dari arah dapur dengan mata berkaca-kaca apalagi dengan melihat Baekhyun yang tertawa gembira.

"Ngiiiiiing Ngiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing teeeeeeeeeeeeet teeeeeeeet…" suara kapal mainan itu mendominasi ruangan besar keluarga Park diiringi oleh tawa polos pasangan kakak-beradik.

"Hahahahahahaa…"

BRUKK

Baekhyun kecil jatuh karena tersandung kaki sang kakak yang berselonjor sambil tertawa terbahak. Mungkin sangking senangnya Chanyeol kecil tak menyadari jika kakinya melorot.

PRAAAKK

Habis sudah si kapal terlempar ke seberang meja dan hancur, kedua sayapnya lepas dari tubuhnya. Chanyeol memandangnya terkejut dan beranjak menghampiri si kapal dengan mata berkaca-kaca siap untuk menangis.

"HUUWWAAAAAAAAAAA UMMAAAAAAA ! Baekhyun nakal !"

Jung Ahjumma menghampiri keduanya dan berlutut di hadapan Chanyeol kecil yang menangis, sebelumnya ia masih sempat membantu Baekhyun untuk berdiri dari jatuhnya.

Baekhyun kecil-pun memandang Chanyeol takut-takut.

"UMMAAAA ! HUWAAAA…" Chanyeol masih menangis.

"Chanyeol cup cup diam anak lelaki tidak boleh menangis…. Sssstttt !" tenang Jung Ahjumma seraya mengelus rambut hitam Chanyeol kecil.

"HUWAAAA tapi Baekhyun merusak mainanku Ahjumma HUWAAAAA…."

"Cup…..Cupp…. sstt !" tenang Jung Ahjumma lagi dengan sabar.

"Chanyeollie maaf tadi Baek-…." Sesal Baekhyun terpotong.

"Ada apa ini Jung Ahjumma ?" Tanya sang Umma keras dengan dahi berkerut.

"HUWWWWAAAA Umma ! Baekhyun merusak mainan baruku. Ini….. dia merusaknya !" adu Chanyeol cepat bahkan Jung Ahjumma belum menjawab apa-apa sambil menyodorkan mainan rusaknya didepan si Umma.

"Umma, Baekhyun tadi jatuh tapi Baekhyun tidak merusak kok !" bela Baekhyun dengan meyakinkan Ummanya bahwa ia tidak bersalah.

"Cukup Baekhyun ! Kau selalu merusak mainan kakakmu.. anak nakal ! sini….." bentak si Umma dengan menarik lengan Baekhyun kasar.

"Baekhyun tidak merusaknya kok ! Baekhyun tidak berbohong…." Ucap Baekhyun meyakinkan sekali lagi berharap si Umma akan percaya.

Ummanya tetap tak mendengarkannya. Mungkin kemarahan Ummanya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun. Dengan tega ia mencubit lengan putri kecilnya berkali-kali tak puas ia juga memukul betis kecil putrinya hingga memerah semerah wajahnya yang marah.

"Kau masih kecil tapi pintar berbohong Baekhyun…." Bentaknya dengan suara keras masih memukul putrinya.

"Aduuuuhh Umma sakiiiitttt Umma sakiiiittt…HUWAA Umma sakittttt Baekhyun tidak berbohong" Baekhyun tetap kukuh meyakinkan si Umma walaupun si Umma menganggapnya angin berlalu.

"Sudah Nyonya ! kasihan Baekhyun.. Nyonya sudah..!" sadar Jung Ahjumma kepada Nyonya besarnya.

Ia bahkan menangis dalam diam. Dengan berani ia menggendong Baekhyun menjauh dari amukan sang Umma.

"HUWAAAAAAA HUWAAAAA" tangis Baekhyun kecil sangat pilu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di malam yang selanjutnya .. Terlihat yeoja kecil nan imut sedang berusaha memakai pampers susah payah bahkan pelekatnya melenceng tak beraturan. Setelah ia rasa berhasil memasang pampersnya ia berlari kecil dengan senyum yang mengembang di bibir merahnya menghampiri kamar si Umma yang terbuka.

"Umma ! Baekhyun tidur sama Umma ya ?" harapnya dengan memeluk guling merah kesayangannya.

"Umma…. Baekhyun ingin tidur sama Umma seperti Chanyeollie~~~~" rengeknya manja.

"Apa ? tidur di kamarmu sendiri.." tolak Ummanya.

"Baekhyun janji Baekhyun tak akan mengompol, Baekhyun janji. Ini Baekhyun sudah memakai _pempes"_ terangnya dengan senyuman yang merekah seraya menepuk-nepuk bokongnya agar si Umma tahu kalau ia memakai pampers. –polos sekali-

"Tidak ! sana-sana. Kau ini keras kepala sekali…." Tolak Ummanya mentah-mentah seraya mendorong putri kecilnya menjauh.

"Tapi Baekhyun pengen tidur dengan Umma seperti Chanyeollie.. Baekhyun takut tidur sendiri…HUWAAA" terangnya dengan tangis merengek.

"Jung Ahjumaaaaa !" panggil Heechul sang Umma kepada si Maid.

"Iya Nyonya ? Oh Baekhyun !" kagetnya melihat Baekhyun yang menangis tersedu.

"Bawa Baekhyun ke kamar dan suruh dia tidur !" tegasnya dan menutup pintu kamarnya.

Sebelum sang Umma menutup pintu Baekhyun kecil sempat melihat kakaknya menjulurkan lidah mengejek dari dalam kamar si Umma.

"Ayo sayang ! ini sudah malam besok Baekhyun mau kesekolah kan ? ayo tidur !" ajaknya membuat suaranya selucu mungkin agar Baekhyun kecil menurut.

"Baekhyun ingin tidur sama Umma….. sama Umma….." rengeknya manja.

Jung Ahjumma-pun hanya tersenyum dan menggendong Baekhyun menuju kamar si Majikan kecil dengan menepuk nepuk punggung si kecil agar terdiam.

"Baekhyun malam ini tidur sama Jung Ahjumma saja ya ? Ayo ….!" Terang Jung Ahjumma membawa Baekhyun kecil berbaring di dekapannya.

Baekhyun masih terisak di dekapan si Maid dengan bibir kecil yang bergetar.

"Sudah ! Baekhyun tidak boleh menangis ! kan Ahjumma pernah bilang nanti kalau Baekhyun menangis Baekhyun tidak cantik seperti Umma." Hiburnya setulus mungkin dengan bibir bergetar menahan isakan.

"Lebih baik Baekhyun berdoa sebelum tidur untuk memaafkan semua orang yang pernah membuat salah kepada Baekhyun untuk hari ini.. ya sayang !" lanjut Jung Ahjumma lagi membimbing Baekhyun untuk mengangkat tangannya.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk imut dan berdoa.

"Tuhan ! kapan-kapan Baekhyun ingin tidur bersama Umma.. Baekhyun janji tidak akan mengompol.." pintanya polos dengan bibir merahnya yang mengerucut lucu.

Si Maid memandang kasihan majikan kecil yang terlelap di pelukannya saat ini. Bagaimana bisa anak selucu Baekhyun di benci oleh Ibu kandungnya sendiri.

"_Tuhan dengarkanlah doa Baekhyun kecilku….." mohonnya dalam hati dan mengecupi pipi Baekhyun kecilnya yang memerah._

_Baekhyun kecil yang malang….. _

_Di benci oleh si Ibu hanya karena kematian sang Ayah…._

_Diwaktu itu lahirlah seorang putri keluarga Park yang cantik. Si Umma memandangnya takjub, takjubnya pun hilang ketika ia mendengar berita dari benda persegi panjang yang berada ditelinganya bahwa sang suami meninggal karena kecelakaan di perjalanan pulang untuk menengok si Putri kecil. Ruangan putih itu kini didominasi oleh tangis duka yang mendalam. Seketika itu ia memandang putri kecilnya dengan mata melebar._

"_Anak sialan ! seharusnya kau tak lahir ! hingga suamiku mati hanya karena kehadiranmu.. Sial !" teriaknya marah._

_Sontak semua yang berada di ruangan serba putih itu pun kaget saat Umma dari si kecil beranjak dengan selang infus yang masih berada di pergelangan tangannya menghampiri si Putri kecil._

"_Heechul kendalikan dirimu, kau tak layak menyalahkan putrimu…. Kendalikan dirimu nak !" ujar wanita tua –Umma dari Heechul- seraya menjauhkan si bayi kecil._

_Heechul-pun tetap berusaha menggapai si bayi untuk mencekik leher si bayi yang bahkan belum pernah menggores tinta hitam di kertas putih yang bersih._

_Heechul-pun tergeletak lemas saat seorang dokter menyuntikkan obat penenang itu di lengan kanannya._

_Cinta memang bisa membuat semua buta…. Hal se-ironis inipun terjadi hanya karena kecintaannya kepada sang suami._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Haiiiii… Bro Bra (?) *plakk hehe *garuk-garuk kepala

Kulo anyar teng mriki hehe

Saya berharap anda bisa menerima dan membaca dengan tulus FF saya yang bahkan tak layak disebut FF hehe *plakkkk

Saya juga berharap anda-anda semua memberi saya saran. Pokoknya banyak harapan saya hehe

Saya suka ChanBaek untuk OTP hehe *kagak-ada-yang-nanya-ya? Oh okay.

Akankah FF ini layak dilanjutkan ? Oke saya hanya berharap *lagi

Setelah saya telusuri kenapa saya awkward banget dan gak jelas huhu T_T *pergi

TERIMAKASIH *bubar hehe jangannnnnn T_T


	2. Chapter 2

_Matahari terus berjalan menyinari bumi, siang pun menjadi malam, malam pun menjadi siang, hari menjadi minggu, minggu menjadi bulan dan bulan menjadi bertahun-tahun._

Baekhyun kecil sekarang sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis dewasa yang cantik jelita. Dengan rupa yang menawan, ia bahkan tumbuh dengan _attitude_ yang baik. Keelokan wajah dan tubuh yang diidamkan semua pria sedunia. Rambut _brunette _yang berakhir di pinggang rampingnya membingkai wajah imut itu yang cantik. Mata kecil nan bening dengan sorot ketulusan mendalam, hidung mungil yang lancip, pipi merona dan bibir merah semerah bunga mawar yang harum. Kulit seputih susu serta Lengan kecil yang terkulai tak berdaya disamping kedua payudaranya yang berisi nan sintal.

_Baekhyun kini bukanlah Baekhyun kecil yang bisa dibohongi hanya dengan sebundar permen merah yang manis._

_Baekhyun kini bukanlah Baekhyun kecil yang akan menangis sekeras-kerasnya jika keinginannya tidak dipenuhi._

_Baekhyun kini bukanlah Baekhyun kecil yang akan terlelap tidur setelah membaca seuntai kalimat do'a sebelum tidur._

_Namun,_

_Baekhyun kini tumbuh sebagai gadis dewasa yang peka._

_Ia akan menangis dalam diam saat semua tak berjalan sesuai dengan keinginannya._

_Ia akan mengalah jika semua sudah di ambang batas kehancuran._

_Ia tumbuh sebagai gadis yang penurut._

_Namun satu hal yang tak berubah….._

_Ia masih seorang gadis polos yang apa adanya._

.

.

.

.

_Kriiiiiiiingggg…_

_Kriiiiiiiiiiinnggggggg…._

"Eunghh…" tangan kecil itu menjalar kearah samping hanya untuk mematikan suara yang mengganggu mimpinya.

"Pukul setengah 4 pagi.. mmhh" lirihnya seraya menguap dan menyingkap selimutnya yang lembut.

Kaki-kaki mungil nan panjangnya melangkah menuruni ranjang, jari-jari lentiknya meraba-raba dinding mencari saklar lampu agar ruangannya tak gelap lagi.

_Klik_

Butuh waktu lima detik ia menyesuaikan matanya dengan sinar lampu yang tiba-tiba. Setelah itu ia melangkah keluar kamar dengan kaki tanpa alas, sebelum tangannya membuka pintu ia sempat melirik gambar dua orang anak yang bergandengan tangan tergeletak lusuh di atas meja belajarnya. Ia masih mengingat ketika tangannya menggoreskan pensil warna-warni yang indah keatas kertas putih itu dengan senyum mengembang ia meraih dan membaca tulisan yang ambur-adul di tepi kiri kertas. _"Chanyeollie juga Baekhyunnie"_

Setelah puas bernostalgia ia benar-benar meraih gagang pintu itu untuk bergegas keluar kamar dan mengerjakan pekerjaan rutinnya yang dimulai sejak ia masih berada di Junior School. Bahkan ini masih terlalu pagi untuk seseorang beranjak dari selimutnya yang hangat. Namun, ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan yang _diajarkan_ oleh Umma-nya. Ia berjalan menelusuri tempat kediamannya dan menuju kekamar mandi yang berada di sebelah kamar Chanyeollie-nya. Setelah selesai ia menuruni tangga menuju kearah dimana makanan-makanan mentah diolah menjadi makanan-makanan istimewa, _dapur_.

"Pagi Ahjumma !" sapanya meringis karena ia merasa ini bahkan terlalu pagi untuk bercengkrama.

"Sudah bangun Putri kecilku…." Sahut Jung Ahjumma mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Nyonya kecilnya yang sudah tumbuh dewasa.

"Ahjumma~~…" rengeknya malu dengan pipi yang memerah.

"Duduklah dulu ! Kau terlihat seperti orang mabuk. Masih mengantuk ya ?..." Tanya Jung Ahjumma memastikan seraya menyodorkan segelas air putih kearah Baekhyun.

"Terimakasih Ahjumma ….. tidak kok ! siapa bilang hayoooo….." sangkalnya dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Ahjumma bisa mengerjakan ini sendiri, Baek ! bahkan ini terlalu pagi untuk seorang Putri bangun dari mimpi indahnya…." Beritahu Jung Ahjumma dengan nada lembut dan mengelus pipi Baekhyun yang merona.

"Tidak apa-apa ! aku hanya ingin membantu Ahjumma kok. Lagi pula tidak baik kan seorang perempuan bermalas-malasan saja ?" jawab Baekhyun lagi dengan menggingit bibir bawahnya.

"Iya-iya…" sahut Jung Ahjumma lembut dan berjalan menuju wastafel untuk mencuci peralatan-peralatan kotor dengan raut sendu.

Jelas ia tahu kenapa Baekhyun selalu bangun pagi. Itu karena perintah Nyonya besarnya yang mengatakan bahwa _"Kau sudah besar ! jangan menjadi perempuan yang manja dan merepotkan orang lain terus-menerus.. Mengerti !" _Nyonya besarnya mengucapkan dengan nada membentak seperti mengolok-olok, bahkan ia masih mengingat saat Baekhyun meneteskan air matanya dalam diam dan menunduk takut dengan tatapan Ummanya dengan mata membelalak_._

"Ahjumma~~, jangan memanggilku Putri kecil lagi~~….." mohonnya dengan mata menatap tulus kearah sang Ahjumma.

"Kenapa eoh ?" Tanya Jung Ahjumma menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Baekhyun yang menggeletakkan kepalanya di atas meja makan dengan malas dan memutar-mutar gelas kosong dengan tangan kanannya.

"Kenapa baru bilang sekarang eoh ? bukankah setiap hari Ahjumma memanggil dengan sebutan itu….." tanyanya lagi Baekhyun tetap tak bergeming.

Jung Ahjumma melihatnya jadi gemas sendiri. Dengan jail Jung Ahjumma melontarkan kalimat yang akan membuat Putri kecilnya sangat malu.

"Kau terlihat tak baik hari ini .. Kenapa ? merindukan Chanyeollie ?" ucapnya seraya terkekeh pelan tanpa menoleh kearah Baekhyun lagi.

_1_

_2_

_3_

"A-Ani….. Jung Ahjumma mana sayuran yang akan aku potong ? sini ! wah sekarang makan sup ya ?.." kagetnya mengalihkan pembicaraan, ia langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan memotong wortel yang ada di dekat kompor dengan gerakan tergesa dan wajah memerah.

"_Berhasil….. kkk~~" batin Jung Ahjumma senang dan mematikan kran didepannya._

"Baek, ini masih pagi dan menu hari ini bukan sup kan ?.. Bukankah setiap pagi hanya ada roti dengan segelas susu di atas meja makan ?" godanya lagi dengan berbisik di telinga Baekhyun pelan.

Sontak Baekhyun melebarkan matanya dan menoleh mendapati Jung Ahjumma-nya yang tersenyum manis disampingnya.

"Memang benar ! sedang merindukan Chanyeollie.." goda Jung Ahjumma lagi seraya mengetuk-ngetuk dagu dengan jari telunjuknya sok prihatin.

"Jung Ahjumma~~ Ani~~…" rengek Baekhyun lagi dengan wajah semakin merah dan bergegas keluar dari dapur.

"Aku mau mencuci bajuku dan baju Umma dulu.." lanjutnya seraya berlari seperti _puppy_ yang ketahuan mencuri daging.

Jung Ahjumma terkekeh tak tertahan dan terlihat tersenyum lebar sekali.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terpaut perbedaan umur dua tahun. Ini merupakan tahun ketiga Chanyeol berada di High School. Ia memang tak berada di kediaman keluarga Park sejak ia masih menduduki Junior High School. Karena ia sengaja memilih sekolah favorite dan elit jauh-jauh di Amerika dan tak pernah sekalipun pulang ke tanah kelahirannya selama itu, mungkin hanya Ummanya dengan _assistant_ pribadinya yang menjenguk atau menengok dirinya. Ia memang lebih dewasa dan juga mengerti dari pada Baekhyun –adik kecilnya-. Ia melakukan itu untuk kebaikan semua. Ia mengerti jika selama ini Ummanya lebih memperhatikan dirinya dari pada Baekhyun bahkan menurut Chanyeol itu terlalu berlebihan. Dan tahun ini ia berniat pulang kembali ke tanah kelahirannya serta melanjutkan pendidikanya disana. Ia berharap semuanya berubah. Termasuk kasih sayang Ummanya kepada Baekhyun.

"Kau tak mau mampir dulu di restoran _favorite_-mu itu, sayang ? sebenarnya ini perlu pesta untuk menyambut kedatanganmu " ucap seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih cantik menoleh kearah putra lelaki-nya yang tumbuh dewasa dan tampan yang sedang duduk di jok belakang mobil mewahnya.

"Tidak usah berlebihan Umma ! langsung pulang saja.. aku lelah.." tolaknya halus sembari tersenyum tipis mengingat Ummanya masih berlaku berlebihan kepadanya.

"Oh Okay ! Langsung menuju rumah secepatnya Cho Ahjussi.." ucap wanita paruh baya itu kepada sang supir pribadi.

"Baik Nyonya" angguknya patuh dan menjalankan mobil.

.

.

.

.

PUKUL 09.00 AM

Terihat sebuah mobil berhenti di depan kediaman kelurga Park yang luas. Seorang Ahjussi menuruni mobil dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk Nyonya besarnya. Dan terlihat seorang lelaki tinggi nan tampan dengan kacamata hitam yang menutupi mata lebarnya yang bening membuat ia semakin menawan keluar dari mobil itu juga. Bahkan sebelum sang supir membukakan pintu untuknya ia bergegas membuka pintu itu sendiri dan menuju ke bagasi belakang mobil untuk membawa barang bawaannya.

"Tidak usah Cho Ahjussi ! aku bisa membawanya sendiri ke dalam.." tolaknya halus.

"Umma, aku pergi ke dalam dulu ! aku lelah dan ingin istirahat.." ucapnya sopan dan membungkuk kearah sang Umma.

"Iya sayang ! jangan lupa bersihkan dirimu.." ucapnya seraya berjinjit untuk mengelus sayang kepala putranya yang tumbuh dewasa dengan wajah yang sangat tampan.

"Tuan Chanyeol terlihat sangat tampan Nyonya dan berwibawa seperti Tuan besar.." ucap sang supir kepada Nyonya-nya yang berubah sendu.

"Maaf Nyonya saya tidak bermaksud-.." ucap sang supir terpotong oleh perkataan Nyonya besarnya.

"Tidak apa-apa" ucapnya dingin.

Jika sedang membicarakan suaminya ia pasti akan teringat Baekhyun dan itu akan membuat emosinya meluap. Setelah itu ia bergegas memasuki rumahnya dengan wajah datar.

.

.

.

.

"Huuffffttt….." lelahnya dengan bibir mengerucut lucu.

"_Eh ? ….. " kagetnya dengan dahi berkerut dan menghampiri kamar kakaknya yang sedikit terbuka._

Sebelum ia membuka pintu seseorang lebih dulu membukanya yang membuat dirinya terjingkat kebelakang.

"Umma.." lirihnya takut-takut.

"Ada apa ? seperti pencuri saja. Ketuk pintu dulu ! Kau ingin mencuri sesuatu ?" bentak Ummanya kepada Baekhyun.

"Ani, kenapa Umma bicara seperti itu ?" sangkalnya dan menunduk dalam.

"Kalau memang tidak, kenapa harus diam-diam ingin masuk ?" lanjut Ummanya lagi dengan mata membelalak marah.

"Ani, aku tidak sengaja…. Tadi aku melihat kamar Chanyeollie terbuka" Ucap Baekhyun lirih dengan mata berkaca-kaca tetap menunduk.

"Halah alasan ! cuci baju ini dan jangan pernah sekalipun malas.." suruh Ummanya kasar dan melempar beberapa helai baju kearah Baekhyun, bahkan sebagian menghantam wajahnya.

"I-iya .." ucap Baekhyun dan memungut baju yang tak sempat ia tangkap tadi dan berjalan menjauhi Ummanya dengan air mata yang menetes di pipi putihnya.

.

.

Baekhyun selalu begini, mengunci rapat-rapat ruangan saat dirinya menangis, dimanapun itu yang penting tak ada seorangpun yang mengetahui. Seperti sekarang, ia mengunci dirinya didalam tempat pencucian pakaian dirumahnya. Sejujurnya ia sangat malu jika harus dibilang cengeng, tapi mau bagaimana lagi kalimat Ummanya membuat dadanya sesak dan ia tak bisa mengelak saat tiba-tiba air mata jatuh di atas pipinya. Ia tak pernah bertanya mengapa Ummanya lebih meyayangi Chanyeol, karena ia tahu bahwa dirinya tak jauh lebih baik dari Chanyeol. Bahkan dirinya buruk didepan sang Umma.

"Hiks..Hiks.." isaknya seraya menutup bibir merahnya yang bengkak dengan tangan yang malah membuat isakannya semakin menjadi.

"HIks.. Hikss…"

Ia bahkan berfikir, hidupnya seperti Cinderella yang berada di cerita fiksi pengantar tidur saat ia masih kecil dulu. Namun Cinderella masih jauh lebih beruntung dari dirinya. Dibenci oleh Ibu tirinya bukan Ibu kandungnya. Dan Cinderella sangat beruntung mempunyai akhir kisah yang istimewa dengan Pangeran yang melamarnya di akhir cerita. Sedangkan ia, ia tak tahu akhir hidupnya seperti apa nanti.

Sangking parahnya ia terisak, ia tidak menyadari bahwa baju yang ia dekap didadanya sekarang milik _Chanyeollie_-nya.

.

.

.

.

_Matahari-pun dengan malu-malu menenggelamkan dirinya di ufuk barat meninggalkan cahaya merah remang yang indah._

Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya dengan wajah yang segar dan aura tampannya yang menguar. Menuruni tangga dengan perlahan, tepat di tangga ke tujuh ia berhenti saat melihat sosok yang tak pernah ia tahu selama lima tahun terakhir. Sosok itu meringkuk disofa dengan menyandarkan tubuh mungilnya ke sandaran sofa. Dengan kaki yang ditekuk sedalam-dalamnya dan lengan kecil yang memeluk sepasang kaki mungilnya yang putih dengan dagu yang ia sandarkan ke lutut kirinya. Seakan-akan tubuhnya yang mungil tenggelam hilang dipeluk oleh sofa putih empuk itu. Dia adik kecilnya, adik kecilnya yang selama ini ia rindukan. Ia bahkan seperti terhipnotis, dengan langkah perlahan ia melanjutkan menuruni tangga dan sorot matanya yang tajam tak pernah sekalipun mengarahkan pandangannya kearah lain karena ia takut jika sedetik saja ia berkedip sosok itu akan benar-benar tenggelam ditelan sofa. Adik kecilnya sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis cantik yang dewasa, ia tetap tak bergeming ia masih memperhatikan adik kecilnya yang cantik, sinar televisi didepannya membuat wajahnya semakin menarik dan indah seperti malaikat. Sesekali ia menyampirkan rambutnya yang menghalangi penglihatannya, menggigit bibirnya yang merah hanya untuk meredam tawanya saat acara didepannya menarik. Oh adik kecilnya benar-benar tumbuh sangat cantik. Ia bahkan tak sadar jika sudah sampai disamping sofa sang adik, mungkin jika suara lembut nan menggairahkan itu tak terdengar ia akan menjadi penonton setia wajah mempesona sang adik.

"Chan-Chanyeollie…." Kaget Baekhyun menoleh kesamping dengan wajah berseri-seri dan menurunkan kakinya tergesa.

"Iya.." jawab Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain dengan cepat.

Bahkan adiknya lebih menawan dan cantik saat berhadapan. Entah mengapa ia sangat senang saat Baekhyun masih memanggilnya dengan panggilan kecilnya. Darahnya berdesir saat ia mendengar suara itu. Bahkan ia terlihat tersenyum tipis walaupun Baekhyun tak mengetahuinya.

"Chanyeollie, kapan pulang ?" ucap Baekhyun canggung. Baekhyun bahkan bingung ingin melakukan apa. Memeluk Chanyeol, _uh_ itu terlalu berlebihan. Jujur saja Baekhyun sangat merindukan Chanyeol. _Uh_ ini membuat pipinya memerah.

"Tadi pagi.." jawab Chanyeol singkat menoleh kearah Baekhyun sekilas. Ia sempat melihat Baekhyun membulatkan bibirnya dan menunduk sendu. Bahkan Ummanya tak mengatakan bahwa ia datang kepada Baekhyun. Semuanya masih tak berubah.

"_Chanyeollie tinggi sekali dan juga ….tampan." batin Baekhyun merona._

"Oh.. Chanyeollie duduk sini ! ini remote TV-nya.." oceh Baekhyun seraya memberikan remote TV-nya kearah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menerimanya seraya menganggukkan kepalanya. Adiknya benar-benar sangat polos. Chanyeol kembali memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sekarang duduk di bawah sofa dikanannya, ia menyadari sesuatu bahwa Baekhyun sangat kurus, tulang selangkanya terlihat jelas sekali dibalik kemejanya.

"Chan-Chanyeollie, suka acara apa ? kau bisa menggantinya kok, jika Chanyeollie bosan !" Tanya Baekhyun dengan sopan dan menatap Chanyeol disampingnya yang tak bergeming. Ini sungguh canggung Baekhyun dibuat bingung sendiri.

"Tidak usah !" jawab Chanyeol lagi. Sepertinya Chanyeol kehilangan kata-kata saat berada disamping Baekhyun.

"Oh ya sudah.." ucap Baekhyun seraya tersenyum semanis mungkin menutupi kegugupannya.

"Sedang melihat acara apa, sayang ?" ucap suara itu lembut.

Sontak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menoleh kearah samping kiri mereka dan mendapati Ummanya tersenyum manis kearah Chanyeol, setelah Ummanya mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Baekhyun ia kembali datar dan membuat Baekhyun kecewa. Chanyeol hanya memandang Baekhyun dengan sendu.

"Tak tahu juga apa acaranya,Umma. Hanya menghilangkan jenuh" ucap Chanyeol dan menggeser duduknya ke kanan sontak Baekhyun juga menggeserkan tubuhnya.

"Sini, Umma sangat merindukanmu ! Kau tumbuh dewasa dan benar-benar tampan,," ucap Ummanya bangga dan menarik kepala Chanyeol agar tertidur dipangkuannya.

Melihat itu Baekhyun tersenyum tulus, sejujurnya Baekhyun juga ingin berada di pangkuan hangat sang Umma dengan tangan Umma yang mengelus rambutnya. Saat matanya menatap sang Umma ia beradu pandang sebentar dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah TV lagi. Matanya memanas.

"Bagaimana belajarmu disana ? apakah berjalan dengan baik ?" ucap si Umma tulus dan mengelus pipi putranya.

"Iya baik, Umma.. terimakasih sudah menuruti kemauanku dulu.." ucap Chanyeol menggenggam tangan sang Umma dan mengecupnya.

"Sama-sama sayang. Bukankah semua orang tua ingin anaknya menjadi yang terbaik" ujar Ummanya tulus seakan-akan tak ada seorang lagi yang tersakiti disampingnya.

Mendengar itu Baekhyun sengaja menyandarkan pipi kiri ke lengan kirinya untuk menyembunyikan tetesan air matanya .

"_Kenapa Umma tak pernah memperlakukan aku seperti Chanyeollie dan tak pernah berucap seperti itu kepadaku" batin Baekhyun miris._

"Ya sudah Umma ke kamar dulu. Jangan terlalu malam untuk pergi tidur.." ucap Ummanya yang hanya ditujukan kepada Chanyeol layaknya Baekhyun adalah orang lain.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya erat-erat dan tetap tak mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain selain televisi didepannya. Air matanya semakin deras mengalir. Betapa malunya ia tak dianggap sama sekali.

Chanyeol kaget saat bahu adiknya sedikit bergetar ingin sekali ia menenangkannya dan mengucapkan kata-kata lembut agar adiknya berhenti menangis. Namun kakinya tak sesuai harapannya, ia malah melangkah menjauhi adiknya yang terisak dalam diam.

"_Aku tak berharap akhir hidupku seperti Cinderella yang dipersunting oleh Pangeran tampan. Aku hanya berharap Ibuku mengucapkan selamat malam sebelum aku tidur.." _

_To Be Continued…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Pertama dari semua .. Iya ini **INCEST**_

**TERIMAKASIH UNTUK SEMUA ….**

Maaf, sebenarnya ini udah selesai hari Kamis itu. Maunya sih di-update tiap hari Minggu tp gak ada salahnya sih hehe.

I am so thankfull to : **SyJessi22, , Baekrisyeol, sayakanoicinoe, Mela querer chanBaekYeol, chika love baby baekhyun, starbucks91, fitBaek1994, indaaaaaahhh, org, itcha, suju lovers, , byunca, nur991fah, parklili, Cabe, baekwife's, oh sehunia, Kira yagami serta Guest.**

**YOU ARE SO PRECIOUS...**

Bagaimana dengan chapter ini, guys ?  
Review ya !


	3. Chapter 3

Ini adalah hari pertama setelah liburan panjang semester ganjil yang menyenangkan bagi sebagian orang yang akan diiringi dengan pelajaran-pelajaran menyenangkan. Yah walaupun itu hanya bualan belaka.

Baekhyun seorang murid kelas X di sekolahnya, ia bukanlah murid yang pintar bahkan ia termasuk golongan peringkat bawah. Namun, disamping itu semua ia tetap berusaha menjadi yang terbaik walaupun banyak kendali yang tak ia harapkan terjadi. Dan hari ini adalah hari dimana Chanyeol akan menemukan teman berbeda, guru berbeda bahkan sekolah yang berbeda yang akan ia jalani sebagai murid baru kelas XII.

_Mereka berada disekolah yang sama._

"Semoga beruntung di hari pertamamu, nak.." ucap wanita paruh baya itu seraya mengecup pipi putranya, Chanyeol.

"Terimakasih, Umma" balasnya memeluk sang Umma.

Ditempat yang sama Baekhyun berdiri seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika melihat _moment-moment_ didepannya. Sesekali ia melirik dan menundukkan kepalanya lagi, di lubuk hati yang paling dalam ia ingin mendapatkan itu semua. Ia mencubit kecil jari-jarinya berharap kegugupannya akan hilang. Menggigit bibir merahnya keras-keras berharap tak ada air yang lolos mata beningnya. Ia terus menunduk dan memejamkan mata seolah-olah jika ia membuka matanya lagi ia hilang. Melihat moment-moment didepannya benar-benar membuat dadanya sesak bagai ada seseorang yang membekapnya. Jika saja suara berat itu tidak menegurnya airmatanya akan jatuh.

"Ayo berangkat !" ajak Chanyeol berjalan mendahului Baekhyun.

Mereka memasuki mobil yang sama. Baekhyun sungguh beruntung karena biasanya ia akan menaiki bus yang penuh dan pengap ketika ia harus menempuh sekolahnya dulu sebelum ada Chanyeollie-nya, bahkan ia sering terlambat dan berakhir dengan tubuh yang penuh keringat.

"Chanyeollie, beruntung sekali ya. Tadi, Umma mengucapkan harapan pasti harapan Umma dikabulkan untuk Chanyeollie.." ucap Baekhyun seraya tersenyum meringis dengan bibir merahnya kearah Chanyeol.

_Sejujurnya, Ummanya tak pernah sekalipun menyempatkan waktu untuk mengatakan itu kepadanya._

"Jika tidak ada yang dibicarakan, diamlah" jawab Chanyeol dingin.

Jelas Chanyeol tahu sakit yang dirasakan Baekhyun saat ini. Chanyeol hanya tak ingin melihat Baekhyun lebih sakit dari pada sebelumnya jika ia menanggapi itu.

"Eh…. Ma-maaf" tunduk Baekhyun dalam seraya memilin-milin sabuk pengaman yang ada di perutnya.

"Tidak apa-apa" ucap Chanyeol tersenyum kearah Baekhyun yang menunduk.

.

.

Merekapun sampai di gedung sekolah yang besar. Sesampainya disana mereka berjalan berlawanan arah karena memang ruangan mereka berbeda.

Baekhyun menelusuri koridor sekolah dengan senyum mengembang, membuat pipinya semakin merah. Ia sungguh merindukan teman-temannya.

_DRAP_

_DRAP_

_DRAP_

_DRAP_

Baekhyun terlonjak kaget saat berbondong-bondong murid berlarian tergesa menuju Ruang Kepala Sekolah.

"Baekhyuuunnnn !" pekik salah satu bondongan murid itu menerjang dan memeluk Baekhyun erat.

"I-iya Lulu.." jawab Baekhyun terengah, orang itu sungguh memeluknya erat.

"Aku merindukanmu. Bagaimana liburanmu kemarin ?" Tanya Luhan disertai kekehan.

Baekhyun terpejam dipelukan erat yang terasa hangat itu, seakan-akan ia tak perduli lagi bernafas asal pelukan ini berlangsung lama. Eratnya pejaman itu membuat matanya berair.

"_Oh, biarkan seperti ini dulu. Sebentar saja" mohonnya dalam hati._

"Baek, kau tak menjawabku !" protes Luhan mengguncang tubuh Baekhyun kekanan dan kekiri.

Sontak Luhan melepas paksa pelukannya namun Baekhyun semakin mengeratkannya.

"Baek….." tegurnya lembut.

"I-iya…. Maaf" sadar Baekhyun seraya melepas pelukannya dan mengusap air matanya dengan jari-jari indahnya.

"Baek, kau menangis. Kenapa ?" Tanya Luhan khawatir. Ia bersumpah ia tak menyakitinya tadi.

"apakah aku menyentuh lukamu, maaf tadi aku terlalu senang." Sesal Luhan memegang lengan kecil Baekhyun.

"Baek, apa yang terjadi padamu ?.." Luhan semakin khawatir.

"Tidak ! tidak !" sangkalnya menggigit bibir dan tersenyum.

"Baek, kau menangis hanya karena aku memelukmu ? Ayolah Baek, bahkan aku bisa menciummu sekalian" goda Luhan.

"Lulu~~ …." Rengek Baekhyun.

"Kenapa tadi Lulu berlarian nanti kalau Lulu jatuh bagaimana ?" lanjut Baekhyun perhatian, dengan sorot mata _puppy_ yang menggemaskan.

"Oh, aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Baek. Tuhan ! aku sungguh gemas. Andai saja aku seorang lelaki aku akan menikahimu sekarang juga." harap Luhan sembari berangan-angan seakan ia sedang berdiri di atas altar seraya menjulurkan tangannya menyambut Baekhyun.

"Iiiiih …." Ringis Baekhyun mencubit lengan Luhan manja.

"Aw ! Aw ! Iya iya Maaf….." sesal Luhan tersenyum manis dan menarik pinggang ramping Baekhyun untuk mendekat.

"Tadi Xiumin berteriak didepan kelas "Ada siswa baru yang tampan dan tinggi"." Teriaknya mengimitasi seolah-olah ia peniru yang baik.

"Dasar berlebihan !" lanjutnya melengos.

"Sebenarnya sih aku tak tertarik sama sekali, karena mereka menyeretku, yah aku terpaksa ikut berlari.. Huuuuuh" terang Luhan mengusap dahinya sok keren.

"Mmfftt, Oh ya ? siapa ?" Baekhyun menahan tawanya melihat tiruan Luhan yang buruk dan memiringkan wajahnya penasaran.

"_Oh Tuhan ganti genderku sekarang juga" batin Luhan memohon seraya menatap Baekhyun kagum._

_Seribu ekspresi wajah apapun ia rela memandangnya seharian penuh. Asalkan itu si menggemaskan Baekhyun. Pasrahnya._

"Mana kutahu !" jawab Luhan ketus dan berlari tergesa menuju kelasnya.

"Lu.. tungguin !" teriak Baekhyun ikut berlari.

_Dia Luhan, seorang perempuan tomboy, dengan rambut blonde pendek seperti lelaki, lengan seragam yang sedikit digulung, ia memakai celana panjang bukan rok pendek yang dipakai perempuan pada umumnya. Ia terobsesi dengan keelokan wajah dan tubuh Baekhyun. Dia bertemu Baekhyun ketika memasuki sekolah High School ini tepatnya 6 bulan yang lalu. Tak pernah ia pungkiri ia akan tertarik pada sosok polos yang terkenal bodoh itu dikelasnya. Mungkin karena Baekhyun terlalu baik, ia sangat menyayanginya. Ia pernah sekali melihat Baekhyun menangis sendirian di ruang kelas yang sepi. Mulai hari itu ia tahu bahwa dibalik senyum cantik Baekhyun ada kerapuhan yang mendalam di dalam jiwa sosok kecil itu._

_._

_._

_._

_TEEET  
TEEET_

Suara itu bagai kabar baik bagi semua murid di sekolah. Bahkan jika suara itu berwujud mereka akan bersimpuh di depannya dan berterimakasih. Yah itu sangat hiperbolis.

"Baek, temani aku ke kelas Oppa-ku dulu ya, mau kan ?" pinta Luhan memandang Baekhyun yang memasukkan buku-bukunya kedalam tas.

"Tentu.." balas Baekhyun tersenyum manis seraya mengalungkan tas selempang putihnya ke leher.

Luhan sungguh tak menyangka jika Baekhyun adalah sepenuhnya manusia, senyumnya terlalu tulus untuk disebut manusia. Dengan senyum tulus itu, murid-murid lain bertaruh bahwa Baekhyun tak punya beban sedikitpun dihidupnya. Walaupun itu berbanding terbalik dengan realita.

Mereka berjalan beriringan di koridor sekolah menuju lantai atas seraya menautkan jemari satu sama lain mesra. Mungkin yang mereka tahu, Luhan dan Baekhyun adalah sepasang kekasih dengan penampilan Luhan yang mirip dengan seorang lelaki, _tapi Luhan cantik_.

Sesampainya dikelas XII, sebagian murid-murid lantai atas itu menatapnya seolah-olah keduanya bersalah. Namun, Luhan hanya menanggapinya bagai angin lalu. _Adik kelas tidak sopan_.

"Hey Kris! Aku nanti pulang sore, ada latihan futsal mendadak. Dasar guru sinting !" oceh Luhan berdecak dan memasukkan tangan kirinya ke saku celana.

"Issshhh, Mana _attitude_-mu Luhan ? terserah kau saja" amuk Kris frustasi, Oppa Luhan.

Baekhyun tak pernah sekalipun bertemu Kris sebelumnya. Kris sangat tampan, berhubung ia adalah sunbae yang paling dihormati dan populer. Wajahnya kebarat-baratan, Kris juga tinggi, _tak beda jauh dengan Chanyeollie-nya, batinnya merona_. Luhan pernah mengatakan bahwa Luhan dan Kris adalah saudara kandung dengan Ayah yang berbeda, dan ayah Kris _Canadian_.

Baekhyun menolehkan wajahnya ke Luhan lalu ke Kris ….

Jika dilihat-lihat Kris dan Luhan sangat mirip. Namun, Kris tampan dan Luhan cantik. Rambut mereka juga sama.

"Sebenarnya tadi aku ingin kekelasmu. Berhubung kau menghampiriku tanpa diundang, aku sangat bersyukur" terang Kris sambil membuka-buka buku yang dipegangnya, bibirnya terbuka.

"Untuk apa ?" Tanya Luhan ketus.

"Temanmu ada yang namanya Baekhyun ?" Tanya Kris menutup buku tadi, memandang sekilas kearah Luhan dan beralih menatap Baekhyun disampingnya.

"Ini.." jawab Luhan menarik Baekhyun mendekat.

Semuanya terjadi secara kebetulan hari ini, ia benar-benar tak menyangka. Ia menatap perempuan mungil yang didekap adiknya ini dengan dahi berkerut . Lalu ia menyunggingkan senyum ramah kembali.

"Oh Tuhan, hari ini memang hari keberuntunganku. Oh ya ! Aku Kris, kau adik Chanyeol anak baru itu kan ?" Tanya Kris memandang Baekhyun meminta persetujuan.

Baekhyun mengangguk…

"Bagus, Chanyeol menyuruhku menitipkan buku ini kepadamu, ucapkan terimakasih kepadanya. Oh satu lagi, Chanyeol masih berada di ruang Guru, tunggu saja Chanyeol di mobil" terang Kris dan menyerahkan buku yang di pegangnya kearah Baekhyun.

"Iya Sunbae. Terimakasih…." Ucap Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Tidak, tidak ! aku yang berterimakasih…." Protes Kris juga tersenyum.

"Lu, kau antarkan saja Baekhyun ke mobilnya. Hati-hati untuk kalian berdua.." lanjut Kris berpesan dan berbalik arah.

"Ye..." balas Luhan cuek.

.

.

.

.

"Baek, Chanyeol itu siapa ?" tanya Luhan penasaran seraya mengayun-ayunkan tautan tangannya dengan tangan Baekhyun pelan.

"Oppaku…." ucap Baekhyun merona.

"Oh kau punya Oppa ? sepertinya aku belum pernah tahu semester ganjil kemarin." tanya Luhan lagi dengan dahi berkerut mengisyaratkan ia sangat penasaran.

"Chanyeollie baru pulang kemarin dari Amerika dan pindah kesini.." terang Baekhyun salah tingkah.

Luhan menatap Baekhyun meringis aneh.

"Oh jadi .. murid baru itu Chanyeollie-mu ?" kaget Luhan menangkup pipi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang ?" tanya Luhan lagi mencubit pipi Baekhyun gemas.

"Aw ! Lulu kan tidak bertanya~~" rengek Baekhyun polos dan melepas tangan Luhan yang berada di pipinya.

"Hati-hati saja ! besok pasti banyak fans Chanyeollie-mu yang mengerubungimu" beritahu Luhan menepuk pundak Baekhyun.

"Oh ?..." bingung Baekhyun membuat gesture wajah yang aneh dengan pipi merahnya.

"Iiiiiiih….. biasa siswa populer.." gemas Luhan seraya memainkan lidah dengan gigi atasnya sok prihatin.

"Oh ya ?" tanya Baekhyun lagi tidak percaya.

"Iya .." balas Luhan datar. Orang didepannya ini sungguh lama sekali untuk mengerti.

"_Bahkan, ia tetap menggemaskan dengan ekspresi bodohnya. Hhhhh untung saja kau cantik…" rutuk Luhan dalam hati._

"Hati-hati Baek !" pesan Luhan menatap Baekhyun yang mengangguk.

"Terimakasih Lulu.." balas Baekhyun seraya memasukkan buku tadi kedalam tasnya.

"Baek !" teriak Luhan lagi.

Baekhyun mendongak dan tersenyum.

"_Chanyeollie.."_ goda Luhan tanpa suara.

Baekhyun tersenyum malu dan memalingkan wajahnya karena merona. Pipinya sungguh sakit untuk hari ini.

.

.

.

.

Angin berhembus sejuk sore ini, membuat senyum paras cantik itu mengembang. Dengan wajah berseri-seri Baekhyun menuruni tangga berjalan menuju ruang televise, disana sudah ada Chanyeol. Dengan tersenyum ia duduk tepat dibawah sofa kanan Chanyeol, Chanyeol memandangnya terkejut.

"Kenapa tidak duduk disini saja, Baek ?" tanya Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya bingung dan menepuk ruang kosong disebelahnya.

"Ani, tidak apa-apa. Hanya ingin duduk disini.." balas Baekhyun tersenyum senang, seakan-akan ini adalah kebiasaan yang ia gemari.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk tetap menatap lekat Baekhyun yang terus tersenyum.

"Chanyeollie, bagaimana hari pertama sekolahmu nak ?" tanya sang Umma yang berjalan membawa minuman dan mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah kiri Chanyeol yang kosong.

"Baik Umma .." jawab Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Oh ya, tiga hari kedepan Umma pergi keluar kota. Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya sayang !" ucap Ummanya lagi dan mendongak hanya untuk meneguk cairan isotonic yang dibawanya tadi.

"Pasti, Umma.." yakin Chanyeol

"Baekhyun !" panggil Ummanya datar.

"I-iya Umma.." jawab Baekhyun yang sibuk mengganti channel TV didepannya.

"Jika seseorang bicara padamu lihat orang itu, kau sungguh tak sopan sekali" bentak Ummanya memandang Baekhyun lekat.

"Ani, tadi aku sedang mengganti itu." Tunjuknya kearah TV dan meremas remote yang dipegangnya.

Chanyeol menatap Ummanya terkejut.

"Ckk, jangan berharap kau bisa bermain keluar, tetap lakukan apa yang menjadi rutinitasmu disini selama aku tak ada." Ucap Ummanya lalu melenggang pergi.

"I-iya.." ucap Baekhyun serak dan menunduk.

"_Apakah aku hanya Umma anggap pembantu dirumah ini.." batinnya seraya menggigit bibir menahan isakan._

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya pelan melihat Baekhyun yang meringkuk dikanannya.

Luntur sudah senyum Baekhyun yang berseri-seri, bolehkah ia menyerah dengan harapannya. Ia sungguh tidak yakin akan kuat dengan semua ini. Kapan Ummanya memperlakukan dirinya layaknya ia bukan orang lain.

"_Tuhan…" lirih Baekhyun menahan isakan._

"Chanyeollie, ini…." ucap Baekhyun menyerahkan remote dengan tangan kirinya kearah Chanyeol tanpa menolehkan wajahnya yang basah oleh air mata, _ia malu_.

Tak disangka Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya erat membuatnya mendongak menatap kakaknya yang tampan.

"Hiks…..Hiks…." Baekhyun tahu ini akan terjadi, Baekhyun tahu dirinya lemah. Tapi ia tak mungkin menyalahkan Tuhan untuk takdir ini.

Sudah kedua kalinya Chanyeol melihatnya, ia sudah tidak tahan, ia ingin sekali merengkuh tubuh mungil tak berdaya itu dipelukannya.

Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun keatas sofa membuat sang adik terkejut untuk kedua kalinya.

"_Tuhan, tubuhnya ringan sekali sungguh tak sebanding dengan beban yang dipendamnya" batinnya sendu._

"Chan-Chanyeollie.." ucap Baekhyun menunduk dalam.

"Kenapa menangis, eum ?" pertanyaan retoris Chanyeol seraya mengusap lelehan air mata di pipi mulus Baekhyun.

"Chanyeollie..hiks..hiks.." ucap Baekhyun semakin terisak dan menggeleng.

"Iya.." jawab Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya yang lembut dan menuntun Baekhyun menuju dekapan hangat didada kokohnya.

"Hiks..Hiks.." isak Baekhyun tak tertahan.

_Baekhyun sungguh tak menyangka ini terjadi, Chanyeollie-nya tak sedingin yang ia kira. Chanyeollie-nya baik sekali. _

Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di dada Chanyeol. Ia meremas erat bagian dada _T-shirt _Chanyeol yang basah oleh air matanya sendiri, seakan-akan dengan melakukan itu, semuanya akan lenyap. Chanyeol menenangkannya dengan cara mengelus punggung sempit itu lembut.

Tak sengaja sang Umma melihat kejadian itu tepat di tengah-tengah pintu kamarnya, dadanya terasa hangat saat melihat kedua belah hatinya berpelukan erat. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Baekhyun menangis tersedu-sedu, hatinya sakit. Ia memasuki kamarnya dengan perasaan bersalah yang tak ia sadari.

"Sssstttt, jangan menangis, Baek !" pinta Chanyeol seraya melepas pelukannya dari Baekhyun.

"Chanyeollie….." Baekhyun tak mampu mengucapkan sepatah katapun selain memanggil nama orang yang ia hormati itu setelah Ummanya, _pasti_.

"Iya, aku disini.." tenang Chanyeol mengelus pipi Baekhyun yang lembut.

Baekhyun sungguh terkejut, Chanyeol benar-benar mudah sekali untuk membuatnya terkejut dengan gerakannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Chanyeollie~~" rengek Baekhyun malu.

"Euum ?" gumamnya seraya menidurkan kepalanya di pangkuan Baekhyun, adik kecilnya.

"Ani.." jawab Baekhyun gugup dan tersenyum, ia terlalu bahagia untuk ini. Bahkan tangan kanannya terulur untuk mengelus rambut kakaknya sayang.

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut kearah Baekhyun dan menuntun tangan kiri sang adik menuju dadanya.

"_Jemarinya indah sekali.." batinnya._

"Bagaimana sekolahmu tadi, Baek ?" tanya Chanyeol menatap lekat Baekhyun yang merona.

"Baik, baik sekali.. karena ada Chanyeollie. Ada yang menemaniku berangkat ke sekolah, biasanya aku sendirian" jawab Baekhyun menunduk sendu.

Chanyeol beranjak dari pangkuan sang adik dan menghadapkan wajahnya di depan wajah Baekhyun. mereka sangat dekat hingga membuat pipi Baekhyun merona.

"Tidak apa-apa" Ucap Chanyeol menenangkan dan mengangkat dagu Baekhyun untuk mengecup dahi yang tertutupi rambut lembut itu.

Baekhyun mendongak antusias.

_Hampir saja Chanyeol mengecup benda merah itu…_

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol dibuat bingung sendiri malam ini. Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan buku yang dititipkan Kris kepada Baekhyun. Ia terlihat memijat pelipisnya seraya duduk di tepi ranjangnya yang empuk. Dengan satu helaan nafas lembut ia beranjak dan menghampiri kamar sang adik yang berada di sebelah kamarnya. Ia langsung melenggang masuk dan mencari bukunya, bahkan ia lupa untuk mengetuk pintu. Ia melihat adiknya sudah tertidur.

"Eungghh….." putri cantik itu berusaha untuk memperjelas penglihatannya ketika sesosok tubuh tinggi sedang mengacak-acak meja belajarnya.

Dengan perlahan ia menuruni ranjang dan menghampiri sosok itu untuk mengetahui apa tujuan masuk ke kamarnya.

"Chan-Chanyeollie.." ucap Baekhyun seraya menarik lengan Chanyeol lembut.

Chanyeol terkaget saat melihat Baekhyun disampingnya bahkan dahinya terlihat berkerut. Adiknya benar-benar sudah tumbuh dewasa. Chanyeol juga, bahkan ia tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya pada keindahan itu.

"_Bagaimana bisa lengan sekecil itu mempunyai payudara sebesar itu….." kagum Chanyeol dalam hati._

Sesosok dihadapannya masih tak bergeming. Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandang kakaknya yang mengarah pada dadanya. Ia memang hanya memakai baju pendek, mustahil bagi Baekhyun yang polos untuk menggoda, karena memang hanya ini yang ia punya. Bahkan baju itu sangat kecil, jika saja Baekhyun bergerak perut datar dan punggung putihnya akan terlihat.

"Oh….." seketika itu Baekhyun melepas genggamannya di lengan Chanyeol dan beranjak menuju lemari pakaiannya untuk mengambil sweater guna menutupi tubuhnya.

Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Ia sedikit salah tingkah dan merutuki dirinya karena salahnya sendiri tak mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu tadi.

"Chanyeollie mencari buku ya ?" tebak Baekhyun setelah selesai memakai sweaternya dan berjalan menghampiri tas sekolah yang berada di atas kursi depan meja belajarnya, sebelumnya ia sempat tersenyum kearah Chanyeol yang mengangguk.

"Maaf, tadi aku ketiduran. Maaf ya ! aku kecapekan" sesal Baekhyun memohon dan menyerahkan buku itu kepada Chanyeol di belakangnya.

"Tidak apa-apa" balas Chanyeol pelan dan mengambil bukunya dari tangan Baekhyun.

Entah mengapa, Chanyeol menuruti langkahnya menuju ranjang Baekhyun untuk duduk di tepi kasur. Ia menelusuri isi kamar Baekhyun dengan teliti seolah-olah ia pengamat terhandal didunia. Kamar Baekhyun sangat berbeda dengan kamarnya, tak ada AC, ranjang kecil, dan ruangan yang sempit serta selimut tipis, bahkan disana masih ada guling merah kesayangan Baekhyun kecil dulu, _Chanyeol tersenyum tipis_. Tapi disamping itu semua, kamar Baekhyun sangat bersih dan harum, keharuman yang membuat ia mabuk kepayang. Ia memandangi Baekhyun yang sedang merunduk untuk merapikan bukunya yang sempat ia acak tadi. Terbesit rasa bersalah yang mendalam di dirinya.

Setelah selesai Baekhyun berbalik dan terkejut saat melihat Chanyeollie-nya masih berada disana, tepatnya duduk di tepi ranjangnya.

"Eh, Chanyeollie masih berada disini ?" tanya Baekhyun seraya tersenyum canggung dan mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang yang lain.

"Oh ! tadi Kris-sunbae mengucapkan terimakasih.." beritahu Baekhyun menunduk dan mengelus lengannya gugup.

"Iya.." balas Chanyeol pelan seperti hembusan nafas.

Chanyeol bingung apa sebenarnya yang ingin ia lakukan disini, kenapa ia tak beranjak. Chanyeol merasa nyaman ketika berada di dekat Baekhyun. Chanyeol menolehkan dirinya kearah Baekhyun yang menunduk dan tangan kecilnya yang sibuk membenahi zipper sweaternya yang melorot.

"Chanyeollie belum mengantuk ?" Tanya Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang memandangnya. Sontak Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya lagi karena malu. _Ia tersenyum_.

Chanyeol yang pertama, tak pernah sekalipun seorang namja masuk kedalam kamarnya, hanya Jung Ahjumma yang melakukan itu.

"Belum. Kau mengantuk ? Maaf tadi mengganggu tidurmu.." sesal Chanyeol ingin beranjak.

"Tidak kok ! aku tidak mengantuk.." sangkal Baekhyun tersenyum manis dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

_Hening …._

"Ya sudah, aku keluar ya ? Selamat malam.." ucap Chanyeol benar-benar beranjak.

"I-iya" balas Baekhyun mendongak.

Chanyeol sungguh salah tingkah, Baekhyun mengikutinya dari belakang menuju pintu, seolah-olah ia adalah anak kecil yang perlu diantar.

"Mimpi indah, Chanyeollie" ucapnya malu-malu.

"Terimakasih.." balas Chanyeol menoleh, mendapati Baekhyun yang menunduk dan memilin-milin ujung sweaternya, lalu menutup pintu kamar Baekhyun pelan.

Chanyeol belum beranjak, Baekhyun juga. Secara tidak sadar mereka menyenderkan punggungnya di sisi pintu yang berbeda.

Chanyeol berusaha mengendalikan detak jantungnya..

Baekhyun tersenyum senang dengan pipi merona..

_Malam ini Baekhyun berterimakasih kepada Tuhan dalam do'a sebelum tidurnya dan memimpikan Chanyeol yang mendekapnya erat._

_To Be Continued…_

**Welcome to the Newbie ^-^**

**Terimakasih banyak semua, terimakasih banyak udah nyempetin buat baca FF aku *sujud**

**Baekhyun-nya terlalu melas kah ? kayaknya enggak deh *plakk**

**Ada yang bilang suruh Update tiap hari ? Okay, tapi 1 paragraf/harinya, Gimana ? hehe gk kok bercanda.**

**Baekhyun itu bukan anak tiri ya ! kan saya udah jelasin di chap 1 dan saya udah bilang kalau ini INCEST ^-^ WUHUUUU**

**Oh ya ada yang belum tahu incest ya. Maaf ! T_T…. Incest itu hubungan sedarah.**

**Nanti ending-nya Baekhyun gk meninggal kok ! tenang aja. Kan gk lucu tiba-tiba Baekhyun punya penyakit duh ngingetin saya ama "EXObubz "10080"" HUWAAAAAAA T_T**

**Sebenarnya di chap 2 itu Baekhyun gak suka Chanyeol tapi sayang Chanyeol *sama aja ? Gak !**

**Oh ya ! udah lihat EXO FIRST BOX ?**

**Kemarin Selasa malam siapa yang lihat Kiss The Radio ? disana Baek ama Ummanya rukun banget LOH ! hehe**

**Dan terimakasih banyak udah mau review *sujud-syukur**

**Terimakasih buat kalian :**

**SyJessi22****, ****starbucks91****, ****MinwooImitasi****, ****chika love baby baekhyun****, ****Yulia Cloud****, ****geminiuz****, ****fuawaliyaah****, ****indaaaaaahhh****, ****sayakanoicinoe****, ****ichigo song****, ****Baekrisyeol****, ****mynamedhiendha****, ****stitchun****, ****fitBaek1994****, ****nur991fah****, Lion, Indah, pacarchanyeol, del10, byunca, Kira yagami, fuyu no sakura, cindy,** **Khuntorians****, ****Akihana Tsukina****, ****pintukamarchanbaek****, mimi, Park FaRo serta Guest-guest.**

**FIGHTING ! HWAITING ! SEMANGAT !**


	4. Chapter 4

Hari-harinya benar-benar berbeda semenjak adanya Chanyeol, sang kakak. Ia lebih mudah tersenyum, bahkan sekarang ini.

Baekhyun benar-benar kaget pagi ini, sebelumnya sedikit teman yang mendekatinya tapi sekarang banyak teman yang menunggunya di kelas.

"Baekhyun, ini untuk kakakmu ya ?" ucap temannya yang ia ketahui bernama Luna memberikan bungkusan berwarna pink yang imut.

"Iya, terimakasih.." balasnya.

"Salam untuk kakakmu yang tampan ya, Baek" ucap temannya lagi bernama Sulli.

"Pasti.." balasnya lagi tersenyum manis dan merona.

"Ini untuk kakakmu…."

"Ini, Baek.."

"Ini.."

"Ini juga.."

"Ini…." Ucap teman-temannya yang lain memberikan bungkus-bungkus hadiah di atas meja Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum senang dan mengucapkan "Terimakasih" hanya untuk membalas itu semua agar mereka tidak kecewa.

Setelah itu ia menyimpan semuanya di loker yang tidak muat dan terpaksa Luhan harus mengalah untuk menaruh tasnya di sandaran kursi, hanya untuk menampung hadiah-hadiah itu di lokernya sendiri. _Luhan teman sebangkunya._

"Dugaanku memang tak salah kemarin.." ucapnya datar dan mendengus.

Baekhyun membalasnya dengan tersenyum girang dan memeluk lengan Luhan.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengkerutkan dahinya saat mengetahui Baekhyun sudah berada di dalam mobil dan nyengir.

"Chanyeollie, itu untukmu semua dari teman-temanku.." ucapnya menoleh ke hadiah-hadiah yang berada di jok mobil belakang.

"Hmm ? banyak sekali ? Untuk apa ?" heran Chanyeol dan memutar kunci mobil untuk menyalakan.

"Iya..untuk, untuk apa ya ? Oh mereka mengagumimu, iya !" jawab Baekhyun meyakinkan dan mengangguk.

"Terimakasih.." ucap Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Itu untukmu saja.." Lanjut Chanyeol matanya tetap focus kearah depan.

"Ha ? untukku ? tapi itu kan untukmu.." kejut Baekhyun seraya menatap Chanyeol.

"Untukmu saja.." ucap Chanyeol lagi.

"Sungguh ?" Tanya Baekhyun tak percaya seraya menarik lengan Chanyeol agar menoleh.

"Hm.." balas Chanyeol dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Baekhyun.

"Yeollieeee…" rengeknya malu dan menunduk.

.

.

.

.

Sore ini begitu sepi dirumahnya, Ummanya sudah berangkat ke luar kota tadi pagi. Yah, walaupun sang Umma tak mengharapkannya, ia tetap khawatir terhadap sang Umma. Ia hanya bisa berdoa agar sang Umma selamat sampai tujuan.

"Jung Ahjumma, memasak apa sore ini ?" Tanya Baekhyun memasuki dapur dan memeluk Jung Ahjumma dari belakang.

"Sedang memasak Bulgogi dan semua yang berbau daging. Katanya sih itu makanan kesukaan Chanyeollie-mu." Ucap Jung Ahjumma menoleh kekanan dan mencubit pipi Baekhyun bermaksud menggoda.

"Sungguh ?" Tanya Baekhyun antusias.

Jung Ahjumma menoleh dan menaik-turunkan alisnya tanda menyetujui dan menggoda Baekhyun lagi.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum malu.

"Sini, biar aku bantu.." tawar Baekhyun mengambil beberapa biji Bawang putih dan mengirisnya di atas meja makan.

"Hati-hati, sayang !" ucap Jung Ahjumma khawatir.

"He'em.." balas Baekhyun meyakinkan Jung Ahjumma bahwa ia akan melakukan yang terbaik.

Chanyeol menyandarkan lengan kanannya di tembok pintu masuk dapur memperhatikan sang adik yang sibuk dengan apa yang dilakukannya, sesekali sang adik menyelipkan rambut ke belakang telinganya dengan jari-jarinya yang indah. Adiknya benar-benar tumbuh menjadi wanita seutuhnya, lemah lembut, telaten bahkan tak pernah sekalipun ia melihat Baekhyun memakai celana seperti teman-teman perempuan Amerika-nya dulu, Baekhyun selalu memakai rok selutut yang membuatnya semakin terlihat anggun.

"Tuan Muda ?" kaget Jung Ahjumma menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang terdiam sambil bersandar.

Chanyeol membalasnya dengan senyuman dan menggaruk rambut belakangnya.

Baekhyun ikut mendongak kaget dan tersipu. Chanyeollie-nya benar-benar tampan dan terlihat keren dengan rambut acak-acakan khas orang bangun tidur, serta kaos putih lengan pendek dan celana jeans selutut.

"Mau mengambil minum, Ahjumma.." balasnya seraya berjalan menuju kulkas di samping kanan Jung Ahjumma dan membukanya.

"Tidak ada Isotonik ?" tanyanya kepada Jung Ahjumma.

"Ada di bagian bawah.." balas Jung Ahjumma menunjuk kulkas yang paling bawah.

Chanyeol mengambilnya dan meneguknya.

Baekhyun diam tak bergeming di tempatnya melihat sang kakak meneguk sebotol minuman dengan keren. Tangan Baekhyun masih bekerja mengiris bawah putih. Baekhyun benar-benar takjub, kakaknya terlihat seperti model iklan-iklan minuman isotonik yang ada di televisi, _tampan_.

Jung Ahjumma sempat menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang terdiam dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Baek, hati-hati nanti tanganmu teriris.." bisik Jung Ahjumma lirih.

"Ah ? A-aw aw…" pekik Baekhyun karena kaget dan telunjuk kirinya teriris pisau sedikit.

Chanyeol kaget dan menoleh.

"Ada apa ?" tanyanya lalu menjilat bibirnya yang basah.

"Ck.. ck.. sudah aku bilang kan.." oceh Jung Ahjumma menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kemari.." lanjutnya menarik Baekhyun menuju wastafel.

"Biar aku saja, Ahjumma.." tawar Chanyeol sopan dan mengambil alih tangan Baekhyun lalu membuka kran air didepannya.

Jung Ahjumma melihat keduanya tersenyum dan melanjutkan masak dagingnya tadi yang hampir matang.

Chanyeol mengarahkan tangan Baekhyun menuju air yang mengalir di wastafel dan menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang meringis. Chanyeol tahu, Baekhyun berusaha menahan air matanya.

"Sakit..?" tanyanya lembut menoleh ke arah Baekhyun.

"Sakit….." balasnya tanpa suara dan menggigit bibir merahnya kuat-kuat menahan perih pada lukanya yang terkena air, mata berairnya tak pernah sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain selain lukanya yang merah.

Baekhyun benar-benar tak sadar jika tangan kanannya meremas ujung kaos Chanyeol, jika saja kaos Chanyeol terbuat dari kertas mungkin kaosnya akan robek. Chanyeol melihatnya, ia tersenyum dan mengelus lengan kecil Baekhyun bermaksud menenangkannya.

Setelah selesai Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun untuk duduk di kursi makan.

"Jung Ahjumma, dimana kotak obatnya ?" tanyanya sopan.

"Di atas sana Tuan Muda.." beritahu Jung Ahjumma dan bermaksud mengambil kotak obat.

"Biar aku saja.." ucapnya lagi sopan dan mengambil kotak obat di atas lemari dapur tanpa menjinjit.

Setelah mendapatkannya ia mengambil satu lembar plester berwarna coklat dan menaruh kotak obat itu ditempatnya kembali. Chanyeol tersenyum kearah Baekhyun yang memperhatikannya lalu duduk di sebelah kiri sang adik dan menarik tangan kiri sang adik.

"Lain kali hati-hati.. kenapa tadi, heum ?" tanyanya lembut dan memasangkan plester ke telunjuk kiri Baekhyun yang terluka.

"Tadi Baekhyunnie sibuk memperhatikan Pangeran tampan.." goda Jung Ahjumma dari belakang Chanyeol.

"Ahjummaa~~~~~.." rengek Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol malu.

Jelas Chanyeol tahu siapa yang dimaksud, ia hanya tersenyum dan menekan-nekan plester coklat agar melekat di telunjuk kiri Baekhyun. Tanpa disadari Chanyeol hal itu membuat Baekhyun meringis.

"Sshh sakit, Yeollie.." ucapnya mendongak menatap Chanyeol dengan mata memohon yang menggemaskan.

"Maaf.." sesal Chanyeol dan duduk tegap.

Baekhyun sibuk dengan lukanya, Chanyeol sibuk memperhatikan Baekhyun dan Jung Ahjumma sibuk mempersiapkan makanan di atas meja makan.

"Chanyeollie tahu tidak ?" Tanya Jung Ahjumma sembari membawa semangkuk sup daging kearah meja makan.

"Iya.. Apa ?" tanyanya menoleh kearah Jung Ahjumma yang sibuk menata makanan di meja makan.

"Baekhyunnie selalu merindukanmu sejak kau berada di Amerika." Ucap Jung Ahjumma menggoda keduanya.

Keduanya benar-benar tersipu malu terutama untuk Baekhyun.

"Ahjumma tidaak~~~~" sangkalnya seraya menutup wajahnya dengan tangan kanan.

"Terimakasih.." ucap Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Ya sudah silahkan makan Tuan Muda dan Putri kecilku yang cantik.. Ahjumma pulang lebih awal hari ini, Mark sedang sakit.. Selamat menikmati.." pamit Jung Ahjumma dan mengusak sayang rambut Baekhyun lalu bergegas keluar dari dapur untuk pergi.

"Hati-hati Jung Ahjumma dan semoga Mark cepat sembuh.." ucap Baekhyun tersenyum manis.

Chanyeol juga tersenyum.

Setelah Jung Ahjumma pergi, Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya dan mengambil piring Chanyeol untuk mengisinya dengan nasi dan lauk pauk yang ada. Setelah itu ia memberikannya kepada Chanyeol yang berada disebelah kirinya dengan tersenyum, _benar-benar seperti sepasang suami istri._

"Terimakasih.." ucap Chanyeol membalas senyum Baekhyun.

Baekhyun duduk dengan tenang sebelumnya ia sudah mengisi piringnya sama seperti Chanyeol.

"Benarkah tadi yang dikatakan Ahjumma ?" Tanya Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun.

"Emm ? I-iya.." akunya menunduk, jelas Baekhyun tahu apa yang dimaksud Chanyeollie-nya. Pipinya benar-benar memerah dibalik kunyahannya yang lancar.

"Mark itu siapa ?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya yang membuat Baekhyun kagum dan merinding.

"Cucu Jung Ahjumma, dia lucu sekali. Umurnya empat tahun, menurutku dia sangat mirip Chanyeollie hmm.." beritahunya dan menutup bibir merahnya yang menahan tawa.

"Sungguh ?" Tanya Chanyeol tak percaya.

"Iya.." balas Baekhyun mendongak dan mendapati wajahnya dengan wajah sang kakak yang sangat dekat. Sontak Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

"Mmmm, Biasanya kalau Umma pergi dan Jung Ahjumma pulang, kau melakukan apa ?" Tanya Chanyeol ingin tahu.

"Mungkin membersihkan rumah setelah itu mandi dan menonton TV, terkadang hanya berdiam diri di kamar, menunggu Umma yang pulang agak malam." Beritahunya mengingat-ingat.

"Kau tak pernah main keluar bersama teman-temanmu ?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi menatap Baekhyun sendu.

"A-ani, Umma tak pernah mengijinkanku bermain. Pekerjaan dirumah banyak, Chanyeollie." ucapnya tersenyum paksa untuk menahan air matanya yang hampir lolos.

Sejujurnya Baekhyun ingin sekali seperti teman-temannya yang lain, keluar bersama, belajar bersama lalu mengabadikannya dengan berfoto.

Chanyeol benar-benar ingin merengkuh perempuan kecil didepannya ini dengan erat.

_Hening….._

"Chanyeollie, sudah selesai ?" Tanya Baekhyun memecah keheningan.

Chanyeol mengangguk dan membantu Baekhyun membawa piring-piring kotor ke wastafel.

Dengan telaten Baekhyun membersihkannya satu persatu.

Adiknya sungguh terlihat dewasa disaat seperti ini, tangannya yang lincah benar-benar menandakan bahwa ia sudah terbiasa.

"Kau melakukan ini setiap hari ?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi memandang kearah wastafel tepatnya pada jari-jari indah Baekhyun.

"Tentu, Chanyeollie.." balasnya meyakinkan.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan membantu Baekhyun mencuci piring yang dipakainya tadi.

.

.

.

.

Di malam harinya terlihat Baekhyun sedang berada di ruang televise sendirian, sesekali ia meringis sakit. Tidak tahu juga apa yang dirasanya.

"_Ssh, aduh payudaraku sakit sekali Oh perutku juga.." ringisnya dalam hati dan tangan kirinya sedikit menyentuh bagian samping payudaranya yang linu, tangan kanannya sibuk meremas perutnya yang sangat sakit._

"_Sekarang tanggal berapa ya ?" batinnya lagi menoleh kearah kalender yang berada diatas lemari kecil disamping televise._

"_Mungkin mau datang bulan, aduuh" ringisnya lagi dalam hati sedikit mengelus-elus bagian samping kanan payudaranya agar tidak terlihat orang._

Setelah agak lama memijat bagian samping payudaranya ia menidurkan kepalanya ke lengan sofa kanan yang empuk dan memejamkan matanya, _sakitnya belum hilang._

"Kenapa, Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol khawatir karena sedari tadi ia melihat Baekhyun meringis.

"_Tampannya…" kaget Baekhyun dalam hati setelah ia membuka matanya menemukan Chanyeol duduk disamping kirinya dengan anteng. _Memakai kaos hitam yang membuat kulit putihnya semakin bersinar ditambah dengan sinar televise didepannya dan rambut basah yang sesekali ia sisir dengan jari-jari panjangnya di bagian rambut belakangnya.

"Tidak apa-apa.." ucap Baekhyun seraya membenahi duduknya dan memegang perutnya yang sakit.

"Nonton apa ?" Tanya Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang lemas.

"Apa saja.." jawabnya tidak semangat dan tersenyum meringis kearah Chanyeol.

Apa yang terjadi dengan Baekhyun, batinnya aneh. Padahal tadi sore ia masih melihat Baekhyun semangat. Adiknya terlihat pucat.

"Kau terlihat tak baik.." ucap Chanyeol seraya menaruh tangan kanan panjangnya di atas sandaran sofa belakang Baekhyun.

"Ani.." ucapnya dan menyenderkan kepalanya kebelakang agak keras membentur tangan kanan Chanyeol yang kokoh. Seketika itu Baekhyun terkaget dan menegakkan badannya kembali.

Chanyeol mendekat dan menarik kepala Baekhyun ke bahu kanannya dan mengelus lengan Baekhyun searah, sedangkan Baekhyun diam saja tak bergeming pasrah dengan apapun yang terjadi, ia benar-benar lemas.

"Sakit.." rengeknya pelan meremas perutnya.

"Mana yang sakit ?" Tanya Chanyeol khawatir dan menoleh kebawah kearah Baekhyun.

"Ini…." Lemasnya meremas lebih keras perutnya.

Chanyeol memegang perut sang adik membuat Baekhyun merona.

"Jangan !" pekik Baekhyun pelan dan menjauhkan tangan Chanyeol dari perutnya yang datar.

"Maaf.." sesal Chanyeol malu.

Baekhyun terkekeh keras dalam ringisannya.

Baekhyun tergeletak tak berdaya di bahu kanan sang kakak dan berusaha meredam sakitnya dengan menggigit bibir merahnya kuat-kuat. Mata beningnya terlihat focus melihat televise didepannya yang menayangkan lelucon, Chanyeollie-nya tertawa ia hanya tersenyum karena menahan sakit di bagian payudara dan perutnya. Posisi ini benar-benar nyaman, ia memejamkan mata erat-erat di guncangan bahu kanan sang kakak yang kokoh -karena ia tertawa-. Setelah lama dengan posisi itu Chanyeol menoleh ke bawah mendapati Baekhyun terlelap di bahunya. Ia tersenyum dan mengambil remote televise yang tergeletak disamping kanan Baekhyun lalu menekan tombol merah paling atas. Setelah yakin televise-nya mati ia menggendong tubuh kurus Baekhyun ala pengantin menuju kamarnya. Ia menaiki tangga perlahan-lahan agar adiknya tidak terjatuh, membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun perlahan pula agar adiknya tidak terbangun, ini kedua kalinya ia memasuki kamar yang membuatnya mabuk kepayang. Lalu dengan perlahan ia membaringkan tubuh kurus sang adik ke ranjang seolah-olah Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya barang di dunia ini yang ia punya dan ia sayangi. Setelah itu ia menyelimuti Baekhyun dengan selimut tipisnya sebatas leher dan sebagai sentuhan terakhir ia mengecup bibir merah sang adik sangat pelan, penuh perasaan. Ia tersenyum dalam kecupannya yang manis.

.

.

.

.

_Matahari di hari libur-pun terbit dari singgasananya dengan terang, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. _

Baekhyun bangun telat hari ini, bukannya ia bermalas-malasan karena tak ada sang Umma, bukan. Ia hanya kelelahan, sakit di payudara dan perutnya belum juga hilang.

Dengan lemas ia menggeletakkan kepalanya di atas meja makan menahan sakit yang dirasanya. Hari ini _mood_-nya benar-benar buruk.

"Mau Ahjumma buatkan teh hangat, sayang ?" Tanya Jung Ahjumma lembut dan mengelus kepala Baekhyun.

"Tidak usah, Ahjumma. Nanti juga sembuh sendiri.." tolaknya halus dengan mata terpejam.

Jung Ahjumma menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

Bukan pertama kalinya ia mengalami ini, setiap di hari pertamanya datang bulan, payudara dan perutnya selalu sakit, kadang-kadang setelah tidur siang sakitnya akan hilang. Jika saja ada sang Umma, ia akan berusaha sekuat mungkin menahan sakitnya dan tetap mengerjakan apa yang seharusnya jadi kebiasaannya, walaupun terlihat sekali wajahnya sangat pucat. Sekarang ini ia bukan bermaksud bermalas-malasan karena tidak ada sang Umma, tadi Jung Ahjumma melarangnya untuk melakukan sesuatu dulu.

"Aku harus mencuci baju Chanyeollie.." ucapnya pelan dan beranjak dengan lemas.

"Biar Ahjumma saja, sayang. Kau terlihat sangat pucat. Duduklah !" pintanya lembut menarik lengan Baekhyun.

"Tidak usah, Ahjumma. Ahjumma lanjutkan memasak saja.." tolaknya lembut dan berjalan meninggalkan Jung Ahjumma yang memandangnya sendu.

Ia menaiki tangga layaknya ibu keguguran, dengan memegangi lengan tangga dan meremas perutnya yang sakit.

"Chanyeollie.." panggilnya mengetuk pintu kamar Chanyeol seraya menyandarkan badannya di tembok kiri pintu, ia berfikir Chanyeol belum terbangun.

_Cklekkkkk_

Pintupun terbuka menampilkan Chanyeol yang sudah segar dengan kemeja putihnya, lengan kemejanya ia gulung sebatas siku membuat ia semakin menawan. Baekhyun menoleh dan berdiri tegak.

"Kemarikan baju kotormu biar aku cuci.." pintanya lembut.

"Tidak usah.. Kau terlihat pucat sekali, Baek !" tolaknya menyadari keadaan Baekhyun yang lemas.

"Masuklah !" pintanya menarik lengan kecil Baekhyun.

Baekhyun benar-benar ingin pingsan, akibat dari sakit yang ia tahan dan juga aroma maskulin Chanyeol yang memabukkannya.

Chanyeol membaringkan Baekhyun di ranjangnya dengan pelan, sedetik kemudian Baekhyun bangkit karena kaget.

"Chanyeollie, aku harus mencuci bajumu.." rengeknya panjang dengan bibirnya yang pucat.

"Tidak usah ! diamlah disini !" suruh Chanyeol dan pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tergeletak tak berdaya di ranjangnya.

Baekhyun memperhatikan sekeliling kamar Chanyeol, kamar sang kakak sangat luas. Terakhir ia masuk kesini, waktu ia masih di sekolah dasar ketika tidur siang bersama Chanyeollie-nya dulu, dulu sekali, _bibir pucatnya mengembang mengingat itu_. Namun setelah Chanyeollie-nya pergi ke Amerika, sang Umma melarangnya untuk masuk. Kamar Chanyeollie kecil-nya tak berubah sama sekali, bahkan mainan kapal-kapalan kecil yang pernah ia rusak dulu masih ada disana sayapnya yang patah tergeletak disamping tubuhnya yang utuh, dibalik lemari kaca transparan yang berada dipojok ruangan. Ia benar-benar masih mengingat semuanya, mengingat ketika ia jatuh, mengingat ketika Chanyeollie-nya menangis, mengingat ketika ia dicubit sang Umma, seketika itu juga air matanya jatuh.

_Cklekk_

Baekhyun menoleh kearah pintu yang terbuka, mendapati sang kakak membawa secangkir besar teh dan menghampirinya lalu duduk disampingnya menyandarkan punggung kokohnya ke kepala ranjang.

"Ini.." ucapnya menyerahkan secangkir teh itu kearah Baekhyun.

"Terimakasih.." balasnya tersenyum.

"Kau datang bulan ya ?" Tanya Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang meneguk tehnya.

"I-iya…." Jawabnya merona malu, karena baginya hal itu merupakan sesuatu yang asing bagi seorang lelaki.

"Habiskan tehnya, agar cepat sembuh !" suruhnya memandang Baekhyun penuh cinta.

Baekhyun mengangguk dalam tegukannya yang cepat.

"Sudah.." ucapnya menjilat bibir merahnya seraya memberikan gelas kosong itu kearah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menaruh gelas itu disamping kiri sebelah lampu tidurnya juga bermaksud mengalihkan pandangannya dari bibir Baekhyun, hal itu mengingatkannya dengan kejadian tadi malam.

"Chanyeollie, aku sudah sembuh, kemarikan baju kotormu !" ucapnya berbohong, jelas tidak mungkin secepat itu.

Chanyeol tetap tak bergeming.

Hingga Baekhyun bangkit dengan pelan dan mengambil keranjang berukuran sedang yang berisi baju-baju kotor kakanya –Ingat ! tidak ada sesuatu yang asing-. Lalu Baekhyun keluar dari kamar Chanyeol sebelumnya ia sempat tersenyum kearah Chanyeol.

Tidak Baekhyun sadari Chanyeol berjalan pelan di belakangnya dan mengikuti sang adik yang masuk ke tempat pencucian pakaian di rumahnya, tetapi ia berhenti di ambang pintu menyandarkan lengan kirinya disana dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

Baekhyun masih belum sadar, dengan sedikit meringis ia memasukkan pakaian-pakaian kotor kakaknya satu-persatu dengan telaten ke dalam mesin cuci yang berwarna merah muda lembut itu.

"Mau kubantu, Baek ?" Tanya suara berat itu menggema di ruang kecil yang hampa.

"Heoh !" pekiknya kaget dan memukul dada kokoh sang kakak kuat-kuat, _tidak sengaja_.

"Oh ? maaf maaf.. aku kaget !" sesalnya memejamkan mata dan membukanya kembali lalu mengelus pelan-pelan dada kokoh sang kakak. Ia merona dibalik elusannya yang lembut merasakan betapa kerasnya dada itu.

"Tidak apa-apa.." terima Chanyeol dan mengiring Baekhyun duduk di lantai yang dibuat agak tinggi di tengah-tengah ruangan.

"Terimakasih.." senang Baekhyun yang masih merona, mengelus tangan kanannya yang tadi ia gunakan untuk mengelus dada kokoh sang kakak. Kerasnya dada itu ia masih merasakannya di telapak tangannya yang halus dengan detak jantung yang bergemuruh.

.

.

.

.

Ini adalah hari ketiga sang Umma pergi. Baekhyun benar-benar merindukannya. Sekarang pelajaran Matematika di kelasnya, ia tersenyum lebar di balik rambut panjang yang menutupi wajah cantiknya, karena Matematika adalah pelajaran _favorite_-nya walaupun ia selalu mendapat nilai rata-rata.

"Seperti biasanya, setelah saya menerangkan semua apa yang telah kalian catat, kalian diberi kesempatan untuk menanyakan kembali materi yang belum kalian mengerti." ucap sang guru yang cantik didepan kelas dengan wajah datar dan memperhatikan seluruh siswanya yang mengangguk.

"Ada yang kalian tanyakan ?" Tanya guru itu lagi kepada murid-muridnya yang terdiam, ada yang menunduk, ada juga yang pura-pura membaca atau mencatat.

Di kursi tiga dari depan dan dua dari kanan, terlihat Baekhyun sedang bimbang di tempatnya ingin sekali ia bertanya namun suasana hening kelas yang mencekam membuatnya gugup setengah mati.

"Saya anggap kalian semua mengerti. Sekarang saya adakan ulangan, keluarkan selembar kertas. Jangan sampai ada barang-barang lain selain selembar kertas, pensil juga penghapus di atas meja." Beritahunya tegas seraya berjalan kearah kursi-kursi murid untuk membagikan selembar soal.

Baekhyun sudah mendapatkan kertasnya, Ia benar-benar pusing. Dari sepuluh soal itu hanya nomor 4 sampai 7 yang ia ketahui caranya untuk mengerjakan.

"Jawab soal kalian sendiri-sendiri. Bel istirahat berbunyi, kumpulkan !" ucapnya lagi semakin membuat perut Baekhyun mual.

Baekhyun mengerjakan soal-soal yang ia bisa dahulu dengan lancar. Setelah itu ia menyisakan soal-soal yang sulit untuk dirinya sendiri membuatnya tak bisa diam di tempat duduknya. Ia menoleh kekanan mendapati Luhan yang sibuk menghitung tak tega jika mengganggunya, Luhan terlihat serius sekali. Melihat ke kiri mendapati temannya yang tampan yang ia ketahui bernama Jin sibuk dengan contekannya yang ia taruh di laci meja wajahnya benar-benar mencurigakan, terlihat sekali ia gugup.

"Lembar soal kalian ada di depan bukan disamping !" pekik guru perempuan itu seolah-olah menyindir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun malu setengah mati dengan perlahan ia menyenderkan dagunya di atas meja bermaksud menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah dari pandangan sang guru.

Baekhyun berusaha mengingat-ingat kembali semua rumus-rumus Matematika. Tapi tak ada yang muncul sedikitpun di otaknya. Dengan asal Baekhyun menghitungnya memakai rumus asal, jawabannya tak ada yang tepat, terpaksa ia memilih jawaban yang mendekati dengan jawaban rumus asalnya itu, ia meringis.

"Hhhhhh…." Ia menghembuskan nafasnya pelan seraya menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya resah.

"Saya selesai, bu." Ucap suara dari bangku paling depan membuat semua siswa menoleh kearahnya. Bangku yang berasal dari Kyungsoo sang ketua kelas yang pintar, tak heran jika banyak murid yang memilihnya untuk mendapatkan jabatan itu di awal semester genap ini, seorang juara kelas.

"Kau boleh istirahat." Ucap guru tanpa kantong tertawa itu seraya mengambil selembar kertas Kyungsoo di atas mejanya.

Suara itu membuat seisi kelas resah dan bingung. Baekhyun benar-benar pasrah dengan hasilnya nanti. Baekhyun mendongak saat melihat Luhan beranjak dari kursinya dan keluar kelas. Sang guru menghampiri bangkunya dan mengambil kertas Luhan dengan pelan, tak sengaja sang guru melihat kekiri dan menghampirinya.

"Kemarikan buku catatanmu dan kerjakan soal-soal ini dari awal." Ucap sang guru kepada Jin, siswa yang tadi melihat catatan. Dan merampas buku catatan Jin juga lembar jawabannya.

Terpaksa Jin harus mengerjakan soal-soal itu lagi dari nomor satu. Hal itu membuat seisi kelas tergopoh-gopoh untuk memasukkan kembali catatannya kedalam tas.

_Teeeeeeeet Teeeeeeeet_

"Waktu habis. Kumpulkan lembar jawaban kalian ! saya hitung sampai lima jika dalam hitungan kelima tidak kalian kumpulkan tidak akan saya terima !" tegasnya dengan suara keras.

.

.

.

.

"Lulu…" teriak Baekhyun menghampiri Luhan yang sedang berbicara dengan Kyungsoo.

"Iya, sayang" jawabnya seraya menaik-turunkan alisnya menggoda.

Baekhyun mencubit perut Luhan gemas.

"Aw…." Pekiknya kaget dan menarik pinggang Baekhyun mendekat.

"Kyungsoo, maaf ! aku harus pergi kekantin dengan istri manjaku ini.. Bye bye.." ucap Luhan kearah Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun tersenyum kearah Kyungsoo. Baekhyun masih canggung, karena ia tak pernah sekalipun bertegur sapa. Luhan mengenal Kyungsoo karena memang mereka berasal dari sekolah menengah pertama yang sama. Baekhyun melihat Kyungsoo melengos dan pergi, ia jadi merasa bersalah. Baekhyun benar-benar tak menyangka jika Kyungsoo si ketua kelas bersifat seperti itu.

"Lu-"

"Bagaimana soal-soal tadi, Baek ?" potong Luhan cepat seraya berjalan perlahan dengan memeluk pinggang Baekhyun erat.

"Sulit.." rengeknya.

"Oh ya ? tapi menurutku itu gampang.." remeh Luhan menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang mengerucutkan bibir merahnya.

"_Kenapa kau tak mengajariku tadi.. huhu.." batinnya resah._

"Iya.. iya.." balas Baekhyun melirik Luhan kesal.

"HAHAHAHAHA…." Tawa Luhan menggema di lorong koridor.

"Chanyeollie…." Lirih Baekhyun pelan melihat sang kakak yang berlari membawa bola basket dengan keren, karena sang kakak sedang berada di lapangan basket outdoor sekarang.

"Apa ?" Tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Oooooooohhhhh…." Sesal Luhan panjang mengetahui siapa yang dimaksud Baekhyun.

"Baek.."

Baekhyun masih melihat bagaimana kakaknya berlari dan memasukkan bola orange itu kekeranjang yang tinggi, dengan kaos olahraganya yang basah karena keringat, keseriusan wajah sang kakak yang _manly_, membuatnya terkagum.

"Baek, ayo kekantin ! aku lapar…." Ucap Luhan lagi langsung menarik Baekhyun untuk berlari.

"Lu.. berhenti.."

"Luluu…."

Luhan masih berlari seraya menarik tangannya seolah-olah satu detik saja ia belum sampai kekantin ia akan mati.

BRUUKKKKK

"Aw.." ringis Baekhyun menabrak seseorang.

Seseorang itu masih tak bergeming seraya memegangi pinggang kecil Baekhyun agar tidak terjatuh, ia sedikit meringis karena beberapa helai rambut panjang Baekhyun menampar wajahnya keras-keras saat akan terjatuh tadi.

"Ma-maaf, sunbae.." ucapnya berdiri tegak seraya membungkukkan badannya malu.

"Tidak apa-apa.." terimanya masih memandang Baekhyun yang menunduk.

"Baek, maaf maaf.." sesal Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memandang Baekhyun penuh penyesalan.

Baekhyun menoleh kearahnya dan memukul lengan Luhan pelan.

"Siapa namamu ?" ucap orang itu.

"Baekhyun sunbae.. Maaf !" ucapnya lagi memandang kearah orang yang ia tabrak tadi.

"Namaku Minho.. tidak apa-apa. Kau tak sengaja, kan ?" tenangnya dengan wajah tampan yang berseri-seri.

"Iya.." ucap Baekhyun mengangguk cepat-cepat.

"Sunbae, bolehkah kita pergi sekarang ?" ketus Luhan karena risih melihat sunbae itu tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Baekhyun.

"Oh silahkan.." sadarnya dan menggeser tubuhnya kearah kiri untuk memperlebar celah.

Luhan langsung menggandeng Baekhyun untuk menjauh, Baekhyun berkali-kali membungkukkan badannya meminta maaf, Ia merona ketika melihat sunbae itu mengangkat tangannya dan tersenyum kepadanya.

Teman-temannya pun memukul bahunya dari samping bermaksud menggoda.

"Apa sih.." tanggapnya malu seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya, ia belum mengalihkan pandangannya pada punggung Baekhyun yang menghilang di pintu kantin.

.

.

.

.

"Chanyeollie, jago main basket ya ?" ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Tidak juga.." jawab Chanyeol malu dan menyalakan mobilnya.

"Mmmmmmmm.." goda Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kearah sang kakak.

Chanyeol hanya mesem mendengar itu, benar-benar sangat tampan.

Chanyeol terlihat focus untuk mengendarai mobilnya saat ini, sedangkan Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk pahanya pelan meresapi indahnya lagu yang diputar di tape mobilnya. –_Justin Bieber – Nothing Like Us_-

"Mau jalan-jalan ?" Tanya kakaknya memecah keheningan.

"Kemana ? tidak usah ! nanti Ahjumma khawatir." Tolak Baekhyun lembut memandang sang kakak yang meliriknya.

Chanyeol terus mengendarai mobilnya dengan khusu', tepat detik ke 33 lampu merah ia berhenti dan merenggangkan telapak tangannya seraya memandang Baekhyun disampingnya yang melihat keluar kaca jendela, tepatnya melihat seorang anak kecil yang menggendong sang adik dan mendatangi setiap mobil-mobil disampingnya yang berhenti. Lampu pun berganti hijau Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya cepat.

"Chanyeollie, bukankah kita terus ?" kagetnya menoleh kearah sang kakak yang tersenyum.

"Tapi kenapa belok kiri.. Chanyeollie.." lanjutnya merengek menegur kesalahan sang kakak.

"Ke Lotte World, aku sudah minta ijin pada Ahjumma tadi pagi." Jelas kakaknya mesem tetap focus kedepan.

Baekhyun menghadap kedepan dan tersenyum.

Hal-hal yang diimpikannya sejak kecil, pergi ke Lotte World dan bersenang-senang sepuasnya apalagi bersama Chanyeollie-nya. Ia pernah kesini dulu ketika ia masih duduk di bangku taman kanak-kanak bersama Chanyeollie-nya juga, namun Chanyeollie kecilnya sibuk dengan teman-teman lelakinya yang lain, asik dengan wahana-wahana yang ada.

Mereka tak perlu repot-repot menaiki subway karena mereka membawa mobil, mereka menuju Jamsil Subway Station melalui jalur exit nomor 4 karena Lotte World terhubung dengan jalur subway ini. Baekhyun tersenyum senang di perjalanannya. Setelah itu Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya.

Baekhyun menuruni mobil dengan wajah berseri-seri, melihat ratusan anak kecil yang tersebar dengan tertawa gembira mereka yang digandeng sang ibu.

Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun dan menggandeng tangannya.

"Ayo !" ajaknya menuju tempat penjualan tiket yang penuh.

Baekhyun memeluk lengan sang kakak erat-erat seakan-akan sang kakak adalah perlindungan satu-satunya yang ada disana yang tidak akan membuatnya tersesat.

"Untuk dua orang remaja, Pak" ucapnya kepada pelayan penjual karcis yang ada didalam melongok.

Pelayan itu memberikannya dua lembar kertas kearah Chanyeol, Chanyeol menggantinya dengan 46000 won.

Banyak perempuan-perempuan remaja yang mencuri-curi pandang kearahnya, ia hanya menanggapinya biasa saja, ada juga yang tersenyum malu jika Chanyeol menoleh kearah mereka.

Sontak Baekhyun melepaskan pegangannya di lengan Chanyeol dan sedikit memberi jarak untuk menjauh dari sang kakak.

"Kenapa, Baek ?" Tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Ani.. takut mereka mengira kita sepasang kekasih.." jawabnya malu.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya kasar mendengar jawaban itu, _ia tidak suka_. Lalu ia menoleh kearah Baekhyun dan tersenyum seraya mengelus rambut panjang sang adik pelan.

"Ayo !" ajak Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun memasuki toko-toko souvenir karena mereka berada di outdoor sekarang yang terkenal dengan sebutan _Magic Island_.

Baekhyun melihat semua yang ada disana dengan pandangan takjub, ia tersenyum senang dibalik rambut panjangnya yang tergerai, ingin sekali ia memiliki semuanya.

Baekhyun melirik kearah Chanyeol yang sibuk memilih-milih aksesoris di pojok ruangan. Bahkan didalam ruangan seperti ini masih banyak perempuan-perempuan mencari perhatian Chanyeol dengan ikut-ikutan memilih kalung di tempat yang sama seperti sang kakak.

"Kau ingin itu ?" Tanya suara berat dibelakangnya.

"Ah ? Ani.." kaget Baekhyun berbohong dan meletakkan kembali jepit rambut merah muda yang manis dengan pita kecil yang cantik itu ditempatnya.

Chanyeol mengambilnya lagi dan memakaikannya kerambut samping Baekhyun dengan lembut, ia tersenyum melihat betapa cantiknya sang adik memakainya.

"Tidak usah, Chanyeollie" tolaknya lagi dengan pipi memerah.

"Tidak apa-apa" ucap Chanyeol lembut dan menyelipkan helaian rambut kiri Baekhyun kebelakang telinganya.

"Terimakasih.." ucapnya pelan dan menunduk malu.

Chanyeol menyerahkan dua lembar uang kertas kearah sang kasir untuk mengganti jepit cantik yang dipakai sang adik. Baekhyun sempat menoleh kearah perempuan-perempuan tadi yang melihat kearahnya iri.

"Ikut aku !" ajak Chanyeol lagi menggandeng tangan Baekhyun menuju antrean Balon Sky Ride.

_Balon Sky Ride adalah balon terbang yang bisa membawa penumpangnya melihat dan menikmati keindahan taman indoor "Adventure" Lotte World ini dari udara._

Antrean ini terlalu panjang untuknya, butuh dua puluh enam menit ia menunggu dan akhirnya menaikinya juga.

"Waah ! ini indah sekali, Yeollie.." kagum Baekhyun melongokkan kepalanya kebawah.

Chanyeol tersenyum senang melihat sang adik, ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku seragamnya dengan diam-diam ia mengambil foto sang adik yang takjub dengan apa yang ia lihat. Sang adik memang seorang _photogenic._

"Chanyeollie.. ini indah sekali….." kagumnya lagi yang menggemaskan.

"Duduk dengan tenang, Baek !" suruh Chanyeol menarik pinggang sang adik agar diam.

Baekhyun tersenyum malu, di balik duduknya yang anteng.

_Chanyeol benar-benar menyesal telah meninggalkan sang adik lima tahun lamanya. Berharap semua akan menjadi lebih baik setelah ia tinggalkan, malah menyisakan kesalahan fatal bagi Chanyeol yang malah membuat sang adik menderita. Ia berjanji akan selalu ada untuk adik kecil-nya._

Balon itupun mendarat dengan selamat meninggalkan Baekhyun yang bermuka pucat. Chanyeol keluar terlebih dahulu, Baekhyun dengan tergesa mengelap tempat duduknya tadi dengan telapak tangannya yang meninggalkan bekas merah. Ia keluar dari _Balon Sky Ride_ itu dengan gugup.

"Chanyeollie, ayo pulang !" ajaknya kearah Chanyeol.

"Kau lelah ?" tanyanya lembut menatap sang adik khawatir.

Baekhyun menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Ayo pulang !" ajaknya lagi tanpa memberi alasan.

"Kenapa, heum ? kau bosan ?" Tanya sang kakak.

"Tidak-tidak.." sangkalnya menggoyang-goyangkan telapak tangannya didepan sang kakak.

Sontak ia merutuki kesalahannya yang mendapati sang kakak mengernyitkan dahinya pelan, Baekhyun mendekati sang kakak dan menjinjit.

"Aku tembus.." bisiknya lirih dan menunduk malu.

Jelas hal itu terjadi mengingat ia belum juga menggantinya sewaktu pulang sekolah tadi karena Chanyeol mengajaknya secara tiba-tiba.

Chanyeol tersenyum merasakan nafas hangat sang adik yang menerpa telinga juga pipi bagian kanannya. Ia membuka tas punggungnya dan mengambil baju olahraga yang ia pakai disekolah tadi lalu melilitkannya di pinggang sang adik untuk menutupi bercak darah yang melebar di rok seragam sang adik.

"Chanyeollie, nanti bajumu kotor.." khawatir sang adik menatapnya meringis.

"Tidak apa-apa. Pulang sekarang ?" Tanyanya seraya tersenyum walaupun ia tahu sang adik tak mungkin berubah pikiran.

Baekhyun mengangguk lucu.

Chanyeol ingin menggandeng tangannya namun Baekhyun menolak.

"Jangan ! nanti tanganmu bau.." lirihnya malu setengah mati di depan sang kakak yang tersenyum.

Chanyeol benar-benar gemas dengan kelakuan sang adik setiap waktu, perlahan ia menarik pinggang sempit Baekhyun dan berjalan dengan tatapan-tatapan orang disekitarnya yang memandangnya –_dasar anak muda_-.

.

.

Mereka sudah berada didalam mobil dengan Baekhyun yang merona malu dan Chanyeol yang tersenyum kearahnya.

"_Chanyeollie, kau datang seperti hujan tanpa petir, menyirami hatiku yang telah rapuh menjadi lembab kembali, terimakasih." Batinnya melirik kearah sang kakak yang meliriknya juga._

Mereka memalingkan wajah mereka dan mesem di waktu yang sama.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini tepat pukul 11 malam Baekhyun bangun dari tidurnya, menuruni tangga untuk menuju dapur karena tenggorokannya kering, haus sekali. Ini semua akibat ia memakan terlalu banyak coklat sebelum tidur, coklat hadiah-hadiah dari pengagum kakaknya. Dengan mengusap-usap mata kecilnya yang masih berat untuk ia lebarkan ia berjalan terseok-seok.

"Hah !" kagetnya terjingkat saat seseorang berada didalam dapur.

Seseorang yang berada didalam dapur itupun sama terkejutnya dan menoleh.

"Huuh" leganya seraya mengelus dada setelah tahu jika itu Chanyeollie-nya.

Ia menghampiri Chanyeol yang sibuk dengan panci didepannya.

"Kenapa tidak membangunkanku, Chanyeollie ?" Tanya Baekhyun menarik lengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tak menjawab memilih untuk minggir sedikit memberi celah untuk Baekhyun mengambil alih pekerjaannya tadi.

"Kau lapar ya ?" tanya Baekhyun lagi menoleh dan tersenyum kearah Chanyeol yang memandangnya.

"Duduk disana.." tunjuk Baekhyun kearah kursi diseberang meja makan.

Baekhyun menghampiri kulkas dan membukanya, matanya yang sedikit berat mencari-cari makanan instant.

"Hanya ada ramen, Chanyeollie yakin mau makan ramen ?" tawar Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang memainkan garpu di atas meja makan.

"Iya .." balas Chanyeol menoleh seraya mengangguk patuh seperti anak anjing.

Baekhyun terkekeh kecil melihat Chanyeol, sepertinya sang kakak sangat lapar.

Lantas Baekhyun menghampiri kompor dan menghidupkannya. Setelah itu ia mengisi setengah panci kecil putih itu dengan air. Lalu ia memasukkan isi ramen itu untuk memasaknya.

Chanyeol sibuk memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sesekali menggingit bibir merahnya, sesekali membenahi baju bagian bahunya yang sedikit melorot. Chanyeol merutuki dirinya yang tak sengaja mengingat dada Baekhyun kemarin malam.

"Huuffftttttt…." Tak sengaja ia menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

Baekhyun menoleh kaget.

"Sebentar lagi.." katanya lembut, mengira Chanyeol jengah menunggu.

Chanyeol tersenyum salah tingkah.

Baekhyun sedang menyiapkan bumbu ramen-nya dipiring, sedangkan Chanyeol sibuk menahan hasratnya untuk tidak memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang dengan erat saking gemasnya.

"Ini.." ucap Baekhyun menyerahkan semangkuk ramyun lezat kearah Chanyeol lalu duduk disebelah kanan Chanyeol dengan anteng.

Chanyeol memandangnya bingung, karena posisi mereka sangat dekat bahkan lengan kanan Chanyeol berhimpitan dengan lengan kiri Baekhyun.

"Oh ?" kaget Baekhyun mendongak dan menggeser tubuhnya kekanan untuh menjauh.

Chanyeol tersenyum senang melihatnya lalu menarik kursi Baekhyun kembali agar mendekat, hal itu membuat wajah Chanyeol dekat dengan wajah Baekhyun. Jika saja Baekhyun menghadapkan wajahnya kedepan bibirnya akan menyentuh ujung bibir Chanyeol. Baekhyun terkaget saat Chanyeol menarik pinggangnya lembut.

"Kau tak makan ?" Tanya Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang tersenyum merona.

"Ani.." jawabnya seraya memainkan luka kering di jari telunjuk kirinya gugup.

"Lalu kenapa tadi pergi ke dapur ? kau belum tidur, heum ?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi lembut selembut terpaan nafasnya di wajah merona Baekhyun yang dekat.

Bahkan Baekhyun lupa jika tujuan awalnya kesini untuk minum. Sontak Baekhyun beranjak dan menuju kulkas mengambil air putih yang tak terlalu dingin. Setelah selesai ia mengambil gelas transparan besar lalu mengisinya penuh dengan air.

"Tadi aku kesini mau minum.. Ini untuk Chanyeollie.." ucapnya tersenyum dan menghampiri Chanyeol lalu menaruh gelas tersebut di samping semangkuk ramen yang sama sekali belum Chanyeol sentuh.

"Selamat makan, Chanyeollie.." girangnya lalu duduk berhimpitan dan memeluk lengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan memakan ramen dihadapannya dengan lahap.

Dengan memiringkan kepala, Baekhyun memandangi sang kakak dari samping. Kakaknya benar-benar tampan pantas saja sang kakak bisa menandingi Kris sang idola sekolah dalam waktu satu hari. Baekhyun menoleh kearah tangannya yang memeluk lengan sang kakak, pantas saja Chanyeollie-nya suka makan, lengan ini besar sekali dan kokoh pikirnya. Lalu ia mendongak untuk memandangi wajah sang kakak kembali. Matanya yang lebar sangat berbeda dengan mata kecil kepunyaannya, hidung yang panjang, Baekhyun menahan gejolaknya untuk tidak menyentuh wajah sang kakak yang tampan. Dan itu, bibir penuhnya yang sedang mengunyah ramen berbanding terbalik dengan bibirnya yang tipis. Tiba-tiba saja tenggorokan Baekhyun kering dengan tidak sadar ia menjilat bibir merahnya sendiri dengan bunyi decakan keras.

Chanyeol menoleh saat mendengar bunyi decakan bibir disampingnya.

"Kau mau ?" tawarnya kearah Baekhyun yang menggigit bibir merahnya malu.

"A-ani.." tolak Baekhyun malu setengah mati.

"Chanyeollie Oppa.." ucapnya terkekeh sendiri dan meremas lengan Chanyeol gemas.

Chanyeol tersenyum dalam kunyahannya melihat tingkah adiknya yang lucu.

"Jika di Amerika, Chanyeollie suka makan apa ?" tanyanya penasaran menghadap Chanyeol dengan menyandarkan dagunya di lengan kokoh sang kakak.

"Apa saja yang penting bisa membuat kenyang." Jawab Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang memandangnya.

Baekhyun terkekeh geli dengan jawaban sang kakak yang menurutnya lucu. Chanyeol tidak tahan dengan tingkah laku sang adik dengan gemas Chanyeol mengusak rambut Baekhyun yang masih terkekeh. Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dilengan Chanyeol. Ia benar-benar terlihat seperti _puppy_ yang tak berdaya di lengan kakaknya yang kekar.

Setelah selesai makan dan mencuci barang-barang kotor yang telah dipakainya. Mereka berdua menaiki tangga dengan pelan untuk menuju ke kamarnya masing-masing.

Chanyeol berjalan mendahului Baekhyun sedangkan Baekhyun sedikit mempercepat jalannya dan mendekat kearah Chanyeol. Tepat didepan pintu kamar Baekhyun mereka berhenti.

"Selamat tidur" ucap Chanyeol mesem.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk lucu.

"Selamat malam.." ucap Chanyeol lagi dan berjalan kearah kamarnya.

"Chanyeollie.." panggil Baekhyun setelah langkah kedua Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menarik bahu Chanyeol dan menjinjitkan kakinya tinggi-tinggi untuk meraih pipi sang kakak.

_Cup_

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini, Chanyeollie" ucapnya malu-malu setelah mengecup sekilas pipi sang kakak.

"Iya.." ucap Chanyeol yang terkaget dan diam tak bergeming.

Baekhyun berlari secepatnya menuju kamar dan menutup pintu kamarnya keras-keras menahan malu.

BRAKK

Jika saja bukan bunyi keras pintu itu, mungkin Chanyeol tak akan beranjak dari tempatnya sampai besok pagi.

Baekhyun memerosotkan tubuhnya di balik pintu kayu coklat kamarnya. Ia benar-benar senang hari ini. Ia bertaruh malam ini tidurnya akan nyenyak senyenyak bayi yang berada didekapan ibunya.

Ia tersenyum lebar saat mengingat besok sang Umma sudah kembali.

Dengan langkah perlahan menuju ranjangnya, ia meraba bagian atas rambutnya dan mengambil benda kecil itu.

"Indah.." ucapnya mengagumi pemberian sang kakak.

Setelah itu ia menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya erat-erat berharap tak ada celah untuk serangga kecil berbahaya itu masuk dan mengganggu tidurnya.

_To be continued …_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**KYAHIING ! YEHET ! OHORAAAAAT !**

**Baekhyun bodoh ya ! tapi maaf setahu saya orang polos itu sulit untuk mengerti. Jadi saya buat disini Baekhyun bodoh karena jika dia pintar itu sangatlah tidak mungkin. Banyak kendala ! seperti Baekhyun jarang belajar dan juga otak Baekhyun pas-pasan DISINI, gk tahu realitasnya tapi kata Chanyeol sih Baekhyun paling bodoh di EXO (Lihat EXO Arabic Interview)**

**For Guests mention your name guys YA ! ^-^ kan saya juga pengen tahu nama kalian hehehehe…..**

**Senin depan siapa yang EXAM ? SAYA ! saya sedih karena comeback EXO tgl 15/04 huhu dan saya masih EXAM huhu T_T doain saya biar sukses ya AMIEN ! **

**Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa ada leaked video gimana sih tu SM. Jadi gak penasaran lagi ama tuh teaser :P Suho ganteng sekali ! kyaa Guardian Leader.**

**TERIMAKASIH UNTUK KALIAN SEMUA**

**YOU ARE SO PRECIOUS GUYS !**

**caturanggraini****, ****tyrhyeee****, ****starbucks91****, ****JungJihee****, ****sayakanoicinoe****, ****chika love baby baekhyun****, ****NS Yoonji****, parklili, ****, ****indaaaaaahhh****, ****tomatocherry****, ****fitBaek1994****, ****pintukamarchanbaek****, Vialarasari, ****TrinCloudSparkyu****, ****rifdafairuzs****, ****ichigo song**, **Wanny, ****Baekrisyeo****l, ****haeyeolhun****, Kira yagami, srhksr, fuyu no sakura, ****nur991fah****, park jihyun, ****stitchun**, **Gigi onta, ****bekichan077**, **Voletta Aceline**, **BunnyBaek**, **niShiners** ** serta Guest-Guest**

**REVIEW YA !**

**FIGHTING ! HWAITING ! SEMANGAT !**


	5. Chapter 5

_"…..476 penumpang, 174 jiwa berhasil diselamatkan, 269 jiwa hilang, dan 33 jiwa Sewol sepenuhnya tenggelam"_

Suara bergambar serta tangisan duka didepannya benar-benar membuat dadanya semakin sesak.

"Hiks..hiks…Umma.." isaknya sesenggukan seraya menutup bibir merahnya yang bengkak dengan bantal kecil yang diremasnya.

Chanyeol menoleh kesebelah kanannya heran.

"Umma, naik pesawat Baek. Bukan kapal laut.." beritahunya lembut menoleh kearah sang adik dikanannya.

"Aku tahu, Yeollie ! hiks….. aku hanya membayangkan bagaimana jika aku yang berada disana dalam situasi seperti itu.. hiks.." ocehnya masih sesenggukan.

"Pasti orang yang paling aku ingat adalah Umma.. hiks..hiks.." lanjutnya menyandarkan punggungnya ke kepala sofa, tangan mungilnya sibuk meremas bantal kecil yang mengkerut.

"Jangan dibayangkan !" enteng Chanyeol tersenyum kearah Baekhyun dan meletakkan tangan panjangnya di atas kepala sofa yang Baekhyun sandari.

"Chanyeollie, coba bayangkan Chanyeollie yang berada di situasi itu, terus jaringan ponsel Chanyeollie buruk, Chanyeollie pasti akan menangis…." Oceh Baekhyun panjang lebar.

_"Aku akan menangis jika aku kehilanganmu.." batin Chanyeol tulus._

Chanyeol menatap adik kecil-nya dengan diam, ia tak mendengarkan ocehan bibir merah nan tipis itu, ia hanya memperhatikan bagaimana _sensitive_-nya adik kecilnya ini. Lelehan air mata dipipinya membuat wajah Baekhyun semakin mengkilat.

"Chanyeollie.." malu Baekhyun melihat sang kakak yang menatapnya dalam.

"Chan-Chanyeollie.." panggilnya lagi memukul kecil punggung tangan sang kakak pelan.

_"Aku cerewet ya ?" sesalnya dalam hati._

"Chan-"

"Sudah pidatonya ?" tanyanya menyorotkan mata teduh kearah Baekhyun yang merona.

Chanyeol tersenyum mesem dengan bibirnya yang penuh.

"Maaf.." sesal Baekhyun menunduk dan meletakkan bantal kecil yang mengkerut tadi diatas pahanya yang panjang.

"Kau tahu ?" Chanyeol bergerak gelisah dalam duduknya seraya menyandarkan punggung kokohnya ke sandaran sofa belakang dengan menyilangkan kedua tangan diatas perutnya yang keras.

"Iya ?" toleh Baekhyun kekiri mendapati sang kakak yang memandang televise dengan serius.

"15 April kapal Titanic tenggelam, bukankah sama dengan kapal Sewol ? hanya berbeda tahun.." terang Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang terkejut.

Baekhyun terkagum saat lidah itu melontarkan kata "Titanic" dengan fasih.

"Titanic tanggal 15 April juga ?" tanyanya tak percaya dan berusaha mengucapkan kata asing itu dengan benar.

Chanyeol menoleh tersenyum dan mengangkat alisnya.

Baekhyun masih menatap Chanyeol tak percaya dengan mata berairnya yang mengerjap.

"Kau pernah menonton Titanic ?" Tanya Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun dengan mata besarnya dengan tulus.

"He'em.." angguk Baekhyun cepat dan mengusap lelehan air mata yang membuat pipinya kaku.

"Jack dan Rose untuk Titanic. Bagaimana kalau kita jadi pemeran utama untuk kapal Sewol ?" Tanya Chanyeol duduk tegap dan menggeser tubuhnya kekanan mempersempit jarak dengan Baekhyun.

"Ayo !" semangatnya memeluk lengan Chanyeol serta menampakkan mata bulan sabitnya yang lucu.

Chanyeol tersenyum dalam diam.

Baekhyun mengingat-ingat bagaimana peran Jack dan Rose dalam film itu, benar-benar menakjubkan. Tapi satu, ia menyadarinya. Peran mereka sangatlah intim.

"Chanyeollie.." rengeknya manja seraya menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang menatapnya dalam, tangan kanan kurusnya bersiap untuk melayangkan satu pukulan ke paha kokoh sang kakak yang dilapisi kain denim itu, tapi Chanyeol menangkapnya dahulu dan membawa tangan kurus Baekhyun dalam genggaman hangatnya.

"Sudah menyadarinya.." ejek Chanyeol melingkarkan lengan kekarnya kebelakang leher panjang nan putih Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum merona dalam dekapan hangat sang kakak.

"Tapi Chanyeollie lebih tampan dari Jack kok !" senyumnya malu-malu dan mendongak kearah sang kakak yang menatap dengan wajah tampannya.

"Terimakasih.." ucapnya tulus dan mengelus surai panjang nan lembut sang adik di punggung kecilnya yang menarik.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berangkat pagi hari ini. Karena, Chanyeol memintanya untuk berangkat lebih pagi, Guru olahraga-nya yang menyuruh.

Baekhyun tersenyum dalam diam di tempat duduknya. Masih ada tujuh orang dikelasnya termasuk dirinya sendiri.

Cup

Ia terkaget saat seseorang mengecup pipi kirinya kasar. Sontak ia menoleh dan menemukan teman sebangkunya yang tomboy.

"Kau cantik sekali, Baek" ucap suara perempuan disampingnya.

"Lulu, terimakasih" malunya menggigit bibir bawahnya yang merah dan menepuk kursi disebelahnya memerintah.

"Jepit rambut baru ya ?" tanya retoris Luhan dan duduk seraya membenahi jepit rambut Baekhyun yang sedikit melorot di rambut panjang yang halus itu.

"Iya" katanya mengangguk.

Luhan sedang memasukkan tas punggungnya ke loker meja, sedangkan Baekhyun tersenyum-senyum mengingat-ingat.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum, Baek ?" heran Luhan.

"Nanti Umma pulang" senyumnya mengembang.

"Oh ya ?" kejut Luhan berpura-pura untuk menghargai wajah ceria itu.

"Iya.." ucapnya senang dan bergerak gelisah di tempat duduknya.

Baekhyun terus mengembangkan senyumnya kearah Luhan yang terdiam.

"Diam, Baek !" perintah Luhan sambil mengistirahatkan kedua tangannya keatas meja.

Baekhyun mengangguk antusias dalam bibir merah yang melebar itu.

Baekhyun memerhatikan sekeliling, teman-temannya sudah datang sepenuhnya yang membuat kelasnya ramai dengan obrolan-obrolan mereka.

"Perhatian !" teriak suara halus didepan kelas.

"Aku akan membagikan hasil ulangan Matematika kemarin. Kumohon teman-teman kalian sudah dewasa di kelas sepuluh ini, sebentar lagi kita memasuki semester kenaikan kelas. Tidakkah kalian ber-antusias untuk membuka buku sesering mungkin. Aku sebagai ketua kelas hanya memberitahu." Beritahunya panjang dan membuat seisi kelas mengangguk, ada juga yang tak menghiraukan, anak-anak lelaki pojok belakang.

Kyungsoo, si ketua kelas pun membagikan lembar-lembar yang berisi tinta hitam itu menurut namanya masing-masing.

"Hey Jin, ubah perilakumu. Kau selalu mencontek." Ucapnya tak tersenyum.

"Heleh, walaupun aku belajar aku tetap tak bisa." pasrahnya melengos.

Kyungsoo berdecak dan memandang lelaki tampan itu rendah.

_"Aku dapat berapa ya ?" resah Baekhyun dalam hati melihat Kyungsoo yang menghampirinya._

"Kau tak pernah belajar ya ?" Tanya Kyungsoo dan menyerahkan lembar kertas ulangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terkaget.

"Ah ?" ringisnya malu.

"Kau satu-satunya perempuan di kelas ini dengan nilai dibawah rata-rata." Beritahunya memandang Baekhyun yang menjilat bibir merahnya sungkan.

"Bahkan kelas kita kalah dengan kelas sebelah. Dan wali kelas kita yang membandingkannya, aku sebagai ketua kelas malu." Beritahunya lagi.

Baekhyun menoleh kearah Luhan yang melihat kertas ulangannya.

"Belajarlah !" suruhnya lalu kembali membagikan lembar-lembar itu kepada murid yang lain.

"Iya-iya.." jawab Baekhyun menunduk malu, tak menyangka jika Kyungsoo akan memarahinya.

Baekhyun memandang lembar ulangan ditangannya kecewa. Dan juga memikirkan perkataan Kyungsoo tadi. Dari soal kemarin yang ia bisa ternyata hanya benar empat.

"Baek.." panggil Luhan disampingnya untuk mengalihkan Baekhyun.

"hmm.." gumam Baekhyun dan menoleh.

"Sudah.." ucapnya merampas lembar ulangan Baekhyun dan memasukkannya kedalam tas pemilik.

Baekhyun merengut.

"Tenang ! nanti kita pergi ke perpustakaan untuk bahan referensi belajarmu." Ucapnya dengan suara rendah dan mengelus rambut belakang Baekhyun.

"Iya, terimakasih." Balasnya menidurkan kepalanya keatas meja.

"Baek, kau tahu ? sebentar lagi pertandingan basket khusus untuk kelas dua belas, pertandingan terakhir sebelum mereka lulus. Kau tak mau melihatnya ?" Tanya Luhan bermaksud mengembalikan mood baik Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak tahu." Baekhyun tersenyum dan menggeleng dalam raut wajahnya yang kecewa.

"Kris memberitahu bahwa Chanyeol ikut serta dalam pertandingan itu." Beritahunya tersenyum kearah Baekhyun.

"Benarkah ?" kaget Baekhyun dengan senyum mengembang.

"Iya."

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sudah selesai mencari buku-buku yang dibutuhkannya dan membawanya ke meja penjaga perpustakaan di dekat pintu keluar.

Disana masih ramai, terpaksa ia mengantri karena ia masih tahu peraturan. Setelah semua sudah selesai kini giliran Baekhyun dengan wajah gugupnya. Ia langsung menyerahkan buku itu tanpa berbicara karena ia takut orang didepannya ini mendongak.

Orang itu memegang buku yang Baekhyun serahkan dengan terkejut.

_"Kumohon jangan mendongak.." resahnya dalam hati._

Orang itu mendongak dan tersenyum kearahnya.

"Hai Baekhyun." sapanya tersenyum senang.

"H-hai Minho sunbae." Balasnya gugup dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Luhan yang masih sibuk membolak-balik buku berwarna merah.

"Kau suka Matematika ?" Tanya orang didepannya menatap Baekhyun.

"Mm, sedikit." Beritahu Baekhyun dan tersenyum canggung karena orang didepannya ini masih menatapnya.

"Oh ? tunggu sebentar ya !" kagetnya langsung mencatat buku yang dipinjam Baekhyun ke dalam daftar pinjaman siswa.

"Iya." Lirih Baekhyun berdiri salah tingkah.

"Cuma ini yang kau pinjam ?" tanyanya lagi mendongak kearah Baekhyun mendapati Baekhyun yang mengangguk.

"Kau kelas berapa, Baek ?" tanyanya antusias.

"Kelas 10-A1, sunbae." Singkatnya gugup.

"Byun Baekhyun, kelas 10-A1." Gumamnya sedikit keras seraya menuliskan nama itu di atas kertas yang kosong dan panjang -buku pinjaman siswa-.

Minho tersenyum dengan tangan yang bergerak teratur dalam tulisannya. Kedua kali dirinya mengagumi sosok adik kelas perempuan didepannya ini.

_"Jari-jarinya memang indah." Batinnya tersenyum._

"Rumahmu dimana, Baek ?" tanyanya basa-basi.

"Eoh ?" kaget Baekhyun dengan senyumnya yang canggung.

"Tidak ! tidak ! maksudku kau bersama siapa kesini ?" ia sedikit merutuki kesalahannya saat mendapatkan ekspresi Baekhyun yang menunjukkan bahwa dirinya aneh.

"Oh, dengan Luhan, sunbae" beritahunya seraya tersenyum meringis karena Minho belum menyerahkaan buku yang dipinjamnya, juga bisikan-bisikan orang dibelakangnya yang sedang mengantri.

"Oh.." Minho tersenyum seraya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan-pelan.

Baekhyun sedikit malu karena sunbae didepannya ini masih memandangnya dan belum menyerahkan bukunya. Baekhyun ingin berteriak senang saat Luhan menghampirinya.

"Sudah Baek ?" tanya Luhan seraya menggenggam tangan kanan Baekhyun yang lembut.

"Mana buku yang kau pinjam ?" lanjutnya lagi dan menoleh kearah mata Baekhyun tertuju.

"Sunbae, bukunya." ucap Baekhyun tersenyum meringis.

"Oh, maaf. Ini.." ia menyerahkan buku itu dan tersenyum canggung ketika mendapati Luhan yang menatapnya datar.

"Ayo keluar, Baek !" ajak Luhan tanpa menoleh kearah Minho lagi.

Baekhyun membungkuk sedikit kearah Minho yang tersenyum padanya.

_"Dia benar-benar polos." Batin Minho seraya mencatat pinjaman-pinjaman buku murid yang lain._

.

.

Mereka berjalan di lorong sekolah dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam satu sama lain.

"Kau tidak meminjam buku, Lu ?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil membolak-balik buku yang di pegangnya.

"Tidak ada yang menarik." Katanya seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mendesah pelan.

"Imut…." Pekik Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya.

Luhan memandangnya dengan mata memicing.

"Lagi pula aku sudah pintar jika aku hanya meminjam buku yang kau pinjam." Sombongnya dan menyentil kecil buku yang Baekhyun pegang.

"Lulu.." rengeknya dan melepas genggamannya dengan tangan Luhan karena mengimbangi buku yang hampir jatuh itu.

"Maaf~~" sesalnya tak tulus sama sekali.

"Huuh !" geramnya kearah Luhan yang nyengir.

"Sini-sini.. Maaf ya, sayang." Goda Luhan merangkul bahu Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa-apa." Ucap Baekhyun dan mendekap buku yang dipegangnya.

Baekhyun dan Luhan melewati lapangan basket outdoor yang kemarin. Baekhyun tersenyum senang saat mendapati kakaknya yang sedang berbaris di tepi lapangan, mendengar ocehan guru tinggi dan berotot –guru olahraga- didepannya dengan wajah serius yang tampan. Baekhyun tersenyum malu-malu saat mendapati sang kakak yang juga memandang dan tersenyum kearahnya. Chanyeol berada di barisan kedua dari depan tepat dibelakang Kris –kapten basket-. Luhan tak sengaja menolehkan kepalanya kearah pemain basket itu dan mendapati Kris –kakaknya- yang mengangkat alis kearahnya ia membalas dengan berpura-pura meninju wajah sang kakak walaupun tak sampai.

"Baek, setelah ini pelajaran apa ya ?" Tanya Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kris dan menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang tersenyum malu-malu. Luhan sadar jika Baekhyun menggumamkan sesuatu di bibir merahnya.

"Oh ? iya, Lu ? Apa ?" bingungnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari senyuman sang kakak.

"Tidak jadi. Heeeeeh Chanyeollie Chanyeollie.." ejeknya dengan suara yang sengaja ia kecilkan dan berjalan secepat yang ia bisa –tidak berlari- dan mendongakkan wajahnya keatas seraya memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku.

"Lulu~~" ia malu setengah mati, Luhan meninggalkannya dan juga melihat sang kakak yang mesem kearahnya.

"Chanyeollie~~" gumamnya tanpa suara dengan pipi memerah.

Ia berjalan dengan kepala menunduk karena mendapati beberapa orang disana menatapnya aneh.

"Adik Chanyeol.." ia mendengar perempuan disampingnya berkata kepada ketiga temannya yang sama sekali tidak Baekhyun kenal.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Luhan menunggu di luar ruang kelas 12-A1 –kelas Chanyeol dan Kris berada-. Mereka sedang menunggu sang kakak masing-masing. Karena masih ada perkumpulan untuk pemain basket kelas 12 yang akan bertanding untuk pertandingan terakhir mereka.

Pintu-pun terbuka, hal itu mengejutkan Baekhyun. Luhan tidak terkejut karena ia memakai _headphones_ putih-nya dan memejamkan mata.

"Lu, aku pulang duluan ya.." ucapnya menepuk lengan Luhan.

Luhan membuka matanya yang sedikit sayu dan mengangguk.

Chanyeol menghampirinya dan menganggukkan kepalanya kearah Baekhyun.

"Ayo !" ajaknya dengan suara berat yang membuat Baekhyun tersenyum.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjalan beriringan di koridor sekolah ditemani dengan ketukan sepatu lincah yang menggema di koridor sepi itu.

"Tadi darimana, Baek ?" Tanya Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun.

"Perpustakaan." Jawab Baekhyun tersenyum dan menggigit lidahnya.

"Chanyeollie tidak gerah memakai kaos olahraga yang basah oleh keringat seperti itu?" tanyanya polos dan mengerjapkan matanya penasaran.

"Gerah." Jawabnya seraya membenahi tas punggung hitam yang hanya ia sampirkan di bahu kanannya.

"Kenapa tidak ganti dulu ? aku bisa menunggunya kok !" ucapnya perhatian dan tersenyum.

"Tidak usah.." tolak Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun.

"Oh.." desahnya menunduk.

"Aku bau ?" tanya Chanyeol pelan.

"Tidak kok !" sangkal Baekhyun cepat-cepat.

"Oh ya ?" Chanyeol masih tidak tersenyum memandang Baekhyun yang melihatnya khawatir.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dan merasa bersalah karena ia takut jika perkataannya tadi menyinggung perasaan sang kakak.

"Peluk aku !" goda Chanyeol melihat wajah Baekhyun yang terkejut dan juga memerah.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun masih ragu, karena mereka masih berada di area sekolah. Tapi keraguan Baekhyun pupus saat tak ada seorang-pun disana.

Sontak Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeollie-nya dari samping dan merasakan aroma maskulin sang kakak yang tersisa juga bau keringat yang belum mengering.

"Chanyeollie tidak bau kok ! Chanyeollie harum.." ocehnya masih memeluk Chanyeol dari samping.

"Jangan berbohong !" kekeh Chanyeol dan memeluk pinggang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terkekeh juga dalam pelukan itu, ia benar-benar tak perduli walaupun keringat sang kakak yang memabukkan menembus seragamnya.

Mereka berjalan menuju mobil hitam yang berada paling ujung masih dengan berpelukan.

.

.

.

.

Malam hari ini-pun senyum Baekhyun bersinar terang mengalahkan sinar rembulan di langit hitam itu. Setelah ia selesai belajar, ia menuruni tangga cepat-cepat menemukan sang Umma yang sedang membaca majalah dengan menyilangkan kakinya.

"Umma.." sapanya pelan takut mengganggu.

Sang Umma mendongak dan kembali membaca majalahnya lagi, wajahnya biasa tak terkejut sama sekali.

Baekhyun menganggap itu sebuah respon singkat. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya yang ramping di atas alas berbulu tepat di sebelah kiri bawah sang Umma yang sedang duduk diatas sofa.

"Aku merindukan, Umma" ucapnya tersenyum dan menatap sang Umma tulus.

Sang Umma tak berekspresi dan membenahi kacamata bacanya yang melorot.

"Bagaimana kabar Umma disana ?" tanyanya sopan berusaha mencari perhatian sang Umma agar menatapnya.

"Baik." Jawab sang Umma singkat.

"Syukurlah." Gumamnya senang dan memainkan bulu-bulu lembut alas yang didudukinya dengan jari lentiknya yang indah.

"Bagaimana pekerjaan, Umma ?" tanyanya lagi menggigit bibir.

"Baik." Sang Umma membalikkan majalahnya dengan kasar sehingga menimbulkan bunyi robekan kertas disana.

Baekhyun benar-benar takut setengah mati, takut jika ia melakukan kesalahan.

"Umma capek ya ? aku bisa memijat" tawarnya hati-hati seolah-olah hati sang Umma terbuat dari serpihan kaca yang retak jika ia menyenggolnya sedikit saja kaca itu akan runtuh.

Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh kaki sang Umma, namun Heechul –sang Umma- malah menyentakkan kakinya agar tangan Baekhyun terlepas.

Baekhyun terkaget dan juga sedikit meringis saat tangannya terantuk meja. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Bukan, ia bukan menangis karena sakit di pergelangan tangannya tapi didadanya, didalam sana ia merasakan ribuan orang mengolok-oloknya hatinya benar-benar sakit.

Baekhyun memaksakan senyumnya walaupun jelas matanya memerah.

"Maaf !" senyumnya meringis.

"Umma, ingin kubuatkan teh hangat ?" tawarnya lagi tak putus asa dan beranjak berdiri untuk menuju dapur.

"Tidak usah !" bentaknya keras dan beranjak dari duduknya seraya membanting keras-keras majalahnya.

Baekhyun menunduk dan memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat karena ia takut.

"Kenapa Umma pergi ?" tanya Baekhyun membuka matanya, air matanya lolos, cepat-cepat ia mengusapnya.

"Kau membuat mood-ku buruk hari ini." Bentak suara lembut itu bagi Baekhyun seraya berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Ahjumma, antarkan teh hangat kekamarku !" suruh sang Umma semakin membuat dada Baekhyun sesak.

"Iya Nyonya." Balasnya patuh.

Baekhyun menangis dalam diam dengan posisi berdiri, setelah ia tahu sang Umma sudah menutup pintu kamarnya, dengan kekuatan penuh ia berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Ia menutup pintu kamarnya pelan sekali agar tidak ada orang yang kaget dan menghampiri dirinya yang rapuh. Ia menyandarkan tubuh kurusnya ke pintu, kakinya lemas ia benar-benar tidak bisa hanya untuk berdiri sedetik saja. Kakinya melemah semakin lemah ia jatuh diatas lantai yang dingin.

_"Umma, apakah teh buatanku tidak enak ?" _

Hiks..Hiks…..

_"Umma, tak pernah merasakannya kan ?"_

Hiks…..

_"Tidakkah Umma tertarik untuk mencium aroma teh buatanku ?"_

_"Umma…."_

_"Umma, apa salahku ?"_

_"Umma aku tahu aku tidak seperti Chanyeollie yang bisa membanggakan Umma, aku tahu itu. Apakah aku terlalu menjijikkan hanya untuk Umma lihat ?"_

_"Mian….."_

Hiks….hiks…hiks….

Ia meracau dalam batinnya yang nelangsa. Jika saja ia diberi puluhan keberanian untuk mengutarakan itu semua ia akan mengucapkannya. Jika saja ia sekarang berada di puncak gunung yang tinggi ia akan menjerit sekeras-kerasnya untuk meluapkan beban yang ditanggung tubuh ringkihnya.

.

.

Heechul masih berada didekat pintu kamarnya, ia mendengar dan juga melihat Baekhyun terisak dan berlari semenit yang lalu. Hatinya yang sudah sakit tak sengaja menyunggingkan senyum miring.

_Tok tok ! _

"Masuk" suruhnya kepada orang yang menyembulkan kepalanya di batasan pintu.

"Taruh saja disitu.." lanjutnya menunjuk meja kecil tepat disebelah kiri ranjangnya yang lebar dengan dagunya.

Jung Ahjumma itupun melakukan apa yang diperintahkan sang Nyonya yang ia hormati berpuluh-puluh tahun itu dengan patuh.

"Ahjumma, bagaimana keadaan rumah ini selama aku pergi ?" tanyanya melepas kacamata bacanya dan menaruhnya disamping segelas teh hangat itu.

"Baik, Nyonya." Jawabnya sopan.

Heechul-pun menganggukkan kepalanya teratur dan berjalan menuju ranjangnya.

"Permisi, Nyonya." Ucap Jung Ahjumma dan berjalan keluar kamar setelah Nyonya besar-nya mengangguk.

Entah mengapa disetiap ia jauh dari kedua buah hatinya –Baekhyun juga- ia sangatlah rindu. Namun, ketika ia berhadapan langsung dengan Baekhyun luka hatinya yang tergores bagaikan disiram air garam dan itu membuatnya masih berat untuk menerima keberadaan Baekhyun.

Ia menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal hangat yang beraroma _lavender_. Ia benar-benar melupakan teh hangat itu sampai teh hangatnya berubah suhu di pagi hari saat ia terbangun.

.

.

.

.

Siang ini matahari bagaikan tepat diatas kepalanya, panas sekali.

Chanyeol sibuk menyalakan AC di ruang televise dengan suhu 16 derajat, setelah selesai ia merebahkan tubuhnya keatas sofa dan mendapati Baekhyun menghampirinya membawa botol minuman.

"Ini.." ia menyerahkan sebotol minuman itu kearah sang kakak yang berbaring.

"Terimakasih.." ucap Chanyeol tersenyum dan bangkit untuk duduk, ia menurunkan satu kaki kanan panjangnya menggantung dan membiarkan kaki kirinya menyilang diatas sofa.

Baekhyun duduk tepat disamping Chanyeol dan tersenyum melihat gerakan jakun kakaknya yang cepat.

"Chanyeollie.."

"Iya ?" Chanyeol mesem kearah sang adik seraya menutup botol minumannya rapat-rapat dan meletakkannya diatas meja.

"Kau tak gerah menggerai rambutmu seperti ini, Baek ?" tanyanya kearah Baekhyun yang sibuk menyampirkan rambut panjangnya kebelakang.

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Tidak.." ucapnya dengan suara ramah seraya membenahi letak jepit kecil pemberian kakaknya yang longgar.

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu sang adik. Chanyeol sengaja menyampirkan rambut depan Baekhyun yang pendek kebelakang dan menguncinya dengan jepit kecil itu. Chanyeol mengusap keringat di dahi putih Baekhyun yang terbuka dengan jari telunjuknya. _Baekhyun merona_.

"Chanyeollie, pertandingan basketnya kapan ?" tanyanya menghadap Chanyeol yang menghadapnya karena Chanyeol meletakkan lengan kiri kekarnya di atas kepala sofa dan menopangkan kepalanya disana.

"Minggu depan. Maukah kau menyaksikan ?" tanya Chanyeol berharap.

"Pasti." Ucap Baekhyun cepat tanpa ragu memandang kakaknya yang tersenyum.

Mereka masih memandang dan tersenyum satu sama lain. Mereka menoleh saat langkah kaki seseorang menghampirinya dan duduk di sofa sebelah kiri.

Baekhyun agak menjauh dari Chanyeol dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Nanti malam pesta untuk keberhasilan bisnis perusahaan Umma dan rekan-rekan kerja Umma di luar kota kemarin. Chanyeol siapkan dirimu untuk nanti malam." Ucap sang Umma dan beranjak.

Baekhyun yakin ia tak akan pernah diajak untuk acara seperti itu, ia tersenyum miris dalam tundukannya.

"Baekhyun, aku sudah siapkan bajumu, kau ikut." Ucap sang Umma dan melangkahkan kakinya menjauh.

"Ha ?" kagetnya tak percaya dan tersenyum senang.

"Terimakasih.." senyumnya lagi kearah Chanyeol yang memandangnya dengan senyum lebar memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang putih.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini Chanyeol sangat tampan dengan tuxedo hitamnya, didalamnya ia memakai kemeja biru muda yang melekat erat didada dan perut bidangnya yang tercetak jelas, karena ia tak mengancingkan tuxedo-nya ia juga tak memakai dasi, celana yang melekat erat di kakinya semakin memperlihatkan betapa tingginya tubuh lelaki tampan idaman semua perempuan ini. Rambutnya ia dirikan dan menatanya serapi dan sekeren mungkin sehingga memperlihatkan dahinya yang tegas.

Dengan bosan ia bersandar ke tembok samping kamar sang Umma menunggu dua perempuan yang akan pergi ke pesta bersamanya nanti. Chanyeol memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku celana dan mendesah pelan. Ia menunduk memperhatikan kaki kanannya yang ia gerakkan.

Suara ketukan sepatu-pun terdengar dari atas, tepatnya di tangga kedua. Ia menoleh terkejut mendapati sang adik menuruni tangga dengan hati-hati. Situasi ini membuat sekitarnya menjadi _slow motion,_ semua aura Baekhyun benar-benar menguar. Adik kecilnya benar-benar cantik malam ini, Chanyeol berkesimpulan aura Baekhyun semakin tumbuh mengiringi kedewasaannya. Rambut panjang yang tergerai semakin sempurna ketika rambut itu tertiup angin malam, _high heels _9 cm yang membuat tubuh mungilnya menjadi tinggi, ia memakai dress putih polos mini memperlihatkan betapa kurus dan panjangnya paha dan betis itu, semua yang ada pada diri Baekhyun rata tak ada sedikitpun goresan di kulit putihnya yang mulus. Pakaian itu tak ada pengait apapun, hal itu memperlihatkan bahu mulus nan putih yang terselip di helaian rambutnya yang ia sampirkan kedepan. Dress mini tanpa pengait itu memperlihatkan belahan payudaranya yang sintal dan juga indah. Dress itu melekat erat di perutnya yang datar sehingga semakin menampakkan betapa penuhnya payudara putih itu.

Chanyeol menahan nafasnya sejenak saat Baekhyun sudah sepenuhnya berdiri didepannya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menatapnya.

Baekhyun memakai _eyeliner _tipis yang membuat mata itu semakin cantik juga sapuan _blush on_ orange tipis semakin membuat pipi kenyal itu memerah dan manis, bibir merah itu terlihat mengkilap dan menarik.

Chanyeol membuka sedikit bibirnya hanya untuk mengambil nafas sebanyak mungkin. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain salah tingkah. Bahkan Chanyeol tak pernah seperti ini dulu saat teman-teman perempuan Amerika-nya memakai baju yang lebih terbuka dari pada baju yang Baekhyun kenakan sekarang.

Chanyeol gelisah dalam berdirinya yang anteng.

Baekhyun benar-benar malu memakai pakaian seperti ini, karena ia tak pernah sekalipun memakai pakaian seterbuka ini sebelumnya ini juga pertama kalinya ia memakai sepatu yang tingginya minta ampun membuat dirinya berjalan seperti bayi berumur dua tahun. Tapi ini semua pemberian sang Umma.

Baekhyun menyandarkan dirinya di pegangan tangga, ia benar-benar ingin duduk. Ia sengaja menyampirkan rambutnya kedepan hanya untuk menutupi dadanya yang terbuka –walaupun itu tidak berhasil-. Baekhyun benar-benar merona saat mendapati Chanyeolle-nya benar-benar tampan malam ini dan merona karena Chanyeol memandangnya seperti itu.

Suasana ruangan itu tiba-tiba menjadi hening dan canggung.

Baekhyun mendongak dan mendapati Chanyeol memandangnya kemudian ia menunduk lagi. Sedangkan Chanyeol berusaha mati-matian untuk mengalihkan kedua mata biadab-nya yang tak bisa diatur kearah –itu-.

_Cklek~~_

Pintu samping kanan Chanyeol-pun terbuka dan memperlihatkan perempuan paruh baya yang sangat cantik malam ini.

"Ayo berangkat !" ajaknya. Ia sedikit terkaget saat mengetahui kedua buah hatinya sudah berada didepan pintu.

Tak sengaja Heechul menyunggingkan senyumnya yang sangat kecil –bahkan tak terlihat- melihat kedua buah hatinya yang tampan juga cantik.

Tanpa berkata apapun, dengan cepat Chanyeol keluar rumah untuk mengambil mobil yang akan mereka bawa juga untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari keelokan wajah sang adik dan –itu-.

_"Putri kecilku.." kagum Heechul dalam hati menatap kearah Baekhyun yang memandangnya._

Putri kecilnya benar-benar cantik, cepat-cepat ia menampik pikiran itu dan membenahi letak _blazer _coklat-nya yang hanya ia sampirkan di bahu lalu beranjak menyusul Chanyeol keluar rumah.

"Jangan lupa kunci pintunya !" kata sang Umma acuh.

"Iya, Umma." Patuhnya mengikuti sang Umma dari belakang.

Ia berjalan perlahan-lahan agar tidak terjatuh dengan berdiri diatas _high heels_ 9 cm ini, ia belum terbiasa. Sang Umma sudah berada jauh didepannya berjalan menghampiri mobil dengan Chanyeol yang membuka pintu mobil menyambut sang Umma.

Udara diluar benar-benar membuatnya menggigil karena pakaiannya yang minim. Lain dengan sang Umma, ia memakai _blazer _untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang terbuka sedangkan Baekhyun ia tak punya pakaian seperti itu. Tidak mungkin ia memakai _sweater_-nya yang sudah ia cuci berkali-kali sehingga warnanya memudar, yang ada ia memalukan sang Umma di pesta nanti. Baekhyun berjalan kearah mobil dengan hati-hati dan berusaha sebiasa mungkin. Ia sangat malu karena ia yang terakhir masuk mobil dengan lirikan sang Umma yang tajam.

"Lelet." Ucap sang Umma tajam.

"Maaf." Sesal Baekhyun pelan seraya memijat kecil betisnya yang linu.

Chanyeol masih tak berani melihat kearah Baekhyun yang berjalan dan juga membukakan pintu mobil untuk adik kecil-nya, ia berusaha memusatkan pikirannya ke pertandingan basket minggu depan, walau hal itu berujung gagal.

Chanyeol berada di kursi kemudi, sang Umma berada di sisi kanan Chanyeol, sedangkan Baekhyun berada di jok belakang.

Baekhyun menutup rapat semua kaca mobil agar tidak ada angin masuk dan itu membuatnya menggigil. Ia duduk tenang di jok belakang seraya mengelus-elus lengan kurusnya yang terbuka dan sedigin es. Ia memandang keluar jendela mobil melihat lampu-lampu menyala indah di pinggir jalan kota Seoul. Baekhyun sedikit kecewa melihat sikap Chanyeol malam ini. Apa yang salah pada dirinya, Chanyeol benar-benar seperti batu. Tak sengaja ia mendongakkan kepalanya ke kaca spion depan, ia terkejut saat Chanyeol memandangnya. Ia tersenyum meringis dan mendapati Chanyeol membalas dengan tersenyum kecil.

.

.

Jantung Baekhyun berdegup kencang seiring perlahannya laju mobil yang ia tumpangi ini, dadanya semakin bergemuruh saat mendengar mesin mobil dimatikan. Baekhyun melihat dari kaca mobil banyak sekali orang-orang dengan tuxedo hitam, ia terlalu malu keluar dengan hanya memakai baju seperti ini. Namun, ia juga melihat para tamu perempuan juga memakai baju terbuka seperti dirinya, bahkan ada dari mereka memperlihatkan bagian dada sampai perut hanya bagian payudaranya yang ditutupi. Namun mereka terihat biasa saja saat menyapa rekan-rekannya. Hal itu tak menghilangkan rasa gugup Baekhyun. Sang Umma dan Chanyeol sudah keluar, dengan langkah yakin ia pun keluar dari mobil itu tak mau mengecewakan sang Umma.

Baekhyun berdiri terdiam di sisi kiri mobil, ia berjalan mengikuti sang Umma dari belakang dan menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam. Para tamu-tamu disana-pun memandangnya dalam diam. Hal itu membuat dirinya semakin gugup.

GREBB

Ia terkaget saat merasakan tangan panjang melingkar di pinggangnya, ia menoleh mendapati sang kakak tersenyum teduh kearahnya dan itu benar-benar menenangkannya serta menghilangkan rasa gugupnya dalam sekejap mata.

"Chanyeollie.." lirihnya tersenyum.

"Tenanglah aku ada disini." Ucapnya lembut dan mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan mencari sang Umma.

"Presdir Park.." pekik seorang lelaki tampan sedikit tinggi yang masih terlihat muda diantara sekumpulannya dan membungkuk kearah Heechul.

Heechul tersenyum dan membungkuk sopan.

"Ini putra-putrimu ?" tanyanya mengalihkan pandangannya kebelakang punggung Heechul.

"Iya, Presdir Lee" angguknya.

Chanyeol membungkuk diikuti oleh Baekhyun yang membungkuk seraya memegang dada tengahnya. Chanyeol melihat lelaki tua didepannya ini memandang Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Saya Lee Donghae. Rekan kerja Umma-mu ini yang berada di daerah Bucheon." Beritahunya dan merangkul bahu sang Umma akrab.

"Saya Park Chanyeol dan ini adik saya Park Baekhyun, Ahjussi." ucapnya memperkenalkan diri dan merangkul pinggang Baekhyun yang tersenyum sopan.

"Nikmati semua hidangan disini, ini pesta untuk keberhasilan perusahaan kami." Suruhnya menunjuk bagian hidangan yang berada ditengah-tengah ruangan.

"Terimakasih." Balas Chanyeol dan mengajak Baekhyun menjauh dari rekan-rekan bisnis sang Umma.

"Anak perempuanmu cantik sekali." Senyumnya kearah Heechul dan memandang Baekhyun yang berdiri di pojok ruangan dengan Chanyeol yang setia berada disampingnya.

Heechul membalasnya dengan tersenyum miring dan menerima sodoran minuman dari pelayan yang menghampirinya.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berdiri di pojok ruangan dengan diam.

"Kau tak lelah, heum ?" suara berat itu berbisik di telinga Baekhyun membuat telinganya terasa hangat.

"Ani.." Baekhyun memejamkan matanya menikmati hembusan nafas hangat itu.

"Duduklah !" suruh Chanyeol menunjuk sofa yang berada disampingnya.

"Tidak usah, Chanyeollie." Tolaknya halus sehalus kilatan bibir merah itu.

"Sanggupkah kau berdiri selama satu jam lebih menunggu Umma dengan alas kaki tinggimu itu ?" suara berat itu terdengar frustasi.

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Asalkan ada Chanyeollie disini." Baekhyun meyakinkan dengan tersenyum kearah sang kakak.

Baekhyun salah tingkah saat Chanyeol membuka tuxedo-nya dan memperlihatkan lengan kokoh sang kakak yang tercetak jelas digulungan kemejanya yang ia lipat sebatas siku.

"Kau tidak kedinginan ?" tanyanya seraya menyampirkan tuxedo-nya ke bahu Baekhyun yang putih.

"Tidak ! jika ini untuk Umma." Katanya tersenyum tulus dan menggumamkan kata "Terimakasih" kearah Chanyeollie-nya yang menawan.

Baekhyun benar-benar ingin pingsan, tuxedo hitam yang membungkusnya erat ini sangat hangat serta lingkaran tangan Chanyeol dipinggangnya membuat satu jam terlewati dengan cepat tanpa merasakan sakit di telapak kakinya.

.

.

Sang Umma memandang Baekhyun lewat spion depan mobil heran, karena melihat tuxedo yang tak ia ketahui sejak awal tadi menyampir di bahu Baekhyun.

"Baju Baekhyun terlalu terbuka, Umma. Dia kedinginan." Jelas Chanyeol sopan karena ia tahu kemana arah pandang sang Umma.

Sang Umma terdiam tak berani berkata apapun.

Baekhyun menunduk takut-takut dan semakin mengeratkan tuxedo kakak-nya untuk melindungi tubuh kecilnya yang kedinginan.

Dilihat dari raut wajahnya, Heechul merasa bersalah dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela mobil bermaksud menghilangkan rasa bersalahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

_To Be Continued…_

.

.

.

.

**#PrayForSouthKorea** GUYS !

MAAF TERLAMBAT UPDATE-NYA FFN ERROR ! TOLONG ! TOLONG ! *plakk

Mention namamu Guest ^_^

Saya pengen tahu cita-cita kalian, **mention cita-citamu** juga ya setelah review

ada yang mau kasih saran saya lulus ini mau kemana, karena saya bingung wkwkwkwkwk

**I AM SO THANKFULL GUYS**

**YOU ALL ARE SO PRECIOUS**

**caturanggraini, haeyeolhun, Voletta Aceline, zoldyk, sayakanoicinoe, ichigo song, chocohazelhun, PandaPandaTaoris, tyrhyeee, TrinCloudSparkyu, vitCB9, rifdafairuzs, stitchun, starbucks91, parklili, Park FaRo, Fuyu no Sakura, wanny, Cho Rai Sa, indaaaaaahhh, BlueKim, Tania3424, Kira yagami, risookie, niShiners, Baekrisyeol, xoxowolf, fitBaek1994, i-BAEK, Carrebian-Mocca, nur991fah, galaxyfanfan's de furen, riza. nafa .9, bekichan077, NikeeSulliha, chanbaekforever, ceka, srhksr, afnia2495, racheclx dan Guest.**

**MORE REVIEW PLEASE ! I LOVE YOU !**

**Copy and paste **link ini **balasan untuk review kalian**, terimakasih :

twitlonger . com show/n_1s1eqm7 (**gak ada spasi ya, gabungin aja**)


	6. Chapter 6

"Chanyeol !"

Tepat di tengah pintu kelas Chanyeol berhenti, ia menoleh mendapati anak kelas sebelah yang ia ketahui bernama Minho - _anak penjaga perpustakaan karena hukuman- _menghampirinya.

"Iya.." ia menyandarkan bahunya pada kayu pintu dengan malas.

"Berikan pada adikmu ya.." Minho tersenyum mendapati wajah Chanyeol yang merengut.

"Salamkan saja.." ucapnya lagi sok akrab

Chanyeol mengangguk dan mengambil lipatan kertas itu dengan tersenyum –_palsu_-.

"Jangan lupa Chanyeol !" Minho mengingatkan dan bergegas pergi dengan senyum mengembang dibibirnya seakan yakin surat cintanya disampaikan.

Hal yang paling Chanyeol benci adalah memilih. Memilih mempertahankan _cintanya_ atau menyerahkan _cintanya_ kepada orang lain. Ia memandang kertas lipatan kecil ditangannya dengan senyum miring.

"Cih.. seperti anak SD, kekanakan.", gumamnya meremas lipatan kertas itu.

Chanyeol jadi ngeri sendiri membayangkan bagaimana wajah _excited_ Minho tadi. Ia meremas lebih kuat kertas itu mencoba membentuknya ke ukuran se-minimal mungkin. Tanpa perduli seseorang atau Minho melihatnya ia melayangkan kertas itu ke kotak berwarna abu-abu di samping kelasnya dengan tepat setepat ia melayangkan bola basket ke dalam _ring_.

_Chanyeol membuangnya…_

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Krystal –_teman sekelasnya_- berjalan beriringan di koridor sekolah menuju perpustakaan untuk mengembalikan buku yang Baekhyun pinjam kemarin. Dengan suka rela Krystal bersedia menemaninya. Luhan sedang berlatih futsal untuk minggu depan.

Baekhyun bisa melihat lewat kaca jendela perpustakaan bahwa sunbae kemarin sudah ada disana. Ia memasuki perpustakaan dengan langkah biasa tidak gugup seperti kemarin sedangkan Krystal menunggunya di luar.

"Baekhyun !" pekik Minho senang.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan menyerahkan buku bersampul angka itu.

"Cepat sekali mengembalikannya ?" Minho bertanya seraya mencatat sesuatu di buku pinjaman siswa dengan senyum mengembang.

"Iya," Baekhyun melongokkan kepalanya hanya untuk melihat Krystal diluar, "Aku sudah mencatatnya dengan merangkum yang penting-penting saja." lanjutnya tersenyum kearah Minho yang mendongak.

"Err.. aku ingin bicara kepadamu sebentar.." Minho memohon. "Sebentar saja.." lanjutnya meyakinkan.

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Hey, gantian jaga ya," Minho bersorak kepada anak lelaki berkacamata tebal disebelahnya.

"Iya." Jawab anak lelaki itu seraya memutar bola matanya.

Baekhyun terkekeh dan Minho menggaruk lehernya malu.

Minho dan Baekhyun beriringan keluar dari perpustakaan tanpa sepatah katapun. Baekhyun penasaran, tak pernah sekalipun seseorang ingin berbicara kepadanya. Kecuali dulu, waktu ia berada di tingkat 8 seseorang mengajaknya berbicara dan menyatakan cinta, mengingat itu Baekhyun merona.

"Oh ! Baekhyun kau sudah selesai ?" pekik Krystal tersenyum lebar dan membungkuk ke arah Minho.

Minho menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Iya,"

"Baekhyun ini kakakku, Jessica." ucap Krystal seraya merangkul bahu perempuan berambut pirang disampingnya.

"Sunbae," Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya dan tersenyum.

"Kau adik Chanyeol ya ?." tanya Jessica dengan pipi merona.

Baekhyun tertawa canggung dan mengangguk.

Tingkah malu-malu itu membuat Jessica gemas dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusak kecil rambut halus Baekhyun.

"Saeng, aku duluan ya ! duluan Baekhyun." girangnya seraya menyelipkan rambutnya dibelakang telinga kiri dan berlari kecil sebelum itu Jessica sempat memukul bahu Minho.

"Aw.."

"Kita ke kantin ya !" ajak Minho.

"Tenang, aku yang bayar," lanjutnya lagi seraya tersenyum.

"Ah ! tidak perlu, sunbae. Sekalian aku juga mau beli minuman." Tolak Krystal halus dan menggandeng tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dan Krystal berjalan di depan sedangkan Minho berjalan dibelakangnya dengan sebal karena merasa di abaikan. Ia merasa dirinya bagaikan kakak yang sedang memomong kedua adik tirinya.

"Baekhyun, tadi kakakku menitipkan salam kekakakmu," ucapnya tersenyum lebar dan merangkul lengan kurus Baekhyun dengan erat. "Sampaikan ya !." lanjutnya lagi dan menoleh kebelakang kearah Minho yang menggaruk leher belakangnya karena ketahuan mencuri dengar.

"He'em.." Baekhyun mengangguk malu.

Suasana di kantin sangat ramai berhubung ini jam istirahat sekolah dan juga banyak murid-murid yang selesai berlatih untuk ikut berpartisipasi minggu depan. Terlihat seberapa keras mereka berlatih dari kaos olahraga yang basah oleh keringat.

"Baek, aku beli minuman disana dulu ya !" ucap Krystal dan berlari kecil menuju kedai minuman dekat meja paling pojok.

"Silahkan duduk !" Minho berujar seraya menarik kursi untuk mempersilahkan Baekhyun duduk.

"Sunbae, tidak usah." Ringis Baekhyun malu.

Minho hanya mengacungkan jempolnya dan berjalan menuju Ahjumma kantin dan berbalik membawa dua minuman segar.

"Ini,"

"Terimakasih," Baekhyun menerimanya dengan sungkan dan menolehkan kepalanya kearah Krystal yang sibuk berdesak-desakan untuk membeli minuman di pojok ruangan sana.

"Baek," Minho menepuk meja pelan untuk membuat Baekhyun menoleh.

"Oh, iya." Kaget Baekhyun tersenyum canggung.

"Err.. sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu." Minho berdehem, "Seperti yang kukatakan tadi kan !" lanjutnya tersenyum kearah Baekhyun.

"Ah, iya.. iya," entah mengapa Baekhyun tidak tenang duduk di tempatnya, ini terlalu canggung. Baekhyun melihat dari sudut matanya bahwa Krystal sudah selesai dan berjalan kearahnya.

"Baek, aku duluan ya !." seru Krystal menepuk lembut bahu kiri Baekhyun dan tersenyum.

"Ah.." Baekhyun merengutkan dahinya tanda tak setuju, ia ingin beranjak sebelum Krystal memberi tanda untuk tidak beranjak dengan mengarahkan telapak tangan kanannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, nanti aku yang akan mengantarkanmu ke kelasmu," ucap Minho menenangkan dan mengulurkan tangan panjangnya untuk mengusak kecil rambut Baekhyun yang menunduk.

"Baek, bolehkah aku minta nomor ponselmu ?" tanyanya pelan.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa." Sesal Minho.

"Bukan, bukan itu maksudku Sunbae, aku tidak punya ponsel." Beritahunya menggeleng keras-keras, "Maaf.." lirihnya tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa." Ucap Minho menatap Baekhyun dalam. Seingatnya Chanyeol orang kaya, Baekhyun adik kandungnya, _ponsel tidak punya ?_.

Minho menghela nafasnya kasar seraya meminum minuman cola yang dipesannya tadi dalam sekali tegukan.

"Bolehkah aku tahu rumahmu ?" tanyanya lagi berharap Baekhyun mengutarakan jawaban berbeda dari yang tadi. Tidak mungkin Baekhyun tak punya rumah, Minho terkekeh dengan pikiran konyol-nya.

"Rumahku tidak jauh dari lampu merah menuju ke Lotte World itu." Jelasnya singkat.

"Oh, bolehkah aku main kerumahmu lain kali ?" tanya Minho lagi tersenyum senang.

"Ah, tidak boleh. Ah, maksudku Umma selalu melarang jika teman lelaki bermain kerumah." Jelasnya lagi menunduk sendu.

"Oh, iya iya, aku mengerti." desah Minho kecewa.

"Baek,"

Baekhyun mendongak, "Iya," jawabnya lembut.

"Mungkin ini terlalu cepat, sebenarnya aku menyukaimu." Ucap Minho tersenyum kearah Baekhyun.

_Teeet Teeeeeeeeeet !_

Namun Baekhyun tak mendengarnya. Karena, tepat di kata terakhir Minho, bel berbunyi, menandakan pelajaran baru dimulai. Pihak sekolah sengaja memasang bel lebih keras di area kantin. Karena, area kantin merupakan area dimana banyak siswa menghabiskan waktu untuk suara mereka.

"Sunbae, masuk !" beritahu Baekhyun.

"Ayo ! aku antarkan kekelasmu." Tawar Minho dan beranjak.

"Tidak usah." Tolak Baekhyun sopan dan membawa minuman kalengnya yang masih utuh.

Minho menggeleng tak setuju dengan perkataan Baekhyun. Minho berfikir tidak apa-apa Baekhyun tak mendengarnya karena bel sekolah, lagipula surat cintanya sudah ia titipkan kepada kakak Baekhyun sendiri. Ia tersenyum mengingat betapa tidak sabarnya ia.

Mereka berjalan beriringan, tidak seperti tadi. Baekhyun merona ketika melihat Chanyeol sedang berbicara dengan perempuan tadi -kakak Krystal- di pintu kelasnya.

"Baekhyun !" pekik Jessica tersenyum senang.

"_Suka dengan Chanyeollie ya ?" ucap Baekhyun dalam hati._

Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya sopan dan menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang melengos, Baekhyun melihat Chanyeollie-nya memandang Minho sengit.

Chanyeol mengetahui semua, _jelas_.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menunggu Chanyeol didalam mobil dengan pipi merona. Ia mengingat-ingat tadi ketika ia berada di kantin dengan Minho, tak pernah sekalipun ia dekat dengan lelaki sebelumnya kecuali Chanyeollie-nya –kakaknya sendiri-.

Baekhyun terkaget dari lamunannya ketika Chanyeol membuka pintu mobil dengan kasar. Chanyeol melemparkan tasnya ke jok belakang mobil dengan keras karena Baekhyun dapat mendengar bunyi benturan tas itu dengan kursi mobil. Chanyeol duduk di kursi kemudi tanpa menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang menatapnya takut-takut. Baekhyun terlonjak kaget saat Chanyeol menutup pintu mobil dengan benturan keras. Baekhyun sangat takut karena Chanyeollie-nya tak pernah begini sebelumnya.

"Chan-Chanyeollie, kau mengagetkanku." Lirihnya seraya meringis canggung.

"Sejak kapan kau dekat dengan anak penjaga perpustakkan itu ?" tanya Chanyeol datar seraya menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan wajah merona.

Chanyeol benar-benar benci melihat ronaan di pipi Baekhyun saat ini seakan ronaan itu mengejeknya bahwa Baekhyun tak mengharapkannya. Semakin tebal ronaan di pipi lembut Baekhyun semakin pupusnya impian terdalam hati Chanyeol untuk memiliki Baekhyun.

"Baru tadi," Baekhyun meringis berharap jawabannya tak salah. "Chanyeollie, namanya Minho sunbae," lanjutnya membenarkan seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya yang merah.

"Aku sudah tahu," ucapnya datar. "Bahkan aku lebih tahu darimu." Chanyeol berdecak dan melajukan mobilnya sebal.

"Chanyeollie, ada apa ?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya kasar berharap Baekhyun tahu betapa sebal dirinya saat ini.

Baekhyun menunduk takut kemudian ia mengingat sesuatu dan mendongakkan wajahnya kembali.

"Chanyeollie, tadi Jessica sunbae menitipkan salam untukmu." Baekhyun berusaha tersenyum. "Chanyeollie sangat akrab dengan Jessica sunbae ya ?" goda Baekhyun bermaksud menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

"Chanyeollie pasti juga menyukai Jessica sunbae," Baekhyun tersenyum kearah Chanyeol yang tetap mengarahkan pandangannya kedepan. "Jessica sunbae cantik, dewasa, baik hat-…."

"DIAM !" bentak Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang terlonjak kaget.

"Chanyeollie.." Baekhyun menunduk dalam-dalam, "Chanyeollie, kenapa ?" tanyanya takut-takut.

Chanyeol paling benci saat-saat seperti ini, Baekhyun menggodanya dengan perempuan lain seakan Baekhyun tidak tahu betapa besar cintanya terhadap dirinya. Baekhyun benar-benar tidak peka untuk masalah seperti ini.

Chanyeol menancapkan gas mobil lebih cepat dari sebelumnya hal itu membuat Baekhyun takut dan mengeratkan pegangannya pada sabuk pengaman yang ada di dadanya, Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat.

"Chanyeollie, hati-hati." ucapnya memohon, "Kau tak memakai sabuk pengamanmu." Lanjutnya mengingatkan.

Chanyeol tak menghiraukannya.

Baekhyun membuka bibir tipisnya ketika tahu bahwa Chanyeol menerobos lampu merah tak perduli jika polisi mengejarnya. Pikiran Chanyeol berkecamuk saat ini.

"Chanyeollie, kau kenapa ?" lirih Baekhyun meneteskan air mata karena ia sama sekali tak mengerti.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini suasana hening di kediaman keluarga Park, hanya terdengar bunyi dentingan sendok dan piring yang diadu dari arah dapur, _mereka makan malam bersama_.Heechul di bagian kepala meja makan, Chanyeol dibagian kanan Heechul sedangkan Baekhyun berada di bagian kiri sang Umma, Ahjumma sedang mencuci peralatan yang sempat ia pakai tadi untuk mempersiapkan makan malam ini.

Baekhyun masih memikirkan perlakuan sang kakak tadi. Baekhyun benar-benar ingin menangis, didiamkan oleh Chanyeollie-nya yang tak menatapnya sama sekali, matanya juga terlihat sembab malam ini. Baekhyun menyuapkan nasi kemulutnya dengan tidak bernafsu.

"Kenapa ? makanannya tidak enak ?" tanya Umma-nya melirik kearah Baekhyun yang sibuk memilih-milih ketimun di piringnya –Baekhyun tidak suka bau ketimun-.

"Jangan terlalu banyak memilih." Ucapnya lagi memutar bola matanya malas.

"Tidak kok, Umma ! makanannya enak sekali." Terang Baekhyun tersenyum dan mendongak kearah Ahjumma yang tersenyum lembut kearahnya.

Baekhyun kecewa saat sang Umma tidak mengetahui tentang dirinya sama sekali.

Baekhyun bermaksud mengambil potongan ayam di tengah meja namun garpu lain telah menusuknya, itu Chanyeol. Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya, lalu membatalkan niat untuk mengambilnya dan melanjutkan makannya kembali, Baekhyun mengambil potongan ayam itu dan mengarahkannya ke piring Chanyeol. Chanyeol menyisihkan dan tak memakannya.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya karena kecewa.

_Teeeeet Teeeeeeeet !_

Bel depan berbunyi memekikkan telinga semua orang yang terjebak dalam keheningan itu.

"Buka pintunya !" suruh sang Umma kearah Baekhyun yang ingin melahap nasinya.

"Nae, Umma." Ucapnya lembut.

Baekhyun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri pintu depan dengan takut.

"_Siapa yang bertamu malam-malam begini ya ?" tanyanya dalam hati ditemani bunyi detakan jantung yang keras._

Baekhyun membuka pintu perlahan-lahan, ketika pintu terbuka sepenuhnya Baekhyun memekik.

Seorang perempuan yang mirip dengan sang Umma, sangat mirip. Hanya saja orang didepannya ini mempunyai kerutan –kerutan di usianya yang lebih tua dari sang Umma.

"NENEK !" pekiknya senang melihat sang nenek yang tersenyum kearahnya, Baekhyun sedikit menurunkan penglihatannya dan membelalak, " KAKEEEEK !" rengeknya manja.

"Iya, sayang." Ucap neneknya tersenyum dan memeluk Baekhyun erat.

"Aduh ! cucuku cantik sekali." Nenek Baekhyun gemas dan menghujani pipi Baekhyun yang harum dengan kecupan sayang.

"Nenek.." rengek Baekhyun malu seraya terkikik.

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dari sang nenek dan berjongkok mensejajarkan dirinya dengan sang kakek yang duduk di kursi roda. Baekhyun mencium pipi sang kakek keras sampai-sampai kacamata yang digunakan kakeknya sedikit miring sebelah. Ia terkikik geli dan membenahi letak kacamata sang kakek dengan lembut.

"Kakek, Nenek, ayo masuk !" ajaknya seraya membawa koper yang dibawa mereka dan menutup pintu.

"Chanyeollie sudah datang, Nek." Beritahunya dengan ceria terbukti dari matanya yang menyipit imut ketika ia tersenyum.

"Iya, sayang. Nenek tahu !" Neneknya mencubit pipi Baekhyun gemas.

"Heechul, hey aku datang !" teriaknya nyaring berharap semua penghuni rumah mengetahui kedatangannya.

Baekhyun menatap kagum kepada sang Nenek, umur kepala enam suara belasan tahun.

Heechul keluar dengan sedikit terburu-buru dan menghampiri sang Umma yang sudah berada di ruang tamu.

"Umma, kenapa tidak telefon dulu kalau mau kesini ?" tanyanya menghampiri wanita tua itu dan mengecup pipinya.

"Bagaimana kabar Appa?" ia menghampiri lelaki tua yang duduk di kursi roda itu dan mengecup pipi keriputnya.

"Aku baik-baik, saja." jawabnya dengan suara berat.

"_Mungkin suara Chanyeollie besar, diturunkan oleh Kakek." Kekeh Baekhyun dalam hati._

"Bagaimana kabar kalian disini ?" tanya sang kakek melihat sekeliling.

"Baik, Appa." Jawab Umma Baekhyun.

Mereka semua menoleh saat Chanyeol berjalan menghampiri mereka dengan gugup, tanpa sungkan Chanyeol memeluk sang nenek erat-erat.

"Nenek," ucapnya tersenyum dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Wah, cucuku tampan sekali. Woah tinggimu seperti Appamu" Girang sang nenek, "Kau makan apa di Amerika, hah ?" bentaknya pura-pura lalu terkekeh.

Chanyeol tersenyum malu-malu dan menoleh kearah sang Umma yang tersenyum kearahnya.

"_Appa.." suara hati Baekhyun._

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil bermaksud menghilangkan rasa penasarannya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan berusaha tidak mencetuskan pertanyaan yang akan membuat kebahagiaan disekelilingnya ini lenyap. Biarkan ia memendamnya sendiri.

Baekhyun terkaget saat Jung Ahjumma mengambil alih koper yang dibawanya, "Jangan suka melamun, sayangku." Ujarnya menggoda.

Baekhyun terkikik dan menghampiri sang kakek yang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Ayo, duduk dulu ! pasti kalian lelah !" Heechul berujar dan membawa mereka ke ruang televise.

"Oh iya tentu !" pekik sang Nenek, "Kau tahu tadi jalanan macet, untung tepat disamping jalanan itu ada restoran besar jadi aku sempat keluar dan mengisi perutku ini dengan makanan." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

Baekhyun mendorong kursi roda sang kakek dengan senyum mengembang melihat betapa masih aktifnya sang Nenek di usianya kini.

Setelah sampai di ruang televise, Chanyeol menyalakannya dan bertanya dengan sopan, "Apa acara kesukaan Kakek dan Nenek ?".

"Oh ! apa saja sayang, tapi Nenek tidak suka horror." Ucapnya bergidik dan mendudukkan dirinya.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah laku sang Nenek yang sangat ceria. Baekhyun menggiring kursi roda sang Kakek dan memberhentikannya di samping Neneknya yang menikmati alunan music lama di layar televise.

Baekhyun duduk disebelah Chanyeol, Baekhyun tersenyum kearah Chanyeol yang berusaha menghindarinya. Sang Umma melihat tingkah laku keduanya dengan wajah datar, seakan-akan Baekhyun telah menggangu kekasihnya.

"Baekhyunnie sayangku !" panggil Neneknya.

"Iya, Nenek ?" Baekhyun menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Kau terlihat sangat kurus, sayang !" ucapnya menghampiri Baekhyun dan duduk diantara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, "Lihatlah tulang selangkamu tercetak jelas." Lanjutnya meraba tulang selangka Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merona ketika sang Nenek menyibak kerah kaosnya kasar, hal itu membuat bahu putihnya terlihat seluruhnya. Pipinya semakin memerah saat Chanyeol tak sengaja menolehkan wajahnya kearah bahu Baekhyun, tanpa orang lain tahu sebenarnya Chanyeol menahan nafasnya mati-matian.

"Aku.. diet, Nek !" ucapnya menunduk sendu, "Iya.." ia mendongak dan tersenyum menatap sang Umma yang menatapnya tajam.

"Mau sekurus apalagi, Baekhyun ?" tanya sang Kakek lembut namun terkesan tegas, "Jangan diet !" larang Kakeknya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan kearah Baekhyun.

"Iya, Kek." Baekhyun menurut.

"Pesan pizza atau apalah sekarang ! makan yang banyak ya !" ucap Neneknya mengembalikan kerah kaos Baekhyun kembali dan merangkulnya.

"Ahjumma, pesankan makanan cepat saji untuk Baekhyun !" Teriaknya kearah Ahjumma yang sedang di dapur.

"Iya, Nyonya besar."

"Umma, tak usah memanjakannya. Dia akan melonjak.." ucap Heechul dan merengut kearah sang Umma tak setuju.

Sang Nenek menatapnya dengan tajam seolah mengisyaratkan, "_Kau belum berubah, anak bodoh ?_" kearah mata Heechul.

"Hey.. Hey.. Aku pakai uangku sendiri !" Neneknya bersidekap dan mencebikkan bibirnya menatap Heechul.

"Nenek, tidak usah !" tolak Baekhyun halus dan melihat kilatan marah di mata sang Umma.

"Kau mau kurus seperti lidi ?" tanyanya memarahi Baekhyun yang mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya takut.

" Lihatlah Kakakmu, dia tumbuh dengan lengan yang kekar" lanjut Neneknya meremas lengan kekar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terkekeh kecil saat sang Kakak sedikit meringis dan tersenyum malu-malu kearah sang Nenek mungkin sang Nenek meremasnya kuat-kuat, lengan Chanyeollie-nya benar-benar kekar terbukti sang Nenek meremasnya menggunakan dua tangan.

Sambil menunggu pesanan datang sang Nenek terus menanyai Chanyeol bagaimana kehidupan dan sekolahnya di Amerika. Karena sang Nenek sangat rindu selama lima tahun tidak bertemu dengan cucunya yang tampan. Pertanyaan terakhir membuat jantung Chanyeol berdetak lima puluh kali lebih cepat saat pertanyaan itu terlontar dari bibir keriput sang Nenek, "Bagaimana selama lima tahun tidak bertemu Baekhyun ? Adikmu semakin cantik, kan ?" tanya sang Nenek menggoda keduanya.

Chanyeol hanya menganggukkan kepalanya seraya menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang menunduk. Chanyeol tahu bahwa Baekhyun sedang merona di balik rambut lembutnya terbukti ketika Baekhyun menyelipkan rambutnya kebelakang telinga kirinya yang memerah.

.

.

Pesanan makanan cepat saji sudah datang. Nenek, Kakek dan Heechul –pun beranjak berdiri menuju kamarnya masing-masing, tentu mereka sangat lelah. Chanyeol ingin beranjak juga sebelum Neneknya berceletuk, " Temani Adikmu ! Kasihan dia sendirian nanti. Nenek dan Kakek mau istirahat dulu."

Chanyeol tak berani menolak, disinilah ia berada di depan televise yang menyala dan berdua dengan Baekhyun dalam keadaan canggung. Sesekali keduanya mencuri-curi pandang, seolah mereka remaja yang sedang kasmaran. Sungguh Baekhyun tidak suka dengan keadaan seperti ini

"Chanyeollie, mau ?" tanyanya kepada Chanyeol dan menyodorkan sepotong pizza ke bibir sang kakak.

Chanyeol melengos cepat-cepat dan berdecak.

"Maaf,"

.

.

Baekhyun sudah selesai dan membuang bungkusan pizza itu ketempat sampah yang ada didapur. Setelah mengetahui itu Chanyeol berjalan dengan langkah lebar menaiki tangga untuk menuju kamarnya dan tidur.

Baekhyun mematikan lampu ruang bawah cepat-cepat lalu berlari dengan menjinjitkan kakinya seperti pencuri, menaiki tangga menyusul Chanyeol.

Saat Chanyeol membuka pintu kamarnya lebar-lebar, Baekhyun buru-buru menarik lengan kaos Chanyeol dan berujar, "Chan-Chanyeollie," Baekhyun mendongak, mendapati Chanyeol yang menatapnya datar, "Chanyeollie, marah padaku ?" lanjutnya melepas pegangan tangannya di lengan Chanyeol dan menunduk.

Chanyeol menyandarkan punggung tegapnya ke tembok samping pintu kamarnya dan memandang Baekhyun dalam-dalam. Sebenarnya ia tak tega mendiamkan Baekhyun terlalu lama namun _ego_nya yang tinggi menahannya. Lihatlah betapa melasnya Baekhyun saat ini, menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam, memakai kaos yang kebesaran memperlihatkan betapa kurusnya ia dan jemari-jemari lentik yang gemetar itu memilin-milin ujung kaosnya gugup, hal itu semakin mendukung betapa rapuhnya ia sehingga mengundang orang ingin memeluknya karena gemas.

"Ani," ucap Chanyeol kemudian, dengan suara berat yang menggema di lantai dua dengan remang-remang lampu dari arah kamar Chanyeol yang masih menyala.

Baekhyun mendongak kaget namun masih memilin-milin ujung kaosnya.

Chanyeol melihat ekspresi wajah samar itu lalu memejamkan matanya selama lima detik, guna me-_refresh _otaknya lalu membuka mata bulatnya kembali, ia menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang masih memandangnya, wajah Baekhyun tetap terlihat bersinar di remang-remang cahaya ini mungkin cahaya bulan dan bintang berlomba-lomba untuk menyinari wajah cantik nan polos itu lewat celah jendela tinggi di samping kirinya, ia menghela nafasnya lembut dan merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar.

Baekhyun mengerti, tanpa menunggu lama Baekhyun menghambur kepelukan Chanyeol dan meremas punggung Chanyeol erat-erat, Baekhyun menangis.

"Jangan diamkan aku lagi !" pintanya memelas semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada kaos bagian punggung Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membalas pelukannya tak terlalu erat tapi pasti, ia menggiring sang adik menuju batasan tangga dan melepaskan pelukannya diam-diam, Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun pelan agar bersandar pada batasan besi yang dingin itu seakan-akan Chanyeol akan menjatuhkan sang Adik dari tangga yang tinggi menuju lantai bawah, Chanyeol bisa merasakan betapa takutnya sang adik lewat pengangan pada lengannya yang erat, sedangkan kedua tangan Chanyeol ia daratkan disisi Baekhyun seakan mengurung adiknya agar tidak melarikan diri.

Pandangan Chanyeol tak pernah lepas dari wajah Baekhyun yang ketakutan, semakin ia mendekatkan wajahnya semakin merah wajah polos itu, semuanya seperti berjalan secara otomatis. Dahi dan hidung mereka sudah melekat tinggal satu dorongan lagi impian Chanyeol tercapai namun Chanyeol membalikkan badan Baekhyun cepat-cepat.

"Hah !" Baekhyun memekik saat dirinya hampir terjungkal namun pegangan dipinggang dan pundaknya melindunginya, _kedua_ _tangan Chanyeol_.

"Jangan terlalu kaget dengan apa yang terjadi disekitarmu secara tiba-tiba." Bisik Chanyeol memberitahu, "Aku tidak marah padamu sama sekali !." ujarnya menyalurkan suara beratnya pelan ke telinga Baekhyun dan melepas pegangan pada pinggang sempit itu lalu mengembalikan daratan awalnya mengurung Baekhyun.

"Aku kira Chanyeollie marah gara-gara Min-….."

"Ssssssssstttttt.." potong Chanyeol cepat masih ditelinga memerah Baekhyun.

"_Jangan membicarakan orang lain saat kita sedang berdua." Lanjutnya dalam hati._

Baekhyun menggeliat tak nyaman, tangannya meremas pegangan tangga kuat-kuat agar dirinya tidak jatuh, tubuhnya melemas hingga Baekhyun ingin pingsan saat ini. Entahlah, Baekhyun merasa Chanyeol berbeda dari semuanya.

"Aku hanya sebal dengan majunya jadwal pertandingan basket minggu depan." Ucapnya mendaratkan dagunya di ujung kepala Baekhyun. Chanyeol memang tak berbohong dengan itu, tapi ia berbohong dengan perasaannya.

"Oh iya ? kenapa harus sebal. Chanyeollie sudah bekerja keras untuk itu, Chanyeollie pasti menang !." girangnya menatap lantai bawah yang gelap. Ia takut, ketakutan itu membuatnya membayangkan hal-hal _horror_ yang bahkan tak akan terjadi. Namun ketakutan itu menghilang saat ia merasakan punggungnya membentur dada kokoh sang kakak yang hangat.

"Tidurlah, sudah malam." Chanyeol mengucapkannya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya tanpa mengucapkan _"Selamat malam"_ kepada Baekhyun seperti biasanya.

.

.

.

.

Matahari pagi menyingsing cerah di ufuk timur secerah senyum mengembang Baekhyun saat ini, bibir merahnya semakin merekah saat ia melihat sang Kakek sedang duduk di sofa putih depan televise dengan anteng.

"Selamat pagi, Kakek." Sapanya menghampiri sang kakek dan mencium pipi kendur itu.

"Selamat pagi." Balas sang Kakek mengelus rambut Baekhyun pelan.

"Kakek, mau minum kopi ?" tawarnya senang.

"Tentu, cantik."

Baekhyun terkikik lalu beranjak kedapur mendapati sang Umma, sang Nenek juga Jung Ahjumma sudah ada disana.

"Selamat pagi, Nenek." Pekiknya sangat senang dan menghambur memeluk sang Nenek.

"Kau senang sekali hari ini, sayang ?"

"Iya, karena Nenek. Berbulan-bulan aku menunggu Nenek untuk kemari." Manjanya seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya saat merasakan tangan sang Nenek mencubit pipinya.

Ia melihat kesamping mendapati sang Umma yang sibuk dengan majalahnya, namun ia juga tersenyum dan menyapa sang Umma yang hanya dibalas oleh gumaman.

"Oh Baek ? Mulai kapan Umma-mu bisu ?." celetuk sang Nenek dengan mata sipitnya yang berpura-pura polos.

Heechul mendengus.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin tertawa terbahak jika sang objek bukan sang Umma, ekspresi sang Nenek benar-benar menggelikan. Baekhyun menghampiri Jung Ahjumma yang menahan tawanya.

"Jung Ahjumma, kenapa ?" bisik Baekhyun pelan.

"Tidak, sayang !" sangkalnya masih menahan tawa, "Ini kopi Kakekmu, tadi Jung Ahjumma sudah menyiapkannya." Lanjutnya lagi menyerahkan secangkir cairan hitam kearah Baekhyun.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Baekhyun menampilkan mata bulan sabitnya.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju ruang televise, ia tersenyum kearah Chanyeol saat sang Kakak yang ingin menuju dapur, Chanyeol membalasnya dengan mengusak rambut Baekhyun lembut.

"Kakek," panggilnya, "Ini kopi, Kakek." Lanjutnya menyeret sedikit meja didepan sang Kakek agar mendekat dan menaruh segelas kopi itu dengan pelan.

"Sayang, ambilkan kacamata Kakek di kamar Kakek !" suruh sang Kakek menunjuk kearah kamar bercat coklat tepat disamping kamar sang Umma.

"Oh !" setelah memekik Baekhyun beranjak dan menuju kamar yang jarang dibuka itu.

Baekhyun memutarkan pandangannya untuk mencari benda itu, Baekhyun tersenyum saat menemukan benda dengan dua bulatan besar yang sejajar berada di atas meja kecil tepat disamping lampu tidur. Sebelum Baekhyun mengambil kacamata itu, ia sempat melihat sekelebat foto, ia menoleh lagi ternyata benar itu sebuah foto lusuh di meja kecil yang lain. Baekhyun memutari ranjang dan memandang foto itu dengan penasaran.

"_Tampan sekali ! Oh, Umma ?" pekiknya dalam hati, "Kyeopta," saat ia melihat lelaki kecil dengan pipi gembul yang digendong lelaki tampan dan tinggi itu,"Ini kan Chanyeollie kecil dan ini Umma, lalu ini Ap-."_

"Baek, ayo berangkat sekolah !." Kontak matanya terputus dengan foto itu saat sang Kakak sudah berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Oh, iya !." Baekhyun mengambil kacamata sang Kakek cepat-cepat dan menyusul Chanyeol.

_Foto itu adalah foto Siwon –sang Appa yang sudah tiada- dengan kemeja hitam yang memperlihatkan betapa gagah dan tampannya ia, sang Appa sedang menggendong Chanyeol kecil yang masih berumur kurang lebih satu tahun, dan disampingnya terlihat Heechul yang merangkul lengan kekar suaminya dengan senyum mengembang tepat saat itu Heechul sedang mengandung Baekhyun kecil yang masih belum terlihat di perutnya yang datar, mereka semua tersenyum bahagia._

_Seandainya sang Appa masih ada, hidup Baekhyun tak akan seperti ini… namun rencana Tuhan berbeda…._

.

.

"Ini, Kek," Baekhyun menyerahkan kacamata tebal itu kearah sang Kakek yang sudah memegang korannya.

"Kami berangkat dulu, Kek !" Chanyeol berujar dan menarik Baekhyun.

Sang Kakek menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, mata berkacamata itu masih memandang kedua cucunya sampai punggung mereka menghilang.

Entahlah lelaki tua itu terlihat menyunggingkan senyumnya saat menatap tangan cucu lelakinya yang menarik erat pinggang kecil cucu perempuannya yang cantik, ia semakin melebarkan senyumnya mengingat tatapan mata lebar cucu lelakinya kearah mata kecil cucu perempuannya yang sangat tulus.

"Oh suamiku !," sang Istri menghampirinya dengan penasaran, "Kau sok misterius, seperti _spy_ saja." lanjutnya menatap suaminya tersenyum dan dibalas senyuman juga oleh sang suami.

"_Do you know who are they before ? They are gestures reader !"_

.

.

.

.

"Baek, ada yang mencarimu." Beritahu Luhan merengut dan menunjuk pintu masuk kelas.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah yang ditunjuk jari Luhan dan melihat rambut hitam yang terlihat dari jendela kaca kelasnya.

"Siapa ?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran dan beranjak berdiri.

"Hhhhhhhhhhhh," Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, "Orang itu, siapa lagi ?." Luhan berceloteh seraya cemberut dan memiringkan bibirnya.

Baekhyun terkikik melihat ekspresi Luhan saat ini dan berlari kecil menuju luar kelas. Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kekiri mendapati Minho berdiri dan tersenyum kepadanya.

"Minho sunbae !" panggil Baekhyun, "Ada apa ?" tanyanya.

Minho merubah ekspresinya dengan cepat menciptakan kerutan-kerutan di dahinya saat mengetahui Baekhyun seperti tak tahu sesuatu.

"Err….. kau belum menerima apapun dari Chanyeol ?" tanyanya belum mengubah ekspresinya yang tadi.

"Ah ? menerima apa ?" Baekhyun ikut mengekspresikan wajahnya menyamai Minho.

"Itu ! Surat." Ucap Minho tidak sabar.

"Surat apa, Sunbae ?" tanya Baekhyun lagi ikut tidak sabar.

"Ah, kau benar-benar tidak tahu ?" tanya Minho dengan suara lemas seraya menyandarkan dahinya ke tembok di antara pintu dan jendela kelas sedangkan tangan kanannya memukul-mukul tembok yang tersisa dengan gerakan yang mendramatisir.

Baekhyun melihatnya kasihan, "Sunbae," ia menarik lengan seragam Minho pelan dan tersenyum lembut berusaha menenangkan, "Sunbae bisa membuatnya lagi." Sarannya polos, padahal ia tidak tahu yang dimaksud disini adalah surat cinta.

Minho menoleh dan ikut tersenyum, perkataan Baekhyun barusan sama saja Baekhyun memberinya kesempatan dan membuka hatinya lebar-lebar untuk menerimanya.

"Terimakasih, Baekhyun." ucapnya tersenyum senang seraya melambaikan tangannya kearah Baekhyun dan berbalik untuk kembali ke kelasnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum canggung serta malu saat teman-teman perempuannya menggodanya, "Ciee cieeee." Baekhyun berlari cepat memasuki kelasnya dan menenggelamkan wajah memerahnya di kedua telapak tangan.

"Ada apa, Baek ?" tanya Luhan penasaran merendahkan kepalanya untuk mengintip Baekhyun.

"Itu teman-teman," rengeknya manja dengan nada yang malu.

"Oh hahahaha," Luhan tertawa melihat tingkah laku Baekhyun yang menggemaskan menurutnya. "Ada perlu apa orang itu, Baek ?" tanyanya langsung mengubah wajahnya menjadi datar.

"Oh itu, Minho sunbae menitipkan surat kepada Chanyeollie, tapi Chanyeollie tak memberikan apapun padaku kemarin." Jelas Baekhyun menatap Luhan.

"Oh begitu ? kau berusaha selingkuh dariku kemarin ?" tanya Luhan menyilangkan tangannya didada.

"Lulu," rengek Baekhyun membuat mimik wajah yang lucu membuat Luhan menyerah, "Tapi sifat Chanyeollie kemarin tidak seperti biasanya," Baekhyun menerawang, "Lulu, apa benar pertandingan minggu depan dimajukan ?" tanya Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya.

"Iya memang benar !"

"Oh !"

"Baek, bagaimana kalau kita cari tahu kenapa Chanyeollie-mu itu tak memberikan suratnya padamu !" Luhan tersenyum lebar menatap Baekhyun yang mengerjabkan matanya.

CUP

"Oh !" dengan cepat Baekhyun memukul lengan Luhan pelan saat perempuan _tomboy_ itu mengecup pipinya. Teman perempuan yang lain melihatnya dengan bergidik ngeri.

"Tidak perlu, Lu." Ucap Baekhyun menunduk.

.

.

.

.

Hari pertandingan basket-pun sudah datang, berbondong-bondong siswa maupun siswi ikut meramaikan suasana hanya untuk mendukung idola mereka. Pertandingan basket kali ini berada di lapangan _indoor, _itu semua usul Chanyeol, sang pelatih menyetujuinya karena Chanyeol beralasan "_Lapangan indoor lebih baik, pak!_" ia tersenyum, _"Berhubung pertandingannya diadakan pada siang hari mungkin sedikit terasa tidak gerah dan tidak menghilangkan konsentrasi kami juga."_

_Ya, Chanyeol memang pandai berbohong, tapi ia bisa mengutarakan alasan yang logis sehingga banyak dari mangsanya akan percaya termasuk gurunya sendiri. Jauh di dasar hatinya sebenarnya bukan itu alasan yang tepat, ia tahu Baekhyun berada di kursi penonton nanti jadi ia tidak mau Adik tercintanya berkeringat dibawah terik matahari yang menyingsing._

Baekhyun berjalan di kursi penonton dengan beberapa temannya, karena teman yang lain sedang menyemangati Luhan untuk pertandingan futsal-nya yang diadakan pada jam yang sama dengan pertandingan basket ini.

Baekhyun duduk dikursi penonton di barisan ketiga dari depan, ia menelisikkan matanya mengitari gedung besar ini. Banyak sekali perempuan-perempuan yang memegang _banner_ dengan nama kakak-nya juga nama _group_ dimana sang kakak berada. Ia mengembangkan senyumannya lebar-lebar saat menoleh kearah lapangan, sang Kakak tersenyum kepadanya.

Pertandingan-pun dimulai dengan lancar bersama teriakan-teriakan perempuan yang paling mendominasi, mereka akan berteriak kencang saat _group_ yang didukungnya mencetak angka dan akan berkeluh saat kebalikannya terjadi.

Baekhyun menatap khawatir saat Chanyeol dihadang dua pemain lawan didepannya, ia meringis saat Chanyeol terjatuh.

"Serius sekali !" Baekhyun menoleh ketika bahu kanannya ditepuk oleh seseorang.

"Oh ! Minho sunbae." Baekhyun tersenyum masih menatap Minho sampai lelaki yang ia kenal beberapa hari lalu ini duduk.

"Kau suka basket, Baek ?"

"Tidak terlalu sih. Itu karena ada Chanyeollie." Ucapnya malu-malu.

Minho menatap ronaan di pipi merah pujaan hatinya itu curiga, "Oh !".

Ronaan dipipi Baekhyun membuatnya tak yakin untuk mengatakan perasaannya, Baekhyun seperti sedang jatuh cinta kepada sang Kakak sendiri menurutnya. Namun, ia menghilangkan semua pikiran itu dengan senyuman memandang Chanyeol di lapangan yang sedang men-_driblle_ bola.

Minho menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam, sedikit melirik Baekhyun disampingnya yang tak pernah mengalihkan pandangannya dari lapangan.

"Baek," bisik Minho.

Baekhyun masih belum bergeming, karena ia tak mendengar apapun selain teriakan-teriakan penonton disampingnya.

"Baek, aku menyukaimu !." bisik Minho tepat ditelinga Baekhyun.

"Hah ? Apa sunbae ?" Baekhyun bertanya setelah mendengar suara tak jelas Minho tadi.

"Ani, aku mencintaimu." Tanpa basa-basi Minho mengucapkannya dan tersenyum lembut kearah perempuan disampingnya yang menatapnya terkejut.

Baekhyun salah tingkah diduduknya, ia mengingat ucapan Chanyeol beberapa hari yang lalu _"Jangan terlalu kaget dengan apa yang terjadi disekitarmu secara tiba-tiba." _ seakan seuntai kalimat itu memiliki banyak rahasia.

Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk menatap Minho, "Sunbae," ia menampakkan senyum meringisnya, "Bagaimana bisa ?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Aku tidak tahu, Baek ! Entahlah." Minho menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Maukah ?" harap Minho masih dengan tersenyum lembut.

Baekhyun tahu apa maksud Minho, tapi ia belum siap, "Beri aku kesempatan untuk berfikir dulu ya !" mohonnya polos dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya yang merah.

Baekhyun menatap Minho sendu, ia merasa bersalah melihat raut wajah Minho yang frustasi.

_Prrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiittttttttt…._

.

.

"Chanyeollie selamat !" pekik Baekhyun senang menghampiri Chanyeol yang berdiri dengan menyandarkan punggungnya pada pintu mobil ia menghambur memeluk lengan sang Kakak gemas.

Chanyeol tak memperdulikannya bahkan tak menatap Baekhyun sama sekali dari tadi, ia menatap lelaki yang berjalan disamping adiknya –Minho- dengan tajam.

"Masuk !" bisik Chanyeol tetap tak mengalihkan pandangannya.

Baekhyun menatap khawatir kearah Chanyeol, Baekhyun berfikir bahwa Chanyeol tak menyukai Minho karena Minho siswa nakal. Namun apa yang dipikirkan Baekhyun salah.

Ia berjalan mundur dan memasuki mobilnya pelan, Baekhyun dapat melihat Chanyeol mendekati Minho tapi ia tak bisa mendengar apa yang dibicarakan kedua lelaki itu. Ingin sekali Baekhyun keluar tapi ketakutannya pada Chanyeol membuat nyalinya menciut.

Baekhyun berusaha sebiasa mungkin saat Chanyeol berjalan memasuki mobil meninggalkan Minho yang terdiam disana. Ia dapat melihat kilatan marah dimata sang Kakak, Baekhyun mendesis takut ia tak mau kejadian beberapa hari lalu terulang kembali dimana Chanyeol membentaknya apalagi mendiamkannya.

Baekhyun tak berani bertanya saat Chanyeol sudah sepenuhnya memasuki mobil dan menjalankan mobilnya. Chanyeol tak membentaknya namun mendiamkannya lagi.

.

.

.

.

Dua hari sudah berlalu semenjak kejadian itu Chanyeol tetap pada pendiriannya, sedangkan Baekhyun resah dalam tidur malamnya. Ia jarang sekali bertatap muka dengan sang Kakak, Chanyeol lebih sibuk mempersiapkan ujiannya, ia akan pulang sore untuk pelajaran tambahan, Baekhyun akan pulang bersama supir. Hari-hari ini Chanyeol lebih sering mengurung dirinya di kamar, Baekhyun memakluminya mungkin Chanyeol sibuk belajar. Baekhyun tak berani menghampiri kamar sang Kakak berhubung sang Kakak masih mendiamkannya. Satu hal yang belum Baekhyun ketahui, _"Kenapa Chanyeollie ?"_

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun hari ini pulang dengan lemas setelah sang Guru memberitahunya bahwa nilainya dibawah rata-rata semua.

"Hhhhhhhhhhhhh…." Ia menghembuskan nafasnya panjang ketika memasuki rumah.

Ia terkaget saat sang Umma sudah datang dan menatapnya dengan tajam, jarang sekali ia melihat sang Umma pulang lebih awal. Ia melirik kearah tangan sang Umma disana ada selembar kertas putih dengan kop sekolahnya.

"Kau tak pernah belajar ?" tanya sang Umma dengan nada tenang seraya meremas selembar kertas itu.

"Kau mau jadi apa ?" suaranya masih tenang, "Kau memalukanku !" nadanya berubah tinggi seraya mengacungkan telunjuk kirinya kearah wajah Baekhyun yang menunduk.

Baekhyun terus menunduk tak berani mendongak, ia terdiam saat sang Umma mencengkram lengannya kuat-kuat dan membawanya menuju ruang tamu sang Umma menghempaskan dirinya untuk duduk di lantai.

"Keluarkan bukumu !" bentak Heechul pelan, mengingat ini masih jam tidur siang takut suaranya menggema dan membangunkan sang Umma dan Appa.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan bukunya cepat-cepat secara asal, setelah itu ia meletakkannya di atas meja. Sang Umma duduk diatas sofa tepat disebelah kanannya. Baekhyun mendongak ketika sang Umma merampas bukunya dengan kasar.

Heechul berdecak sebal saat mengetahui disetiap lembaran buku putrinya tercetak tanda merah yang banyak, "Kerjakan semua ini !." suruhnya lagi melempar buku cetak tebal yang berisi angka itu keatas meja.

Baekhyun terlalu lelah dengan pelajaran hari ini, ditambah lagi belajar di ruang tamu dengan bentakan-bentakan sang Umma. Ia bahkan belum mengganti seragamnya yang lusuh oleh keringat.

Heechul memperhatikan lekat-lekat bagaimana Baekhyun menyelesaikan tugasnya, ia sedikit risih saat melihat helaian-helaian rambut panjang Baekhyun yang menempel di lehernya yang berkeringat.

"Hey !" ia mengambil pensil, "Ikat rambutmu saat belajar," ujarnya keras seraya memukulkan pensil panjang itu ke kepala Baekhyun kuat-kuat.

"Aw.." Baekhyun meringis sakit dan menggulung rambutnya cepat-cepat, "Iya, Umma." Ucapnya seraya membenahi helaian-helaian yang tertinggal untuk ia selipkan ke belakang telinga.

"Ini yang membuatmu bodoh !." bentak Heechul lagi menjambak rambut depan Baekhyun yang menutupi matanya, "Kau hanya mementingkan penampilanmu dari pada otakmu, hah ?"

Air mata Baekhyun mengenang karena sakit juga karena lelah dengan semua ini, ia mengambil jepit pemberian sang kakak yang berada di tempat pensilnya lalu melipat seluruh rambut depannya kebelakang. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan isakannya dengan menggigit bibir, namun air matanya tak bisa ia tahan sehingga jatuh di kertas putih yang ia pandangi saat ini.

"Kenapa kau menangis ?" tanya sang Umma seolah tak tahu apa-apa, "Ya ampun !." keluhnya menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, "Kau tak tau rumus _phytagoras_ ?" tanya sang Umma lagi merampas buku Baekhyun dan menuliskan sesuatu disana.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun bisa mengerjakannya. Namun, karena bentakan dan pukulan sang Umma otaknya tiba-tiba _blank_ karena ia merasa tertekan.

"Nanti pukul tujuh malam belajar lagi disini !" ucap Heechul beranjak dan melewati sang Umma yang memandangnya tajam.

Baekhyun melemaskan kepalanya diatas meja, ia memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat untuk membuat air matanya tak keluar walaupun itu tak berhasil.

"Sayang !" panggil suara lembut itu membuat Baekhyun menoleh.

Cepat-cepat Baekhyun mengusap air matanya dan menghambur kepelukan sang Nenek, "Nenek maafkan aku yang telah membuat Umma malu." Baekhyun terisak.

"Tidak sama sekali, sayang !" tangannya mengelus punggung Baekhyun, "Kau tak melakukan kesalahan apapun." Tenangnya lagi dengan nada berbisik.

Baekhyun tetap terisak dipelukan sang Nenek yang hangat dan nyaman, ia bahkan sudah memejamkan matanya.

"Jangan belajar dengan Ummamu lagi nanti." Larang sang Nenek membuat Baekhyun menggeleng, "Aku yang akan bicara dengan Ummamu." Tegasnya tetap mengelus punggung Baekhyun.

"Nenek.." rengeknya melepas pelukannya.

"Kau bisa belajar dengan Chanyeollie," saran sang Nenek tersenyum kearah Baekhyun yang sibuk mengusap air matanya.

"Nenek tidak usah !" tolaknya seraya menggeleng pelan, "Chanyeollie pasti sibuk mempersiapkan ujiannya." Lanjutnya menunduk.

"Tidak ! Biar Nenek saja yang bicara kepada Chanyeollie nanti." Tegasnya menatap Baekhyun yang menunduk dengan mata keriput berbinar-binarnya menyimpan sesuatu.

Baekhyun lebih memilih untuk menganggukkan kepalanya saja.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya dengan gugup membawa buku-buku dan alat tulis untuk bahan belajarnya. Ia lebih memilih untuk belajar sendiri saja saat ini dari pada harus mengetuk pintu penghuni sebelah yang jelas-jelas masih belum akur terhadapnya.

"Loh Baek !," kaget sang Nenek yang sudah sampai di ujung tangga, "Kau tinggal mengetuk pintu Chanyeollie, kenapa ?" tanya sang Nenek penasaran.

"Aku takut." Lirihnya meringis.

"Ayo !." ajak sang Nenek menarik lengannya namun Baekhyun berusaha untuk menahan dirinya sendiri dengan memegang knop pintu kamarnya kuat-kuat.

"Hhhhhhhh.." geram sang Nenek lalu menarik Baekhyun sekuat tenaga yang ia punya di usianya kini.

_Tok Tok Tok !_

"Cucuku ?" panggilnya, tangannya tak berhenti untuk mengetuk lebih keras lagi pintu didepannya.

Baekhyun menunduk takut-takut dan memeluk bukunya erat-erat.

_Ceklekk !_

Baekhyun seperti berada di ambang kematian saat pintu itu terbuka menampilkan sosok yang ia rindukan selama ini.

"Iya, Nek ! Ada apa ?" suara berat itu juga Baekhyun sungguh merindukannya bagaimana suara itu berbisik ditelinganya menghembuskan nafas yang hangat membuat tubuhnya melemas.

Chanyeol memandang kedua perempuan dengan perbedaan usia yang jauh didepannya ini dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya.

"Oh cucuku yang tampan !" pujinya mengelus pipi Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol tersenyum, "Temani dan bimbing adikmu yang cantik jelita ini belajar ya !" mohon sang Nenek.

Baekhyun merona didalam tundukannya yang dalam, ingin sekali ia tersenyum lebar sebelum suara berat itu berceletuk, "Iya Nek, tentu." Baekhyun lemas seketika.

"Baekhyunnie, masuklah kedalam kamar Kakakmu !" suruh sang Nenek mendorong Baekhyun agak keras karena disengaja hingga membentur Chanyeol yang menangkapnya. membuat keduanya salah tingkah.

"Baik-baiklah kalian berdua !" oceh sang Nenek dan ber-_smirk_ ketika pintu kamar itu tertutup.

Wanita paling tua di rumah keluarga Park itupun menuruni tangga menuju anak janda semata wayangnya.

_Cklek !_

Kedua wanita itu terkaget bersamaan ketika bertemu di ambang pintu.

"Uh ! Umma !," ucapnya mengelus dada, "Ada apa, Umma ?" tanyanya menyuruh masuk sang Umma kedalam kamarnya.

"Aku ingin memberitahu, aku sudah menyuruh Chanyeol untuk mengajari Baekhyun tadi." Jelasnya duduk disisi ranjang, "Aku tidak mau kejadian tadi siang terulang lagi," ia menghela nafas, "Kau terlalu kasar !" lanjutnya.

"Dia.." Heechul berkeluh, "Jangan terlalu memanjakannya, Umma" ucapnya duduk disamping sang Umma yang menatapnya.

"Sampai kapan kau terus begini, anakku ?" tanyanya mengelus rambut Heechul.

Heechul terdiam dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu sang Umma, "Dia anakmu, darah dagingmu sendiri," suaranya melembut, "Sudah enam belas tahun lamanya kau memperlakukannya seperti itu."

Heechul masih terdiam dan memejamkan matanya.

"Kau tak berencana untuk menikah lagi ?" tanya sang Umma mengelus punggung Heechul.

"Maaf Umma ! Maaf !" nadanya memohon, "Aku belum bisa, aku sangat mencintai suamiku hiks..hiks." Heechul menangis.

Wanita yang lebih tua itupun mengelus lebih lembut punggung sang anak yang sedang tersedu dipelukannya, ia ikut menangis.

.

.

Baekhyun memasuki kamar Chanyeol dengan langkah gugup tidak seperti biasanya, setelah sang Nenek mendorongnya tadi, merah dipipinya tak pudar-pudar, ia bingung harus melakukan apa setelah melihat sang Kakak sudah duduk di kursi meja belajarnya dengan membaca buku mungkin melanjutkan belajarnya yang tertunda , Chanyeollie-nya juga tak mempersilahkan ia untuk duduk. Dengan berani Baekhyun duduk di kursi meja belajar panjang tepat disamping Chanyeol.

"Chanyeollie, maaf mengganggu ya !" ucap Baekhyun pelan ia melihat Chanyeollie-nya mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan pandangan kearahnya.

Baekhyun membuka bukunya pelan-pelan agar tak mengganggu Chanyeol, ingin sekali Baekhyun bertanya tentang materi-materi yang tak ia mengerti juga bagaimana cara menyelesaikan soal-soal yang rumit. Namun, Baekhyun takut hanya untuk memanggil nama kakaknya setelah melirik kearah sang Kakak yang tak bergeming sama sekali.

"Chan-Chanyeollie, ini bagaimana cara menyelesaikannya ?" tanyanya sangat pelan ditemani dengan detak jantung yang keras.

Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya kearah buku Baekhyun dan menulis rumus untuk menyelesaikan soal itu.

"Terimakasih." Baekhyun menyeret bukunya kembali dan berusaha mengerjakan dengan rumus yang ada dihadapannya.

"Chanyeollie, aku tidak bisa !" ocehnya lagi sungkan.

Chanyeol menyeret buku Baekhyun dan mengerjakan soal itu selama satu menit tanpa menjelaskannya.

Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dan mencoba untuk memahami apa yang ditulis kakaknya barusan.

Setelah beberapa lama ia memahaminya dengan pelan-pelan ia melanjutkan kembali ke soal berikutnya, kurang lebih lima soal Baekhyun bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri. Ia kembali menoleh kearah sang Kakak untuk menanyakan kembali cara-cara soal yang lain yang belum ia mengerti, ia menyodorkan bukunya pelan-pelan dan menunjuk soal nomor sepuluh.

Chanyeol menyeretnya kasar dan membundari rumus di buku Baekhyun dengan menekan kuat pensilnya, terbukti kertas itu sedikit robek di tempat Chanyeol memberhentikan pensilnya. Baekhyun memandangnya terkejut dan gugup, dadanya terasa sesak tak menyangka bahwa air matanya jatuh.

Baekhyun menahan isakannya namun suara kecil itu keluar dari mulutnya secara tiba-tiba, "Hiks.." isaknya menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, Chanyeol menoleh kaget.

"Hiks.. aku bodoh ya ?" tanyanya dengan suara yang teredam dengan telapak tangan, "Maafkan aku !." isaknya seraya menunduk dan mengusapkan telapak tangannya di bagian rok depan.

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun sendu lalu menutup bukunya perlahan. Dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk ia mengangkat dagu Baekhyun untuk mendongak dan menempelkan bibirnya tepat di bibir merah sang Adik, Baekhyun membelalak kaget yang membuat mata kecilnya menatap dekat mata sang kakak yang terbuka. Dengan tidak sadar Baekhyun memejamkan mata seakan mata bulat milik sang Kakak menyuruhnya. Chanyeol menarik pinggang Baekhyun agar mendekat seraya memejamkan matanya perlahan, ia memulai dengan lumatan kecil yang lembut yang mana hal itu membuat Baekhyun lemas, seiring dengan detakan jantung yang menggebu dari keduanya Chanyeol mempercepat gerakan bibirnya dengan menyesap rasa manis bibir bagian bawah sang adik kuat-kuat, Baekhyun mengikutinya dengan menyesap bibir atas sang kakak namun terkesan lembut. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala di tengah ciumannya, air matanya mengalir dari sudut mata, kedua tangan Baekhyun terulur untuk mendorong bahu sang Kakak namun naas tangannya malah meremas kerah baju Chanyeol seakan ia meminta lebih. Ciuman itu semakin lama semakin menuntut terlihat dari raut wajah Baekhyun yang memerah, Chanyeol semakin menekan punggung Baekhyun untuk memperdekat jarak. Baekhyun kesulitan bernafas saat Chanyeol membelit lidahnya kasar namun Baekhyun pasrah dengan apa yang dilakukan sang Kakak kini. Chanyeol semakin memperdalam ciumannya dengan memiringkan kepalanya kearah berlawanan dengan Baekhyun ia ingin membuktikan kepada semua bahwa Baekhyun hanya miliknya seorang, setelah Chanyeol bisa mengontrol emosinya ia memperlambat lumatan itu dan melepasnya pelan-pelan, hingga bunyi decakan mesra mengakhiri ciuman mereka.

"Chan-Chanyeollie…"

.

.

.

.

_To Be Continued…_

.

.

.

.

Hehe maafkan saya kemaren ya hehe *malu

Saya gak tahu ini sampe Chap berapa ? Saya berharap semua dari kalian sabar menunggu sampe END ! Amien.

Cita-cita kalian hebat-hebat, hehe cita-cita saya pengen jadi Pramugari ^_^ tapi pengennya sih jadi SM Family ^_^ !

SEMOGA KITA LULUS SEMUA AMIEN !

YEHET ! Lulu, Xiumin and Kris udah join IG tuh .. tinggal nunggu KAI ! hehe Kapan ya ?

.

.

**THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEW GUYS **

**YOU ALL ARE SO PRECIOUS ^_^**

**starbucks91****, ****tyrhyeee****, ****Carrebian-Mocca****, ****tomatocherry****, ****shantyy9411****, ****, ****xoxowolf****, ****parklili, Lion, ****byuncha, ****fuyu no sakura, ****Nyonya Nam, ****Park FaRo, ****wanny, **** .9, ****Jun, ****indaaaaaahhh****, ****BabyBaekdotkom****, ****Sehun yehet****, ****Uchiha Shesura-chan****, ****Sakura Ahn****, ****niShiners****, ****Chanbaeklove, ****Kira yagami, ****afnia2495****, ****bekichan077****, ****anakChanbek****, ****jessikwang****, ****rifdafairuzs****, ****ChanBaekLuv****, ****anggi, ****Gigi onta, ****nur991fah****, ****TrinCloudSparkyu**** serta Guest.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW !**


	7. Chapter 7

"Chan-Chanyeollie…" Lirih Baekhyun sembari menjilat bibirnya yang basah, mata berairnya menatap lekat mata sang Kakak yang dekat.

Chanyeol memandangnya sendu dan mengecup sekilas bibir sang Adik yang sejujurnya tak ingin ia lepas. Setelah itu ia menunduk dan melepaskan pegangan lengan kokohnya di sekitar pinggang ramping Baekhyun dengan pelan hanya ingin merasakan betapa rampingnya pinggul itu.

"Maaf.." bisik Chanyeol pelan seperti hembusan nafas.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir atasnya gugup, "Tidak apa-apa." Balasnya tulus.

Baekhyun kembali mengambil pensilnya dan menatap kertas yang sedikit robek tadi dengan mata gelisah.

"_Jangan terlalu kaget dengan apa yang terjadi disekitarmu secara tiba-tiba." Kalimat Chanyeol terngiang kembali di kepalanya._

"_Mungkin Chanyeollie hanya ingin menenangkanku saja, iya !" batinnya berusaha berfikir positive._

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan berusaha menenangkan pikirannya. Namun, otaknya berusaha memutar kembali dimana tadi sang Kakak yang menciumnya dengan lembut, menyesap bibir bawahnya dengan cepat, bahkan denyutan bibir sang Kakak yang menyesapnya masih terasa di atas bibirnya dan itu semua membuat tubuhnya melemas, ia menggeleng. Ia benar-benar berusaha lari dari kerja otaknya namun tidak bisa, ia menyerah.

"Chan-Chanyeollie, aku sudah selesai," ia beranjak dan menoleh kearah sang Kakak yang masih menunduk, "Terimakasih," lanjutnya dan keluar dari ruangan itu secepat yang ia bisa.

"Iya." Balas Chanyeol ketika terdengar bunyi pintu yang ditutup dari luar oleh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol masih terdiam dan memejamkan matanya erat-erat.

.

.

.

.

Nilai buruk, belajar keras, ancaman dari sang Umma dan perlakuan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba membuatnya melupakan bahwa ia harus membalas pernyataan cinta dari Minho, semenjak Chanyeol marah dan berbicara di luar mobil dengan tatapan tajamnya kearah Minho beberapa hari yang lalu, Minho tak lagi menemuinya seperti biasa, ia merasa bersalah. Dalam keadaan apapun ia harus menjawab tak ingin membuat orang lain memendam harapannya. Bahkan ketika teman-temannya sedang membicarakan pesta dansa yang diadakan dua hari lagi ia hanya melongo, tidak tahu. Jadi beberapa hari ini ia hanya berperan sebagai mayat hidup yang duduk bersebelahan dengan seorang Luhan yang _tomboy_.

"Baek, kau datang bersama siapa lusa ?" Tanya Luhan tersenyum kearah Baekhyun.

"Mm ?" Baekhyun ikut tersenyum, "Aku tidak datang mungkin," Lanjutnya dengan senyum kaku.

"Datang bersamaku saja !" Ajak Luhan menaik-turunkan alisnya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Bagaimana bisa Lu ? Kau perempuan dan aku juga." Baekhyun tersenyum dan memukul dada Luhan pelan, tanpa disadarinya wajah Luhan memerah.

Dengan cepat Luhan menyilangkan tangannya di dada dan membelalak, "Baek, kau memukul _dadaku_." Ucapnya malu membisikkan kata terakhir.

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya yang menganga kaget dengan kedua telapak tangannya, ia berusaha menahan tawanya saat melihat wajah Luhan yang meringis dan memerah.

"Maaf.." bisik Baekhyun menggigit bibir merahnya masih menahan tawa.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun pulang dengan Chanyeollie-nya hari ini, mengingat hari ini adalah _weekend _tak ada pelajaran tambahan untuk kelas 12.

Setelah Chanyeol membuka pintu mobil, keadaan berubah canggung, tak ada sapaan seperti biasanya. Baekhyun cemberut, padahal ia sudah memaafkan kejadian waktu itu. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya dengan pelan ke kursi mobil dan melihat keluar jendela yang di buka. Ia terpekik kaget saat Minho memandangnya dari seberang. Ia memandang balik dan menatap kasihan wajah Minho yang penuh harapan. Ia berfikir keras hanya untuk dua pilihan saat ini, turun menemui Minho apa tidak. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya keras-keras dan meringis.

Chanyeol melihat gelagat Baekhyun disampingnya dengan dahi berkerut, setelah ia tahu apa penyebab Baekhyun bertingkah seperti itu, ia menyalakan mobilnya dan menjalankannya cepat-cepat.

Baekhyun tersadar saat mobil yang ditumpanginya bergerak dan ia melihat Minho berlari untuk mengejarnya, ia menggeleng.

"Chanyeollie berhenti !" suruhnya cepat.

Chanyeol tak mendengarkannya.

"Chanyeollie kumohon !" suaranya sedikit ia keraskan dengan wajah yang meringis.

Chanyeol semakin mempercepat lajunya, ia menyeringai saat mengetahui Minho terengah-engah. Ia menganggapnya ini permainan, _licik_.

Baekhyun gelisah di atas kursinya, ia menoleh kebelakang dan menatap kasihan kepada Minho yang sesekali meneriakkan namanya dengan keras tanpa perduli semua orang melihatnya di parkiran itu.

"Chanyeollie, kumohon !" ucapnya memohon dengan tulus seraya mengguncang lengan sang Kakak keras-keras.

Chanyeol tak menoleh sedikitpun kearah Baekhyun, ia semakin menambah kecepatannya secepat yang ia bisa, satu putaran lagi ia sampai gerbang sekolah dan keluar dari area terkutuk itu, menurutnya.

Baekhyun menangis, "CHANYEOLLIE !" ia berteriak, hal itu membuat Chanyeol menginjak rem dengan tiba-tiba dan memukul keras bel mobil sehingga menciptakan bunyi yang memekikkan telinga.

Baekhyun semakin tersedu.

Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun dengan wajah datar, "Turun !" suruhnya tenang.

Baekhyun menunduk dengan bibirnya yang bergetar menahan tangis, "A-aku tak-.."

"CEPAT TURUN !" Bentaknya membuat pacuan jantung Baekhyun naik drastis.

"I-iya." Ucap Baekhyun takut-takut dan membuka pintu mobil secepatnya.

"Ma-maaf." Sesalnya seraya menutup pintu mobil pelan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menatapnya tajam.

Chanyeol masih terdiam tak ada niatan untuk menjalankan mobil ataupun menghampiri Baekhyun. Ia ingin menyerah, namun cintanya yang besar kepada sang Adik membentenginya seakan itu senjata ampuh untuk mendapatkan sang Adik.

Chanyeol bisa melihat Baekhyun dari kaca spion kiri mobilnya yang berjalan kearah Minho yang menumpukkan tangannya diatas lutut, kelelahan sekali.

"Sun-sunbae, maafkan aku !" sesal Baekhyun menarik lengan Minho membantunya berdiri tegap, Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang mendapati mobilnya yang masih ada disana tepatnya hampir mencapai gerbang, Baekhyun berfikir Chanyeol mungkin masih menunggunya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Balas Minho terengah-engah.

"Mm," Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup, "Untuk yang kemarin itu, sekali lagi maaf ya ! Aku tidak bisa, Sun-sunbae." Lanjutnya dengan nada pelan.

Baekhyun mendongak dan menatap kasihan kearah wajah Minho yang dipenuhi rasa kecewa, Baekhyun memberanikan dirinya untuk memeluk Minho hanya untuk menenangkannya.

Chanyeol melihatnya, ia menjalankan mobilnya perlahan untuk menembus gerbang. Sakit di dadanya membuat ia menggeram frustasi menuju rumahnya, ia tak perduli lagi Baekhyun pulang dengan siapa nanti karena disana ada Minho, _kekasih sang Adik_. Padahal bukan.

Baekhyun ingin berlari saat mobilnya menjauh namun bisikan Minho di telinganya membuatnya kembali tenang.

"Biarkan aku yang mengantarmu." Baekhyun tersenyum senang saat mendapati wajah Minho yang kembali seperti ia pertama kali bertemu.

"Boleh ya ?" pintanya.

Baekhyun mengangguk.

.

.

Mereka sudah sampai di kediaman Baekhyun sekarang, tepatnya duduk dengan tenang di kursi dapur. Entahlah sang Nenek menyuruhnya duduk disana, untung saja ada sang Nenek seandainya tidak, mungkin Baekhyun akan dimarahi dan Minho tak akan di terima dengan baik di rumahnya.

"Ini, Sunbae." Ucap Baekhyun tersenyum seraya menyodorkan segelas air berwarna orange kehadapan Minho.

"Terimakasih." Balas Minho menyeret minumannya mendekat.

"Jadi, Minho ini kelas berapa ?" tanya sang Nenek menatap Minho dan tersenyum tenang.

"Saya kelas 12, Nenek. Maka dari itu Baekhyun memanggil saya Sunbae." Terangnya seraya meneguk minumannya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Oh ! Teman Chanyeol ?"

"Iya ! Tapi kami berbeda kelas." Minho tersenyum dan menatap Baekhyun yang berada diseberangnya tepatnya duduk di samping sang Nenek, "Baekhyun, maukah kau datang ke pesta dansa denganku lusa ?" harapnya menaikkan kedua alis.

"Em ?" Baekhyun bingung harus menjawab apa, ia menoleh kearah sang Nenek yang mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Iya." Baekhyun mengangguk yakin, ia mengembangkan bibirnya saat Minho terpekik senang membuat orang paling tua di ruangan itu terkekeh maklum.

Suasana menjadi hening saat Chanyeol memasuki dapur dan membuka pintu kulkas dengan pelan, Chanyeol tak menoleh sedikitpun kearah mereka menganggap dirinya hanya sendiri di ruangan itu bahkan di dunia ini.

Baekhyun ingin memanggilnya namun di potong oleh pertanyaan sang Nenek.

"Oh ya ! Jadi, lusa ada pesta dansa ya ?" tanya Neneknya sok tidak tahu suaranya terdengar memanas-manasi satu-satunya orang yang sedang berdiri membeku di depan pintu kulkas yang terbuka, "Minho ! Jaga Baekhyun baik-baik ya saat di pesta dansa nanti." Lanjutnya menyeringai seraya memandang Chanyeol yang bergeming.

"Pasti, Nek !" yakin Minho.

"Chanyeollie, datang bersama siapa di pesta dansa nanti ?" tanya Neneknya menatap Chanyeol yang menutup pintu kulkas, "Duduk disini dulu !" suruhnya menunjuk tempat duduk yang bersebelahan dengan Minho.

"Aku tidak datang mungkin, Nek." Ucapnya seraya menggeser tempat duduk sedikit menjauhi Minho, ia menyenderkan punggung kokohnya ke kursi dan menatap lekat Baekhyun yang berada didepannya saat ini, Baekhyun menunduk.

"Kalian tidak saling mengenal ya ?." tanya Neneknya memecah keheningan, "Kalian seperti musuh yang baru saja berebut seorang perempuan." Lanjutnya tepat sasaran namun tidak ia sadari lalu terkekeh.

Minho tertawa canggung dan beranjak dari duduknya, "Nek, Baek, Yeol, aku ijin pulang dulu, terimakasih." Ucapnya tersenyum seraya membungkuk sopan.

"Tidak Sunbae, aku yang berterimakasih." Sela Baekhyun ikut beranjak dan berjalan mengikuti Minho.

Nenek dan Chanyeol juga beranjak, dengan tidak sengaja Chanyeol berdiri menghalangi Baekhyun yang ingin lewat, Chanyeol kekiri Baekhyun juga, Chanyeol kekanan Baekhyun juga. Minho dan Nenek memandangnya bingung.

"Chanyeollie diamlah, Baekhyun jalan terlebih dahulu !" Suruh sang Nenek membuat pipi Baekhyun memerah.

Baekhyun menurutinya dan berjalan sedikit cepat menyusul Minho meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menahan hasratnya untuk memeluknya erat, "Sunbae, terimakasih ya !" ucapnya tersenyum.

"Iya, sama-sama." Balas Minho mengusak rambut Baekhyun pelan dan memasuki mobilnya, ia menurunkan kaca mobilnya sedikit dan berujar, "Baek, lusa jangan lupa ya ! aku menjemputmu pukul tujuh atau delapan ?" tanyanya.

"Terserah Sunbae saja, asalkan Sunbae tidak sibuk dan acaranya belum berakhir." Ucapnya terkekeh.

Minho terkekeh juga, jika saja tidak ada pintu mobil ia akan berlari dan jika saja Baekhyun kekasihnya –ia menghembuskan nafasnya pelan- ia akan menciumnya dengan gemas.

Minho mengangkat jempolnya dan menjalankan mobilnya dengan pelan.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari libur, dimana ia bisa mengerjakan kegiatannya sehari-hari tanpa terburu-buru. Namun, semenjak ada sang Nenek, perempuan dengan umur kepala enam itu melarangnya untuk melakukan pekerjaan yang terlalu berlebihan.

Setelah sarapan pagi tadi sang Nenek memanggilnya dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk tenang di depan televise, disana ada sang Kakek, juga Chanyeollie-nya.

Hanya bunyi suara dari televise yang melantun, Chanyeol sibuk dengan televise walaupun tak sepenuhnya, sang Kakek sibuk dengan Koran paginya, sedangkan Baekhyun menunggu sang Nenek yang memasuki kamarnya.

Sang Nenek berjalan kearah mereka dengan menenteng dua buku _full colour _di tangannya. Perempuan tua itu menghempaskan tubuhnya di samping Chanyeol, "Kemari, Baek !" ajaknya kearah Baekhyun yang bingung.

Baekhyun menghampirinya dengan salah tingkah karena sang Nenek menggeser tubuhnya ke kanan dan memberinya tempat tepat di samping Chanyeol, Baekhyun duduk dengan perlahan seraya menggigit bibirnya gugup.

"Ini," ia menyerahkan salah satunya yang sedikit lebih tebal kearah Baekhyun, "Kau bisa memilihnya untuk pesta dansa besok." Neneknya tersenyum menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang menatap lembaran buku itu kagum.

"Waaah, bagaimana aku bisa pilih satu, Nek. Ini semua menakjubkan dan indah." Ia tersenyum lebar dan memeluk catalog itu gemas.

"Pilih saja ! atau Kakek yang memilihnya." Sang Kakek ikut menyela seraya terkekeh dalam duduknya.

"Jangan, Baek ! Selera Kakekmu rendah." Ejekan itu terlontar dari bibir keriput sang Istri.

Baekhyun tertawa seraya membolak-balikkan lembaran itu berulang-ulang kali. Ia menatap catalog yang lain dan kembali membukanya, matanya berbinar saat ia menemukan pakaian yang sederhana baginya dari pada yang lain yang terlihat sangat mewah dan mahal.

"Aku pilih yang ini saja, Nek" pekiknya senang dan menunjuk gambar dengan seorang model cantik yang memakainya, sang model benar-benar terlihat anggun.

"Umm Sebentar," ucap sang Nenek tenang dan menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang memandang lekat televise tak memperdulikan sekitar, "Chanyeollie, pilihkan adikmu gaun yang bagus untuk pesta dansa nanti." Lanjutnya seraya tersenyum kearah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum canggung dan menggaruk pelipisnya dengan gerakan pelan.

"Nenek, yang ini saja. Aku suka yang ini." Celetuk Baekhyun cepat.

"_Okay !"_ Ucapnya beranjak dan menyeret kursi roda sang Suami meninggalkan dua remaja yang saling berdiam diri di ruangan itu.

"Emm, Chanyeollie," bisik Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol di sampingnya dengan senyum mengembang, "Besok Chanyeollie datang bersama siapa ?" tanyanya gugup.

Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahunya malas dan beranjak pergi menyisakan Baekhyun yang menunduk sendu.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menuruni tangga rumahnya dengan pelan tentu memakai gaun yang di pesankan sang Nenek kemarin, sang Nenek masih sibuk di kamarnya merapikan alat rias untuk merias dirinya malam ini, sedangkan Chanyeol, ia melihat Chanyeollie-nya tadi sudah ber-_tuxedo_ rapi mungkin juga akan datang di pesta dansa nanti. Ia tersenyum mendapati sang Umma yang sedang duduk tenang di depan televise menghadap laptop di depannya dengan serius.

"Umma, aku berangkat ke acara tahunan sekolah dulu bersama Minho sunbae." Pamitnya sopan.

Heechul mengernyit saat Baekhyun mengucapkan nama orang di akhir kalimat itu, tanpa meliriknya Heechul berujar dengan ketus, "Tidak pulang juga tidak apa-apa."

Satu kata apapun yang terlontar dari mulut sang Umma ia berusaha menerimanya walaupun hatinya sangat nelangsa dari setiap kata yang masuk di telinganya.

.

.

Sekarang Baekhyun sedang berdiri di pinggir ruangan pesta dansa ini bersama Minho, ia melihat ke sekelilingnya dengan senyum cerah seperti warna gaun yang ia pakai, ia bisa melihat semua teman-teman juga kakak kelas lelakinya menggunakan _tuxedo_, sangat tampan, sedangkan teman-teman dan kakak kelas perempuannya bergaun membuat diri mereka secantik dan seanggun mungkin termasuk dirinya sendiri, kecuali Luhan, dia memakai tuxedo dan celana kain hitam selutut. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke kiri dan bertemu pandang dengan sang Kakak yang berdiri di samping teman perempuannya.

Chanyeol yang berada tidak jauh dari sang adik hanya bisa menatapnya dalam diam, Baekhyun sungguh menakjubkan, bahkan kata pujian itu tidak cukup untuk mendeskripsikan kecantikan sang Adik. Gaun tanpa lengan dihiasi beberapa bunga Aster kuning kecil yang menyebar menutup seluruh dada hingga perut datarnya, serta rumbaian gaun panjang berwarna kuning lembut itu menutupi seluruh kaki jenjangnya, rambut coklat panjangnya diikat tinggi-tinggi membentuk _ponytail, _aksesori yang tidak terlalu berlebihan menempel di kepala kanannya dengan kemerlip cahaya yang memantul, serta sepatu berwarna putih tulang dengan lilitan tali selembut beledu berakhir di mata kakinya yang putih, bahkan dari jarak sejauh ini Chanyeol dapat melihat dengan jelas betapa merahnya pipi dan bibir itu, _sungguh sangat indah_. Seandainya Baekhyun seorang pelacur ia akan menidurinya malam ini, pikirnya ngelantur.

Sedangkan Baekhyun diseberang sana hanya menunduk sesekali mencuri pandang dan salah tingkah saat sang Kakak terus menatapnya

"_Bersama Jessica sunbae," gumamnya lirih. _

Entahlah hatinya terasa sakit saat melihat Chanyeol berdampingan dengan perempuan lain. Namun, ini mungkin hanya perasaan seorang adik yang terlalu dekat dengan sang kakak. Kenapa ia merasa sakit, ia sadar ia hanyalah adik dari seorang Park Chanyeol yang tampan dan ia harus membiasakan dirinya jauh dari Chanyeol, bagaimana nanti jika sang Kakak sudah berumah tangga, ia tidak mungkin mengganggunya dengan sikap manjanya, _ia tidak rela memikirkan itu semua_.

"Oh Baekhyun," suara lembut itu mengagetkan Baekhyun dari pemikiran yang membuat dadanya sesak, Baekhyun mendongak. "Aku bertaruh kau perempuan tercantik malam ini." Pekik Luhan girang membuat Baekhyun merona dan menghasilkan kekehan dari Minho.

"Lulu~~" rengeknya memukul lengan Luhan lalu menunduk, "Kenapa kau memakai baju pria, Lu ?" tanyanya mengkerutkan dahi.

"Karena aku ingin berdansa denganmu." Ucapnya sinis melirik Minho, Minho hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Lulu, itu tidak sopan." Tegur Baekhyun.

"Iya, iya, maaf ya, Sunbae." Katanya datar, "Sunbae, kau tampan loh malam ini." Lanjut Luhan lagi masih datar.

"Terimakasih."

Semua murid-murid bahkan guru-guru yang datang menikmati pesta tahunan itu dengan senyum mengembang tidak seperti waktu di kelas yang sibuk menagih PR. Sekarang waktu acara inti dimulai, berdansa. Namun acara dansa ini tidak hanya berdansa dengan pasangan yang dibawanya saja, setiap music mengalun dengan cepat pasangan lelaki harus memutar pasangan perempuannya dan melepaskan tangannya untuk berganti dengan pasangan lelaki yang lain.

Music mengiringi gerakan mereka dengan pelan, pinggang Baekhyun sedang dalam rengkuhan Minho sekarang ia sempat melirik kearah Chanyeol lewat belakang kepala Minho, sang kakak masih memandangnya bahkan sang kakak tetap berdiri di tempatnya dengan meneguk pelan cairan merah di gelas langsing yang di pegangnya. Baekhyun juga melirik ke samping Chanyeol melihat Jessica yang cemberut, ia menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

Baekhyun mendongak menatap Minho yang menatapnya dalam, ia jadi salah tingkah. Tidak terasa music mengalun lebih keras, awalnya Minho tidak sadar namun melihat semua pasangan sudah berganti Minho memutar tubuh Baekhyun pelan dan di sambut oleh anak tingkat satu, setahu Minho.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis kearah lelaki yang menatapnya kagum saat ini, dia Jin, teman sekelasnya yang suka mencontek.

"Baek, kau cantik sekali malam ini." Pujinya menatap Baekhyun dengan senyumnya yang tampan.

"Terimakasih," ucapnya malu-malu memalingkan wajahnya kesamping mendapati Krystal yang sedang berdansa dengan Luhan, Baekhyun terkekeh melihat Luhan yang menggerakkan tubuh Krystal dengan cepat.

"Bolehkan aku menciummu ?" tanya Jin dan terkekeh melihat Baekhyun yang terkejut. "Aku bercanda, sayang." Lanjutnya lalu memutar tubuh Baekhyun seiring bergantinya music.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mendapati Luhan yang sedang merengkuhnya saat ini. Luhan menggerakkan tubuhnya pelan kekiri kekanan serta menampilkan senyum menggodanya.

"Baek, aku bersumpah kau benar-benar seperti putri yang kabur dari _mansion._" Terangnya berbinar-binar dan memutar tubuh Baekhyun lalu merengkuhnya kembali, Baekhyun merona.

Saat ini ia berada dengan jarak sekitar tiga meter dengan Chanyeol yang menatap lurus kedepan, ia masih menggenggam minumannya, dan tak ada Jessica disana, ia menoleh mencari Jessica ternyata sedang berdansa dengan Kris –kakak Luhan-.

"Lu, jangan keras-keras." Pekik Baekhyun memandang Luhan yang menggerakkannya dengan brutal.

"Diamlah, Baek. Aku ahli dalam hal ini." Bangganya tersenyum kearah Baekhyun namun memelankan kembali gerakannya.

Music yang mengalun saat ini lebih cepat dari biasanya hingga Luhan dengan _reflex_ memutar tubuhnya beberapa kali mengiringi music lalu menangkapnya dan memutar kembali tubuhnya dengan cepat lalu melepaskannya, Baekhyun pusing.

_GREPP_

Baekhyun kenal aroma ini, tubuh ini, dada kokoh yang menjadi daratan telapak tangannya kini juga telapak tangan besar yang merengkuhnya erat di pinggang, _Ini Chanyeollie-nya_. Baekhyun mendongak dan membuka bibirnya sedikit lalu menjilatnya. Berjarak dekat dengan Chanyeol seperti saat ini mengingatkannya kembali pada ciuman pertamanya malam itu, tubuhnya melemas, jantungnya berdetak cepat dan dirinya merasa aman di dalam rengkuhan tangan Chanyeol yang semakin mengerat di pinggangnya. Bahkan dari pasangan berdansa Baekhyun sebelumnya, tak ada yang membuat dirinya setenang dan sedamai ini, _Chanyeol memang berbeda_.

Chanyeol memutar dan membalikkan badannya dengan gerakan pelan membuat darah Baekhyun berdesir, Baekhyun mengagumi setiap gerakan lembut Chanyeol yang lihai, mungkin Chanyeol sering berdansa di Amerika dulu, _batinnya_. Chanyeol membalik tubuh langsingnya kembali menghadapnya dan merapatkan tubuhnya serapat mungkin, membuat Baekhyun mengalungkan lengan putih serta kurusnya di leher sang kakak dengan lembut. Mata besar nan hitam milik Chanyeol seakan memerangkapnya untuk tak berpaling kearah lain dan ia benar-benar menurutinya dengan sopan.

Sedangkan dari arah lain Minho dan Jessica memandang keduanya dengan dahi mengernyit tak paham, rengkuhan Chanyeol yang _possessive_ di pinggang Baekhyun, tatapan keduanya yang menyaratkan kekaguman satu sama lain, bahkan mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih dari pada sepasang saudara kandung.

Setelah music benar-benar berhenti menyisakan riuh tepuk tangan serta tawa kebahagiaan di ruangan itu, Chanyeol berbisik tepat di telinga kanan merah Baekhyun yang dihiasi aksesori kecil nan mengkilap, _"You are My First Dance." _ Membuat telinga itu semakin memerah dan Chanyeol bisa merasakan cengkraman lembut Baekhyun di bahu kokohnya.

"Ayo pulang !" Lanjutnya masih berbisik, ia bisa merasakan Baekhyun mengangguk patuh di pelukannya.

Chanyeol memeluk pinggang ramping Baekhyun dengan erat meninggalkan gedung besar itu, padahal acara tahunan itu masih belum sepenuhnya usai, Baekhyun lupa segalanya jika berada di samping Chanyeol, lupa bahwa seharusnya ia pulang bersama Minho, lupa seharusnya meminta Chanyeol mengantar Jessica terlebih dahulu karena mereka tadi berangkat bersama.

Tidak mereka sadari Minho dan Jessica berlari menyusul mereka namun tak berdampingan.

"Baekhyun !" panggil Minho keras membuat perempuan dalam rengkuhan sang Kakak itu menoleh.

"Oh Sunbae !" Kagetnya.

"Baekhyun pulang denganku saja." ucap Chanyeol ketus seraya menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu mobil putih, bukan miliknya.

"Bagaimana bisa ?" ujar Minho tak terima.

Baekhyun memandang keduanya takut-takut lalu ia berlari kecil kearah Minho, "Sunbae, aku pulang bersama Chanyeollie saja ya ? tidak apa-apa kan ? Acaranya juga belum selesai, aku dan Chanyeollie hanya ingin pulang terlebih dahulu." Terangnya penuh harapan.

Memandang raut wajah Baekhyun yang memandangnya memohon membuatnya tidak tega, Minho tersenyum dan mengelus bahu Baekhyun pelan, "Iya tidak apa-apa, lagi pula Chanyeol adalah kakakmu, dia tidak akan berbuat macam-macam." Terangnya lembut.

Chanyeol menyeringai buas.

"Terimakasih, Sunbae." Ucap Baekhyun tersenyum dan berlari kecil kembali menuju sang Kakak dengan Jessica disampingnya.

"Oh, Jessica sunbae." Baekhyun membungkuk sopan.

Sebenarnya Jessica ingin marah kepada Baekhyun, mengingat Baekhyun adalah adik Chanyeol ia tak berhak melakukannya, ia hanya tersenyum membalas itu.

Baekhyun dan Jessica berjalan beriringan menuju mobil Chanyeol sedangkan Chanyeol berjalan di belakang mereka dengan mengelus tengkuknya karena dingin.

Baekhyun membuka pintu di samping kemudi, hampir saja ia menaikkan satu kakinya sebelum seseorang di sampingnya berkata, "Baek, aku di depan ya ?" Jessica tersenyum serta menarik lengannya pelan.

"Oh iya." Balasnya mengangguk lalu pergi ke pintu mobil yang lain dan memasukkan dirinya di jok belakang.

Chanyeol mengernyit mendapati Jessica yang berada di sampingnya dengan senyum termanisnya. Ia menjalankan mobilnya pelan mengantar Jessica dahulu, bagaimanapun ia harus bertanggung jawab mengingat ia berangkat bersama perempuan berbaju merah di sampingnya ini tadi.

"Chanyeol, kau dan Baekhyun saudara kandung kan ?" tanyanya menoleh kebelakang kearah Baekhyun yang balik menatapnya.

"Iya." Balas Chanyeol singkat.

"Oh ! Chanyeol, kau belum punya kekasih ?" tanyanya lagi berbasa-basi.

"Belum." Jawab Chanyeol lagi membenarkan kaca spion di atasnya untuk melihat Baekhyun.

"Oh !" Jesicca mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya perlahan dan menoleh kearah Baekhyun kembali, "Baek, kau pacaran dengan Minho ya ?" godanya, ia sempat melihat wajah Chanyeol menegang.

Baekhyun tersenyum kaku, "Tidak, sunbae. Aku tidak." Elaknya mendongak ke kaca spion depan mendapati Chanyeol yang mengalihkan pandangannya saat ia bertemu pandang.

"Oh ! Benarkah." Godanya lagi melirik kearah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang masih menegang, Jessica benar-benar curiga dengan sikap Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, kau tak berniat untuk mencari kekasih ?" tanyanya menoleh kearah Chanyeol, Chanyeol menatap kearah Baekhyun dari kaca spion dengan sendu, ia bisa melihat Baekhyun sedang meremas gaun bagian dadanya erat-erat.

"Kita sudah sampai, turunlah !" suruh Chanyeol mengalihkan pembicaraan seraya menatap Jessica.

"Kau tak berniat mampir dulu ?" tawarnya seraya tersenyum.

"Tidak, terimakasih." Suaranya masih terdengar ketus.

"Oh ! Baekhyun senang bisa mengobrol denganmu, terimakasih untuk hari ini Chanyeol !" ucapnya kaku.

"Iya Sunbae, aku juga." Hanya Baekhyun yang membalas sedangkan Chanyeol sibuk memutar otaknya untuk hubungan Baekhyun dengan Minho.

Jessica turun dari mobil dan memasuki gerbang rumahnya, sebenarnya Jessica tak sepenuhnya masuk karena ia masih berdiam diri di pintu gerbang yang sedikit remang cahaya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol masih belum melajukan mobilnya sejengkalpun, ia menatap kaca spion depan dan bertemu pandang dengan Baekhyun, "Duduk di depan." Suruhnya pelan.

Baekhyun mengangguk patuh lalu membuka pintu mobil di sampingnya dan berjalan menuju tempat duduk yang diduduki Jessica tadi, bahkan tempat yang didudukinya masih terasa hangat.

"Kau berpacaran dengan Minho ?" tanyanya menoleh kearah Baekhyun, mobil masih berhenti.

"Tidak," sangkalnya cepat, "Itu semua karenamu." Lanjutnya lagi membuat Chanyeol terkejut.

"Kau selalu mendiamkamku saat aku dekat dengan Minho Sunbae, kau membuatku merasa sangat bersalah sehingga aku jarang untuk terlelap di malam hari memikirkan itu semua," Baekhyun menangis, "Tanpa penjelasan kau menghindariku, memarahiku," terangnya lagi sesenggukan menatap Chanyeol yang memandang kedepan, "Sikapmu hari-hari ini tak menentu membuatku bingung, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu, Chanyeollie ?" Lanjutnya frustasi dengan suara teredam oleh tangisan.

Chanyeol sangat membenci dirinya sendiri, ia selalu membuat Baekhyun menangis, Chanyeol gelisah dalam duduknya.

"Katakan padaku !" suruh Baekhyun pelan, "Kata-..." Lanjutnya terpotong oleh ciuman Chanyeol dibibirnya.

Jessica masih berada disana menatap kejadian itu dengan mata melebar.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terlihat memejamkan matanya erat-erat, Baekhyun mengarahkan tangan kanannya menuju tengkuk Chanyeol sedangkan tangan kirinya ia tapakkan tepat di dada Chanyeol, ia bisa merasakan jantung itu berdetak sangat cepat. Chanyeol memagut bibirnya sedikit kasar tidak seperti hari itu sekitar dua menit Chanyeol melepaskan bibir merah Baekhyun dan menatapnya damai, "Itu semua karena aku mencintaimu," Baekhyun membelalak kaget dan ia sungguh menyesal telah memilih Chanyeol untuk pulang bersamanya seandainya Minho yang mengantarnya mungkin ia tak akan mendengar kalimat itu, ia sungguh menyesal. Hembusan nafas terkejut Baekhyun menerpa bibir Chanyeol, mengundang Chanyeol untuk menyesap bibir merah nan basah itu kembali lebih lembut, Chanyeol melirik kearah gerbang Jessica, ia tahu Jessica masih berada disana sejak tadi, Chanyeol menaikkan kaca mobil dan melepas ciuman itu, "Aku terlalu mencintaimu, Baek. Aku tidak suka ketika kau sangat dekat dengan lelaki lain. Aku benar-benar tak rela." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang masih membeku lalu ia kembali duduk tegap dan menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan Jessica yang menatap keduanya dengan mata berair terbakar oleh rasa cemburu.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menghindari Chanyeol pagi ini, bahkan saat sang Nenek dan Kakek berpamitan pulang baru saja, dengan cepat ia berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol yang ingin berbicara kepadanya. Ia hanya kaget dengan apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol di mobil malam tadi, dan hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi karena Chanyeol adalah kakak kandungnya sendiri. Baekhyun tak pernah lagi berani bertatapan langsung dengan Chanyeol. Ia akan menunduk saat bertemu sang kakak. Baekhyun memilih untuk menghindarinya karena ingin Chanyeol menghilangkan perasaan tabu itu secepatnya.

Baekhyun berangkat menaiki bus pagi ini kesekolahnya, membiarkan Chanyeol mengendarai mobilnya sendiri. Di bus ia bertemu Kyungsoo dan mendudukkan dirinya tepat disamping Kyungsoo yang terkejut.

"Hai, Kyung." Sapanya canggung.

"Iya." Balas Kyungsoo singkat.

"Kyung, bagaimana dengan nilaiku akhir-akhir ini ?" tanyanya takut-takut.

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya sekali, "Nilaimu sedikit lebih baik dari pada sebelumnya, kau harus lebih giat berusaha. Sebentar lagi kenaikan kelas !" ucapnya lalu melenggang menuruni bus dengan tersenyum kecil.

Baekhyun ikut tersenyum melihatnya, disamping sifat dingin Kyungsoo sebenarnya dia memiliki jiwa kepemimpinan yang tinggi, mungkin Kyungsoo bersifat seperti itu karena ia ingin di hargai sebagai ketua kelas, sebenarnya Kyungsoo seorang perempuan yang baik terbukti ia sangat memperhatikan dan menyuruh dengan keras kepada teman-temannya belajar agar mendapat nilai lebih baik.

Baekhyun ikut berlari untuk menyusul Kyungsoo, Baekhyun tersenyum kecil saat Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan matanya yang lebar, itu lucu sekali.

"Waaaah ! kedua teman cantikku berangkat bersama hari ini ?" pekik Luhan girang menyambut Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun tepat di ambang pintu menghalangi mereka berdua masuk.

Baekhyun tergelak sedangkan Kyungsoo menatap Luhan jengkel dan memukul kepalanya dengan buku tebal yang di bawanya, "Kau piket hari ini, selesaikan secepatnya sebelum bel masuk berbunyi !" suruhnya tegas dan memasuki kelas meninggalkan Luhan yang menggerutu.

"Iya-iya ibu tiri," katanya mencibir, "Dasar mata bulat." Bisiknya pelan dan mengusak kepalanya yang sakit.

"Aku mendengarnya Luhan." Pekik Kyungsoo kembali menghampiri Luhan dan memukul kepalanya dengan penghapus papan yang dipegangnya tidak terlalu keras.

Luhan berpura-pura menangis. "CEPAT !" teriak Kyungsoo menciptakan kekehan dari Baekhyun yang masih berada di luar kelas.

"IYA IYA !" balas Luhan lebih meninggikan suaranya.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan kearah bangkunya dengan lemas, banyak sekali kotak-kotak hadiah serta kertas-kertas kecil yang berserakan di laci mejanya –sudah biasa-, ia selalu membaca surat-surat itu karena bermaksud menghargainya sedangkan bungkusan-bungkusan yang berisi makanan itu ia julurkan kepada teman-temannya yang kelaparan tepatnya lelaki gembul yang duduk di belakangnya, _Shindong_.

Dari surat-surat yang berisi pujian, kata-kata kagum, puisi serta apapun itu tak ada satupun yang membuat dirinya tertarik padahal semua penggemarnya seorang perempuan, hatinya tidak bisa bergerak ke lainnya, hanya Baekhyun dan selamanya tetap Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol !" panggil suara perempuan disampingnya seraya menepuk bahunya membuat ia kaget.

"Iya." Jawabnya tanpa menoleh, karena ia tahu perempuan disampingnya saat ini adalah perempuan yang sama dengan perempuan yang datang bersamanya ke pesta dansa tadi malam.

"Chanyeol, benar kan kalau Baekhyun itu adik kandungmu sendiri ?" tanya Jessica pelan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah menanyakannya dua kali." Balasnya ketus seraya memasukkan tas punggungnya di dalam laci yang sudah bersih.

"Bukan begitu, tadi malam aku melihatmu mencium Baekhyun," ucapnya hati-hati, "Jika saja ciumanmu di pipi itu wajar, tapi kau menciumnya di bibir." Lanjut Jessica lagi membuat Chanyeol menoleh.

"Apa urusanmu ?" tanyanya, perempuan di sampingnya saat ini benar-benar membuat _mood_-nya semakin memburuk.

"Bukan begitu," sangkalnya, "Hanya saja itu terlihat tidak wajar saja." ucapnya lagi meringis takut-takut memandang wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat sangat malas.

"Itu urusanku, aku mencumbu-_nya_-pun itu juga urusanku, kau tak berhak mengurusinya dari pada membuat kepalamu pecah." Terang Chanyeol sedikit memelankan suaranya, "Benar aku melakukannya di depan rumahmu, jika itu masalahnya aku meminta maaf." Lanjutnya menyesal.

"Bukan itu, Chanyeol" sangkal Jessica dengan mata berkaca-kaca, "Kau menyakiti hatiku." Terangnya meneteskan air mata.

Chanyeol tetap terdiam diduduknya menyaksikan perempuan disampingnya yang terisak tak mempunyai keinginan untuk merengkuhnya, "Kau bukan kekasihku, Sic. Ayolah ! apa yang sedang kau bicarakan." Ucapnya dengan dahi mengkerut.

"A-aku mencintaimu sejak kau masuk di kelas ini untuk pertama kalinya, Chanyeol." Terang Jessica masih menangis.

Chanyeol memandangnya kasihan dan beralih mengusap pelan bahu perempuan rambut pirang ini yang bergetar hebat.

"Maafkan aku ! sungguh maaf ! aku tidak bisa." Ucapnya final lalu meninggalkan Jessica yang menangis keluar kelas menuju atap sekolah untuk membolos pelajaran pertama serta menenangkan pikirannya.

.

.

.

.

Teeeet Teeeeet !

Bel pulang pun terdengar di seluruh penjuru ruang sekolah ini.

Baekhyun mengembangkan senyumnya menghampiri Luhan yang sedang memasang _helm_-nya, "Lulu~~" panggilnya dengan riang, "Kau jadi kerumahku kan hari ini ?" tanyanya mengerjapkan mata penasaran.

"Iya, sesekali aku harus bermain di rumah calon istriku." Ucapnya menggoda seraya membenahi letak _helm_-nya, "Ayo naik !", suruhnya menatap Baekhyun yang memandang boncengannya dengan menggigit bibir.

"Aku harus naik disini ?" tanyanya tak percaya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari boncengan berwarna hitam itu.

Baekhyun sungguh terkejut bukan main, Luhan itu perempuan bagaimana bisa kedua orang tuanya mendukungnya menjadi lelaki (?) dengan menuruti semua permintaan Luhan yang berbau (?) lelaki, padahal Kris seorang lelaki tidak mungkin kedua orang tuanya frustasi memiliki Kris dan merubah Luhan menjadi lelaki, Kris sangat tampan bahkan hampir sempurna.

"Ayo, Baek !" suruhnya lagi tidak sabar, "Aku tidak membawa mobilku hari ini, Kris meminjamnya dia kan alergi panas," Luhan berpura-pura mau muntah, "Apa ruginya sih mencoba motor _sport_ yang super duper keren ini ?" ucapnya memukul bokong Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membelalak, "Lulu~~" rengeknya, "Aku duduk menyamping saja ya ?" mohonnya dengan mata _puppy_-nya.

"Kau bisa jatuh, sayang !" ucap Luhan frustasi.

"Iya-iya." Balasnya menaiki motor itu dan sesekali membenahi letak roknya yang tersingkap menampakkan paha putihnya.

Luhan menyeringai di balik _helm_ merahnya dan menancapkan gas secepat mungkin membuat Baekhyun memeluk perutnya erat. Sesekali Baekhyun mencubit perutnya keras-keras saat ia mengerem dengan tiba-tiba.

.

.

"Aku tidak mau di bonceng Lulu lagi." Ucapnya cemberut dan mengusap dahinya yang berkeringat.

"Iya-iya maaf ! Jadi aku tidak boleh masuk ke rumahmu nih ?" tanyanya pura-pura sedih dan melepas _helm_-nya.

"Tidak !," sangkalnya cepat, "Ayo masuk !" ajaknya merangkul lengan Luhan memasuki rumahnya.

Baekhyun terkaget saat melihat sang Umma berada di ruang tamu dengan lelaki yang duduk di depannya, sepertinya ia tidak asing dengan lelaki itu. Ia dan Luhan-pun menghampiri dan membungkuk sopan.

"Annyeong, Ahjussi."

"Baekhyun ! kau sudah datang."

Bukankah lelaki ini adalah orang yang sama waktu ia di ajak sang Umma pergi ke pesta keberhasilan perusahaannya waktu itu, "_Dong-Donghae Ahjussi." Ingatnya dalam hati._

"Kau masih mengingatku kan ?" tanyanya mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Iya," ucap Baekhyun tersenyum membuat Donghae ikut tersenyum, "Donghae Ahjussi." Lanjutnya lagi seraya membungkuk dan meminta ijin untuk pergi ke ruang televise.

Luhan mengernyit saat ujung seragamnya ditarik-tarik hingga ia geram, "Issh, siapa sih ?" tanyanya menoleh kebawah mendapati lelaki kecil, berkulit putih pucat, bibir _pink, _pandangan datar dan tingginya hanya sepinggang Luhan, "Baek, ini anak siapa ?" tanyanya kearah Baekhyun yang sedang menyalakan televise-nya.

"Heh !" kaget Baekhyun, "Adik kecil namanya siapa ?" tanya Baekhyun lembut dan menyamakan tingginya dengan si kecil itu.

"Namaku Sehun, Noona. Nama Noona cantik ini siapa ?" tanyanya masih dengan wajah datar saking datarnya Luhan jadi pegal sendiri memandang mata itu.

"Nama Noona, Baekhyun." ucap Baekhyun dan mengiring Luhan dan Sehun menduduki sofa di depan televise, setelah itu ia pergi menuju dapur mengambil minum dan camilan untuk Luhan yang suka makan.

"Kalo nama Hyung siapa ?" tanya Sehun kearah Luhan yang sedang merentangkan tangannya selebar mungkin di sofa melepas penat.

"Kau memanggilku apa wajah Yehet ?" kaget Luhan cemberut menatap Sehun yang masih memandangnya datar.

"Bukankah Hyung seorang lelaki ?" tanyanya lagi.

"Iya, perkenalkan saya Luhan dan saya kekasih Noona itu." terangnya menjabat tangan mungil Sehun dan menggoyang-goyangkannya kebawah-keatas, sedangkan tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menunjuk Baekhyun yang menghampirinya membawa minuman.

"Lulu," tegur Baekhyun memukul bahu Luhan, "Sehun ini Luhan Noona, dia perempuan dan bukan kekasih Noona." Terangnya dengan lembut seraya menarik Sehun untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

"Siapa yang percaya jika Luhan Noona lelaki, dadanya saja besar !" ucapnya masih datar memandang televise tanpa Sehun sadari wajah Luhan memerah sedangkan Baekhyun menepuk dahinya pelan.

"Dasar anak kecil, awas kau kalau sudah besar ya akan ku cekik lehermu !" desis Luhan seraya menjulurkan tangannya berusaha meraih leher putih Sehun, namun saat berhasil memegang leher mungil itu ia terkaget saat ada suara di belakangnya.

"Baek, temui Donghae di depan. Dia ingin bicara padamu !" suruh sang Umma lalu berjalan memasuki kamarnya tanpa menyapa Luhan selaku teman pertama Baekhyun yang berkunjung di rumahnya.

"_Umma Baekhyun ketus sekali." Batin Luhan mencibir._

"Iya Umma." Tanggap Baekhyun lalu mendudukkan Sehun bersebelahan dengan Luhan.

"Apa ?" ketus Luhan saat Sehun menoleh kearahnya.

"Noona cantik tapi memakai celana." Ujarnya polos lalu mengambil minuman di atas meja menyerahkannya pada Luhan.

"Ini, Noona." Girang Sehun menampilkan _eye smile_-nya.

"_Bagaimana bisa bocah bermuka datar merubah wajahnya semenggemaskan ini." Oceh Luhan dalam hati dan meneguk minumannya dengan muka memerah._

"_Dasar wajah Yehet ! Dia meletakkan snack pedas di dalamnya, BERRENGSEEK !" rutuk Luhan dalam hati semakin geram saat melihat Sehun memandang televise dengan muka datarnya seolah tak terjadi apa-apa._

.

_._

Baekhyun mengernyit heran saat Ahjussi di depannya ini memanggilnya, setelah ia sampai Ahjussi ini tidak berbicara apa-apa melainkan memandanginya dari atas sampai bawah, membuatnya takut. Baekhyun masih memakai seragam sekolahnya saat ini.

"Ahjussi, memanggilku ?" ucap Baekhyun mendongak takut.

"Iya ! duduklah dulu !" suruhnya masih menatapnya.

Baekhyun benar-benar takut saat Ahjussi itu duduk disampingnya tapi tidak berhimpitan, entah mengapa di kepalanya saat ini ada Chanyeol, hanya Chanyeol.

"Kau kelas berapa, Baek ?" tanya Donghae menatap kaki Baekhyun yang putih.

"Kelas 10, Ahjussi." Jawabnya masih menunduk, Baekhyun benar-benar takut. Ia sungguh berharap Chanyeollie-nya cepat datang.

"Oh ! Kau sudah punya kekasih ?" tanyanya lagi menatap Baekhyun yang menggeleng.

"Bagus !" pekiknya menjentikkan jari, "Sehun juga terlihat senang bersamamu tadi." Lanjutnya tersenyum riang.

"Sehun, putra Ahjussi ?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit tersenyum menghilangkan rasa takutnya.

Donghae mengangguk.

"Aku akan berbicara pada Umma-mu besok !." ucapnya lagi beranjak membuat Baekhyun kebingungan.

"_Apa maksudnya ?" bingung Baekhyun dalam hati._

Lalu Donghae memanggil Sehun yang berada di ruang televise dan mengajaknya pulang, di ambang pintu ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol yang membungkuk sopan kepadanya.

Chanyeol berjalan memasuki ruangan itu dan menoleh kearah Baekhyun namun Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya lalu pergi menemani Luhan di ruang televise.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memegang knop pintu kamar dan memutarnya, sebelum ia sempat membuka pintu sebuah tangan besar melingkari pergelangan tangannya.

"Baek.." lirih Chanyeol.

"Chanyeollie, maaf ini sudah malam," ucapnya tanpa memandang Chanyeol, "Besok aku harus bangun pagi," lanjutnya melepas tangan Chanyeol yang mengerat di pergelangan tangannya dengan pelan.

"Baek, dengarkan aku dulu !" mohonnya.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak tega mendengar nada memohon itu, namun ia tidak bisa berlama-lama dekat dengan Chanyeol, ia bisa menangis nanti, "Maaf, Chanyeollie. Selamat malam." Baekhyun memasuki kamarnya dan menutupnya rapat-rapat. Baekhyun menangis di balik pintu.

Chanyeol berjalan lunglai menuju kamarnya, harinya terasa pucat jika tidak di lalui dengan Baekhyun. Ia benar-benar ingin menyerah, perasaan Baekhyun tidak sama dengan apa yang ia harapkan.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol ingin mati saja jika seperti ini, ia selalu pulang larut malam dengan keringat di tubuhnya, ia melampiaskan semua dengan bermain basket sendirian di lapangan _indoor_. Baekhyun sudah tak memperdulikannya lagi bahkan untuk menatapnya. Baekhyun lebih memilih menaiki bus akhir-akhir ini dari pada berada dalam satu mobil dengan sang Kakak yang mencintainya.

Setelah ia selesai membersihkan tubuhnya ia berjalan kearah dapur, sebelumnya ia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk melirik pintu kamar Baekhyun yang tertutup, Baekhyun tidak pernah menguncinya, hanya saja Chanyeol tidak punya keberanian lebih untuk masuk.

Ia menuruni tangga dengan pelan, lalu menuju kulkas mengambil minuman dingin.

"_Aku ingin mempersunting anakmu."_ Chanyeol mendengar suara itu dari ruang depan membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang, ia menutup kulkas perlahan dan semakin mencuri dengar, Chanyeol melirik ke samping ternyata itu Donghae, Ahjussi kemarin.

"_Aku akan memberitahu Baekhyun untuk ini."_ Balas sang Umma tersenyum gembira, senyuman itu menusuk hati Chanyeol.

"_Aku akan membawanya keluar besok malam, Bolehkan ?"_ Kata Ahjussi itu lagi dengan senyum mengembang, _"Sehun juga menyukai anak perempuanmu."_ Lanjutnya mengelus kepala mungil disampingnya yang mengangguk, Chanyeol benar-benar tak mengenal lelaki mungil itu sebelumnya dan ia sangat membencinya.

Sang Umma mengangguk setelah itu mereka tertawa gembira, tawaan itu seakan mengejek Chanyeol hatinya benar-benar terbakar, selangkah lagi ia ingin menyerah namun mendengar itu semua membuatnya kembali bangkit untuk melindungi dan mendapatkan Baekhyun seutuhnya.

Ia berjalan dengan langkah panjang menaiki tangga, dengan keberanian penuh ia membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun.

_Cklekk….._

Ia mendapati Baekhyun sedang duduk di tepi ranjangnya menatap lurus ke luar jendela dengan mengelus-elus lengan kecilnya yang telanjang karena Baekhyun hanya memakai kaus tanpa lengan dengan dua penyangga kecil yang sesekali melorot, Chanyeol tersenyum melihat jemari lentik itu yang membenahi tali kecil yang melorot hingga lengan. Chanyeol menutup pintunya dengan pelan, Baekhyun belum menyadari kedatangannya. Chanyeol mendekat kearah Baekhyun dan menumpukkan lututnya kelantai tepat di depannya –Baekhyun menangis-. Chanyeol menatap mata itu dengan wajah memohon.

"Chan-Chanyeollie-.." kaget Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memeluk pinggang Baekhyun agar mendekat dan mencium bibirnya sekilas, "Kenapa menangis, heum ?" tanyanya lembut menatap Baekhyun yang menggeleng.

"Baek, kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku." Mata besar Chanyeol menatap mata Baekhyun yang menangis. Baekhyun tak menjawab, ia semakin menangis dan untuk pertama kalinya ia menatap mata Chanyeol yang menyiratkan kepedihan yang terasa sangat dalam, Baekhyun tidak tega. Chanyeol menangkup pipi Baekhyun dan mengecup bibir merah itu dengan pelan serta melumatnya perlahan-lahan, tanpa disangka Chanyeol, Baekhyun membalasnya. Baekhyun tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ia lakukan saat ini, ia lebih memilih memejamkan matanya. Chanyeol melepaskannya sedetik dan melumatnya kembali dengan lembut hingga beberapa menit kemudian Chanyeol menurunkan ciumannya pada leher Baekhyun yang terbuka, Baekhyun menggeram dan meremas rambut hitam sang Kakak yang terasa sangat lembut di genggamannya yang erat.

"Chanyeollie~~" rengeknya lemas seraya membenamkan kepalanya ke ceruk leher sang kakak yang harum.

Chanyeol semakin menghisap dalam leher Baekhyun hingga ia menurunkan kedua tali kecil itu dan menyesap bahu putih Baekhyun dengan keras, Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya menahan desahan, tangannya ia gunakan untuk meremas kuat-kuat bahu Chanyeol.

"Chanyeollie, cukup !" lirihnya mamejamkan mata, ia semakin membenamkan wajahnya di leher sang kakak bahkan ia sudah menggigit kerah kemeja Chanyeol kuat-kuat. Setiap sentuhan yang diberikan Chanyeol benar-benar membuat tubuhnya tak berdaya, Chanyeol berganti menghisap tengkuk Baekhyun dengan menyampingkan rambut Baekhyun ke bahu kiri. Baekhyun melepasnya dan berusaha untuk menghentikan Chanyeol, ia mendongak dengan wajah memerah, "Chan-.." Baekhyun terperangah saat menatap sang Kakak saat ini, bibir tebalnya yang merah semerah darah, rambut hitamnya tak tertata rapi, sangat tampan.

Chanyeol kembali membungkam bibirnya dengan memagut lembut dan dalam membuat Baekhyun menyerah. Baekhyun benar-benar tergeletak lemas di bahu sang kakak saat ini, ia membiarkan Chanyeol menghisap kuat-kuat lehernya meninggalkan tanda merah yang sangat jelas. Baekhyun lebih memilih pasrah dari pada harus bersusah payah menghentikan Chanyeol yang merengkuh pinggangnya sangat erat. Seandainya saja rengkuhan Chanyeol dipinggangnya tidak seerat itu, ia akan ambruk.

"Chanyeollie, kumohon !" bisiknya pelan tepat di leher Chanyeol. Baekhyun meringis ketika Chanyeol menggigit lehernya keras-keras, Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya hingga memutih.

Chanyeol sudah melepasnya dan menarik kepala Baekhyun yang tergeletak tak berdaya di bahunya, namun Chanyeol masih membiarkan tali itu menggantung di lengan kecil nan putih Baekhyun karena ia tak ingin berhenti. Untuk beberapa saat mereka hanya saling menatap dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, Baekhyun tidak bisa berlama-lama ia memilih menundukkan kepalanya. Chanyeol menyampingkan rambut Baekhyun ke bahu kanan dan mendekatkan kembali bibirnya ke bahu kiri sang adik untuk mengecupnya pelan.

_Cklekk !_

Mata Baekhyun membelalak sedangkan Chanyeol melirik pintu yang terbuka itu dengan wajah datar dan memerah menahan amarah.

.

.

.

.

_To Be Continued…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY UNTUK TAO**

**#HappyQingTaoDay**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY JUGA UNTUK BAEKHYUNNIE SENIN DEPAN YEHEEEEET ! SEMOGA TAMBAH CANTIK DAN DI SAYANG CHANYEOL SELALU ^_^  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oh ya ! saya selalu update tiap hari Sabtu sekitar pukul 4-5 sore semoga continuously #Amien**

**Terimakasih untuk kalian semua yang udah REVIEW, FAVORITE AND ALERTS fanfic ini.**

**YOU ALL ARE SO PRECIOUS, GUYS :**

**Clarissa Zee****, ****Carrebian-Mocca****, ****rifdafairuzs****, ****jessikwang****, ****baekmuffy****, ****Sehun yehet****, ****sayakanoicinoe****, ****yeolips****, ****TrinCloudSparkyu****, ****ChanBaekLuv****, ****Huangzi****, ****salsabilajum****, ****20Gag****, ****Meriska-Lim****, ****dearodultdeer****, ****ichigo song****, ****shantyy9411****, ****i-BAEK****, ****chocohazelhun****, ****xoxowolf****, ryu, byun, byunaud, parklili, wanny, Tyrhyeeee, Lion, Chanbaeklove, Nyonya Nam, ryanryu, bhcy, ****indaaaaaahhh****, srhksr, ****bellasung21****, Gigi onta, ****Uchiha Shesura-chan****, ****fuyu no sakura****, ****nur991fah****, ****bekichan077****, ****vitCB9****, byun baekri, Kira yagami, ****rahayuuni****, ****Reyna Bee****, ****racheclx****, dobiodult, byunbaekk, ****devrina****, risookie, Guest, serta Guest.**

**.**

Oh maaf untuk** riza . nafa .9 **kemarin waktu chap 6 itu gak di sebutin ya #sorry, sebenarnya aku udah sebutin tapi waktu udah di post namanya hilang dan tinggal 9-nya aja.

.

ALURNYA KECEPETAN APA TERLALU LAMBAT SAYA SANGAT BUTUH SARAN DAN KRITIKAN ANDA !  
**  
REVIEW PLEASE !**

**FIGHTING ! HWAITING ! SEMANGAT !**


	8. Chapter 8

.

.

** Bercetak miring panjang adalah FLASHBACK  
**

.

.

Sehun memandang datar kedua orang dengan garis umur sama di depannya ini yang tertawa terbahak. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kekanan ketika sang Appa yang duduk disampingnya sedang mengelus rambut susu-nya, matanya yang sayu melirik tajam melihat bayangan seseorang dengan perawakan tinggi di gedung agak kecoklatan di ruang televise.

"Milky, menyukai Noona yang kemarin itu kan ?" Tanya sang Appa membuat dirinya mendongak cepat. Milky adalah nama kesayangan yang selalu di lontarkan sang Appa dan semua rekan kerja sang Appa yang menyayanginya.

"Iya," Jawabnya dengan mata mengedip lemas, "Halmeoni !" Panggilnya menoleh kearah perempuan yang sedang duduk dengan menyilangkan kaki kiri ke atas kaki kanannya di seberang meja.

Heechul menutup bibirnya dengan tangan kanan karena terkejut mendengar panggilan itu, "Hey ! kau bahkan sudah memanggilku Halmeonie, Milky." Heechul menyeringai wajahnya terlihat angkuh namun cantik, "Ada apa ?" tanyanya.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Noona kemarin itu lagi." Pintanya menggigit bibir kecilnya dan menjilat cepat.

"Oh !" Heechul kembali menyeringai melihat Donghae yang tersenyum kearahnya.

Heechul berdiri dengan gerakan pelan dan menuntun lelaki putih dengan tinggi hanya sepahanya –_karena ia memakai high heels 5 cm-nya_- itu menuju ruang televise, "Itu pintu kamar-nya," tunjuknya kearah pintu kayu coklat yang berada di atas rentetan tangga.

Sehun mendongak kearah Heechul dan tersenyum kecil, ia melepaskan genggamannya dan berlari-lari riang meninggalkan Heechul yang berbalik ke ruang depan, kakinya menghentak-hentak ketika menaiki belasan tangga berwarna hitam itu. Tanpa ragu ia membuka cepat pintu yang berwarna sama dengan jaket yang ia kenakan saat ini dengan kedua tangan mungilnya.

_Cklekk…_

Sehun menggigit bibir merah mudanya dan menggelayutkan tangan kirinya dengan malas di gagang pintu melihat kedua orang remaja di depannya sedang berpelukan erat.

"Sehun !" pekik suara lembut yang ia ketahui Noona cantik kemarin itu seraya mendorong lelaki tinggi yang duduk di lantai dengan gerakan tergesa hingga lelaki itu terdorong dan menumpukan kedua telapak tangannya kebelakang agar tidak terjatuh.

"Noona," gumam Sehun menggesek-gesekkan jari telunjuknya di antara gigi susu bawah dan atasnya dengan takut ketika melihat lelaki yang masih berada di lantai itu menatapnya sengit.

Sehun menunduk dan menggembungkan pipi tirusnya.

Baekhyun membenahi letak kaus tanpa lengannya dan mengambil kaos merah di lemari seberang ranjangnya untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang terbuka dengan gerakan tergesa, ia menghampiri Sehun dan menutup pintu coklatnya pelan lalu menggendong Sehun menduduki ranjang.

Baekhyun bisa mendengar geraman Chanyeol yang beranjak dan duduk disampingnya dengan gerakan kasar, ia bisa merasakan betapa terkejutnya lelaki kecil yang berada di pangkuannya saat ini. Baekhyun mengelus kepala kecil itu dan menyandarkannya di dada.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya kasar dan menoleh kearah anjing kecil pengganggu berambut putih yang sedang menatapnya gelisah, "Kau tidak pernah di ajari etika oleh Appa-mu, hah ?" Bentaknya merengut sebal.

Sehun mencebikkan bibirnya yang bergetar dan menangis sesenggukan kedua tangan mungil nan putihnya sibuk mengusap wajahnya yang basah.

"Chanyeollie, jangan membentaknya !" Pinta Baekhyun sembari mengusap lelehan air mata di pipi Sehun dan tersenyum lembut kearah lelaki kecil nan tampan di hadapannya saat ini.

Chanyeol tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan, ia benar-benar benci dengan lelaki tua Appa dari si rambut putih kecil itu, sungguh kekanakan jika ia juga membenci si rambut putih di pangkuan Baekhyun kini yang tak mengetahui apapun, Chanyeol menatap kasihan kearah Sehun yang sesenggukan. Dengan dua hembusan nafas berat yang beruntun ia menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan mengulurkan tangannya mengelus rambut susu yang lembut itu pelan, "Maafkan Hyung ya !" pintanya tersenyum kecil.

Sehun mendongak dan mengangguk pelan di pelukan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melirik kearah Chanyeol dengan tatapan canggung mengingat apa yang ia lakukan dengan sang Kakak beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Kau bersama siapa, Sehun ?" Tanya Baekhyun ramah dan menyibak rambut putih lembut si kecil itu kebelakang.

"Bersama Appa !" Jawabnya seraya menggoyang-goyangkan pinggulnya riang.

Baekhyun terkekeh dan menghembuskan nafas pelan mencium harum nafas Sehun yang masih beraroma susu.

"Tidak bersama Umma juga ?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Umma ?" Tanya Sehun mendongak kearah Baekhyun yang mengangguk cantik, "Appa mengatakan, Umma pergi jauh di sana." Ocehnya lagi mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat dan melambungkan tangan kanannya keatas.

Baekhyun menatap terkejut dan menggigit bibir merahnya merasa bersalah, "Maafkan Noona, sayang." Sesalnya kemudian memeluk Sehun seerat mungkin.

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya kasar dan menghembuskan nafas lagi.

"Untuk apa Noona ?" Tanya Sehun polos mendongak kearah Baekhyun yang masih memeluknya, "Noona sekarang jadi Ummaku ya !" Tawarnya tersenyum senang dan mengalungkan lengan putihnya ke leher Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melirik kearah sang Adik yang tersenyum lebar, _"Kumohon jangan !"_ batin Chanyeol gelisah.

"Iya," Jawab Baekhyun dengan nada pasti.

"_Bagaimana bisa kau menjawab iya dengan keyakinan penuh seperti itu, Baek. Apakah kau akan mengutarakan jawaban yang sama ketika pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut Ahjussi tua itu ?" batin Chanyeol sungguh frustasi._

Dan Chanyeol beranjak meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun, Baekhyun memejamkan matanya menatap Chanyeol yang mengepalkan tangannya dan membuka pintu coklat kamarnya dengan keras.

Ia tahu Chanyeol mencintainya, ia tidak bermaksud menyakiti hati sang Kakak, Sehun hanya anak kecil apakah Chanyeol cemburu dengan Sehun, Baekhyun menggeleng. Tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun, Sehun menatapnya penuh harapan dan menganggap ucapan tadi penuh dengan kebenaran.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya ketika bel terakhir berbunyi ia berjalan seorang diri di lorong sekolah yang ramai dengan menundukkan kepala, ia sungguh pusing dengan hari-harinya, matanya juga sedikit membengkak karena terlalu sering menangis.

Baekhyun terkaget saat seseorang menariknya ke ruang kelas yang sepi, dengan gerakan tergesa orang itu menangkup pipi Baekhyun dan mengatakan, "Baek, kumohon lari dari rumah ketika Umma memaksamu, _Okay !_" ucapnya dengan mata menatapnya yakin, Baekhyun menggeleng tidak mengerti, "Kumohon ! Aku menunggumu di luar." Lanjutnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baek." Ujarnya penuh ketulusan dan mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Baekhyun untuk mengecup bibir merah sang Adik.

Namun Baekhyun menahan dada Chanyeol pelan, "Kumohon, jangan lakukan lagi, Chanyeollie !" pintanya melemah dan menunduk.

Chanyeol melepas tangkupan tangannya di pipi Baekhyun dan menggigit bibir sekeras-kerasnya lalu meninggalkan kelas dengan dada yang sesak oleh amarah.

Baekhyun memerosotkan tubuhnya ke lantai kotor itu dan kembali menangis.

.

.

.

.

_Malam harinya Chanyeol tak pulang…_

"Chanyeollie, kenapa belum pulang, sih ?" gumam Baekhyun tanpa suara seraya mengelus lengannya yang dingin, ia berada di balkon kamarnya.

Baekhyun kembali mengingat apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol tadi di ruang kelas sepi itu, tiba-tiba ia masuk kedalam kamarnya dan menghampiri meja belajar yang terletak di sebelah lemari pakaiannya lalu duduk disana.

Ia membuka laci kedua dari meja belajar putih itu pelan, setelahnya ia mengambil secarik kertas dengan gambar jelek di atasnya dengan tersenyum, ia mengingat ketika ia menggores warna-warna kasar itu yang di tuntun dengan Chanyeollie kecil-nya dulu.

"_Chanyeollie, mau pergi kemana ?" tanya perempuan kecil nan imut itu di ambang pintu ketika melihat sang Kakak menyeret koper hitam melewatinya._

_Lelaki tinggi itupun menoleh dan melepas koper hitamnya lalu menuntun adik kecil-nya memasuki kamar._

"_Duduk disini !" suruhnya kearah sang Adik yang menatapnya mendongak seraya menyeret kursi panjang, "Mana buku gambar Baekhyun ?" tanyanya lembut dengan senyum mengembang._

_Baekhyun kecil-pun menyerahkan buku gambarnya yang ia lipat menjadi dua kearah sang kakak dengan senyum._

"_Nah !" Chanyeol kecilpun mengambil pensil dan menggambar dua orang anak yang bergandengan tangan, "Sekarang Baekhyun tinggal mewarnainya." Ujarnya memandang adik kecilnya yang mengangguk masih menatapnya._

_Chanyeol kecil menghembuskan nafas pelan._

"_Chanyeollie, nanti kalau mewarnainya jelek bagaimana ?" Khawatir Baekhyun kecil tangannya menggenggam pensil berwarna merah muda dengan erat._

_Chanyeol berusaha menahan air matanya dengan menggigit bibir penuhnya dan menggenggam tangan mungil itu lalu menuntunnya untuk mewarnai kertas itu dengan baik._

"_Yeay~~" senang Baekhyun tertawa riang._

_Chanyeol memandangnya senang dan beranjak pergi menahan tangis._

"_Chanyeollie, mau pergi kemana ?" Tanya Baekhyun kecil tergesa dan menggenggam tangan kanan sang kakak dengan erat._

_Chanyeol mendudukkan tubuhnya kembali dan berujar, "Chanyeollie ingin pergi. Baekhyun baik-baik disini ya !" pintanya menggigit bibir keras-keras._

_Baekhyun kecil menggeleng, "Tidak ! Tidak mau !" Rengeknya menangis._

"_Chanyeollie hanya pergi sebentar." Yakinnya ikut menangis._

"_Tidak mau ! Baekhyun sendirian." Tangis Baekhyun kecil semakin menjadi._

"_Baekhyun jangan menangis ya ! nanti Chanyeollie juga ikut menangis." Chanyeol kecil membawa sang Adik kedalam pelukannya dan menangis bersama._

_Chanyeol sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengerti itu semua, karena saat itu ia akan pergi melanjutkan pendidikannya di Amerika. (Alasannya lihat CHAP 2)_

_Cklekk…_

Cklekk….

Bersamaan dengan itu pintu kamar Baekhyun dibuka oleh orang yang sama dengan apa yang ia bayangkan baru saja.

"Umma." Gumam Baekhyun menoleh dan mengusap air matanya cepat.

Sang Umma berdiri di ambang pintu sama seperti yang dulu Umma-nya lakukan, beliau tak pernah memasuki kamarnya.

"Ini !" Ucapnya melemparkan pakaian kearah Baekhyun, "Cepat ganti pakaianmu ! aku menunggumu di luar." Lanjutnya menutup pintu kamar Baekhyun dan menunggu di luar pintu.

Baekhyun mengganti bajunya cepat dan terkaget saat belakang baju itu hanya tali yang menyambung, "Bagaimana aku bisa memakainya." Gumamnya.

Baekhyun memasang baju itu dengan tergesa saat mendengar bunyi gedoran pintu di luar kamarnya. Ia keluar dari kamar dan melihat sang Umma yang menatapnya menyeringai kecil, hatinya bertanya-tanya kenapa ia harus memakai baju sebagus ini, untung saja baju itu menutupi semua bahu kecilnya yang tercetak _kissmark_ Chanyeollie-nya kemarin malam, pipinya merona. Sebelum berjalan mengikuti sang Umma ia menoleh sebentar kearah kamar Chanyeol yang gelap.

"_Chanyeollie belum pulang juga ?" batinnya gelisah._

Ia membuntuti sang Umma yang memasuki kamarnya.

"Duduk disitu !" Suruh sang Umma menunjuk kursi kecil di depan meja riasnya.

Baekhyun tak pernah menyangka sebelumnya bisa masuk kedalam ruangan sang Umma tanpa memohon yang bahkan berujung kegagalan. Ia berjalan menduduki kursi itu dengan sungkan, ia menatap cermin di depannya melihat pantulan sang Umma yang sedang mengambil beberapa kotak alat rias.

Sang Umma meriasnya dengan lembut, hati Baekhyun bergetar.

Setelah beberapa lama sang Umma memoleskan beberapa riasan warna di wajahnya, ponsel sang Umma berbunyi.

Didalam duduknya yang anteng Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Oh iya, kau bisa masuk kedalam, Donghae." Beritahu Umma-nya kepada lawan bicara di telepon genggamnya seraya tersenyum.

Entah kenapa jantung Baekhyun berdegup kencang.

"Kau bisa menunggunya, sebentar lagi selesai." Ucap sang Umma lagi semakin membuat dirinya meringsut dan penasaran.

Heechul-pun mematikan sambungan panggilannya dan berjalan kearah Baekhyun yang memandangnya takut lewat pantulan cermin.

"Umma, kita mau pergi kemana ?" Tanya Baekhyun was-was.

"Kau saja. Kau akan pergi dengan Donghae." Jawab sang Umma dengan tenang seraya membenahi sambungan tali belakang baju Baekhyun.

"Umma, aku tidak mau !" Tolaknya bergetar takut.

Baekhyun benar-benar takut melihat tatapan mata tajam sang Umma lewat cermin di depannya, jantungnya berdegup berkali-kali lipat, ia tidak suka cara kerja jantungnya saat ini. Ia lebih suka degupan jantung yang tak menentu ketika berada di samping Chanyeollie-nya, ketika Chanyeollie-nya berbisik di telinganya dan bagaimana cara Chanyeollie-nya mencium bibirnya dengan dalam.

Baekhyun mengingat kembali pesan Chanyeol tadi siang di ruang kelas itu, ia mengingat ketika menolak ciuman Chanyeol saat itu, ia juga mengingat ketika Chanyeol pergi dari rumah ini 5 tahun lalu, dan sekarang Chanyeol belum pulang. Chanyeol pergi.

Baekhyun ingin berlari, namun semuanya sudah terlambat. Ia terlalu takut untuk beranjak dan menolak. Sekarang ia hanya bisa memohon dan menangis.

"Umma, aku tidak mau !" Rengeknya lagi sesenggukan dan nekad menatap mata sang Umma lewat cermin didepannya yang sedang membenahi lilitan tali di punggungnya dengan kasar.

Baekhyun meringis sakit saat sang Umma semakin menarik tali itu dan mengikatnya terlalu erat, ia yakin punggungnya memerah.

"Umma kumohon !" Baekhyun tak memperdulikan lagi riasan di wajahnya yang luntur oleh air mata, ia semakin menangis takut.

"Umma, kumohon sekali ini saja dengarkan aku !" Pintanya meringis, tubuhnya tersentak kebelakang saat sang Umma semakin menarik tali itu dengan gerakan cepat dan kasar.

"_Sakit.." batinnya nelangsa._

"Apa ? Sekali ?" Bentak Heechul menatap manik coklat mata Baekhyun lewat cermin depannya dengan mata membelalak, "Bahkan kesalahnmu tak bisa dibayar dengan apapun !" bentaknya lagi membuat Baekhyun menggeleng tak mengerti.

Heechul menarik lengan Baekhyun yang terbuka dengan gerakan kasar, dengan cepat Baekhyun berbalik dan bersimpuh di kaki sang Umma yang menjadi impiannya untuk menciumnya, "Umma, dengarkan aku !" Pintanya memelas dengan suara serak.

Heechul menghela nafas kasar dan kembali mengangkat Baekhyun lalu mengambil tisu dan mengusapkannya ke wajah Baekhyun dengan geram.

Baekhyun menyerah dengan kerja jantung yang semakin cepat ketika sang Umma membuka pintu kamar itu, "Jangan menangis !" Bisik sang Umma dengan menggertakkan giginya lalu mendorongnya keluar.

Heechul keluar membawa sepatu coklat dengan tinggi 7 cm untuk di pakaikan ke Baekhyun, "Cepat pakai !" Suruhnya.

Baekhyun memakainya dengan tangan bergetar takut, Baekhyun lemas dan ia ingin pingsan.

Dengan langkah terseok-seok di atas alas 7 cm itu ia mengikuti sang Umma menuju ruang depan dengan degupan jantung yang tak mereda malah semakin bergemuruh gelisah, ia tak berani mendongak ketika seorang lelaki yang ia ketahui Ahjussi kemarin berada di depannya, Donghae.

Baekhyun menolak ketika Donghae ingin menggandeng tangannya, dengan cepat ia menatap memohon kebelakang kearah sang Umma yang menatapnya tajam, Donghae mengernyit tak mengerti.

Dengan gerakan ragu ia menundukkan kepalanya lagi dan membiarkan Ahjussi di depannya ini menggenggam tangannya untuk memasuki mobil.

Dan satu-satunya yang tak bisa ia elak adalah hanya Chanyeol yang berada di kepala dan hatinya sekarang. _Dan mungkin untuk selamanya_.

Jauh disana Heechul menatap khawatir mobil putih milik rekan kerjanya yang sedang membawa satu-satunya anak perempuan miliknya itu hilang di balik gerbang besar kediamannya.

.

.

_Chanyeol….._

Benar ! Chanyeol tak pulang kerumah tetapi ia mendiamkan mobilnya dan dirinya di sebelah timur gerbang besar yang berdiri kokoh di kediamannya tepat di bawah pohon besar yang berdaun lebat. Ia melihat semua, ia melihat Baekhyun yang sedang berdiri di balkon kamarnya tadi dan juga ia bisa melihat bagaimana mobil putih itu dengan lihai meliukkan tubuhnya yang kaku kearah barat yang ia ketahui bahwa salah satu penumpang di dalamnya adalah sang Adik.

Sebagai seorang yang licik, ia harus pandai memelihara kelicikannya demi apapun. Ia sempat melihat plat mobil Ahjussi tua itu dan menghafalkannya di luar kepala. Gerakannya tak tergesa namun mampu mengimbangi, bahkan wajahnya terlalu tenang untuk di katakan _SPY_, namun hatinya yang bergejolak gelisah menuntunnya menginjak gas mobil dan mengendarainya dengan ugal-ugalan, ia menghela nafas pelan dan menggigit bibirnya keras-keras saat lampu di depannya berubah berwarna merah sewarna dengan wajahnya yang menahan amarah saat ini, terakhir matanya melihat mobil putih yang melaju didepannya itu ia ketahui berbelok kearah kiri. Chanyeol terlalu jengah menanti lampu merah itu berubah warna, dengan keyakinan penuh ia membelokkan mobilnya berlawanan arah dan mengambil jalan pintas menembus ramainya jalan dengan kecepatan penuh yang ia bisa.

.

.

Mobil putih itupun berbelok, Donghae sebagai pengendali menoleh kearah spion mobil di kanannya dengan dahi berkerut, lalu menyeringai ketika tidak ada lagi mobil yang mengikutinya di belakang. Jelas ia tahu siapa pengendaranya, Chanyeol. Kakak dari perempuan muda cantik dan juga _sexy_ yang duduk di sampingnya saat ini.

Dari awal memasuki mobil sampai Baekhyun tidak tahu daerah mana ia saat ini wajahnya tak berani sejari kelingkingpun mendongak, ia berusaha meredam tangisannya namun tak berhasil dan tetap kukuh berdoa di dalam hatinya bahwa Chanyeollie-nya akan segera datang.

"Kenapa menangis, heum ?" Tanya lelaki tua disampingnya dengan suara yang Baekhyun takuti sedunia, Baekhyun menjerit ketika merasakan kulit kasar lelaki tua itu merayap ke pahanya dengan gerakan naik.

"Jangan !" Baekhyun menangis kencang dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan ketika lelaki tua itu menjauhkan tangannya.

Baekhyun melirik takut kearah Ahjussi disampingnya saat ini yang menyeringai, ia semakin takut ketika mobil yang ditumpanginya berhenti di tempat sepi yang bahkan tak Baekhyun ketahui ia sudah berada disini.

"Ahjussi, kumohon jangan !" Kaget Baekhyun mendongak ketika Ahjussi itu menarik tangannya dan mengenggamnya erat di sebelah tubuhnya.

Baekhyun tidak tahu apalagi yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini, memohon Chanyeol untuk datang namun Chanyeol tak kunjung datang. Ia lelah menangis, menjerit bahkan mengelak.

Sekuat tenaga Baekhyun menarik tangan kecilnya dengan kekuatan penuh karena Ahjussi itu bertubuh kekar, Baekhyun semakin menutup wajahnya erat-erat dengan kedua tangan ketika Ahjussi itu mendekatkan wajahnya yang sangat Baekhyun takuti.

Donghae memiliki sifat kasar, dengan tidak sabar ia mencengkram paha dalam Baekhyun dan membukanya cepat, dengan _reflex _mata Baekhyun membola, ia menampar kepala Donghae semampu ia bisa, Baekhyun menganga kaget tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Gerakannya terburu-buru ketika kedua tangannya berusaha membuka pintu mobil itu, namun tak berhasil. Tangisan itu semakin menjadi membuat Donghae menyeringai.

.

.

Chanyeol menggeram marah ketika ia mengetahui mobil ber-plat sama dengan apa yang ia ingat berada dengan jarak 35 meter didepannya, dengan menancapkan gas sepenuhnya nafasnya semakin memburu bagai singa yang ingin menyergap mangsa, ia bisa melihat Baekhyun dibalik kaca mobil putih itu menangis dan sibuk membenahi letak bajunya, Chanyeol sengaja menghidupkan lampu mobil depannya seterang mungkin agar Ahjussi tua itu buta, sempat ia berfikir ingin membunuh Ahjussi tua itu dengan cara menghantamkan tubuh mobilnya keras-keras ke mobil putih keparat itu sebelum mengingat bahwa sang Adik berada di dalamnya.

Chanyeol menuruni mobil dengan berlari cepat, nafasnya tidak teratur. Dapat dilihat dari arah manapun mata Chanyeol memerah, ia memukul kaca mobil itu dengan keras dan berteriak, "KELUAR !" nafasnya masih tak terkendali.

Chanyeol semakin memukul kaca itu dengan keras ketika matanya melihat Baekhyun semakin menjerit ketakutan dan menutup wajahnya erat-erat.

Chanyeol sedikit menyingkir ketika Donghae membuka pintu mobilnya dengan gerakan santai, tanpa membuang-buang waktu Chanyeol memukul wajah lelaki tua itu dengan keras hingga tubuhnya sedikit oleng, ia mencengkram kerah Ahjussi tua itu masih dengan nafas memburu berbedanya sekarang sang singa sudah mendapatkan mangsa,  
"Apa yang kau lakukan kepada Adikku ?" Chanyeol semakin menggertakkan giginya ketika Ahjussi itu menyeringai.

Ia memukul wajah tua itu bertubi-tubi, ingin sekali ia mematahkan semua tulang wajah lelaki kekar namun pendek di bawahnya ini hingga remuk, namun tangan kurus serta putih dengan erat memeluknya dari belakang, "Chanyeollie !" Panggilnya lemah.

Chanyeol menurut dan menuntun lelaki berwajah lebam itu untuk berdiri.

"Kau tidak punya _attitude _yang sopan." Tunjuk Donghae di depan wajah Chanyeol yang menatapnya tenang. Dengan wajah Chanyeol yang seperti itu ia bisa melihat Siwon –Ayah Chanyeol juga teman dekatnya dulu- di dalam diri pemuda itu.

Chanyeol bergeming dan menarik Baekhyun ke pelukan erat didadanya agar mata sang Adik tak melihat lelaki tua berambut pirang di depannya.

Baekhyun benar-benar berterimakasih kepada Tuhan telah mengabulkan permintaannya, hatinya diselimuti ketenangan kembali ketika mencium aroma sang kakak yang ia ketahui masih memakai seragamnya dengan lengkap hanya saja sedikit amburadul.

"Aku bisa berlaku sopan jika Ahjussi bisa berlaku sopan kepada adikku." Tenangnya masih memeluk Baekhyun dan meninggalkan Ahjussi di belakang sana yang mengumpat keras.

Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun berjalan sendiri memasuki mobilnya sedangkan ia masuk dan duduk di kursi kemudi lalu melepas seragamnya menyisakan kaos berwarna abu-abu berlengan pendek yang melekat di tubuhnya.

Chanyeol melemparkan seragamnya kearah Baekhyun, ia tahu baju depan Baekhyun robek hingga sedikit menampakkan belahan payudaranya, "Pakai itu !" suruhnya lalu menghidupkan mobil dan menjalankannya, ia menoleh kearah spion melihat Ahjussi itu sedang menelepon seseorang dan ia yakin itu Ummanya.

"_Dasar tua bangka pengadu !" cibir Chanyeol dalam hati._

Setelah selesai memakai seragam sang kakak dengan berani ia beranjak dan duduk di pangkuan sang kakak yang menyetir, ia membenamkan kepalanya di leher Chanyeol yang hangat.

Hal itu membuat Chanyeol terkaget dan sedikit membelokkan arah mobilnya beruntung mereka masih di area yang sepi.

"Chanyeollie, ma-.."

"Ssssssssstttttt kau sudah terlambat." Ucapnya dengan nada dingin, ia bisa merasakan Baekhyun menangis di lehernya, ia membiarkannya.

Selama mobil itu berjalan menyusuri kota Seoul yang terang pada malam hari tak ada satu patah katapun yang keluar dari belah bibir sepasang saudara itu, hanya tangisan perempuan muda yang menggema di dalamnya.

Seiring dekatnya mereka dengan jarak gerbang rumah tangisan Baekhyun sedikit demi sedikit mereda, Chanyeol sudah memberhentikan mobilnya di depan garasi mobil yang masih terbuka tepat disamping rumahnya.

"Turun." Nadanya masih sedingin tadi.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tak berani menatap mata memelas itu karena ia tidak mau terperangkap, "Cepat turun !" suruhnya lagi.

Baekhyun beranjak dari pangkuan Chanyeol dan menuruni mobil dengan ragu, ia memasuki rumahnya masih dengan tubuh bergetar sama seperti awal tadi ketika ia keluar lewat pintu itu. Sesekali matanya menoleh kearah mobil sang Kakak yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

Chanyeol tak berani menggerakkan mobilnya sebelum sang Adik masuk rumah, ia bisa melihat lewat kaca mobil yang tertutup kearah mata Baekhyun yang memelas dengan mata memanasnya namun ia menahannya.

Baekhyun mengambil kunci rumahnya di saku seragam sang Kakak karena ia tahu sang Kakak selalu membawanya karena sibuknya kelas 12 akhir-akhir ini sehingga sering pulang larut malam. Ia memutarnya pelan dan memutar kembali gagang pintu untuk membuka pintu besar rumahnya.

Ruang depannya sudah gelap mengingat ini sudah tengah malam, ia berjalan menuju ruang televise yang juga gelap, ia terlonjak kaget ketika lampu menyala dengan tiba-tiba. Ia bisa melihat sang Umma didekat saklar lampu menatapnya tajam. Baekhyun tertegun dan matanya menatap sekeliling dengan arah yang gelisah, kemudian ia menunduk.

Bunyi ketukan alas kaki sang Umma yang cepat senada dengan detakan jantungnya saat ini, ia bisa mendengar ketukan sepatu itu hilang dan tergantikan oleh suara tamparan keras berulang.

PLAK

PLAK

Baekhyun merasakan pipi kirinya sangat panas, ia menopang tubuhnya dengan cara menapakkan telapak tangan kirinya di tembok samping ia berdiri, ia tak mampu merangkai kalimat, panas dipipinya menjalar ke lidah hingga menjadi kelu, tidak terasa air matanya jatuh untuk yang keseribu kali hari ini.

Sang Umma mencengkram kerah seragam Chanyeollie-nya yang ia pakai dengan kuat, hingga ia bisa mendengar robekan jelas disana, ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya terdorong kebelakang dan punggungnya menghantam tembok yang kuat sekuat baja.

Baekhyun meringis disertai tangisan pilu, ia ingin muntah.

"KAU MEMALUKANKU !" Teriak sang Umma sangat lantang sembari terisak disertai tamparan beruntun serta tendangan keras yang mengenai lututnya.

Tangisannya semakin menjadi ia tidak berani melawan karena ia merasa diamuk ribuan masa. Tubuhnya nyaris pingsan sebelum seorang perempuan memeluknya sangat erat dan teriakan suara berat menggema.

"Ahjumma, bawa Baekhyun kekamarku !" Suruh Chanyeol cepat dan menghampiri Ummanya yang terduduk lemas dengan tangis yang sesenggukan.

"Umma, sadarlah ! Baekhyun darah dagingmu" Bisik Chanyeol pelan seraya menangkup wajah sang Umma dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang lebar.

Heechul menatap buah hati tampannya ini dengan tangis yang semakin menjadi, ia bisa melihat mata itu, sorot mata suaminya.

"Umma, Baekhyun hampir di perkosa." Bisik Chanyeol lagi lembut.

Heechul menjerit histeris dan berlari memasuki kamarnya dengan tergesa. Ia beringsut kedalam selimut tebalnya membiarkan Chanyeol menggedor-gedor pintu dari luar seraya memanggil namanya dengan nada khawatir.

Heechul semakin menangis mengingat wajah Chanyeol tadi, ia rindu suaminya. Pikirannya menerawang ke masa lalu.

"_Sayang !" Panggil suaminya –Siwon- dengan lembut seraya menghampirinya yang sedang bersandar di kepala ranjang._

_Heechul tersenyum dan mengecup sekilas bibir suaminya yang juga tersenyum._

_Sang Suami mengelus perutnya yang semakin besar dengan umur 7 bulan itu dengan gerakan memutar._

"_Apapun yang terjadi nanti, tetap sayangi bayi kecil kita ini ya !" Pintanya dengan senyum mengembang._

"_Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa." Balas Heechul menatap sang Suami dengan wajah bertanya-tanya._

"_Yah ! Kita tidak akan tahu apa rencana Tuhan." Siwon menghela nafas, "Jika aku tidak ada tetap sayangi bayi kita seperti kau menyayangi Chanyeol." Lanjutnya memeluk sang Istri._

_Heechul menangis, "Apa yang kau bicarakan ? tetaplah berada di sampingku." Suaranya terputus-putus karena tangisannya._

"_Aku tidak bisa berjanji, Entahlah." Ucapnya bingung dan menghembuskan nafas lagi, "Berjanji ya tidak akan menyakitinya, sayangi bayi ini seperti kau menyayangi putra kita." Lanjutnya mengelus lebih lembut perut besar sang istri._

"_Pasti, aku akan menyayanginya." Yakin Heechul menganggukkan kepalanya masih sesenggukan, "Dan aku mencintaimu." Lanjutnya menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir sang Suami dan tenggelam dalam ciuman dalam yang tak pernah ia rasakan lagi selama enam belas tahun ini._

Namun apa ? Heechul mengingkari janjinya.

_Kau Pengingkar !_

_Kau Pengingkar !_

Heechul menangis sekeras-kerasnya ketika mendengar bisikan beruntun itu, ia mengingat bagaimana ia menampar Baekhyun, bagaimana ia menendang menggunakan seluruh tenaganya kepada putri kecilnya yang lemas bersandar didinding tadi. Dan itu semua pertama kalinya ia lakukan di hidupnya.

Heechul meraung tak terkendali.

Dia lebih mementingkan dirinya sendiri dari pada Putri kecilnya yang malang.

Dia lebih cinta dunia yang dimilikinya dari pada buah hati perempuannya yang mengharapkannya.

Dia mengingkari janjinya.

Dia mengingkari janjinya.

_Untuk pertama kalinya Heechul menangis karena Baekhyun._

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menggedor pintu kamar sang Umma berkali-kali hingga ia lelah, raungan sang Umma dari dalam membuat hatinya semakin sakit.

"_Kenapa semuanya menjadi seperti ini ?" Tanyanya dalam hati_ _seraya menjambak rambut gelapnya._

Setelah mendengar sang Umma sudah tenang lewat isakannya, ia berjalan menaiki tangga dengan langkah frustasi, ia memasuki kamarnya yang terbuka dan menemukan sang Adik yang menatap kosong kedepan serta Jung Ahjumma yang sibuk menenangkan dengan mengelus rambut halus panjang sang Adik di atas ranjangnya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan, "Jung Ahjumma, bisakah meninggalkan kami berdua ?" Pintanya halus.

"Tentu." Jawab seorang perempuan kepercayaan keluarganya itu lalu mencium kedua pipi putih Baekhyun dan berjalan keluar dengan mata basahnya.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang menatapnya balik, ia membalikkan badannya sebelumnya ia sempat melihat raut sedih di wajah Baekhyun, lalu ia berjalan kearah pintu untuk menutup dan menguncinya.

Ia menghela nafas lagi, ia lelah, sungguh lelah. Dengan pelan ia menghampiri Baekhyun yang berada di atas ranjang, mata kecilnya yang sayu masih menatapnya, "Berbalik !" Suruhnya pelan.

Tanpa ragu Baekhyun mematuhinya tanpa sepatah katapun.

"Lepas seragamku !" Suruh Chanyeol lagi nadanya masih pelan.

Baekhyun melepasnya, masih memunggungi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengambil seragamnya dari tangan Baekhyun dan melemparkannya ke keranjang tempat baju kotor.

Baekhyun terkejut saat Chanyeol di belakangnya berusaha melepas bajunya dengan menarik semua tali menyambung itu, "Chanyeollie, jangan !" Baekhyun menangis, ia mengingat Ahjussi tua tadi ketika kulit Chanyeol bergesekan langsung dengan kulit punggungnya yang telanjang.

Chanyeol tak mendengarkan tangisan Baekhyun, ia masih melanjutkan melepas semua tali coklat itu dengan gerakan pelan, Chanyeol menatap nanar kearah punggung putih sang Adik yang sedikit mengelupas hingga punggung putih itu berubah menjadi merah dengan bekas lilitan melintang.

Baekhyun tersedu dan meringis sakit.

Chanyeol sudah menurunkan baju Baekhyun hingga pinggang, dengan gerakan cepat dan menekan ia merobek baju itu hingga menjadi lembaran lebar dan membuangnya. Sekarang Baekhyun hanya tertutupi dengan pakaian dalamnya saja dan juga rambut panjangnya yang menutupi punggung.

Chanyeol mendengar Baekhyun meraung takut dan memeluk dirinya sendiri tanpa berbalik. Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun trauma. Tidak ! walaupun ia tahu dengan jelas seluruh tubuh sang Adik yang diidamkannya terbuka saat ini, ia tidak akan melakukan apapun.

Chanyeol mengelus punggung merah Baekhyun dan mendengar ringisan sakit yang jelas, ia tidak tega, wajahnya ikut meringis.

Lelaki tinggi itu menuruni ranjangnya dan berjalan kearah lemari pakaian coklatnya lalu mengambil selembar kaos berlengan panjang bergaris-garis biru putih. Ia berbalik, ia bisa mendengar Baekhyun masih tersedu dan memeluk dirinya seerat mungkin.

Dengan gerakan pelan Chanyeol memasangkan kaos besar itu ke tubuh Baekhyun yang kecil, ia bisa merasakan tubuh Baekhyun bergetar dan dingin. Setelah itu ia kembali duduk di belakang Baekhyun yang memunggunginya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan menghadapi seorang yang sedang dalam masa traumanya, karena ini adalah pertama kalinya dan itu adiknya sendiri, Chanyeol bergeming.

Dengan tangis yang masih tersedu-sedu, Baekhyun membalikkan badannya dan menarik kaos Chanyeol agar mendekat, ia menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir penuh sang Kakak, Baekhyun yang memulai semua, dengan ajaran Chanyeol sebelum-sebelumnya untuk berciuman ia memulai melumat kasar bibir penuh itu dan menarik sedekat mungkin agar ciumannya lebih dalam, Baekhyun menangis dalam ciumannya karena Chanyeol tak membalas.

Chanyeol tak melakukan apapun selain berdiam diri dan membiarkan Baekhyun menguasainya, jika seperti ini Chanyeol mengingat bagaimana sakit hatinya ia ketika Baekhyun menolaknya.

Baekhyun melepas ciumannya dan menunduk, masih menggenggam erat kaos bagian depan sang Kakak, "Chanyeollie, maafkan aku selama ini," sesalnya memelas dengan tangisan yang terdengar pilu, "Maafkan aku yang bodoh !" ujarnya lagi, "Maafkan aku yang tidak peka ini ! Maaf." Setelah mengatakan itu Baekhyun kembali mencium Chanyeol lalu melepasnya lagi, "Chanyeollie, balas ciumanku !" Paksanya merengek lemas.

Chanyeol tetap diam membiarkan Baekhyun menarik-narik paksa kaos bagian depannya, Chanyeol bisa merasakan betapa frustasinya sang Adik dalam ciuman tanpa balasan itu lewat Baekhyun yang menggigit bibirnya keras-keras.

"Chanyeollie, balas ciumanku !" rengeknya lagi semakin rendah.

Baekhyun menyerah dan melepas ciuman paksaan itu dengan air mata merembes ke wajahnya yang pucat bahkan matanya sungguh sangat berat untuk bertahan. Ia merasa sangat malu hingga tak sanggup menatap lelaki di depannya ini lewat kontak mata langsung.

Satu hal yang belum Baekhyun sadari dan itu alasan mengapa Chanyeol melakukan itu semua adalah Baekhyun belum mengakui perasaan yang sebenarnya.

Setelah Baekhyun terdiam, Chanyeol melepas kedua tangan sang Adik yang melemas di genggaman kaos bagian depannya dengan pelan, ia menuruni ranjang dan pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terisak sendirian menuju ke kamar mandi, ia ingin membersihkan tubuhnya yang lengket. Sehari ini di sekolahnya sangat sibuk, ditambah lagi ia tidak langsung pulang kerumah tadi.

Chanyeol menyalakan _shower _dan membiarkan air mengaliri tubuh tinggi nan tegapnya juga melarutkan semua kelelahannya hari ini.

Chanyeol hanya butuh belasan menit untuk itu, ia mengganti pakaian masih di kamar mandi dengan baju santai berharap pikirannya juga tertular. Ia membuka pintu kamar mandinya pelan dan berbalik menemukan Baekhyun menidurkan tubuh kecilnya di atas ranjang memunggunginya dengan bagian bawah tak tertutupi apapun karena kaos itu hanya mencapai pahanya saja. Chanyeol bisa melihat tubuh sang Adik bergetar kecil menandakan ia belum tidur karena Chanyeol masih mendengar isakan.

Chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya dengan pelan di samping Baekhyun, memunggunginya juga, ia ingin tidur sekarang, ia ingin memejamkan mata sebelum seseorang kembali menangis dan merengek di belakangnya dengan menarik-narik kaos biru yang ia kenakan saat ini.

"Chanyeollie, kumohon maafkan aku !" Pinta Baekhyun lagi seraya mengusap seluruh wajahnya dengan tangan kiri.

"Chanyeollie, aku mencintaimu."

Semua organ dalam tubuh Chanyeol bergetar hingga menciptakan nyeri yang Chanyeol sukai ketika mendengar kalimat yang selama ini ia nantikan.

"Sungguh, aku sungguh mencintai Chanyeollie.." Kata Baekhyun lagi mengaku namun masih menangis.

Chanyeol menoleh dan bangkit, dengan cepat Baekhyun memeluk lehernya seerat mungkin, "Jangan pergi, kumohon !" suaranya terdengar sangat lemas.

Baekhyun lelah.

Chanyeol tak ingin pergi hanya saja ia ingin menarik selimut untuk menutupi kaki Baekhyun yang terbuka dan pucat karena kedinginan.

Terpaksa Chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya kembali dengan Baekhyun yang masih memeluk lehernya sangat erat, ia berusaha menggapai selimut itu dengan kaki panjangnya dan berhasil.

Baekhyun melepaskan lingkaran tangan kurusnya di leher Chanyeol dan menatapnya dalam.

_Mereka saling menatap dengan Baekhyun diatas Chanyeol yang menapakkan tangan kanannya di dada kokoh Chanyeol._

Chanyeol sungguh tidak tega melihat mata perempuan yang berada diatasnya saat ini, Baekhyun terlalu banyak menangis hingga mata itu sayu dan bagian bawahnya memerah memar serta bibirnya bengkak dan sangat merah, ia memandang sedih pada pipi putih yang sedikit memar itu, itu tamparan sang Umma yang bertubi-tubi dan ia bertaruh bahwa Baekhyun menahan sakitnya ketika mencium bibirnya kasar beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Chanyeollie, aku mencintaimu." Ucapnya menatap mata sang Kakak yang berada dibawahnya sendu, Baekhyun sedikit kecewa karena Chanyeol hanya menganggukkan kepala.

Baekhyun sudah menyerahkan semua harga dirinya hari ini, dan itu untuk Chanyeol. Ingin sekali ia memulai ciuman lagi tapi ia takut sang Kakak tak membalasnya.

Ia menunduk.

Air mata Chanyeol mengalir lewat sudut matanya yang tajam dan Baekhyun tak mengetahuinya, Chanyeol mengusap seluruh air mata Baekhyun yang membanjiri wajahnya kemudian ia menarik tengkuk sang Adik dan membawanya ke dalam ciuman yang sebenarnya, ciuman yang lebih dalam berbeda dengan kemarin-kemarin, karena sekarang—

Chanyeol menyelipkan rambut kiri Baekhyun ke belakang telinga "I love you too my beautiful little sister." Bisiknya tepat di telinga Baekhyun.

-mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang sebenarnya.

Chanyeol membawa kekasih kecilnya lagi pada ciuman yang lebih dalam, ia sengaja menelusupkan tangannya kedalam kaos Baekhyun untuk mengelus luka di punggung sang Adik sehingga kulit mereka bersentuhan langsung dan itu berefek pada ciuman Baekhyun yang menyesap bibirnya lebih kuat.

Lumatan lembut, balasan bunyi kecupan-kecupan yang terdengar jelas membuat keduanya tersenyum dalam ciuman yang manis itu. Saling membalas dan memberi adalah hal yang dilakukan mereka saat ini.

Dalam ciumannya yang indah dan lembut ia mengingat pembicaraannya beberapa tahun yang lalu bersama _roommate_-nya –_Afrel, seorang pemuda tinggi bertubuh kekar, seumuran dengannya berasal dari Rumania_- di asrama sekolah Amerikanya dulu.

"_You always look at that picture of beautiful little girl every night before you go to bed." Heran lelaki berambut putih seputih salju dan bibir merah seraya menatap teman sekamarnya –Chanyeol- yang sedang kasmaran –menurutnya-, "I wonder, who is she ? is she your ex-girlfriend ?" tanyanya lagi kepada teman sekamarnya yang bergeming matanya terlalu focus menatap lembaran foto kecil seorang perempuan yang tersenyum kearah kamera._

"_No, she is not." Jawab Chanyeol akhirnya, "How can you say that ? she is my little sister." Kagetnya terlambat dan membaringkan tubuh tingginya ke ranjang._

"_She is so beautiful," kata si rambut putih lagi memuji dan melepas baju merahnya lalu menggantinya dengan kaos lengan pendek putih, "I bet your Mom is so proud have her in this world," ia membaringkan tubuh tingginya yang sedikit lebih besar dari pada Chanyeol di samping tubuh sang roommate dan sama-sama memandangi foto itu, "And sure, you too." Lanjutnya menggoda dengan menaik-turunkan alisnya._

"_No ! its not the same as what you think," Chanyeol menghela nafas dan tersenyum kearah roommate-nya itu._

"_Yeah ?" _

"_Therefore, I don't like when someone go hurt her, but I love my Mom. Sure." Chanyeol terkekeh._

"_Are you have a feeling to her ?" Tanyanya menatap Chanyeol penasaran._

"_Oh come on, Afrel. What on earth ? Are you gonna make me laugh ?" Chanyeol tertawa, "She is my sister and I am just missing her so bad." Lanjutnya menatap foto itu itu kembali. -Baekhyun kecil sungguh sangat cantik di foto itu-._

"_Whatever ! I am looking different thing on your eyes, when you look at her with you look at other girl, I mean our classmate. Moreover you always reject girls who love you in our class." Jelas si rambut salju memejamkan mata dan tersenyum remeh._

_Chanyeol tertawa pelan, "I just have a feeling to her as a sibling and no more. I was rejected them for one reason, they are just not my type." Ia meletakkan foto Baekhyun kecil di bawah bantalnya._

_Chanyeol terkaget saat teman sekamarnya ini tertawa, "Even you save it beneath your cushion. Come on dude ! you can't deny it, except you runaway but it can't because you are still." Si rambut salju menyeringai._

_Chanyeol menghela nafas frustasi, "I am going to show you that I can fallin' for another girl."_

"_Yeah ! and I am waiting for you on the altar with your little beautiful sister." Seringaiannya semakin lebar lalu ia membalikkan badan memunggungi Chanyeol._

"_Afrel !" Protes Chanyeol._

_Afrel menoleh kearah Chanyeol dan berkata, "One more.."_

_Chanyeol mengangkat dagunya sekali._

"_JBM !" Afrel tersenyum kearah Chanyeol yang penasaran._

"_Yeah ?" Si kasmaran mengkerutkan dahinya._

"_Just Believe Me !" Jelasnya satu-satu secara pelan dan berbalik._

_Chanyeol tersenyum kikuk dan menggeleng pelan._

_Keesokan harinya Chanyeol mencoba menyatakan perasaan-nya kepada teman perempuan sekelasnya yang pernah atau masih menyukainya namun semua selalu berakhir dengan kata putus._

Chanyeol tidak menyesal walaupun tak mempercayai omongan benar lelaki Rumania itu, karena sekarang Baekhyun sudah menjadi miliknya.

Ciuman itu terus berlangsung diiringi oleh usapan-usapan telapak tangan Chanyeol yang besar di punggung Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun mendesah geli dalam ciumannya, ia butuh pelampiasan. Tangan kanannya yang mungil meremas lembut leher sang Kakak yang berada di bawahnya.

Mereka melepas ciuman panas itu dan tersenyum satu sama lain, Chanyeol sudah berhenti mengelus punggung penuh luka Baekhyun namun telapak tangannya ingin menetap disitu untuk beberapa lama, Baekhyun mengijinkannya.

Setelah tersenyum satu sama lain dengan tatapan penuh cinta yang sudah sama-sama di akui, Baekhyun membaringkan kepalanyadi dekat leher kekasih pertamanya dengan pelan diikuti dengan senyum tulus dan pejaman mata yang damai.

"Chanyeollie.." Panggilnya pelan masih dengan mata terpejam, tangan kanannya mengelus dada kokoh hingga leher panjang sang Kakak dengan gerakan pelan hingga membuat pemuda itu geli.

Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan gumaman lembut.

"Aku mencintai Chanyeollie.." Ocehnya tersenyum.

"Aku sudah mengetahui itu, sayangku !" Baekhyun merona ketika mendengar suara berat sang Kakak memanggilnya dengan panggilan baru selembut itu.

Baekhyun terkekeh malu.

Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun dan mengecup dahi harum itu penuh perasaan, "Ini milik siapa ?" Tanyanya kemudian mengelus bahu Baekhyun yang terbuka dengan warna merah jelas disana.

"Hm ?" Baekhyun ikut menoleh, "Itu milikmu yang tadi malam." Jelasnya dengan nada malu seraya menelusupkan wajahnya ke leher sang Kakak lebih dalam.

Chanyeol ikut tersenyum malu.

TENG ! TENG ! suara dentangan jam di ruang tengah sebanyak 12 kali membuatnya terkejut. Yah, walaupun suara itu jauh dari kamarnya namun sepinya suasana membuat dentangan itu menjadi gemaan keras.

Chanyeol menoleh kearah kalender yang ada di meja belajarnya dan mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga merah sang Adik, "Happy Birthday !" Bisiknya penuh ketulusan.

Baekhyun tersentuh dan meneteskan air matanya, "Terimakasih." Ia semakin menangis hingga tersedu-sedu mengingat bagaimana hari ulang tahunnya tahun-tahun yang lalu yang tak pernah diingat, hanya seorang Jung Ahjumma dan sebagian teman dekatnya yang selalu mengucapkan, Mereka-pun hanya orang lain.

"Terimakasih banyak." Lanjutnya memeluk Chanyeol semakin erat.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas pelan dengan menahan air matanya yang mengenang di pelupuk mata. Selain hari ulang tahun Baekhyun, 6 Mei adalah hari dimana Appanya tiada.

Ia kembali mengelus punggung luka Baekhyun, hingga membuat kekasih cantiknya terlelap di dalam lingkaran lengan kekarnya yang hangat.

.

.

.

.

Bunyi bel, suara teriakan, ketukan sepatu beruntun yang menggema di koridor, juga beberapa siswa yang di hukum di tengah lapangan _outdoor_ merupakan keseharian di dalam gedung besar tempat menimba ilmu itu kecuali hari libur.

Terlihat satu dari ribuan murid di sekolah itu sedang berjalan mondar-mandir di samping bangkunya mengakibatkan teman-temannya menatap dirinya bingung.

"Hey Jin, Baekhyun belum datang ya ?" Tanya perempuan berambut cepak itu kearah lelaki yang duduk di samping bangkunya.

"Mana kutahu Luhan !" Lelaki itu mengangkat bahunya dua kali, "Lagipula, siapa teman dekatnya ?" Tanyanya balik menatap perempuan _tomboy_ itu yang sudah terduduk di bangkunya dengan tenang tapi tak setenang wajahnya yang gelisah.

Luhan melengos dan mengerucutkan bibir merah mudanya.

.

.

.

.

Di waktu yang sama namun tempat yang berbeda seorang perempuan paruh baya sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamar dan memutar kunci untuk membukanya.

"Bangun !" Pekiknya menyuruh perempuan yang lebih muda yang sedang meringkuk di dalam selimut itu agar membuka selimutnya.

"Heechul bangun !" Wajahnya memerah dan menarik paksa selimut itu lalu membuangnya asal, menampilkan seorang perempuan lain yang meringkuk dengan isakan seperti anak kecil berumur 5 tahun.

Sedangkan perempuan yang paling muda menatap takut dari ambang pintu, perempuan cantik itu menangis.

"Aku tidak percaya dengan semua ini, Heechul, setelah Jung Ahjumma menceritakan semuanya. Sudah aku bilang cepatlah sadar !" Bentaknya.

PLAK

Tamparan telak-pun ia hadiahkan ketika perempuan yang meringkuk itu bangkit untuk duduk.

"Umma.." Kagetnya memegang pipinya.

"Nenek !" Perempuan cantik yang di ambang pintu itupun ikut memekik.

Dengan merasakan sakit yang diterima di kulit pipinya, ia menoleh kearah asal jeritan tadi, tangisannya semakin menjadi, ia mengingat apa yang dilakukannya semalam, menampar putri kecil yang berdiri di ambang pintu itu sekeras-kerasnya, apakah rasanya sesakit ini ? ia tersedu merasa bersalah.

"Aku akan membawa Baekhyun dan tinggal denganku di Busan untuk selamanya dan jangan pernah melihatnya lagi" Terangnya lalu keluar dari kamar itu dan menyeret perempuan muda yang menatap sang Umma dengan tangisan pilu.

Heechul ingin sekali memeluknya, ia tidak mau berpisah dengan Baekhyun. Ia sudah sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan saat ini. Tapi semua sudah terlambat.

.

.

"Cepat bereskan pakaianmu dan pergi dari rumah ini !" Suruhnya ikut membereskan semua pakaian Baekhyun.

"Nenek, tapi Umma-.."

"Kau ingin disiksa terus-menerus, selama enam belas tahun ini kau hanya dianggap anak tiri olehnya." Potongnya dengan bentakan keras.

Hati Baekhyun bergetar sakit.

Baekhyun menghampiri lacinya dan menyelipkan lembaran kertas yang penuh dengan gambar dan warna lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas selempangnya.

Merekapun keluar dari kamar Baekhyun dengan tergesa, Baekhyun menoleh kesamping dan menemukan Chanyeol yang bersandar di dinding. Ia berlari menghambur ke pelukan sang Kakak dan menangis lebih keras disana. Chanyeol menahan lebih kuat agar air matanya tidak terjatuh.

"Chanyeollie, aku akan pergi. Kumohon jaga dirimu baik-baik." Ujarnya mendongak dan menatap dengan mata berairnya yang berlinang.

Padahal tadi malam mereka sudah menyatakan perasaan masing-masing, dengan secepat kilat Tuhan membalikkan semua dan kembali memisahkan hubungan mereka.

Chanyeol sungguh sangat rela melepas Baekhyun tinggal di rumah sang Nenek daripada hidup disini dengan tatapan kejam sang Umma.

Chanyeol mengangguk dan berlaku sewajarnya seperti Kakak-Adik karena di tempat itu mereka tak berdua sang Nenek sedang memperhatikannya.

Baekhyun menunduk dan menghampiri sang Nenek dengan langkah berat tidak sanggup. Perempuan paruh baya itu sibuk mengusap air matanya dan menggandeng Baekhyun keluar.

Heechul menunggunya di bawah tangga, ia ingin memeluk Baekhyun namun di larang keras oleh sang Umma. Semua yang menyaksikan itu teredam oleh tangisannya masing-masing, termasuk Jung Ahjumma yang sedang mengintip dari dapur dan juga Chanyeol yang mendengar jeritan dan isakan pilu itu dari atas tangga.

Sang Nenek mengiring Baekhyun kedalam mobil dengan gerakan cepat menghindari Heechul yang ingin menyentuh perempuan termuda itu.

"Cepat jalankan mobilnya !" Suruhnya kepada sang supir.

Baekhyun menjerit dalam tangisannya yang malang dan menutup bibir merahnya yang bengkak rapat-rapat ketika melihat sang Umma mengejar mobil yang ia kendarai sekuat tenaga di belakang sana.

Sedangkan perempuan tua disampingnya tak berani menatap kebelakang, ia lebih memilih menatap keluar jendela mobil membiarkan Baekhyun berpisah dengan sang Umma dengan cara tidak langsung.

Heechul terus berlari semampu yang ia bisa hingga tepat di tengah gerbang kediamannya ia terjatuh persis seperti apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun sewaktu kecil. Ia meraung disana hingga putra lelakinya menggendongnya memasuki rumah.

_Heechul menyesal…_

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun membalikkan badannya ketika mata berairnya sudah tak melihat Umma-nya lagi, ia masih menangis tersedu-sedu.

Perempuan dengan umur kepala enam itupun menarik cucu perempuannya yang cantik ke dalam dekapan rapatnya, ia berusaha menenangkan gadis cantik yang sangat bergetar ini dengan mengelus pelan rambut halus nan panjang itu hingga sang cucu terlelap.

_Butuh waktu 125 menit perjalanan Seoul menuju Busan….._

"Sayang ! ayo bangun. kita sudah sampai.."

Si cantik-pun mengerjapkan matanya lucu dan bergegas keluar mobil lalu menyeret koper-nya memasuki rumah yang sama sekali tidak berubah masih sama seperti dulu waktu ia kecil.

Rumah itu tidak terlalu mewah seperti rumahnya sendiri hanya saja rumah itu bertingkat dan terlihat sangat bersih dengan bentuknya yang minimalis. Baekhyun harus mengangkat kopernya karena di depan pintu ada lima rentetan tangga yang lebar.

Neneknya menunggu di depan pintu dengan senyum mengembang yang ramah sehingga membuat bibir merahnya ikut tertarik ke atas untuk membalas ketulusan itu.

_Ckleek…_..

_Saengil chukha hamnida… _

_Saengil chukha hamnida…_

_Saranghaneun uri Baekhyunnie…_

_Saengil chukha hamnida…_

Wooooooooo…

Baekhyun menutup bibir merahnya dengan kedua tangan karena terkaget saat membuka pintu di kejutkan oleh nyanyian, senyuman, dan semuanya di dalam rumah itu.

Ia bisa melihat sang Kakek duduk di kursi rodanya dengan memangku kue ulang tahun dan lima maid dibelakangnya yang menyanyikan lagu juga menyemburkan beberapa kertas-kertas kecil hingga seperti kepingan salju yang turun menghantam tubuhnya.

Ia meniup lilin dengan angka 17 itu dengan hembusan nafas tulus sebelumnya ia sempat berdoa dalam hatinya, _"Tuhan, semoga di umur 17-ku ini hidupku menjadi lebih baik dan… Appa."_

Baekhyun menangis terharu dan menoleh kearah sang Nenek yang melebarkan lengannya, Baekhyun menangis bahagia di dekapan sang Nenek, sejenak ia melupakan masalahnya disisi lain ia juga sedih tidak pernah merasakan ulang tahunnya di sambut seperti ini walaupun itu hanya pesta kecil.

Sang Nenek membawanya memasuki rumah diikuti oleh maid-maid muda nan cantik yang dengan rela membawa koper serta beberapa kotak-kotak hadiah.

Salah satu maid dengan rambut coklat terang ikal mempersilahkannya duduk di sofa dengan senyum mengembang.

"Wah, Uri Baekhyunnie sudah tumbuh menjadi perempuan yang sangat cantik seperti dewi." Celetuk salah satu maid yang terlihat paling tua dari kelimanya dengan rambut hitamnya yang digulung serapi mungkin.

Baekhyun menoleh dan tersenyum merona, ia tidak mengingat maid itu.

"Kau tidak mengingatku ya ?" Tanyanya tersenyum lembut dan mengerling, "Tidak apa-apa, memang sudah lama Baekhyunnie tidak pernah kemari." Lanjutnya masih dengan senyuman yang lembut.

Membuat Baekhyun merasa damai.

Baekhyun benar-benar senang menatap semua orang yang berada di ruangan damai itu saat ini, ia sungguh sangat merona ketika semua maid memandangnya dengan tatapan takjub dan juga membisikkan pujian-pujian yang membuat pipinya semakin memerah lucu, hingga membuat maid-maid disana gemas melihatnya.

"Nenek, punya hadiah special untukmu." Ceria sang Nenek memeluknya dari samping dan memasangkan kalung berlian cantik yang terlihat sangat mewah.

Maid-maid itupun memekik dengan senyum dan bibir menganga melihat kalung itu yang melingkar indah di leher jenjang nan putih Baekhyun membuatnya terlihat sangat cantik dan bersinar.

"Cucuku sangat cantik, bukan ?" Bangga sang Nenek kearah maid-maid cantiknya yang mengangguk.

Baekhyun hanya bisa menunduk dan menggigit bibir merah bawahnya malu.

"Ya sudah ! antarkan Baekhyun ke kamarnya. Dia sangat lelah dengan perjalanan tadi." Suruh perempuan tertua disana kepada maid-maidnya.

Dua orang dari maid itupun menghampiri Baekhyun dan mengantarkannya dengan mengiring sopan menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas membuat Baekhyun merasa tersanjung.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Baekhyun tersenyum manis kepada kedua maid itu.

"Kami akan merapikan pakaian Noona dulu di dalam, Noona bisa istirahat." Ujar salah satu maid dengan rambut hitam sebahu dan kulit putih, tingginya sama seperti Baekhyun.

"Ah ? Tidak usah," Tolak Baekhyun halus, "Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." Ia tersenyum sungkan.

"Tidak Noona ! Nenek Noona telah memerintah kami tadi." Jelas maid yang membawa kopernya dengan rambut yang diikat kebelakang.

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya dan mempersilahkan kedua Maid-maid itu memasuki kamar barunya.

Baekhyun memasuki kamar mandi yang tersedia di dalam kamar itu dan menutup pintu dengan pelan. Ia merasa sungkan jika berada satu ruang dengan kedua maid itu, karena ia tidak akan boleh bergerak untuk membantu, mungkin ia hanya berdiam diri saja disana dan hanya bisa melihat kedua maid itu bekerja, benar-benar membuat Baekhyun merasa seperti perempuan tak tahu diri.

Baekhyun menghampiri cermin besar yang berbingkai kayu bercat hitam dengan ukiran bunga di pinggirnya, ia meraba kearah lehernya tepatnya jari lentiknya sedang memegang bandul yang menggantung disana.

Ia bisa melihat lewat pantulan cermin, bandul itu berbentuk logam bundar dengan ukuran sedang berwarna sama dengan rantainya yang melingkar di leher putihnya, dan di dalamnya terdapat beberapa ukiran, _mungkin_, seperti menggambarkan kehidupan, sebuah pohon besar dengan daun merah yang lebat, Baekhyun mengernyit tak paham. Pohon besar itu berbuah satu apel kecil dengan warna merah yang menggantung di sisi kanannya jika dilihat dari cermin, lalu di bawah pohon besar itu terdapat Elang jantan bermahkota dengan warna emas, satu dari ribuan bulu Elang itu terdapat satu bulu merak yang berdiri tegak berwarna biru, merah muda, hijau dan merah mengkilap yang memadu, sangat indah hingga Baekhyun tersenyum. Elang itu mengelus bunga mekar berwarna putih yang tidak Baekhyun ketahui itu bunga apa dengan kepalanya dan matanya terpejam penuh perasaan, dan juga di atas pohon berdaun merah lebat itu ada satu kilatan petir yang melintang.

Baekhyun benar-benar tidak mengerti apa maksud dari semua gambar yang berada di dalam bundaran logam itu, ia membalikkan bandulnya dan menganga kaget saat disana tercetak tulisan "Park" dengan huruf tegak bersambung. Baekhyun tersenyum penuh arti pada keindahan kalung yang di berikan sang Nenek.

Setelah beberapa menit ia berdiam diri di depan cermin melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri disana, ia mengerucutkan bibir merahnya dan menghela nafas pelan, otaknya mengingat perkataan Nenek-nya tadi kepada sang Umma.

"…_.dan jangan pernah melihatnya lagi"_

_Apakah Neneknya serius ?_

Itu tidak mungkin, air mata Baekhyun mengenang di pelupuk matanya yang bening.

.

.

.

.

_To Be Continued…_

.

.

.

.

HAI SEMUA ! TERIMAKASIH BANYAK YA ALLAH ! SAYA SANGAT BERTERIMAKASIH.

.

**YOU ALL ARE SO PRECIOUS :**

**Uchiha Shesura-chan, jessikwang, JungJihee, Choco-Lime, 217NAP, devrina, Park Oh InFa FaRo, fuawaliyaah, starbucks91, salsabilajum, ChanBaekLuv, Reyna Bee, rifdafairuzs, bellasung21, RapByun, fuyu no sakura, baekmuffy, TrinCloudSparkyu, dearodultdeer, vitCB9, Sehun yehet, byun najla, BluePink EXO-XOXO-COUPLE, NS Yoonji, kimbongyun46, DeeMacmillan, ohsyif, shantyy9411, 20Gag, xoxowolf, rizky. , baekmate, wanny, tomatocherry, parklili, srhksr, Lion, ryanryu, Nyonya Nam, lili, byun, ctotheb, dobiodult, ByunAud, galaxylanlan, riza .nafa .9, anu, , BlueKim, byunbaekk, Gigi onta, ImaCnn, Sakura Ahn, i-BAEK, indaaaaaahhh, shashimy, rahayuuni, a, Olied Lee, nabila .salsabila .79, chanhyunnie, BiAedo, byun baekri, Elfaninana97, Nisa0517, kidungmenara, Kira yagami, nur991fah, bekichan077, afnia2495, vibaekk, parkchanbyunbaek, Guest, Guest, Guest serta Guest.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Makasih udah kasih saran ^_^ : **

**fuyu no sakura****, ****DeeMacmillan****, dan ****kidungmenara**

Sejujurnya, saya paling takut dan berdetak kalau orang ngasih saran tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi saran baik yang membuat kita maju.. #CIAH

.

.

Terserah kalian ya mau panggil saya apa, yang penting jgn yang aneh-aneh (?)

Mungkin end chapter-nya smpe belasan aja

Ada yang nanya NC ya ? saya gk tahu ini ada apa gk #plakk

Tanya HunHan ? saya gk tahu ini ada apa gk #Woy ! Kenapa saya plin-plan sih _-_ ya pokoknya tunggu aja mana tahu nanti ada hayoooo #plakk

.

.

#HAPPYOVERDOSEERA

YEHET ! Beberapa member EXO udah Join IG

Uuh ! Baekhyun cantik banget di postingan foto kedua dan ketiganya ! saya smpe gk percaya dia itu cowok :P

.

.

**REVIEW PLEASE !**

**SEMANGAT ! FIGHTING ! HWAITING !**


	9. Chapter 9

.

.

.

.

Mengeluarkan semua air mata penyesalannya dan bernafas pelan adalah kebiasaan sehari-harinya saat ini. Perempuan dengan mata berkantung itu tak pernah mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun kecuali jendela kamarnya yang menembus hingga halaman luar rumah kediamannya yang sunyi. Seluruh tubuhnya melemas, kulit putihnya serta bibir yang sering ia poles _lipstick_ itu kini tak terlihat cantik lagi. Ia akan menoleh kearah pintu kamarnya jika pintu itu terbuka, ia berharap penuh setiap saat bahwa putri kecilnya yang membukanya dan menghampirinya. Jika harapannya tidak terpenuhi ia akan kembali ke pandangan awalnya dan terjatuh dalam tangisan yang tak akan berakhir sampai ia terlelap kembali dalam tidurnya yang gelisah.

_Cklekk… _

Perempuan itu masih tak bergerak, ia sangat yakin pintu itu berbunyi bukan karena tangan kecil putri cantiknya, namun orang lain. Air matanya menetes deras dari ujung matanya yang membengkak.

Lelaki tampan dengan seragam sekolah lengkapnya itupun tertegun di ambang pintu dan menghela nafasnya berat melihat keadaan yang tak berubah sedikitpun, hanya penerangan cahaya yang berubah mengikuti perputaran waktu. Semuanya terjadi sejak tiga hari yang lalu ketika ia membaringkan perempuan lemas itu di ranjang tujuh meter didepannya. Langkah kakinya yang panjang dan pelan membuat ketukan sepatu hitamnya menggema di ruangan senyap yang ia pijaki saat ini.

Ia memejamkan matanya sesaat, bibir penuhnya mengatup rapat-rapat tidak tega ketika melihat perempuan yang sangat ia hormati di depannya meringkuk lemas di bawah selimutnya yang tak berubah posisi sedikitpun.

"Umma.." Lirihnya mendudukkan dirinya di samping ranjang.

Perempuan itu tak menoleh, karena ia merasa panggilan yang disebutkan tadi sangat tidak pantas untuk dirinya. Mata berkantungnya masih betah bertahan pada satu titik yang sangat ia sesali.

"Makan ya ?" Tawarnya selembut mungkin seraya mengusap air mata di seluruh wajah perempuan pucat itu yang sedikit mengering.

Kepalanya yang lemas menggeleng pelan.

"Nanti Umma sakit." Beritahunya dengan nada khawatir seperti menghadapi anak berumur lima tahun yang tidak ingin meminum obat.

Sang Umma tak menghiraukannya.

Dadanya sungguh sesak menatap semua ini, ia menghembuskan nafas lagi berharap semua beban keluar.

"Umma, sekarang ujian sekolah terakhirku," Beritahunya dan tersenyum kecil ketika sang Umma menoleh kearahnya, "Doakan aku ya !" Pintanya dengan senyum mengembang.

Perempuan pucat itu mengangguk dan memeluk putra tampannya sangat erat seraya menangis tersedu.

"Aku selalu mendoakanmu, nak." Ujarnya lemah.

Lelaki berambut legam itu berusaha menahan air matanya.

"Maafkan aku ya ! aku telah membuat adik perempuan yang sangat kau sayangi merasakan sakit selama ini." Sesalnya semakin menangis.

Pemuda itu menggigit bibir penuhnya kuat-kuat dan mengangguk dalam dekapan hangat sang Umma, ia tidak mampu untuk mengeluarkan suara beratnya yang akan bergetar nanti.

"Chanyeollie, bawa adik perempuanmu pulang !" Rengeknya menangis tersedu lalu melepas pelukannya dan kembali berbaring dengan gerakan tergesa.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, ia mencium dahi sang Umma dan menyelimutinya rapat-rapat.

"Aku berangkat, Umma !" Pamitnya mencium pipi pucat sang Umma berkali-kali.

Chanyeol berjalan keluar pintu dengan ragu, jika saja hari ini bukan hari yang ia tunggu-tunggu ia tidak akan pergi ke sekolah. Menjaga dan menghibur Ummanyalah satu-satunya yang ingin ia lakukan.

Chanyeol memutar kepalanya kearah dapur, ia dapat melihat raut wajah Jung Ahjumma terlihat sangat sedih. Kepergian Baekhyun yang ceria sungguh membawa malapetaka bagi rumah ini, termasuk dirinya sendiri.

"Jung Ahjumma, jaga Umma baik-baik ya !" Pintanya dengan senyum meringis melihat wajah sendu itu.

Perempuan itu hanya mengangguk dan sedikit melebarkan senyumnya, "Tuan Muda, sudah sarapan ?" Tanyanya khawatir.

Ia menghela nafas lega saat pemuda tampan di ambang pintu dapur itu mengangguk.

Setelah itu Chanyeol keluar dari kediamannya dengan langkah malas, ia tidak bisa berjanji akan membawa Baekhyun pulang, setelah ia menelusuri semua lorong sekolah, ia tak pernah melihat sedetikpun kilasan sosok Baekhyun di mata tajamnya, Chanyeol sangat merindukan Adik perempuan mungilnya itu.

Butuh kekuatan batin yang kuat untuknya melewati hari-hari tanpa warna selama tiga hari ini, tidak ada lagi sesosok perempuan polos yang akan tersenyum kepadanya, tak ada lagi sosok yang akan duduk di sampingnya dengan pipi merona, tidak ada kedipan mata polos penasaran yang menggemaskan. Ia sungguh merindukan semua apa yang ada pada diri Baekhyun, _kekasihnya._

.

.

.

.

Sesosok perempuan cantik dengan _dress _merah muda yang berakhir di atas lututnya di padu dengan bunga mawar kecil berwarna hitam yang melingkari perut datarnya itu menenggelamkan seluruh wajahnya yang rupawan ke bantal putih bersih dibawahnya sedalam-dalamnya. _Baekhyun_.

"Bosan~~" Rengeknya pada diri sendiri dengan suara yang teredam oleh bantal.

Ia tidak berangkat ke sekolah lagi selama tiga hari ini, Baekhyun menolak ketika Kakek dan Neneknya ingin memasukkan dirinya di sekolah ternama Busan. Ia merengek tidak mau, karena ia berharap masih mempunyai kesempatan untuk kembali ke sekolah lamanya.

"Aku merindukan Umma." Nadanya tetap merengek lalu ia menangis.

Ia mendudukkan dirinya dengan gerakan anggun sehingga menampakkan betapa cantiknya wajah polos yang di banjiri air mata itu. Ia mengambil boneka anak anjing yang berbulu kuning lembut di atas bantal yang lain lalu memeluknya erat. Boneka itu adalah pemberian dari sang Nenek kemarin waktu ia diajak berbelanja di Mall besar yang terletak di daerah Busan, tempat tinggal barunya.

Ia mengelus bulu kuning lembut boneka anjingnya lalu meremasnya kalem, "Aku merindukan Jung Ahjumma~~" Rengeknya lagi manja.

Tubuhnya yang ramping bergerak gelisah tak tentu arah, ia menghampiri kaca riasan dengan cat putih di samping ranjangnya lalu mendudukkan diri disana, masih dengan meremas boneka anjingnya yang tak bersalah.

Ia menghela nafas panjang dengan bibir mengerucut lucu, hidup dengan sang Nenek dan Kakek membuatnya seperti Putri di dalam _mansion,_semua keinginannya terpenuhi bahkan walaupun ia belum mengucapkan sepatah katapun semua sudah ada disisinya. Ia tidak melakukan kegiatan sehari-harinya lagi, badan rampingnya akan bergerak jika seseorang mengetuk pintu dan menyuruhnya makan, benar-benar seperti tuan Putri. Kedua orang tua sang Umma itu sangat menyayanginya. Semua yang ingin ia rasakan sebagai remaja saat ini sudah terpenuhi, pakaian-pakaian wanita yang sangat cantik, sepatu-sepatu imut yang bahkan ada yang tidak pernah ia tahu, ponsel cantik yang berwarna merah muda dengan gambar _Bunny_ di belakangnya serta semuanya.

Jelas ia sangat senang dengan semua yang telah ia dapat namun tetap saja rumahnya nomor satu karena disana ada Chanyeollie-nya.

Ia menenggelamkan wajah cantiknya kekepala boneka anjing yang anteng itu lalu menangis lagi, "Aku merindukan Chanyeollie~~~" Ia membuat suaranya semanja mungkin karena gemas.

Didalam tangis pelannya ia tersenyum merona lalu mendongak kearah kaca, "Ani.." Sangkalnya polos dengan pipi memanas.

Baekhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri dan tersenyum malu melihat air matanya yang mengenang di pantulan cermin. Ia menggigit bibir merahnya yang di polesi _lipgloss pink_ yang manis itu sekeras-kerasnya serta memejamkan matanya erat, "Aku tidak merindukan Chanyeollie~~ Aku merindukan Umma dan Jung Ahjumma saja." Elaknya berbicara kepada sang imitasi di depannya.

"Aku tidak merindukan Chanyeollie," Rengeknya lagi malu dan tersenyum canggung di depan kaca dengan mengusap-usap pipinya yang basah dan memerah.

Baekhyun menertawakan dirinya sendiri karena menyadari bahwa sekarang Chanyeol adalah kekasihnya, ia menahan senyumnya mengingat itu. Si Pemalu menaruh anjing kuningnya di atas tempat awal lagi dengan lembut dan melangkahkan kaki kurus nan putihnya keluar dari ruang bertapanya itu.

Dalam waktu tiga hari tinggal, membuat otaknya menghafal semua seluk beluk area ini juga maid-maid yang sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya yang menyebar di seluruh ruangan.

"Hai, Baekhyunnie.." Sapa salah satu maid dengan rambut coklat terang ikal yang sedang berseberangan dengan dirinya.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya sopan, "Sungjae Unnie." Balasnya.

Si maid menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan mencubit pipi merona itu melihat kelakuan Nyonya mudanya yang terlalu sopan.

Baekhyun berjalan menuruni tangga, dari tempat ia berdiri, ia dapat melihat betapa ramainya rumah barunya berbeda dengan rumah lamanya, sang Kakek yang sedang membaca koran pagi di depan televise serta maid tertua yang melambaikan tangan kiri kearahnya dengan membawa secangkir cairan hitam pekat di tangannya yang lain, ia kembali tersenyum.

"DOR !"

Baekhyun terpekik kaget saat ada kedua tangan putih mendorong bahunya lalu menahannya secepat mungkin, "Huh !" Keluhnya mengelus dada.

"Baekhyunnie, aku meminta maaf." Ucap seseorang maid dengan ikatan rambut yang sangat erat mengarah kebelakang menatapnya dengan mata menyesal.

"Ah ! Tidak apa-apa," Ujarnya meringis sungkan melihat perubahan wajah khawatir yang terpampang di wajah maid.

Maid itu kembali tersenyum lalu meninggalkan Baekhyun menuju lantai atas.

Baekhyun menuruni jejeran tangga dengan pelan dan mengarahkan langkahnya menuju dapur yang penuh dengan suara dentingan-dentingan tidak teratur, ia mendudukkan dirinya di seberang meja makan dan melihat punggung-punggung maid yang sibuk.

Salah satu maid dengan rambut hitam sebahu menoleh dan terkejut pelan, "Oh Baekhyunnie ?" Sapanya ceria sehingga menampakkan kantung mata yang besar nan cantik.

Dari semua maid di rumah ini, Baekhyun sangat dekat dengan maid ceria tersebut. Dia mempunyai sifat lemah lembut dan juga seumuran dengannya.

"Taemin." Balasnya menggigit ujung lidah.

Taemin adalah anak yatim piatu. Ia adalah maid baru dan maid termuda disini, sehingga seringkali Baekhyun mengetahui maid yang lain akan menyuruh dan membentak Taemin seenaknya jika ia melakukan kesalahan, namun Taemin hanya akan tersenyum dan meminta maaf.

Taemin tersenyum lembut lalu mengarah ke wastafel, "Aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Ucapnya seraya mencuci tangan lalu mengelapnya.

"Apa ?" Tanya Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya dan menggigit bibirnya antusias.

Si maid termuda berjalan mengambil sebotol kecil cairan berwarna merah di lemari kaca dapur yang terletak di atas wastafel dengan menjinjitkan kakinya.

Baekhyun mendongak ketika jari-jari kiri lentik nan indahnya ditarik dengan lembut lalu di tapakkan di atas meja makan, "Baekhyunnie, jari-jarimu cantik sekali." Kilatan matanya menatap kagum serta pekikannya yang keras membuat maid di belakangnya ikut menoleh penasaran.

Maid lain dengan mata kecil yang sibuk mematikan kompornya dengan tergesa menoleh, dirinya ikut terkagum dan tersenyum kearah Baekhyun lalu kembali berbalik, _Sunggyu_.

"Terimakasih." Gumam Baekhyun malu seraya menggigit bibir merahnya lembut.

Taemin memutar pembuka botol kecil itu dengan dua putaran lalu menariknya, ia mengoleskan bulu-bulu halus yang terolesi cairan kental berwarna merah ke kuku Baekhyun yang panjang. Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya senang dengan sensasi dingin yang meresap di kukunya.

"Jari-jarimu terlihat sangat _sexy_ dengan polesan merah." Ucap maid bermata kecil yang sedang memotong sayuran di belakang Taemin.

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya kekanan seraya terkikik geli.

"Baekhyunnie, selalu merawat kuku-kuku indah ini ya ?" Tanya Taemin mendongak sebentar kearah Baekhyun lalu melanjutkan polesannya di jari kelingking sang Nyonya muda.

"Tidak," Jawabnya menggelengkan kepala pelan kearah Taemin yang mendongak kaget, "Aku hanya memotongnya tepat waktu." Lanjutnya terkekeh lembut melihat Sunggyu yang melebarkan mata sipitnya.

"Baekhyunnie memang terlahir dengan keindahan." Puji Taemin senang menoleh kearah Sunggyu yang mengangguk cepat.

"Semua wanita juga." Balasnya polos dengan mencebikkan bibir.

"Aigoo…." Pekik kedua maid itu gemas.

"Taemin juga sering mengecat kuku ?" Tanya Baekhyun menatap kuku-kuku kiri dengan cat merahnya yang sedikit mengering.

Taemin tertawa kecil, "Tidak pernah," Sangkalnya, "Nenek menyuruhku melakukan tugas ini tadi." Lanjutnya menjelaskan.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat mengerti.

Dengan telaten perempuan muda dengan rambut sebahu itu mengolesi semua kuku-kuku lentik Nyonya mudanya yang baik hati, ia tersenyum senang saat hasilnya terlihat rapi dan teratur.

"Tetap tapakkan tanganmu, tunggu semenit hingga itu mengering, _okay_ ?" Beritahunya berdiri lalu menaruh botol kecil itu di tempat awalnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk patuh.

"Taemin, pergilah ke toko seberang jalan !" Suruh maid dengan rambut yang di gulung dari arah pintu dapur dengan tiba-tiba seraya menyodorkan kertas yang berisi daftar bahan dan beberapa lembar uang ke tangan maid termuda yang berlari kecil menghampiri.

"Iya, Unnie." Taemin mengangguk menuruti dan tersenyum kearah Baekhyun lalu keluar melewati pintu di sebelah kulkas yang menembus halaman disamping rumah.

Baekhyun menanggapinya dengan senyuman dengan meniup kuku-kukunya.

"Jari-jari yang menarik, Baekhyunnie." Puji maid tertua, tangan kanannya menjulur untuk menunjuk tangan Baekhyun.

"Terimakasih." Baekhyun meringis malu lalu beranjak keluar dapur menghampiri sang Nenek dan Kakek yang tengah berbincang di ruang televise.

"Kakek ! Nenek !" Pekiknya senang membuat dua pasang suami istri paruh baya itu menoleh dan mengembangkan senyum melihat cucu cantiknya yang bersinar dengan pakaian merah muda. Maid yang sedang mengepel tangga itu juga ikut tersenyum senang mendengar pekikan lembut Nyonya muda cantiknya.

"Aigoo ! Cantiknya cucuku." Puji sang Nenek menuntun Baekhyun untuk duduk tepat di antara dirinya dan sang Suami yang menyeruput kopi.

"Taemin yang berulah ?" Tanya sang Nenek dengan membelalakkan matanya.

Baekhyun mengangguk takut dan berusaha menggenggam kuku-kukunya bermaksud menyembunyikan.

Sang Nenek tertawa lalu mengelus rambut _brunette_ sang cucu yang terasa sangat lembut di tangannya yang mengeriput.

"Aku kira Nenek tidak suka." Ucap Baekhyun menggigit bibir.

"Tidak sayang ! Ini cantik." Pujinya mengelus cat merah yang sudah melekat erat di kuku-kuku Putri _mansion_.

Baekhyun terkekeh dan menunduk mengamati kuku-kuku merah tangannya dengan senyum mengembang, _cantik_.

Sepasang suami istri di samping Baekhyun menatap satu sama lain seolah mereka adalah seorang pembaca pikiran, setelah sang istri tersenyum dan mengangguk sang suami tersenyum balik lalu berujar, "Sayang !" Panggilnya mengelus rambut cucu cantiknya yang berpaling kearahnya.

"Temani kakek ketaman belakang ?" Tawarnya mengangkat kedua alis tebalnya sekali.

Sang cucu mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Dengan hati-hati Baekhyun menyeret lalu mendorong kursi roda itu menuju tempat yang kakeknya ingin, mereka melewati pintu depan dengan bantuan beberapa maid ketika menuruni tangga.

.

.

.

.

Sesosok perempuan dengan rambut cepak memberhentikan motornya di depan rumah besar yang berdiri kokoh dengan mata memicing, ia berjalan menghampiri pintu masuk lalu memencet bel sebanyak tiga kali setelah seseorang dari dalam membukanya.

"Oh ! Teman Baekhyun ?" Tanya seorang perempuan yang memakai celemek hitam dari dalam pintu.

"Iya Ahjumma, aku Luhan." Jawabnya memastikan.

"Ayo masuk !" Ajak seorang perempuan bercelemek itu dengan senyuman.

Luhan menganggukkan kepala lalu duduk di sofa putih empuk yang tersedia dan mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan yang sepi.

"Ahjumma !" Panggilnya kearah perempuan tua yang berjalan memasuki ruangan yang lain.

"Aku ingin membuatkan minuman dulu untukmu." Ucapnya menoleh kearah Luhan yang beranjak berdiri.

"Tidak usah !" Tolak Luhan menggelengkan kepala cepat-cepat dan menyeret Ahjumma itu untuk duduk di hadapannya.

"Ahjumma, aku kemari bertujuan untuk menanyakan Baekhyun." Luhan menatap Ahjumma di depannya yang mengangguk sekali, "Baekhyun telah absen selama 3 hari." Lanjutnya menatap heran orang dihadapannya yang mengkerutkan dahi.

"Baekhyun tidak sekolah maksudmu ?" Tanyanya semakin menaikkan kedua alisnya tinggi-tinggi.

Perempuan _tomboy_ menganggukan kepalanya takut-takut, berharap apa yang di ucapkan tidak mengundang masalah.

Wanita tua itu menghembuskan nafas pelan, "Baekhyun sudah tinggal bersama Neneknya di Busan sejak hari pertama ia tidak masuk sekolah." Jelasnya menatap Luhan sendu.

Luhan menatap terkejut dan heran kearah Ahjumma yang terlihat sedih di hadapannya.

"Kemarin ada masalah keluarga disini. Aku tahu Baekhyun tidak pernah menceritakan masalahnya kepada teman lain." Jung Ahjumma menjelaskan dan menatap Luhan yang mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya menyetujui.

"Baekhyun adalah sesosok anak perempuan yang diidamkan para ibu kecuali Ummanya sendiri." Jelas Jung Ahjumma.

Luhan menunduk sedih mengingat betapa ketusnya Umma Baekhyun beberapa hari yang lalu ketika ia berkunjung kemari.

"Namun sekarang Nyonya besar hanya bisa meringkuk didalam kamarnya dan menyesali semua perbuatannya." Lanjutnya tersenyum.

"_Ternyata ini yang Baekhyun sembunyikan." Batin Luhan miris._

"Luhan !" Luhan mendongak, "Aku sangat berterimakasih kepadamu. Baekhyun sering menceritakan teman _tomboy_nya yang pintar dan selalu mengajarinya dengan telaten serta menemaninya setiap waktu di sekolah. Dan aku tahu teman _tomboy_ yang dimaksud adalah dirimu." Jung Ahjumma tersenyum kearah Luhan yang tersenyum malu.

"Aku sangat senang Baekhyun kecilku hidup senang bersama Neneknya disana, walaupun semua orang disini sangat merindukan Baekhyun yang ceria." Jung Ahjumma tersenyum canggung dan menyeka air matanya, "Maaf !" Ucapnya malu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Jung Ahjumma. Aku turut prihatin. Terimakasih sudah memberitahuku." Luhan menghembuskan nafas dan beranjak, "Aku doakan semoga Umma Baekhyun cepat sembuh." Lanjutnya lagi membungkuk sopan dan pamit untuk pulang.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mendorong kursi roda sang Kakek pelan menyusuri taman belakang yang ia kagumi saat ini, banyak sekali macam-macam bunga yang harum. Ia merona mengingat masa kecilnya dulu ketika Chanyeol dan dirinya bermain di area ini. Ia ingin Chanyeollie-nya berada disini sekarang.

"_Bagaimana kabar, Chanyeollie ?"_ Tanyanya dalam hati dengan bibir mengerucut seraya mendorong sang Kakek menuju tempat duduk di tengah taman dengan atap berwarna coklat berbentuk jamur besar yang lucu.

Baekhyun melebarkan senyum menawannya dan mendudukkan dirinya di tempat duduk yang melingkar memutari penyangga atap jamur di atasnya, ia menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Masih mengingat tempat ini kan ?" Tanya sang Kakek, "Kau juga sering bermain disini bersama Chanyeol dulu." Lanjutnya tersenyum kearah cucunya yang mengangguk dan menundukkan kepalanya malu.

"Ne.." Jawab Baekhyun mesem.

Baekhyun menoleh saat sang Kakek menghembuskan nafas kasar, "Baekhyun !" Panggil sang Kakek dengan nada lirih.

Baekhyun mendongak dan menatap sendu perubahan wajah sang Kakek yang sedih.

"Umma-mu tidak pernah bercerita tentang Appa-mu ?" Tanya lelaki tua yang menaruh tanganya disisi kursi roda.

Baekhyun menggeleng dan tersenyum meringis, "Aku terlalu takut menanyakannya, kek." Terangnya dengan bibir bergetar.

"Katakan jika kau belum siap !" Ujar lelaki itu seraya mengelus lengan kiri sang cucu dengan lembut.

"Ani.." Sangkal Baekhyun menggeleng cepat, "Itu yang aku butuhkan." Baekhyun mengangguk yakin dengan mata yang berlinang, "Selama 16 tahun aku berada. Hal itulah yang sangat ingin aku ketahui." Perempuan berambut sepinggang itu menundukkan kepala dan memejamkan mata erat-erat, "Bahkan aku tidak mengetahui sosok rupa Appa-ku sendiri. Aku tidak mengenalinya." Lanjutnya lagi terisak.

Lelaki tua itu hanya mampu mengelus lengan cucu lemah di depannya saat ini dan menghembuskan nafas pelan, "Appa-mu sangat tampan dan berasal dari keluarga kaya raya, dia juga tinggi, tidak heran Chanyeol menuruni sang Appa." Bibirnya tersenyum bangga, "Dulu Umma dan Appamu memulai jatuh cinta saat perusahaan kakek dan kakek dari Ayahmu yang sudah tiada, bekerja sama. Mereka mengenal dekat satu sama lain karena terlalu sering bertemu." Lelaki tua itu tersenyum kearah cucu cantiknya yang menggigit bibir, "Kakek sering membawa Umma-mu ikut, waktu itu Umma-mu berada di sekolah menengah atas." Lelaki itu kembali tersenyum, "Kakek benar-benar tidak menyangka mereka menikah segera setelah Umma-mu tepat lulus dari sekolahnya." Ia menghembuskan nafas, " Mereka hidup bahagia selama pernikahannya, tetap mencintai dan mempercayai satu sama lain. Dan hidupnya bertambah sempurna dengan kehadiran Chanyeol kecil yang menggemaskan dan ceria." Baekhyun mengembangkan senyumnya saat mendengar nama itu, "Suatu hari ketika Chanyeol kecil yang sudah menduduki sekolah taman kanak-kanak, ia pulang dengan memeluk Ummanya erat-erat." Baekhyun mendongak penasaran, "Dia menangis tersedu dan membenamkan wajahnya di perut Umma-mu sedalam-dalamnya." Lelaki peruh baya itu terkikik seraya menekan jari-jarinya hingga terdengar bunyi yang menyenangkan, _"Umma, Chanyeollie iri kepada semua teman Chanyeollie."_ Ujarnya merengek dengan suara kecil yang dibuat-buat, Baekhyun menahan tawanya, _"Chanyeollie ingin punya adik perempuan yang cantik seperti teman-teman Chanyeollie yang lain. Menjemput Chanyeollie setiap hari lalu Chanyeollie mengecup pipinya yang imut."_ Baekhyun tertawa juga tersentuh mendengar itu, _"Chanyeollie berjanji akan menyayanginya dan menikahinya jika Chanyeollie besar nanti."_ Ujarnya membuat Baekhyun memberhentikan tawanya dan menatap sang Kakek ketakutan seperti pencuri yang ditemui masa.

"Sungguh, kek ?" Tanyanya penasaran berusaha mengendalikan dirinya agar tetap tenang.

Baekhyun lemas ketika mengetahui sang Kakek mengangguk.

"Iya, dia mengatakan itu," Jawabnya menyeringai namun tidak diketahui Baekhyun karena perempuan muda itu menundukkan kepalanya dan meremas kuku-kuku merahnya gugup, "Kakek, Nenek, Appa-mu juga Adik appa-mu yang tinggal bersama dulu tertawa mendengar penuturan polos Chanyeol yang sangat menggemaskan." Lanjutnya menerawang.

"Appa, punya Adik ? aku tak pernah mengetahuinya." Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Adik Appa-mu berada di Negara orang, Eropa. Disana dia juga mengelola perusahaan milik keluarganya yang lain." Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukan kepala.

"Namanya Junmyeon, wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Appa-mu hanya saja Appa-mu berwajah tegas sedangkan Ahjussimu berwajah lemah lembut seperti malaikat." Jelasnya tersenyum kearah Baekhyun, "Bolehkah Kakek melanjutkan cerita yang belum selesai, Tuan Putri ?" Lanjutnya sopan.

Perempuan cantik jelita itu mengangguk dan tersenyum malu.

"Umma-mu menuruti keinginan Chanyeol, lelaki mungil itu sangat menyayangimu walaupun kau masih berada dalam kandungan," Ia kembali tersenyum mengingat saat-saat yang menggemaskan dulu, "Chanyeol akan mencium perut besar sang Umma dan entahlah dia selalu membisikkan sesuatu yang katanya rahasia jika seseorang menanyakannya," Baekhyun merona malu saat sang kakek menatapnya dengan senyuman menggoda, "Ketika hari-hari yang dinantikan telah datang, semua tersenyum bahagia menyambut kelahiranmu di dunia kecuali Appa-mu," Baekhyun mengernyit tidak suka, "Karena Appa-mu masih berada di Negara orang. Seingat kakek dulu, Appa-mu pergi ke Eropa mengunjungi perusahaan yang dikelola Ahjussi-mu saat ini," Jelasnya mengingat-ingat dengan memicingkan mata, Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas lega, "Kami bersama di dalam ruangan putih itu termasuk Chanyeol yang tidak sanggup menghilangkan cengiran lebarnya." Sang kakek menatap Baekhyun sendu.

Baekhyun bersumpah jantungnya berdetak lima puluh kali lipat lebih cepat saat melihat wajah keriput yang semakin kendur di hadapannya, "Kami sangat senang kau terlahir dengan normal. Umma-mu juga terlihat berseri-seri di hari itu, sebelum telefon berbuyi dan mengatakan bahwa.." Baekhyun menatap khawatir raut wajah Kakeknya yang ragu, "Appa-mu meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat ketika ia kembali ke Korea." Baekhyun mematung, "Appa-mu meninggal dihari yang sama dengan kelahiranmu." Lelaki tua itu memejamkan matanya sebentar dan berusaha mendekat untuk memeluk cucu kecilnya yang menangis tersedu.

"Aku bahkan belum menemui beliau, kek." Ucapnya tersendat-sendat, "Maafkan aku ! Dari aku lahir sampai aku dewasa seperti ini aku selalu membawa kesialan." Ia menangis dalam.

"Tidak !" Bentak kakeknya tegas, "Kau tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu," Baekhyun semakin tersedu, "Semua itu sudah takdir dari tuhan." Tegasnya lagi menatap Baekhyun yang berlinang air mata.

"Aku ingin mengunjunginya." Pintanya memelas.

Sang Kakek mengangguk mantap, "Tentu !" Ucapnya mengakhiri dan menyuruh Baekhyun untuk kembali mendorong kursi rodanya memasuki rumah.

.

.

Setelah mengantar sang Kakek menuju kamarnya, gadis jelita itu mengarahkan pandangannya kearah dapur. Mata kecilnya memicing penasaran melihat gadis dengan rambut hitam sebahu yang sedang menyingkap tirai di jendela dapur seperti mengintip seseorang, ia berjalan mengendap-endap dengan langkah yang semakin cepat sesekali maid termuda itu tersenyum merona.

"Taemin.." Panggilnya pelan, ikut mengintip.

"Oh ! Baekhyunnie." Pekiknya kaget dan menyandarkan punggungnya di jendela bermaksud menutupi penglihatan Nyonya mudanya yang penasaran.

""Kau mengintip seseorang ?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Tidak ! Tidak." Sangkal si maid tersenyum dengan bibir bergetar gugup.

Baekhyun memandangnya tidak tega lalu memilih untuk menganggukkan kepalanya berkali-kali berusaha percaya, walaupun rasa penasarannya lebih banyak.

Si maid dengan rambut sebahu itu tersenyum canggung dan meninggalkan Nyonya muda cantiknya yang menatap penasaran.

Matanya yang memicing kembali terbuka dengan normal saat mendengar bunyi _"Kriing!" _yang menyaring di tengah ruangan.

.

.

.

.

Pemuda tampan dengan rambut berantakan yang belum disisir sedang menuruni tangga dengan langkah tergesa. Ujian akhir sekolahnya sudah berakhir, tentu ia merasa teramat bahagia. Namun disisi lain ia merasa khawatir dengan keadaan sang Umma yang memburuk, juga merasa kehilangan dan kesunyian di relung hatinya yang paling dalam.

Ia berjalan melewati kamar sang Umma dan tersenyum di saat melihat perempuan cantik itu terlelap nyenyak sekali dari celah pintu coklat pembatas kamar. Kakinya yang panjang mengiringnya kearah sofa depan televise, dengan tidak sengaja mata hitam beningnya mengarah pada telefon duduk yang berada di samping sekotak kaca televise tersebut.

Ia memejamkan mata dan menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, keadaan sang Umma membuat ia melupakan segalanya namun kekasih kecilnya masih tersimpan rapi di tempat pribadi otaknya. Ia tersenyum kecil saat melihat daftar-daftar nomor tujuan di kertas tebal yang melekat di meja, senyumnya semakin mengembang saat di atas kertas putih kecil itu tertera nama "Umma di Busan". Dengan mempertahankan senyumnya ia mengetikkan nomor-nomor itu lalu menaruh gagang telefon merah ke telinganya yang lebar. Ia menunggu nada yang sama selama tiga kali sebelum suara yang sangat ia rindukan berceloteh di balik telefon.

"_Yeobeoseyo.."_ Ucap suara ramah di seberang telefon.

Darah Chanyeol mendesir, jantungnya berdetak antusias.

"Iya.." Ia memicingkan matanya takut saat suara _baritone_nya terdengar mendesah. Lelaki tampan itu mengernyit heran saat terdengar suara tidak teratur serta kikikan tertahan yang menyenangkan di ganggang telefon.

"_Chan-Chanyeollie ?"_ Pemuda tinggi itu mengembangkan senyumnya saat mendengar suara yang ingin ia dengarkan selama tiga hari ini memanggil namanya dengan manja.

"Iya ini aku." Jawabnya tegas dan memesemkan bibir penuh merahnya yang indah.

"_Chanyeolliiiiee~~"_ Teriak suara di seberang telefon dengan memekik senang.

Chanyeol mendegarnya tersenyum rindu dan ingin sekali berlari menuju tempat yang sama dengan kekasih kecilnya lalu memeluknya erat.

"Hmm.." Gumam Chanyeol lembut seraya memainkan kabel merah yang menyambungkan gagang serta tempatnya.

"_Ak-aku me…" _Suara indah itu terpotong.

"_Wah, hallo cucuku yang tampan."_ Chanyeol agak menjauhkan gagang telefon merah itu dari telinganya ketika dengan tiba-tiba suara lembut Baekhyun terganti dengan suara lain yang berbeda.

"Iya Nek." Balas Chanyeol malu.

"_Lihatlah adikmu sedang menunduk malu,"_ Ujar sang Nenek menggoda yang mana hal itu semakin membuat diri Chanyeol membuncah ingin berlari sekarang juga untuk menemui si pemalu manis.

"_Kenapa menelefon ? Tidak biasanya." _Tanya sang Nenek dengan nada menyindir, _"Rindu satu sama lain ya ? Aigoo.."_ Lanjut Neneknya membuat pemuda itu menjambak rambut depannya pelan dan terkekeh canggung. Ia mendengar suara Baekhyun merintih sakit disana dan kekehan geli sang Nenek.

"_Oh ! Chanyeollie, adikmu benar-benar menggemaskan dengan pipi memerahnya. Hey ?" _Nadanya terdengar sekali sedang menggoda, dirinya kesal ketika Chanyeol tak menjawab apapun.

"Iya Nek !" Jawab Chanyeol cepat.

_"Kau kenapa ? Kau tidak ingin berbicara denganku ? Kau hanya menjawab dua kata yang sama setiap waktu."_ Gagang telefon itu terus berceloteh menyuarakan suara perempuan paruh baya yang cerewet membuat Chanyeol merutuki kesalahannya.

Tidak Chanyeol ketahui, dari arah dapur sana terlihat perempuan dengan gelungan rambut tinggi sedang terkikik geli melihat ekspresi Tuan Mudanya saat ini.

"Nenek Tidak ! Tidak !" Chanyeol meletakkan gagang telefon merah ketempatnya kembali setelah mendengar suara putus sambungan yang beruntun.

Ia mengusap dahinya lalu beranjak berdiri dengan langkah lesu. Chanyeol baru menyadari bahwa suara Baekhyun sangat mahal dan Neneknya sungguh jail. Dengan satu tarikan nafas pelan ia memasuki kamar sang Umma dan menghampiri perempuan yang meringkuk di ranjang besar lima langkah di depannya.

Ia mencium pipi kiri perempuan pucat yang terdiam di ranjang lalu mengernyit heran saat suhu yang di kecupnya sangat tinggi.

"Umma !" Panggilnya dengan nada tenang.

Perempuan itu bergeming seperti mayat.

Setelah Chanyeol menyadari keadaan sang Umma saat ini, ia menggendongnya masih dengan langkah tenang menuju mobil.

"Tuan Muda !" Pekik perempuan dengan gelungan rambut tinggi di ambang pintu besar coklat yang berdiri gagah itu.

"Ahjumma tenang !" Tenang Chanyeol kepada perempuan yang terkejut di sebelahnya.

"Aku akan menemaninya di belakang, Tuan Muda." Tawar maid itu langsung memasuki kursi penumpang dan merengkuh Nyonya besarnya yang tak bertenaga sedikitpun.

Chanyeol mengangguk dan melajukan mobilnya cepat menuju rumah sakit yang hanya memerlukan waktu 15 menit untuk sampai.

.

.

.

.

Sesosok perempuan itu mengernyit gelisah dalam duduknya yang anteng, bahkan wajahnya yang segar seusai membersihkan diri tak mampu menutupinya. Ia mengambil ponsel genggamnya dan keluar kamar. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam.

"_Aku sangat merindukan Umma." Batinnya tiba-tiba setelah menutup pintu kamar putihnya._

"_Chanyeollie~~" Batinnya lagi merengek seraya menggenggam ponselnya yang lucu di depan dada._

Ia menuruni tangga dengan telaten, matanya menulusuri kemanapun ia mengarah. Gadis cantik itu tersenyum kecil mendapati ponsel lain berada tepat di sebelah televise yang mati.

Ia bergumam meminta ijin kepada dirinya sendiri untuk mengutak-atik ponsel kepunyaan sang Nenek yang tertinggal. Matanya yang jernih bergerak keatas-kebawah membuka kontak nomor di ponsel hitam itu, ia mendesah pelan saat 250 nomor tersimpan.

"Nama nomor ponsel Chanyeollie, siapa ya ?" Tanyanya tanpa suara dengan sedikit terburu-buru menggeser layar.

Jika saja sang Nenek tahu mungkin gadis cantik itu akan terkena amukan di kira akan menelefon sang Umma yang mana hal itu dilarang.

Baekhyun, sang gadis cantik tersenyum ketika menatap layar yang menyala dengan tulisan "Cucuku yang tampan". Ia sedikit terkekeh ketika sang Nenek terlalu berlebihan memberikan nama. Namun ia tidak sempat untuk protes karena ia harus memindah nomor itu ke ponsel lucu di genggaman tangan kirinya.

Ia menaruh ponsel hitam itu ketempatnya semula, lalu menulis panggilan kecil kekasihnya dan mengirimkannya pada nomor yang telah ia salin dengan hati berbunga-bunga.

_Klining ! Klining !_

Gadis cantik itu mendongakkan wajahnya kaget, dengan langkah kaki putihnya yang tergesa ia membuka pintu depan dan memekik lebih kaget.

"Minho sunbae !" Pekiknya sedikit melebarkan matanya yang kecil dan tersenyum lembut.

"Hai ! Tetangga baru !" Sapa lelaki tinggi di luar pintu dengan senyumnya yang menawan seraya mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kotak merah yang di bawanya untuk menyerahkan ke tangan putih si gadis cantik.

"Minho sunbae, ayo masuk ! Kenapa berada disini ?" Tanyanya penasaran seraya mempersilahkan masuk lelaki yang masih tersenyum itu.

"Ah ! Minho !" Keduanya menoleh kaget kearah perempuan paruh baya yang memekik senang dengan senyum lebar seraya berjalan menghampiri, "Berkunjung ke rumah Nenekmu lagi ?" Lanjut perempuan tua itu seraya memeluk lelaki muda yang tersenyum ramah dengan senang.

Baekhyun hanya memandang keduanya bingung.

"Minho sunbae ? Nenek ?" Tanyanya mengernyit tak paham.

"Baekhyunnieku !" Panggil Neneknya seraya berdehem, "Minho sering kemari, mungkin satu bulan sekali atau dua minggu sekali," Jelasnya menolehkan wajah kearah lelaki di sampingnya yang tersenyum gugup, "Dia cucu dari Nenek Shin. Rumah itu." Lanjutnya lagi menjulurkan tangannya yang pendek kearah depan memberitahu.

Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukan kepala lalu meringis, _"Benar saja mereka terlihat sangat akrab waktu itu." _Batinnya kesal.

"Kenapa Nenek tidak memberitahuku ?" Tanya Baekhyun beriringan dengan Minho yang mengikuti langkah sang Nenek mengiringnya ke ruang televise.

Sang Nenek hanya tersenyum lembut dan memanggil salah satu maid untuk mengantarkan minuman.

"Maaf sunbae ! aku tidak mengetahuinya." Ia menunduk lemas dalam duduknya.

"Tidak apa-apa ! Itu tidak penting, Baek." Balasnya enteng seraya mengelus rambut Baekhyun pelan dan mendudukkan dirinya tepat bersebelahan dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendongak dan tersenyum.

"Ini minumnya, Baekhyunnie." Ucap maid yang datang dengan tiba-tiba dari arah belakang mereka.

"Terimakasih, Taemin." Baekhyun tersenyum lembut dan menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan menatap maid didepannya yang sedikit merona. Dengan mata hitamnya Baekhyun dapat melihat bahwa sesekali Taemin mencuri-curi pandang kearah sunbae-nya. Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali saat dirinya sama sekali tak dihiraukan oleh maid muda itu.

"Baek, kau tidak pernah pergi ke sekolah ya ?" Tanya Minho menoleh kearah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum sungkan dan sedikit menoleh kearah Taemin yang sudah berjalan kearah dapur dengan kepala menunduk. Gadis cantik itu menghembuskan nafasnya dalam-dalam dan merasa canggung kepada maid yang terdekat dengan dirinya itu.

"Tadi adalah ujian terakhir untuk tingkat 12." Beritahunya.

Baekhyun kembali mengangguk senang.

"_Chanyeollie pasti juga selesai." Batinnya rindu._

"Jadi aku memilih untuk liburan ke rumah Nenek saja." Lanjutnya masih dengan nada memberitahu dan meneguk minumannya pelan.

"Pasti sunbae sering berkunjung. Aku jarang sekali berkunjung kemari hingga tidak pernah tahu bahwa sunbae adalah cucu dari Nenek Shin." Jelasnya menggigit bibir merahnya yang basah dengan mata mengerjap.

Minho tersenyum kearah perempuan yang masih di cintainya, "Nenek memberitahuku bahwa cucu perempuan Nenekmu datang. Dan aku sudah tahu kalau itu Baekhyun." Minho dan Baekhyun terkekeh, "Aku tahu itu karena kau pernah mengajakku ke rumahmu kan ? dan bertemu Nenekmu juga disana." Jelasnya tersenyum lebar.

Baekhyun senang sekali dengan sunbae satu ini, walaupun banyak sekali teman yang mengatakan bahwa sunbae ini nakal di sekolah. Namun, baginya sunbae di sebelahnya ini sangat ramah dan sering sekali tersenyum.

"Minho !" Panggil perempuan tua yang keluar dari kamarnya lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah si gadis cantik.

"Iya, Nek ?" Jawab Minho cepat.

"Besok kau mau antarkan Nenek dan Baekhyun mengunjungi makam Appa Baekhyun ?" sang Nenek tersenyum dan mengelus rambut lembut Baekhyun yang menunduk.

"Nenek tidak usah ! Bagaimana jika Minho sunbae sibuk ?" Tolak Baekhyun hati-hati dan menoleh kearah Minho yang terkekeh.

"Tidak apa-apa !" Ucap Minho tersenyum, "Aku sering mengantarkan Nenek kemanapun bersama dengan Nenekku ketika mereka ingin pergi ke suatu tempat." Jelas Minho menatap Baekhyun lembut.

"_Sedekat itukah mereka." Batin Baekhyun seraya tersenyum dalam diam._

"Besok pukul 9 pagi ya, sayang." Ucap sang Nenek mengelus rambut Minho.

Minho mengangguk dan beranjak, "Aku pulang dahulu, Nek." Pamit Minho membungkuk sopan dan tersenyum kearah Baekhyu yang ikut beranjak.

"Kenapa terburu-buru ?" Tanya perempuan paling tua di ruangan itu menatap Minho penasaran.

Lelaki tampan itu tertawa, "Pamitku tadi hanya bilang sebentar kepada Nenekku." Jelasnya lalu melangkahkan kakinya yang panjang keluar pintu diikuti Baekhyun di belakangnya.

"Terimakasih, sunbae." Ucap Baekhyun senang.

"Sama-sama, Tuan putri." Balasnya tersenyum, "Oh ? Kau sudah punya ponsel ?" Pekiknya kaget dan menoleh kearah tangan kiri Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk antusias dan menekan tombol tengah hitam yang di tempeli symbol cinta warnah merah di ponselnya.

"Bolehkah ?" Tanya Minho hati-hati dan melebarkan mata kaget saat penglihatannya turun menuju leher Baekhyun, tepatnya bandul logam yang menggantung disana.

Baekhyun kembali mengangguk dan mengeja nomor ponselnya untuk di salin di ponsel lelaki lebih tua itu.

Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan memasuki rumah dengan senyum mengembang, ia menoleh kearah dapur dan melihat Taemin yang sedang menyentuh kotak merah pemberian si Sunbae tadi.

"Taemin !" Panggilnya menggigit bibir dan tersenyum ketika maid rambut hitam sebahu itu menoleh dengan senyuman, "Kau boleh memakannya dan membagikan kepada yang lain !" Suruh Baekhyun tersenyum lebar ketika melihat Taemin mengangguk dengan memegangi pipinya.

Baekhyun tersenyum kembali dan menaiki tangga dengan pelan. Ia memusatkan kerja otaknya kepada si maid baru itu, tadi pagi ia melihat Taemin sedang mengintip halaman sebelah dan ketika Minho sunbae datang kemari tadi, maid baru itu bertingkah aneh tidak seperti biasanya sedangkan Minho sunbae tinggal di rumah sebelah.

Gadis cantik itu mengikik tertahan dan tersenyum merona, ia memasuki kamarnya dengan memegang kedua pipinya yang memanas.

"_Taemin menyukai Minho sunbae ?" Tanyanya dalam hati seraya tersenyum senang._

Baekhyun merebahkan tubuh rampingnya di ranjang putihnya yang empuk, ia kembali mengecek ponselnya dan mencebikkan bibir merah bawahnya lucu.

"Chanyeollie tidak membalasnya ?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri dengan nada sedih dan lemas.

Ia menaruh ponselnya di sebelah bantal yang ia tiduri lalu menoleh kembali ketika terdengar nada pesan berbunyi di ponsel merah muda dengan gambar _bunny_ itu. Gadis cantik itu tersenyum merona ketika pesan yang dibacanya adalah sebuah pujian mengatakan dirinya semakin tersenyum malu dan membalas pujian itu dengan berterimakasih kepada lelaki yang baru saja ia temui. Setelah itu ia menutup matanya dan berharap besok pagi balasan pesan kekasih pertamanya tertera di layar ponsel.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol terduduk di tengah-tengah ruang dengan cat putih itu seraya mencium tangan sang Umma yang bersih dari selang _infuse _seraya menggenggamnya erat.

"Tadi ketika Tuan Muda sedang ke sekolah Presdir Lee mengunjungi Nyonya besar." Jelas Jung Ahjumma yang sibuk merapikan baju-baju ganti.

Chanyeol menoleh dengan mata memicing.

"Aku tidak tahu, tiba-tiba saja Nyonya besar menampar Presdir Lee. Lalu beranjak meninggalkan Presdir Lee yang memohon maaf." Lanjutnya lagi masih merapikan baju.

Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya.

"_Dia sudah meminta maaf." Batin Chanyeol tidak percaya._

Chanyeol melepas genggamannya dari tangan sang Umma dan berjalan menuju sofa putih yang tersedia di ruangan umum itu lalu merebahkan tubuh tingginya yang lebih panjang dari sofa.

Ia ingin memberitahu keadaan Umma kepada sang Nenek. Namun apakah sang Nenek ingin mengunjunginya. Pikirnya bingung.

Ia menjilat bibirnya dan teringat ketika ia kemari tidak membawa ponsel genggamnya.

.

.

.

.

Di pagi hari adalah dimana semua kehidupan dimulai, kebanyakan dari mereka berusaha memulainya dengan awal yang baik yang akan berdampak bagi tiap jamnya yang di lewati sehari itu.

Namun tidak dengan gadis ceria nan cantik jelita cucu dari seseorang yang sedang memasuki mobil, gadis cantik itu merasa _blue _sejak mata jernihnya terbuka pagi tadi. Sebuah balasan pesan yang ia nantikan sejak malam sama sekali tidak datang ketika layar ponselnya ia hidupkan.

Di dalam mobil itu ada tiga orang yang berbeda, salah satunya adalah Minho yang berjanji mengantarkan kedua perempuan Nenek-cucu untuk pergi ke suatu tempat, berbeda dengan perempuan di sebelahnya Minho mempertahankan senyumnya yang tak luntur sama sekali sehingga membuat hari-harinya selalu berawal dengan baik menurutnya.

Ia menoleh kearah perempuan cantik disebelahnya yang terlihat menawan pagi ini, "Nenek kita mau kemana ?" Tanyanya mendongak ke kaca spion depan yang menampilkan seorang perempuan paruh baya yang memakai baju coklat.

Sebelum terdengar jawaban dari bibir keriput itu suara lain mendahului untuk berbunyi. Perempuan paruh baya itu mengamati ponsel hitamnya dan menyipitkan mata ketika nomor tanpa nama menghubunginya. Ia menyentuh layar itu dua kali dengan tapakan yang berbeda.

"Nenek !." Ucap suara berat di seberang telefon membuat semua orang di dalam mobil menoleh kaget terutama seorang gadis cantik yang sedang _blue _di sebelah kursi kemudi, gadis itu merasakan darahnya berdesir hebat ketika mendengar suara _loudspeaker_ dari ponsel sang Nenek.

"Oh, cucuku ! Kau memakai telefon umum ? Dimana ponselmu ?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"Aku tidak berada di rumah sekarang. Aku hanya ingin memeberitahu Nenek bahwa Umma sedang di rawat di rumah sakit." Beritahunya cepat.

Satu-satunya gadis muda yang berada di dalam mobil ber-AC itu menoleh kebelakang dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Iya-iya, terimakasih sayang ! Nenek akan segera kesana." Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat khawatir lalu menutup sambungan dan menatap hati-hati kearah sang cucu yang ingin menangis. Ia sungguh menyesal dengan suara _loudspeaker_ ponselnya.

"Kita menuju rumah sakit, Minho. Biar Nenek yang menunjukkan arah-arah jalannya." Suruhnya cepat, "Baekhyun ! Kau turun ! kita tunda dulu tujuan awal kita." Suruhnya tanpa melihat sang cucu yang menatapnya terkejut.

"Tidak ! Aku ikut, Nek !" Mohonnya memelas.

"Kau turun !" Kukuh sang Nenek menyuruh cepat-cepat.

Minho memandang keduanya bingung dan sedih ketika melihat perempuan di sampingnya yang berlinang air mata.

"Nenek !" Rengeknya memohon.

Sang Nenek menghembuskan nafas pelan, "Ya.. Tapi kau tidak boleh memasuki ruangan."

Baekhyun mengusap air matanya dan mengangguk pelan. Ia bisa melihat sang Umma dari kaca pintu nanti dari pada tidak bertemu sama sekali.

.

.

Di temani dengan Minho, ia duduk di ruang tunggu di depan ruang inap sang Umma menunggu sang Nenek yang sudah masuk kedalam, ia hanya bisa menunduk dan meneteskan air mata. Ternyata hati gelisahnya akhir-akhir ini sudah terjawab.

Sedangkan Minho disampingnya hanya menimang-nimang apa yang harus ia lakukan, memeluk Baekhyun ia tidak terlalu berani karena ia tidak ingin Baekhyun menganggap dirinya kurang ajar. Ia hanya berdiam diri dan menggumamkan kata penenang untuk gadis pujaan hatinya.

Baekhyun mengusap lelehan air matanya dan tersenyum kearah Minho mengucapkan terimakasih. Ia beranjak dari duduknya dan mengintip dari kaca yang menembus ke dalam dengan mata yang memanas. Ia bisa melihat dari tempatnya ia berdiri, disana ada sang Nenek yang duduk di sisi kanan sang Umma dan seorang laki-laki tinggi berambut merah tua di sisi kiri sang Umma memunggunginya, _ia tidak tahu siapa_. Sang Umma terlihat sangat tak berdaya berbaring di tengah-tengah dengan selang _infuse _yang melekat di tangan kanannya. Ia semakin menangis ketika wajah sang Umma sangat pucat, ingin sekali ia membuka pintu yang tak terkunci di depannya dan mencium serta memeluk Ummanya berkali-kali namun ia tidak ingin sang Nenek kesal.

Ia dapat melihat sang Nenek mengarahkan pandangan kearahnya. Ia bergeser dan menjauh dari pintu tidak tahan melihat semua itu, ia kembali menoleh ketika pintu terbuka dan menampakkan wajah sang Nenek dengan raut sedih.

"Nenek, tidak pulang sayang." Beritahunya kearah Baekhyun,"Nenek menginap disini untuk menemani Ummamu." Lanjut sang Nenek lagi membuat Baekhyun menunduk.

"Kau pulanglah dengan Minho !" Suruhnya membuat Baekhyun menggeleng dengan mata memohon, "Tidak !" Tolak sang Nenek sedih.

Minho menggandeng Baekhyun ketika melihat tatapan wajah perempuan tua di ambang pintu itu, Baekhyun hanya menurut tetap menundukkan kepalanya khawatir dan masih menangis.

.

.

.

.

Setiap hari Baekhyun selalu mengunjungi rumah sakit dengan di antarkan supir atau ia akan menaiki _taxi. _Ia sangat bersyukur, tidak ada halangan sedikitpun untuk menuju ke tempat langkah baiknya, walaupun ia hanya bisa melihat dari kaca pintu. Ia sungguh senang melihat sang Umma yang tersadar beberapa hari yang lalu namun dirinya sedih karena sang Umma masih tidak ingin memasukkan sesuap makanan ke dalam mulutnya. Ia akan pulang jika sang Nenek keluar dan menyuruhnya.

Selama dua belas hari ini banyak sekali kejadian-kejadian yang tak ia sadari, ia sering melihat Taemin yang suka mengintip di jendela dapur dan ia tidak pernah melihat Chanyeollie-nya setiap datang ke rumah sakit, ia hanya melihat lelaki berambut merah yang selalu duduk membelakanginya.

"Unnie, Unnie, aku ingin mengajak Taemin pergi bersamaku ke rumah sakit, boleh ya ?" Mohonnya kepada semua Maid yang berkumpul di dapur.

"Tentu, sayang. Kenapa harus meminta ijin ?" Tanya maid tertua disana gemas mengelus rambut coklat Baekhyun yang di kepang cantik dan di sampirkan ke bahu kiri depan.

Baekhyun tersenyum senang dan menggandeng tangan Taemin memasuki mobil si sunbae, sang sunbae sudah menawarkan dirinya tadi malam dengan mengiriminya pesan untuk mengantarnya. Ia tidak ingin merepotkan hanya saja ia ingin Taemin juga dekat dengan temannya.

"Baekhyunnie, kenapa aku yang duduk di depan ?" Tanyanya menoleh dengan pipi merona.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan membalasnya dengan tersenyum balik tanpa memberi alasan.

Taemin menoleh kearah Minho yang menatapnya dan menundukkan wajahnya malu.

Minho mengendarai mobilnya menuju tempat yang pernah ia kunjungi bersama Baekhyun hari lalu dengan tenang dan sesekali menoleh heran kearah perempuan disampingnya yang terlihat sangat gugup dan selalu menunduk, ia tersenyum ketika melihat kearah kaca spion depan, Baekhyun tersenyum kearahnya dan seperti menggodanya. Ia tak paham.

Setelah sampai di rumah sakit, dengan cepat Baekhyun menyuruh Minho si sunbae pulang bersama Taemin, berdua saja.

"Aku bisa menemanimu disini, Baek !" Tawar Minho mendudukkan dirinya di samping Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Terimakasih, sunbae." Baekhyun menggigit bibir khawatir, "Sunbae ? Bisakan mengantar Taemin pulang. Maafkan aku sepertinya hari ini aku sangat lama untuk berada disini." Lanjutnya lagi menunduk.

Taemin mendongak kaget masih dengan wajah yang merona.

"Iya tidak apa-apa." Minho mengehela nafas dan beranjak.

Minho mengajak Taemin pulang dengan bergumam, "Ayo !" Seraya berjalan mendahului maid yang sedang menunduk malu di belakangnya.

.

.

Perempuan paruh baya yang sedang mengelus lengan anak perempuannya yang terbaring lemah itu menoleh kearah pintu yang menampakkan cucu perempuan cantiknya yang selalu berada di sana hanya untuk mengintip sang Umma. Ia tersenyum kearah Baekhyun yang masih menatapnya dengan mata memohon namun ia tetap pada pendiriannya dengan menggelengkan kepalanya kearah pintu membuat anak perempuannya yang terbaring ikut menoleh dan menatap bingung.

Perempuan tertua itu menghampiri cucu tampannya yang masih memakai seragam sekolah sedang menatap langit-langit dengan mata kosong lalu berbisik, "Kau tidak ingin menemui Adikmu ?" Ia tersenyum membuat kulit-kulit keriputnya semakin jelas terlihat, melihat cucu tampannya menoleh cepat.

Chanyeol menatap bingung dan beranjak, ia menatap heran sang Nenek yang menariknya ke luar ruangan, Chanyeol sempat melirik sang Umma yang menatap bingung kearah mereka berdua.

Dengan langkah yang masih bingung Chanyeol menutup pintu berwarna _beige _itu pelan dan mengusak rambut belakangnya malas. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kearah kiri dan terkejut melihat sesosok perempuan mungil yang tenggelam dalam mantel tebal merahnya dengan meremas jemari-jemarinya resah, ia menghampirinya pelan dan duduk di samping perempuan itu dengan gerakan lembut tak tergesa.

"Hai.." Sapanya dengan suara berat yang menggema di lorong sepi itu, ia berusaha membuat hatinya menang bertarung dengan nafsu yang membuncah ingin segera memeluk perempuan mungil di sampingnya.

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya pelan dan memekik senang terlihat sekali dari senyumnya yang lebar serta malu-malu.

"Chan-Chanyeollie.." Panggilnya lirih kemudian menundukkan kepalanya malu mengingat sekarang status dirinya dan lelaki di sampingnya ini sudah berbeda. Yah, walaupun Baekhyun masih menganggap Chanyeol sebagai sang Kakak. Namun, tidak mampu di tolak lagi sekarang sang Kakak adalah kekasihnya.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas pelan berusaha sekuat mungkin mengalihkan pandangan dari wajah kekasih mungilnya yang semakin jelita. Ia bersyukur bisa bertahan selama dua minggu tidak bertemu kekasih di sampingnya ini dan ia lebih bersyukur karena tidak ada berita bahwa siswa lelaki sekolah menengah atas bunuh diri karena rindu.

Selama itu tidak bertemu sang Adik, ia dapat melihat perubahan drastis pada diri Baekhyun, pipi merahnya yang sedikit berisi dan semakin menggemaskan, mungkin sang Nenek benar-benar merawat kekasih kecilnya dengan baik dan sayang disana, bibir tipis yang semakin merah, kulit yang semakin putih dan tatanan rambut coklat panjangnya yang rapi dan terlihat sangat anggun. Chanyeol menoleh kearah jemari-jemari Baekhyun yang masih menggenggam erat. Oh Lihatlah ! kuku-kuku yang menempel di jari lentik itu berwarna merah menyala dan sangat menarik.

Baekhyun semakin menunduk malu ketik sang Kakak masih memandanginya dari samping. Ia menatap khawatir ketika melihat keadaan Chanyeollie-nya sekarang, lelaki itu terlihat sangat kelelahan, matanya yang besar menampakkan sedikit lingkaran hitam samar di sekelilingnya. Ketika ia menoleh kearah seragam Chanyeol, dirinya melihat robekan jelas tepat di kerah seragamnya, dan Baekhyun mengingat malam itu. _Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas._

Ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol setiap hari, hanya saja ia tidak mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol mengganti warna rambutnya, ia mengamati dengan senyuman tulus melihat Chanyeollie-nya yang sedang mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar dan memejamkan matanya, ia terlihat sangat mengantuk. Ingin sekali Baekhyun menuntun kepala itu di pangkuannya dan mengelus rambut halus yang ia rindukan.

"Chan-Chanyeollie.." Panggilnya lembut dan tersenyum kearah Chanyeol yang mendongak.

Chanyeol membalasnya dengan senyuman lembut dan bergumam, "Hmm.."

"Chanyeollie, mengganti warna rambut ?" Tanyanya hati-hati dan tersenyum meringis.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya lagi tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Kau tidak suka ?" Tanya Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun.

"A-ani.." Sangkal Baekhyun cepat. Pipinya memanas ketika Chanyeol melontarkan pertanyaan itu, ia merasa Chanyeol peduli dengan pendapatnya, "Aku suka." Gadis cantik itu menggigit bibir gugup, "Tapi aku lebih suka rambut hitammu." Lanjutnya lagi pelan.

"Iya aku akan menggantinya kembali." Ujar Chanyeol masih tersenyum lembut.

"Tidak, tidak usah." Sangkal Baekhyun cepat dan menunduk merasa bersalah.

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut dan meraih tangan kiri kecil Baekhyun yang gemetar ke genggamannya, "Kau tidak rindu rumah ?" Tanyanya tersenyum lembut kearah Baekhyun yang masih menundukkan kepalanya malu.

"Aku rindu rumah." Jawabnya dengan nada pelan, tangan kanannya meremas tali tas merahnya gemas.

"Ayo ikut aku !." Ajak Chanyeol menarik pelan tangan kecil Baekhyun untuk berdiri.

"Kita mau kemana ?" Tanya Baekhyun mendongak menatap sang Kakak yang tinggi.

Lelaki berparas tampan itu tersenyum dan menggandeng tangan kecil kekasihnya untuk mengikuti langkah kakinya yang panjang.

Baekhyun mengikutinya dengan patuh dan gugup.

Mereka berdua berjalan di lorong rumah sakit yang sepi dengan menggenggam tangan satu sama lain, lelaki berparas tampan itu terlihat menyeringai sedangkan si gadis polos disampingnya hanya mampu meremas tali tas di bagian dada berusaha bertahan agar tidak ambruk menahan gejolak jantung yang berdetak cepat, senyum dan pipinya yang merona malu tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya semakin membuat seringai di bibir pemuda tampan itu terlihat jelas.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_To Be Continued…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

#WeBelieveInYouKris

#StayStrongEXOstans

Ayo jangan bersedih teman ^_^ Tetap tersenyum dan percaya bahwa Kris akan kembali segera .. EXO is Twelve ^_^

.

Maaf-maaf telat ! banyak alasan yang saya ingin sebutkan tapi saya tidak akan mention one by one.. Mention guest's name aja yah :D Just Keep Strong Friends

Bolehkah saya share IG saya. Follow ya : majeyjannah , nanti saya follow back hehe

.

**YOU ALL ARE SO PRECIOUS**

**tomatocherry****, ****baexian ree****, ****TrinCloudSparkyu****, ****bellasung21****, ****Yecharmin****, ****bebe fujo****, ****Choco-Lime****, ****PandaPandaTaoris****, ****rifdafairuzs****, ****vitCB9****, ****BluePink EXO-XOXO-COUPLE****, ****exojr****, ****shantyy9411****, ****septhaca****, Park FaRo, parkdoben, byun baekri, BlueKi, parklili, ****Uchiha Shesura-chan****, **** .79****, ****Lintang40400322****, ****jessikwang****, ****indaaaaaahhh****, ****ChanBaekLuv****, ****RapByun****, ****, ****NS Yoonji****, ****xoxowolf****, **** .3****, ****devrina****, IdioYeolliKkuma, ryanryu, ByunAud, ImaCnn, lili, riza .nafa .9, galaxylanlan, 20Gag, wanny, Gigi onta, pungky94, deeryeosin, chanbaeklove, KOMOZAKU MITSUKI, ****rizky. ****, rapinajuliani, ****kidungmenara****, ****ByunBina****, ****ichigo song****, ****salsabilajum****, ****minbyuliee****, Elfaninana97, ****baekmate****, ****bekichan077****, nugu, SehunieHardFans, ****risookie 48****, ****, Fuyu no Sakura, ****, ****yeolips****, ****Nisa0517****, ****luhan8045****, ****nur991fah****, Kira yagami, Keys , Guest, Guest, ****Guest serta Guest.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW PLEASE !**


	10. Chapter 10

.

.

.

.

Berada berdua dalam satu ruang dengan seorang yang kau harapkan adalah kesenangan batin. Begitupun yang dirasakan oleh gadis berkulit putih dengan rambut hitam sebahunya yang hanya bisa melirik dan menunduk malu. Seorang lelaki tampan disampingnya yang membuatnya seperti itu, ia tidak bisa untuk memulai percakapan terlebih dahulu.

Sedangkan lelaki tampan yang duduk di kursi kemudi hanya memandang heran kearah perempuan disampingnya yang membeku.

"Namamu Taemin ?." Tanyanya menoleh kearah perempuan disampingnya sekilas.

"Iya, Tuan." Jawabnya sopan dan pelan karena gugup.

Lelaki tampan yang sedang _focus_ mengemudi terkikik geli dengan panggilan sopan yang dilontarkan, membuat perempuan itu mendongak bingung dan tersenyum ketika diberi kesempatan untuk melihat sang pujaan hati dari jarak sedekat ini, _"Tampannya."_ Dia membatin.

"Kau tak perlu memanggilku dengan sebutan itu," Tolaknya tersenyum namun pandangannya masih mengarah kedepan.

Taemin hanya tersenyum canggung dan kembali menunduk dengan jari-jari yang memilin baju maidnya yang berwarna coklat kayu.

"Kau terlihat masih muda ?" Tanya Minho menoleh dan tersenyum lembut, "Berapa umurmu ?" Lanjutnya seraya menginjak rem dengan gerakan lamban.

"Aku seumuran dengan Baekhyunnie, 17 tahun." Ujarnya menganggukkan kepala.

Minho mengikuti, "Kau tidak perlu secanggung itu denganku," Beritahunya tersenyum lebih lembut, "Kau bisa memanggilku _Oppa_ atau _Minho_. Tidak apa-apa." Lanjutnya lagi.

Taemin tersenyum senang dan mengangguk. Kini tubuhnya tidak sekaku tadi mengingat bahwa Minho sangat ramah dan baik.

"Oh ya ! Kau tahu kalung yang dipakai Baekhyun ?" Minho memberhentikan mobilnya ketika melihat lampu berubah menjadi merah.

Taemin mengangguk, "Itu pemberian dari Nenek." Beritahunya dengan nada pasti.

"Oh ya ?" Kaget Minho, "Bagaimana bisa ?" Lanjutnya dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Kenapa Tu-.." Taemin tersenyum canggung ketika Minho menatapnya karena menyebut panggilan awalnya, "O-Oppa ?" Lanjutnya menggigit bibir dan merona.

"Tidak !" Sangkalnya menggeleng, "Apakah Nenek pernah mengatakan sesuatu tentang kalung itu ?" Tanyanya penasaran.

Taemin memejamkan mata selama dua detik mengingat-ingat lalu membukanya kembali bertemu pandang dengan Minho yang menunggu jawabannya dengan mata damainya. Taemin mengalihkan pandangnya kearah lain, "Nenek pernah berbicara kepada semua maid ketika sedang berkumpul untuk makan malam," Jelasnya menoleh kearah Minho yang mengangguk menyuruhnya untuk meneruskan.

Untuk pertama kalinya lelaki tampan itu bersyukur terjebak dalam lampu merah yang berkepanjangan.

Taemin tersenyum, "Aku tidak akan pernah memisahkan kedua cucuku selamanya. Karena mereka terlahir untuk menjadi satu." Tirunya melakukan dengan baik, ia menghela nafas, "Hubungan yang dekat serta kesamaan batin yang kuat sejak kecil akan mampu membawa mereka pada kepercayaan cinta satu sama lain," Taemin menoleh kearah Minho yang menjadi pendengar baik, "Sulit untuk seseorang memisahkan mereka nantinya," Ujarnya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala, Minho menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kepala kursi seraya menghela nafas, "Dengan kalung ini mereka semua tahu bahwa Baekhyun sudah terikat." Taemin tersenyum puas, ia mengernyit ketika mengetahui Minho terlihat sangat lesu.

Minho kembali duduk tegak dan menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan normal.

"Satu lagi," Ucap Taemin menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup.

"Iya apa ?" Jawab Minho menoleh dengan cepat.

"Dari tatapan dan sentuhan keduanya terlihat sekali mereka mempunyai perasaan tulus satu sama lain," Ujarnya mengakhiri dengan mengatupkan bibir, "Aku melihat Nenek tersenyum girang dengan mata berbinar ketika memberitahu kami kalimat yang terakhir." Lanjutnya menghela nafas panjang dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kepala kursi.

"Dan kau mengerti semuanya ?" Ujar Minho bertanya dengan nada frustasi mengetahui semua itu.

_"Ini sulit dipercaya.." Batin Minho lemas mengingat ia tak punya harapan lagi._

"Ani.." Geleng Taemin polos.

Minho terkekeh gemas dengan perempuan satu ini. Entah mengapa tubuhnya kembali seperti semula melihat gelengan polos orang yang baru dikenal beberapa jam yang lalu disampingnya.

"Kita makan siang ya ?" Tawarnya menoleh kearah Taemin yang ingin membuka mulutnya untuk menolak.

"Tidak apa-apa. Anggap saja ini ucapan terimakasihku." Sahut Minho cepat dan tersenyum lebar.

Taemin sungguh tidak menyangka dengan kejadian hari ini, pipi itu merona. Dan ia harus berterimakasih pada Nyonya Mudanya.

.

.

.

.

Tidak berbeda dengan si maid. Perempuan cantik dengan rambut coklat itu juga menundukkan kepala, terkadang mata kecilnya yang bening melirik kearah tautan erat tangan kiri mungilnya dengan tangan kanan sang kakak yang hangat. Ia merona mengingat sang kakak tak pernah melepaskan tangannya sedetikpun ketika memasuki mobil hingga ia mengemudikan mobil yang melaju ke rumah lamanya.

Baekhyun ingin sekali melepas, mengingat sekarang sang kakak sedang berada dalam posisi mengemudi, itu berbahaya. Namun ketika ia ingin melonggarkan tangan kecilnya, kekasih disampingnya akan mengeratkan genggamannya bahkan lebih erat lagi.

Gadis cantik itu mendongak dengan mata berbinar ketika mengetahui mobil yang ditumpangi berhenti tepat di sebelah rumah yang sangat ia rindukan.

Dengan gerakan pelan Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang menatapnya, "Chanyeollie.." Panggilnya menatap tautan tangannya meminta ijin untuk keluar.

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut lalu melepas genggamannya dengan tidak rela.

Mereka berdua menuruni mobil melewati pintu yang berbeda, dengan langkah yang lincah si gadis mungil melenggang mendekati pintu dan memutar kunci yang sudah di berikan oleh sang kakak yang menyusul dibelakangnya menatap tubuh ramping itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum ketika melihat wajah Baekhyun yang merengut lucu karena berkali-kali gagal dalam membuka pintu besarnya, ia menghela nafas pelan mengingat tangannya ingin sekali terulur dan merengkuh gadisnya yang menggemaskan.

Baekhyun terseyum ketika berhasil dan melenggang masuk. Bibirnya yang merah mengembang cantik menghirup aroma wangi ruangan yang sama, seperti ia terakhir kali meninggalkan.

Chanyeol yang terakhir memasuki rumah. Jadi, tugas wajibnya adalah menutup pintu. Ketika ia menoleh, mata besarnya yang indah tertegun pada Baekhyun yang sedang melepas mantel merah tebalnya di tengah ruangan, Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu menghela nafas seraya menyandarkan tubuh tinggi tegapnya ke pintu yang tertutup. Ia menatap keelokan tubuh kekasih mungilnya. Baekhyun memakai _dress_ berwarna kuning cerah sekitar 5 cm diatas lutut, tepat dibagian lengan kecilnya, menggunakan kain transparan sehingga menampakkan betapa putih lengan indah itu. Warna baju secerah matahari itu membuat kulit putihnya semakin bersinar. Chanyeol berjalan mendekat kearah Baekhyun yang menaruh mantel merahnya di sofa ruang depan. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ketika mengetahui tubuh Baekhyun semakin berisi dan padat. Ia sibuk menahan nafasnya dan berusaha mengalihkan.

"Chanyeollie, bolehkah aku pergi ke kamarku ?" Tanyanya hati-hati dan menatap Chanyeol yang menjambak rambut merah depannya pelan.

Chanyeol mendongak dan menurunkan arah pandangnya kearah leher Baekhyun yang terhiasi kalung berwarna putih serta bandul yang membuatnya mengernyit penasaran. Setelahnya ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang panjang menunjuk tangga dengan sopan, bermaksud mengijinkan Tuan Putrinya.

Baekhyun menunduk dan tersenyum malu.

Gadis cantik itu berlari untuk menaiki tangga, sedangkan kekasih tampannya menyusul dibelakang dengan langkah tenang.

Baekhyun membuka pintu kamarnya lalu kembali berlari untuk meraih guling merah yang selama dua minggu ini tidak menemani tidurnya. Ia menggigit lidah kecilnya ketika mengetahui sang kakak berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya dengan bersandar dan tersenyum sangat tampan.

Mata kecilnya melirik kearah kerah seragam Chanyeol yang sedikit robek, dengan gerakan pelan ia beranjak dan menghampiri laci meja belajarnya untuk mengambil sesuatu. Ia masih mengingat ketika dirinya menaruh benang putih dan juga jarum disana.

"Chanyeollie !" Panggilnya setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia cari.

Chanyeol berjalan menghampiri dan berhenti tepat di depan kekasih kecilnya yang mendongak untuk menatapnya.

"Lepas seragammu !" Suruhnya menunduk malu dengan tangan yang menarik-narik kain bagian perut Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggigit bibir dan berusaha melepas seragamnya lalu menyerahkan kearah kekasih cantiknya yang meminta.

Baekhyun meraihnya dengan kepala yang masih tertunduk malu ketika melirik sedikit kearah sang kakak yang hanya memakai _tank top _hitam yang mencetak jelas betapa berototnya dada, perut dan kedua lengan itu. Chanyeol menyeringai.

Si gadis merona berjalan mendudukkan dirinya dipinggir ranjang diikuti oleh penyeringai hebat dibelakangnya.

Baekhyun memasukkan benang putih itu kedalam jarum dengan hati-hati, bibirnya sangat cantik ketika mengembang mengetahui dirinya berhasil meloloskan benang ke dalam lubang jarum yang kecil.

"Chanyeollie, kenapa masih memakai seragam ini ?" Tanyanya tanpa mendongak dengan suara yang teramat lembut dan manja.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk membeli yang baru." Jawabnya menumpukan kedua siku di atas pahanya yang kokoh, matanya yang sedikit berat menatap gadis cantik yang bersebelahan dengannya lekat.

Baekhyun terkekeh seraya menutup bibirnya dengan telapak tangan kanannya. Mata kecilnya yang cantik masih sibuk menelusuri gerakan tangannya yang membelit-belitkan benang.

"Chanyeollie, sudah makan ?" Tanyanya lagi mendongak lalu menunduk kembali saat melihat tatapan mata sang kakak yang sangat dalam.

"Sudah." Jawab Chanyeol singkat.

Keduanya bergeming, dengan Baekhyun yang sibuk mengontrol detak jantung dan juga Chanyeol yang tak pernah melepaskan pandangan sedetikpun kearah lain selain perempuan cantik yang sedang menunduk serius merangkai robekan kerah seragamnya.

"Aku mandi dulu ya ?" Pamitnya pelan.

Baekhyun menatapnya dan mengangguk-anggukan kepala lucu.

Chanyeol mengembangkan senyumnya, karena gemas ia mencubit pipi kenyal Baekhyun dengan lembut. Lalu ia beranjak dan berjalan menuju pintu untuk keluar.

Baekhyun mencuri-curi pandang pada tubuh tegap kekasihnya yang berjalan membelakanginya, ingin sekali ia berlari dan memeluk gemas tubuh tinggi itu namun ia hanya bisa menahan dengan mengepalkan tangan seraya mendesis, "Chanyeollie…." Lirihnya teramat pelan dengan pipi yang memanas.

"Iya ?" Chanyeol mendengarnya. Pemuda tampan itu menoleh mendapati gadis dengan balutan _dress _kuning diatas ranjang yang menatapnya kikuk.

"A-ani.." Sangkal Baekhyun cepat seraya menggigit bibirnya malu. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam menyembunyikan ronaan merah lembut yang jelas di pipi kenyalnya.

Chanyeol kembali berjalan dan tersenyum kecil.

Sedangkan gadis cantik itu merutuki kesalahannya sendiri untuk sesaat.

Ia beranjak dari ranjang dan tersenyum lebar ketika hasil jahitannya sempurna. Dengan langkah tergesa ia menghampiri ruang sebelah kamarnya dan memasukinya tanpa mengetuk pintu. Senyumnya mengembang ketika mendengar gemericik air dari ruangan lain yang berada di sebelah kanan meja belajar Chanyeollie-nya.

Matanya yang bening menelisik rindu kearah sudut-sudut ruang itu. Kepalanya menggeleng melihat banyaknya pakaian-pakaian menumpuk yang ia kenal di sudut ruangan.

_"Maafkan aku !" Batinnya sendu._

Sudah menjadi rutinitas untuk membersihkan semua ruangan di rumah ini ketika ia masih tinggal. Namun, sekarang ia sudah tidak menetap disini lagi.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas dan meletakkan tas selempang merahnya di ranjang sang kakak.

Dengan telaten gadis cantik itu memungut semua baju-baju yang berserakan di lantai untuk dimasukkannya ke keranjang pakaian kotor.

_"Pasti Chanyeollie tidak sempat untuk melakukan semua ini.. Maafkan aku !" Batinnya lagi._

Langkahnya menuju lemari pakaian besar yang berada di kanan ranjang, matanya menatap senang kearah jajaran baju rapi yang menggantung. Tangan kurusnya menarik kaos lengan pendek dengan warna _cream_ dan celana _jeans_ hitam selutut. Ia menutup pintu lemari dan menaruh dua lembar pakaian itu diatas ranjang dengan rapi. Dengan seulas senyum ia mengangkat keranjang kotor yang ia tinggalkan di sudut ruangan menuruni tangga menuju tempat pencucian yang menjadi curahan hatinya dulu.

Masih dengan gerakan telaten, Baekhyun memasukkan satu-persatu pakaian sang kakak kedalam mesin cuci yang berwarna _favorite_nya, _soft pink_.

Meninggalkan rumah selama dua minggu yang menjadi saksi kehidupanya selama 16 tahun silam, membuatnya sulit untuk pergi jauh lagi. Ia ingin menetap di rumah ini dan tetap tinggal untuk selamanya. _Harapnya_.

.

.

Chanyeol tersenyum menatap dua pakaian yang tergeletak di atas ranjangnya, ia mengalihkan pandangannya sedikit, menemukan tas merah yang ia ketahui milik Baekhyun. Pemuda itu melepas handuknya dan memakai pakaian yang sudah disediakan lalu berjalan keluar untuk menuruni tangga dan menemukan gadisnya sedang terduduk anggun di atas sofa putih di depan _televise_. Saat-saat menuruni tangga, otaknya memutar ulang dimana pertama kalinya ia memandang paras cantik yang mengembangkan senyumnya di depan _televise_ sekitar lima bulan yang lalu. Tidak terasa hubungannya dengan sang adik sudah sejauh ini.

Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun dengan gerakan pelan. Namun, sepelannya ia, tetap saja aroma tubuh yang sudah tidak asing lagi membuat Baekhyun mendongak menatapnya dan mengembangkan senyum.

Gadis cantik itu semakin tersenyum lebar dengan menggigit bibir ketika mengetahui pakaian yang dipilihnya tadi terpakai rapi di tubuh kekasihnya yang tampan.

Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya tepat disamping sang kekasih, dengan sengaja ia menelusupkan tangan kanan kekarnya untuk merengkuh pinggang ramping itu.

"Chanyeollie, kau tak menyisir rambutmu ?" Tanyanya dengan suara _feminine_ yang lembut, tangannya terulur sopan untuk membenahi rambut merah kekasih tampannya kesamping dengan rapi.

Chanyeol mengijinkannya dengan sedikit menundukkan kepala agar gadis kecilnya tidak kesulitan.

"Lihatlah ! kau tidak mengeringkannya terlebih dahulu.." Ocehnya mengusap buliran-buliran air yang menetes di dahi serta pipi Chanyeol dengan telapak tangannya yang halus secara telaten.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat tingkah laku peduli Baekhyun yang sama sekali tidak berubah.

Baekhyun menurunkan tangannya perlahan dan menatap kedalam mata kelam yang dekat di depannya. Ia menunduk malu, "Chanyeollie, aku merindukanmu." Ucapnya menggeser tubuh padatnya lebih dekat.

Chanyeol menarik pinggang kecil itu dengan gerakan cepat juga sedikit mengangkatnya agar terduduk dikedua paha kokohnya.

Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya dan menyandarkan kepala tepat dimana jantung Chanyeol berdetak. Ia tersenyum dalam diam mendengar bunyi detakan jantung yang mengalun indah di telinga kanannya.

Chanyeol menurunkan penglihatannya, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas bandul yang dipakai Baekhyun terukir marga keluarganya disana. Namun, ia enggan untuk bertanya.

"Aku lebih merindukanmu, sayangku." Balas Chanyeol dengan nada berbisik di telinga kiri gadis yang terdekap lemas di lingkaran lengan kekarnya yang indah.

"Maafkan aku selama ini !" Sesal Baekhyun meremas-remas kecil lengan kokoh Chanyeol yang terbungkus kaos pilihannya.

"Untuk ?" Tanya Chanyeol seraya melepas tangan Baekhyun di lengannya dan menautkan tangan dengan melengkapi renggangan di sela-sela jari-jari lentik sang kekasih.

Baekhyun mendongak dan pertama kalinya untuk hari ini berani menatap mata yang membuatnya lemas dengan waktu yang lama.

Gadis cantik itu mengatupkan bibir merahnya yang mengkilap lembut, "Untuk semuanya." Ujarnya tersenyum membuat Chanyeol mengangkat kedua alisnya tidak mengerti, "Tidak bisa menemanimu lagi selama dua minggu ini, apalagi aku tidak menyemangatimu ketika ujian terakhirmu berlangsung." Lanjutnya panjang masih menatap mata hitam itu yang kembali menatapnya.

"Hanya itu ?" Tanya Chanyeol mengangkat salah satu alisnya hingga membuat Baekhyun tersenyum malu karena ketampanan wajahnya.

"Eum ?" Chanyeol bisa merasakan tautan tangan Baekhyun mengerat di genggamannya ketika mengernyit bingung seperti itu, "Oh ! maafkan aku tidak bisa merawat Umma yang sakit." Sesalnya menurunkan mata sendunya tepat di leher Chanyeol yang putih.

"Kau bisa berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya kembali ?" Tanya Chanyeol pasti membuat Baekhyun kembali mendongak.

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Aku akan bicara kepada Nenek ?" Tanyanya sungkan.

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya bercanda." Ujarnya seraya tersenyum miring.

Baekhyun mengembangkan senyum malu dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Chanyeol yang lebar.

"Kau selalu mengintip dari luar untuk melihat Umma ?" Tanya Chanyeol seraya menghembuskan nafas hangatnya hingga menerpa rambut depan Baekhyun yang berada di lehernya.

"Iya ! Sejak pertama kalinya Umma berada disana. Nenek melarangku untuk masuk." Ucapnya berusaha menggigit ujung bibirnya dengan tangan yang diketuk-ketukkan di dada bidang lelaki yang mendekapnya erat saat ini.

"Nenek, terlalu menyayangimu. Ia akan mengijinkanmu segera." Balas Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan dengan mengelus punggung Baekhyun dengan gerakan lembut, "Punggungmu sudah sembuh ?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Unnie-unnie disana merawatnya dengan baik." Adunya tersenyum senang.

"Oh ya ?"

Baekhyun kembali mengangguk.

"Ini juga ulah mereka ?" Tanya Chanyeol melepas tautan tangannya dengan Baekhyun dan mengelus rambut coklat Baekhyun yang terkepang indah di bahu kirinya.

"Eum.." Balas Baekhyun menyetujui seraya mengarahkan tangannya yang terlepas ke leher sang kekasih yang panjang.

Chanyeol kembali menarik tangan Baekhyun yang meremas lehernya pelan, "Jarimu semakin cantik dengan warna merah seperti ini." Puji Chanyeol menekan kuku-kuku indah Baekhyun dengan gerakan memijat.

Baekhyun mendongak seraya membenahi letak duduknya agar tidak terjatuh, ia dapat merasakan kedua telapak tangan kekasihnya mengerat di pinggangnya ketika melakukan itu.

"Unnie-unnie disana mempunyai hati yang baik.." Ocehnya mengamati sepuluh kukunya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan, "Kau terlihat senang sekali tinggal disana." Ujar Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun datar.

"Oh ?" Bingung Baekhyun mengkerutkan dahi menatap raut lelaki yang berjarak satu telapak tangannya berubah dengan tiba-tiba.

Gadis cantik itu menggigit telunjuk kirinya dengan menundukkan kepala, "Tapi aku selalu merindukanmu, Chanyeollie tidak bisa digantikan oleh Unnie-unnie disana." Jelasnya lirih.

Chanyeol mendongakkan wajah Baekhyun dengan jari telunjuk panjangnya, "Aku berharap begitu." Pemuda tampan itu menghela nafas, "Aku sangat berterimakasih kepada maid-maid disana yang telah membuatmu terlihat semakin cantik" Pujinya lalu tersenyum kembali.

Dengan malu-malu Baekhyun menangkup pipi putih Chanyeol dan mengelusnya lembut, "Terimakasih." Ujarnya kemudian.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan mengangkat kedua alisnya seraya nyengir membuat Chanyeol bingung, "Apa ?" Tanyanya.

Baekhyun menurunkan kedua telapak tangannya untuk meremas kedua bahu Chanyeol dan berujar, "Chanyeollie, bolehkah aku pinjam ponselmu ?" Tanyanya takut-takut dengan menggigit bibirnya sedikit keras.

"Tentu ! Aku menaruhnya di ruanganku." Ucap Chanyeol tersenyum mesem.

Baekhyun menggigit lidahnya dan beranjak dari pangkuan Chanyeol, "Bolehkah aku pergi kesana ?" Ijinnya meremas jemari-jemarinya seraya menatap Chanyeol yang masih terduduk dengan mata memohonnya yang imut.

"Ayo !" Ajak Chanyeol beranjak.

Baekhyun mendahului di depan dengan langkah yang terburu namun tidak cepat.

Chanyeol menatap tubuh molek gadis didepannya gemas, butuh kekuatan untuk menahannya. Dengan sengaja ia mempercepat langkahnya.

"Aaaaaa !" Kaget Baekhyun dengan suara yang melengking indah ketika seseorang mengangkatnya dari belakang, gadis cantik itu tersenyum malu-malu ketika mengetahui wajah kekasih tampannya berada sangat dekat karena pemuda tampan itulah yang berulah.

Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun ala pengantin untuk menaiki tangga.

"Chanyeollie.." Panggilnya pelan, "Ak-.." Lanjutnya terpotong oleh kecupan Chanyeol tepat dibibirnya sekilas.

"Aku bisa berjalan sendiri." Lirihnya menunduk malu-malu seraya mengeratkan kedua lengan kurusnya di leher sang kekasih agar tidak terjatuh.

Chanyeol menggigit bibir dan menjilatnya, masih terasa polesan _lipgloss_ yang harum dan juga manis milik Baekhyun yang menempel di bibir penuhnya dan Chanyeol ingin merasakannya lagi.

.

.

.

.

_"Umma Baekhyun ikut ! Umma Baekhyun ikut…."_

Perempuan yang berbaring diranjang dengan selimut putih itu menggeliat resah dalam tidurnya.

_"Iiishh…. Anak nakal ! berhenti merengek Baekhyun !"_

_"Umma….HUWAAAAA HUWAAAAAAAAA"_

Matanya sulit untuk ia buka, hal itu bagaikan paksaan yang dengan tiba-tiba datang dimimpinya.

_"Cukup Baekhyun ! Kau selalu merusak mainan kakakmu.. anak nakal ! sini….."_

_"Aduuuuhh Umma sakiiiitttt Umma sakiiiittt…HUWAA Umma sakittttt Baekhyun tidak berbohong"_

Perempuan itu semakin menggeliat gusar, hingga _infuse_ di tangannya terlepas. Namun, sakitnya tidak bisa ia rasakan.

_ "Umma ! Baekhyun tidur sama Umma ya ?"_

Bibirnya mengeluarkan isakan yang terdengar pilu. Merasakan nyeri di seluruh tubuhnya yang terpenuhi dengan rasa penyesalan.

_"Umma…. Baekhyun ingin tidur sama Umma seperti Chanyeollie~~~~"_

_"Apa ? tidur di kamarmu sendiri.."_

Bentakan yang masih ia ingat dahulu membuatnya menjerit tanpa suara.

_"Baekhyun janji Baekhyun tak akan mengompol, Baekhyun janji. Ini Baekhyun sudah memakai pempes"_

Ujaran polos Putri kecilnya membuat ia semakin merasa bersalah, tangannya menjalar kearah yang tak menentu hingga tangan itu menapak di kepalanya yang pusing lalu menjambak rambutnya dengan gerakan kasar.

_"Tidak ! sana-sana. Kau ini keras kepala sekali…."_

Darahnya sudah mengalir keseluruh pergelangan tangan. Namun, rasa bersalah dan penyesalannya yang besar membuatnya mati rasa.

_"Tapi Baekhyun pengen tidur dengan Umma seperti Chanyeollie.. Baekhyun takut tidur sendiri…HUWAAA"_

Rekaan ulang adegan semua apa yang dilakukan terhadap Putrinya selama 16 tahun silam menjadi malapetaka untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Heechul !"

Mendengar pekikan orang tua yang selalu menyadarkannya membuat matanya yang berair terbuka lebar.

"Umma.." Pekiknya langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya yang di banjiri air mata kedalam pelukan hangat itu.

"Ada apa, Nak ?" Tanya perempuan paruh baya yang mengernyit heran dan menatap khawatir kearah pergelangan anaknya yang terbanjiri darah.

"Aku ingin bertemu Baekhyun," Rengeknya sesenggukan, "Aku merindukannya Umma. Kumohon ijinkan aku. Ijinkan aku meminta maaf. Ijinkan aku memeluknya. Ijinkan aku menciumnya. Aku merindukannya. Sungguh merindukannya. Kumohon !" Pintanya panjang lebar berusaha mencurahkan apa yang membuncah dalam dirinya saat ini dengan nada lemas dan tangisan yang tersedu.

Perempuan yang menjadi sandaran Heechul menangis, meneteskan air mata tidak tega melihat Putrinya yang terkenal cantik menjadi berantakan seperti sekarang ini.

Perempuan paruh baya itu mengangguk dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk memencet bel darurat guna memanggil dokter.

.

.

.

.

Pemuda tampan itu mendudukkan gadis cantiknya di pinggir ranjang. Setelah itu ia melangkahkan kakinya ke meja belajar untuk mencari ponselnya yang berada di selipan tumpukan buku. Tubuh tingginya berbalik dan menemukan si gadis sedang melepas sepatunya.

"Ini.." Pemuda tampan itu menyerahkan ponselnya kearah gadis yang mengayun-ayunkan kakinya di pinggir ranjang tanpa mengeceknya terlebih dahulu.

"Terimakasih.." Ucap Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dengan kedua tangan yang meremas ponsel hitamnya didada.

Baekhyun meletakkan ponsel sang kekasih di atas pangkuannya, ia menjalarkan jemar-jemarinya ke ujung rambut lalu melepas karet kecil yang menyatukannya.

"Kenapa di lepas ?" Tanya suara berat di belakangnya yang menggema di ruang hening itu.

Baekhyun menoleh seraya memisahkan rambut-rambutnya yang terkepang satu persatu dari ujung hingga kepangan itu dimulai, "Pusing." Jawabnya meringis dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di kepala ranjang dengan jari-jari yang sibuk merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit bergelombang akibat kepangan yang lama.

Chanyeol hanya menggumam dan ikut menyandarkan tubuh tegapnya tepat bersebelahan dengan kekasih mungilnya seraya memijat pelipis dan memejamkan mata tenang.

"Chanyeollie, berapa lama kau tak membukanya ?" Tanyanya seraya menggeser layar.

"Sejak kau pergi dari rumah." Jawabnya dengan suara tenang masih dengan mata terpejam.

"Oh ! Selama itu," Rengutnya, "Aku mengirimimu pesan." Beritahunya membuat Chanyeol membuka mata.

"Kau mempunyai ponsel ?" Tanya Pemuda tampan itu penasaran menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang membalas tatapannya.

Baekhyun mengangguk antusias dan mengambil tas selempang merahnya di ujung ranjang untuk mengambil ponselnya yang lucu. Senyumnya mengembang kearah kekasih tampannya yang menatapnya.

"Ini.." Ujarnya menyerahkan ponselnya kearah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat tangan besarnya memegang ponsel yang sangat _girly, _"Ini siapa ?" Tanyanya heran ketika melihat _wallpaper _depan terpampang kedua gadis cantik, yang ia ketahui salah satu dari mereka adalah perempuan yang berada disebelah kirinya saat ini.

Baekhyun mendekat seraya menyandarkan dagu lancipnya di bahu sang kekasih, "Itu Taemin, maid disana. Dia menyukai Minho sunbae." Beritahunya bahagia.

Chanyeol menoleh hingga hidung mancungnya menekan pipi kenyal Baekhyun yang memerah, "Bagaimana bisa ?" Tanya Chanyeol kemudian dengan dahi berkerut penasaran.

"Chanyeollie tidak tahu ?" Ucap Baekhyun seraya menjauhkan wajahnya, "Minho sunbae cucu dari Nenek Shin." Lanjutnya menjelaskan kearah kekasihnya yang memandangnya datar.

Chanyeol mendengus, "Jadi, selama ini Minho jarang masuk ke sekolah hanya untuk menemuimu ?" Herannya mendecak.

"Tapi tingkat 12-.." Ucapnya terpotong, Baekhyun memeberengut.

"Kau membelanya ?" Tanya Chanyeol melirik tajam Baekhyun disampingnya.

Baekhyun mendekat kearah Chanyeol seraya menggigit ujung lidahnya takut, "Chanyeollie, jangan bicara seperti itu." Ujarnya hati-hati seraya menutup bibir penuh Chanyeol dengan telapak tangan kanannya yang harum.

Chanyeol melepasnya dengan perlahan lalu menggenggamnya, "Selama aku tak berada disampingmu, dia mendekatimu. Itu sama saja dia mencurimu dariku. Dan aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan itu terjadi. Kau tahu kan perasaan Minho terhadapmu ?" Jelas Chanyeol kearah Baekhyun yang mengangguk dengan kepala menunduk.

"Maafkan aku !" Sesal Baekhyun meremas genggamannya erat.

Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan dan mengangguk, tangan kananya menaruh ponsel Baekhyun di samping lampu tidur.

Baekhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya kembali di kepala ranjang dan menarik Chanyeol agar tertidur dipaha putihnya.

"Kau tidak sedang merayu kan ?" Goda Chanyeol mengarahkan lengan kiri kekarnya untuk menutupi mata terpejamnya.

"A-ani.." Sangkal Baekhyun malu seraya menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan ponsel hitam kekasihnya.

Chanyeol terkekeh lalu menarik tangan kanan Baekhyun menuju dadanya yang berdetak cepat.

"Chanyeollie, bolehkah aku meminjam ponselmu lebih lama lagi ?" Tanya Baekhyun mengelus rambut merah Chanyeol yang sedikit mengering dengan tangan kirinya yang memegang ponsel.

Chanyeol memainkan tangan kanan Baekhyun dengan cara meremas-remasnya, "Kenapa harus meminta ijin, sayang." Ujarnya masih dengan lengan yang menutupi mata, "Semua yang menjadi milikku adalah milikmu juga." Lanjutnya dengan nada tenang dan tulus.

Chanyeol bisa melihat dari selipan lengan kirinya Baekhyun sedang menggigit bibir dan tersenyum malu.

"Terimakasih.." Balasnya tulus.

Baekhyun mengecek semua album foto yang berada di ponsel hitam itu, terkadang bibirnya mengembang melihat foto-foto teman sang kakak di sekolah Amerikanya dulu. Bibirnya memandang takjub pada satu foto di urutan ke 15 yang menampilkan kedua pemuda tampan yang hanya memakai _tank top _menampakkan tubuh kekarnya di depan kamera dengan gaya yang sangat tampan.

"Chanyeollie, dia temanmu ?" Tanya Baekhyun mengarahkan layar ponsel di depan wajah Chanyeol yang terbuka.

"Iya ! dia teman satu kamarku di asrama." Jelasnya.

"Dia sangat tampan," Girangnya, "Oh ! Dulu rambutmu pirang dan panjang ?" Tanyanya lagi menatap foto Chanyeol di layar itu yang bersebelahan dengan si rambut putih yang Baekhyun kagumi.

Chanyeol mengangguk, hal itu membuat Baekhyun memejamkan matanya geli karena rambut Chanyeol yang menggelitik pahanya yang sedikit terbuka.

"Kau tampan sekali dengan rambut pirangmu." Jujur Baekhyun dengan mata berbinar dan pipi yang memerah malu.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Chanyeol gemas terhadap perempuan dengan rambut sepinggangnya yang cantik di tempat tidurnya saat ini.

Baekhyun menggeser kembali layarnya dan semakin merona, "Chanyeollie, kapan kau mengambil ini ?" Tanyanya lagi dengan mengerucutkan bibir memandang kearah layar ponsel yang menampilkan seorang perempuan yang ia ketahui adalah dirinya tanpa menghadap kamera.

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh masih dengan mata terpejam, "Jangan dihapus !" Pinta Chanyeol cepat.

"A-ani.." Sangkal Baekhyun menggigit bibir takut karena ulahnya di ketahui.

Baekhyun kembali menggeser layarnya dan menatap terkejut pada layar yang menyala terang itu seakan menusuk relung hatinya yang paling dalam. Terbesit rasa tidak rela yang sangat besar ketika melihat semua apa yang ada di hadapannya. Matanya yang panas terpejam. Disana, dilayar ponsel menampilkan Chanyeol yang sedang merangkul seorang perempuan dengan rambut kemerahan panjang sebahu dari belakang, keduanya tersenyum bahagia, hingga senyuman itu membuat Baekhyun ingin sekali menolak untuk menatapnya lagi.

"Chan-Chanyeollie.." Suaranya bergetar sakit, hingga membuat Chanyeol membuka matanya dan bangkit.

"Ada apa ?" Tanya Chanyeol khawatir dan menatap layar ponsel yang di genggam Baekhyun lalu meringis bersalah.

"Dia siapa ?" Tanya Baekhyun menudukkan kepala menyembunyikan mata berairnya seraya menyerahkan ponsel dengan tangan kanannya kearah Chanyeol dengan gerakan melemas.

Chanyeol tidak pernah mengeceknya, sehingga ia tidak mengetahui bahwa foto itu masih tersimpan di ponselnya. Dia adalah mantan kekasihnya di Amerika dulu, perempuan itu bukan perempuan _special. _Ia masih mengingat hubungannya tidak berjalan lama dengan perempuan berambut merah itu termasuk semua mantan-mantannya dan itu semua karena Baekhyun. Seingatnya ia sudah menghapus semua foto-foto dengan mantan kekasihnya yang sama sekali tidak ia cintai dengan tulus berbeda jauh dengan perasaannya terhadap Baekhyun. Mungkin foto itu tertinggal dan ia lupa untuk mengeceknya kembali.

"Dia temanku." Ujar Chanyeol memandang lekat Baekhyun yang meremas jemari-jemarinya, ia bisa mendengar dengan jelas isakan kecil disana.

Chanyeol ingin sekali menghantamkan ponselnya hingga hancur ke dinding kamarnya mengingat kekasih kecilnya ini sangat _sensitive_.

"Kau berbohong !" Sangkal Baekhyun menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang lembut seraya terisak.

Chanyeol memejamkan mata dan menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya.

Baekhyun semakin menangis, matanya yang buram oleh air mata bisa melihat bahwa Chanyeol sedang menghapus foto itu.

"Dia mantan kekasihku." Jelasnya lagi pelan dan hati-hati.

Baekhyun sedikit mendorong Chanyeol agar terlepas dari pelukan itu ketika mendengar sebutan yang membuat dadanya semakin sesak. Mantan kekasih ? jadi perempuan itu pernah menjadi kekasih Chanyeollie-nya, ia benar-benar tidak rela.

"Percayalah padaku !" Mohon Chanyeol kalang kabut semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya ketubuh Baekhyun yang masih bersandar di kepala ranjang, _"Please !" _Lanjutnya dengan nada lemas seraya menaruh ponselnya di samping ponsel Baekhyun lalu membuka kedua tangan Baekhyun yang menutupi wajahnya yang terisak.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan bibir bergetar tidak rela, ia menggeleng lalu menunduk.

"Maafkan aku, _Baby_ !" Pintanya lagi mengalungkan kedua lengan kurus Baekhyun di lehernya seraya menarik pinggang sempit itu mendekat.

"Kau pasti sudah berkencan dengan banyak wanita." Isak Baekhyun masih menundukkan kepala.

"Kumohon ! Percayalah, hanya dirimu yang membuatku gila." Jelas Chanyeol lebih lembut dengan nada tulus.

Baekhyun tidak berani menatap mata itu, _"Bajingan !"_ Pekik Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol dengan tangan kirinya pelan.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya dan membiarkan Baekhyun berlaku sepuasnya, ia tahu apa yang dirasakan gadisnya saat ini.

"Singa nakal !" Pekik Baekhyun lagi mendongak dengan air mata yang menganak sungai.

Dengan perlahan Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun agar mendekat dan menempelkan bibirnya di bibir manis gadisnya yang sangat ia impikan dengan gerakan lembut dan teratur. Ia bisa merasakan tangan kurus Baekhyun meremas bahunya pelan. Bibirnya semakin mengincar gesit menyesap bibir merah yang manis itu kuat-kuat. Setelah beberapa lama ia melepasnya, "Maafkan aku, _Baby_ ! _Please_ !" Pinta Chanyeol lagi lebih lembut dengan nafas yang menerpa bibir Baekhyun yang memerah.

Baru kali ini Baekhyun tidak rela untuk memaafkan seseorang, hatinya terlalu sakit. Ia membayangkan seberapa dekatnya Chanyeol dengan perempuan-perempuan Amerika yang berpakaian mini itu. Atau mungkin Chanyeollie-nya sudah meniduri mereka semua, ia kembali menangis.

Baekhyun menggeleng dalam tundukan dalamnya, tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk mengusap air matanya yang tidak bisa untuk ia tahan sedangkan tangan kanannya ia biarkan untuk tetap mengalung di leher Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendesah frustasi. Dengan gemas, ia mengangkat dagu Baekhyun agar mendongak dan menempelkan bibirnya kembali dalam ciuman yang menuntut, menyesap kasar dengan kuat. Tidak memberi sedetikpun celah untuk Baekhyun bernafas. Kedua lengan kekarnya menekan punggung perempuan tak berdaya itu semakin mendekat, salah satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk menarik lembut rambut sepinggang gadisnya agar tetap mendongak. Baekhyun hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dan meremas punggung kokoh itu kuat-kuat. Chanyeol semakin gencar melilit serta menyesap lidah kecil itu hingga Baekhyun mengerang pelan dengan nada memohon yang manja.

Baekhyun mendorong pelan bahu Chanyeol yang menggila dengan meremasnya kuat. Ketika Chanyeol ingin mendekatkan bibirnya kembali, ia membungkam bibir yang memerah serta bernafsu itu dengan telapak tangannya yang halus dan harum, "Chanyeollie, cukup !" Pintanya dengan kepala menunduk, nafasnya terengah-engah. Ia tidak tahu jika di dalam bungkamannya Chanyeol sedang menyeringai.

"Iya ! Iya ! Aku memaafkanmu." Lanjutnya masih dengan nafas terengah-engah dengan _saliva_ yang merembes di ujung bibirnya.

Tangan Baekhyun melemas dan melepaskan bungkamannya di bibir Chanyeol dengan perlahan.

Baekhyun tidak mengetahui bahwa singa nakal yang disebutnya tadi menjadi buas.

Chanyeol kembali membuat Baekhyun mendongak dan memagut bibir manis yang terkuak itu dengan sesapan yang lebih bergairah. Ia menarik kedua kaki panjang Baekhyun yang berselonjor dengan hati-hati agar Baekhyun terbaring hal itu membuat Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukan di lehernya dan membelalak kaget.

Chanyeol membimbing tangannya untuk menyusuri kaki kiri Baekhyun yang panjang dan lembut dengan gerakan menggoda membuat Baekhyun mendesah dalam ciumannya yang bergairah. Ia semakin meninggikan elusannya hingga ke atas lutut Baekhyun dan mengarah ke paha putih terbuka itu.

"Ah !" Pekik Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya dengan gigi-giginya yang panjang dan lancip.

Baekhyun tidak sengaja, ia meringis dan mengelus bibir bawah Chanyeol yang berdarah dengan jari-jari lentiknya, "Chanyeollie, maafkan aku !" Sesalnya menggigit bibir.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dalam, "Kau masih trauma ?" Tanya Chanyeol khawatir dan semakin khawatir mengetahui Baekhyun yang mengangguk.

"Aku takut Ahjussi itu kembali lagi." Adunya meremas leher Chanyeol.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan selalu berada disampingmu,_ Senorita_." Ucap Chanyeol tulus dan lembut dengan suara beratnya yang menenangkan, "Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf." Sesalnya mengecup bibir bengkak Baekhyun sekilas dan kembali menatapnya lebih dalam dan tulus.

Chanyeol benar-benar terjerat oleh lekukan indah di setiap wajah Baekhyun yang menawan, mata polos itu tidak ada dimanapun selain milik gadisnya.

"Chanyeollie tapi bibirmu berdarah." Lirih Baekhyun sedikit menarik tengkuk Chanyeol dan menyesap bibir bawah berdarah itu dengan gerakan lembut dan telaten. Mata keduanya terbuka. Baekhyun tersenyum dalam sesapannya, ia tidak peduli rasa anyir yang terasa dilidahnya. Setelah dirasa sudah tidak ada lagi rasa anyir yang ia rasakan, gadis cantik itu melepasnya pelan dan mengecup lembut bibir penuh kekasih diatasnya dengan sayang.

Keduanya tersenyum satu sama lain.

Kontak matanya terpisah ketika mendengar bunyi ponsel yang lebih cantik berdering di samping lampu tidur. Dengan sigap Chanyeol meraih dengan tangan kirinya yang panjang tanpa mengubah posisinya yang menindih si gadis kecil tak berdaya di kungkungannya.

"Nenek ?" Sapa Chanyeol terlebih dahulu.

Baekhyun sedikit salah tingkah ketika Chanyeol tak beranjak sama sekali dari atas tubuhnya. Ia berusaha mengalihkan pandangan matanya selain mata besar lelaki diatasnya. Tangannya ia biarkan mengalung di leher panjang itu.

_"Oh ! Chanyeollie, kau membawa adikmu kemana, sayang ?" Tanya suara di seberang telefon dengan nada kaget._

"Ke rumah. Aku membawanya kerumah." Jawabnya menaikkan kedua alis dengan mata yang masih menatap lekat kekasih mungil di bawahnya yang gugup.

_"Bawa adikmu kembali kemari, Okay ! Hati-hati di jalan !." Ocehnya dengan nada yang sama dan gusar._

"Iya, Nek !" Balas Chanyeol kemudian setelah itu sambungan terputus menyisakan Baekhyun yang berbinar.

"Aku boleh menemui Umma ?" Tanyanya senang sedikit mendorong Chanyeol untuk terduduk.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, "Mandilah dulu !" Suruhnya pelan.

"Tidak Chanyeollie. Ayo kerumah sakit !" Ajaknya meringis lucu.

"_Baby !_" Rayu Chanyeol menarik pinggang ramping Baekhyun dengan tangan kirinya agar mendekat.

"Aku tidak membawa handuk." Lirihnya menatap mata kelam Chanyeol yang memantulkan dirinya disana.

"Aku akan mengambilkannya untukmu. Cepatlah !" Nada pemuda itu terdengar sangat lembut hingga membuat kekasih kecilnya mengangguk patuh.

"Aku mandi di sini ?" Tanya Baekhyun hati-hati.

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kenapa ?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"Jangan mengintip !" Ujarnya menunduk malu-malu, tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk meremas kain di bagian dada Chanyeol dengan erat.

Chanyeol mendekatkan bibir penuhnya di telinga kanan Baekhyun yang memerah, "Aku tidak bisa berjanji, _Senorita_." Godanya menyeringai.

Baekhyun mendongak dengan mata memohonnya yang menyiratkan ketakutan.

"Aku hanya bercanda." Lanjut Chanyeol terkekeh dan membiarkan Baekhyun berlari memasuki kamar mandinya.

Chanyeol beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menghampiri lemari untuk mengambil celana panjangnya dan handuk putih yang baru.

Ia tersenyum ketika mendengar suara air mengalir di dalam kamar mandinya. Dengan gerakan pelan ia mengganti celana pendek dengan celana panjangnya.

"Chanyeollie !" Panggil suara yang teredam oleh gemericik air.

"Hmm…." Gumam Chanyeol keras seraya menaikkan _zipper_ celananya.

"Apakah aku harus memakai sabunmu juga ?" Tanya gadisnya dari dalam kamar mandi dengan malu-malu.

"Terserahmu sayangku." Jawabnya terkekeh.

"Pasta gigi dan sikat gigi ?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Hmm.." Gumam Chanyeol lembut seraya mengambil handuk putihnya yang ia lempar ke atas ranjang.

Pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya dan berhenti tepat di depan pintu bercat putih yang bersih, "Buka pintunya ! Ini handukmu." Ucap Chanyeol seraya mengetuk pintu.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil ketika pintu putih itu terbuka sedikit-demi sedikit memunculkan tangan panjang nan putih yang terulur.

"Jangan mengintip !~~" Rengek Baekhyun dari dalam ruangan yang berbeda.

"Tidak akan, _Senorita_ !" Jawab Chanyeol seraya menyerahkan handuk itu dengan hati-hati.

"Chanyeollie, bisakah kau mengambilkan tasku di atas tempat tidurmu. Baju gantiku ada disana." Suruhnya pelan masih mengulurkan tangannya yang penuh oleh handuk tebal putih.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju ranjangnya dan mengambil tas merah itu lalu mengulurkannya ke tangan Baekhyun yang terjulur, dengan tidak sengaja Chanyeol menggesekkan kulitnya ke tangan Baekhyun hingga gadis itu menjerit kaget.

"Kau berusaha mengintipku ?~~" Pekiknya pelan lalu menarik tas merahnya cepat-cepat dan menutup pintu putih itu dengan gerakan tergesa hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang keras.

"Oh ! Demi apapun, aku tidak akan, gadisku." Desahnya frustasi dan berjalan menuju ranjangnya lalu merebahkan tubuh tingginya disana.

_Cklek.._

Chanyeol membuka matanya ketika mendengar bunyi yang ia nantikan, ia bisa melihat dari ranjangnya menuju pintu putih kamar mandi yang berada di pojok ruangan, sesosok perempuan cantik jelita sedang mengibaskan rambut coklatnya yang tergerai indah hingga pinggang, _Baekhyun_. Gadis cantik itu mengganti _dress_ kuningnya dengan _dress_ yang terlihat lebih segar berwarna putih dengan bunga-bunga kecil yang menyebar memenuhi kain dan berakhir di lututnya.

Chanyeol beranjak dari berbaringnya dan menyandarkan tubuh idaman semua wanita andalanya ke lemari seraya menatap gadis kecil yang sibuk dengan handuk putih dan tas merahnya.

"Kau sedang datang bulan ?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada tenang.

Perempuan itu menoleh dan membelalak kaget.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tahu ? Kau mengintip~~" Rengeknya manja serta meremas handuk putihnya yang basah.

Langkah demi langkah ia tapakkan untuk menuju gadisnya yang merengut kesal, ia tarik handuk putih itu dan melemparnya kekeranjang kosong di belakang Baekhyun. Dengan senyuman tulus tangannya terulur untuk merengkuh pinggang gadisnya yang berusaha menjauh.

"Tidak ! Aku bisa mengetahuinya dari tingkah lakumu hari ini." Bisiknya menundukkan kepala agar bisa berhadapan langsung dengan wajah kekasihnya yang mendongak dan memerah.

Chanyeol mengedipkan kedua mata bulatnya sekali, "Aku akan selalu menepati janjiku untukmu. Percayalah !" Bisiknya lagi tepat di bibir ranum Baekhyun yang terbuka.

Baekhyun mengangguk pasti dan membiarkan Chanyeol untuk menyesap lembut bibirnya yang beraroma sama dengan apa yang ia sesap saat ini.

.

.

.

.

Perempuan yang terbaring lemah dengan genangan air mata yang sedikit mengering dipipinya semakin membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang paling lemah di dunia. Tangan kirinya berusaha menutupi matanya yang terpejam, ia membiarkan tangannya yang lain di ambil alih oleh lelaki berjas putih yang selalu mengeceknya setiap hari. Terkadang bibir pucatnya meringis dan mengerang sakit ketika sesuatu menusuk pergelangan tangannya. Namun dokter itu tak mendengarkannya, alih-alih meneruskan hingga jarum itu menusuk sempurna urat yang menjalar di pergelangan tangannya yang masih berdarah.

Perempuan itu bangkit dari terbaringnya dibantu oleh Ahjumma yang berjasa selama 16 tahun silam bahkan lebih. Ia menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat untuk menahan perih yang masih menjalar.

"Umma !" Pekiknya kepada seorang perempuan tua yang sibuk dengan ponsel di genggamannya di sudut ruangan.

"Tenang, sayang !" Perempuan paruh baya itu menghampirinya dan duduk di celah kosong tepat di samping si perempuan pucat, "Baekhyun akan datang sebentar lagi." Lanjutnya merapikan rambut sang anak yang berantakan.

"Kau tidak pernah memasukkan sesuap nasi sedikitpun. Kau mau aku mengambilkannya ?" Tawarnya hati-hati dengan nada lembut.

Perempuan pucat itu menggeleng lemah di dalam pelukan hangat sang Umma yang tenang, "Aku ingin Putri kecilku." Rengeknya memejamkan mata seraya terisak kecil.

Perempuan yang lebih tua hanya bisa mengelus punggung bergetar itu lebih lembut.

Cklekk !

Sekitar lima menit dokter keluar ruangan, pintu itu terbuka kembali membuat semua yang berada di dalamnya mengarahkan pandangannya kearah pintu dengan gerakan kompak.

Muncullah pemuda tampan dengan rambut merah menyalanya dan sesosok tubuh mungil yang menunduk gugup di belakangnya.

Si perempuan pucat menelengkan kepala seraya meneteskan air mata bersalah ketika pemuda tampan itu menggeserkan tubuhnya sedikit sehingga memperjelas putri kecil yang sangat ia rindukan.

Baekhyun meremas jaket bagian punggung Chanyeol dengan bibir bergetar yang ia gigit. Ia menundukkan kepala sedalam-dalamnya lalu mendongak perlahan mendapati sang Umma di atas ranjang putih itu menangis tersedu seraya menahan isakannya dengan menutup bibir menggunakan tangan kirinya.

Dengan perlahan, Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun yang bergetar dan membimbingnya untuk melangkah perlahan.

"Hampiri Umma !" Bisiknya pelan lalu melepas genggamannya.

"Putri kecilku.." Lirih Heechul pelan mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih Baekhyun yang berjalan menghampirinya.

Baekhyun semakin menggigit bibirnya ketika sang Umma yang ia harapkan selama ini menyebutnya setulus dan selembut itu. Ia bahagia.

"U-umma.." Bibirnya bergetar gugup masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Kemari sayang !" Bujuk Heechul dengan tangis yang semakin menjadi.

_Ummanya… _

Yang selama ini ia harapkan, rindukan, kasihi, hormati sedunia menyambutnya dengan kedua tangan yang terentang lebar.

Baekhyun menangis tersedu-sedu dan berlari secepat mungkin mendekap Ummanya yang juga menangis.

Kedua perempuan itu tenggelam dalam tangisan yang mengharukan. Termasuk semua orang yang menyaksikan itu, kecuali Chanyeol. Pemuda tampan itu menatap kedua perempuan yang menangis tersedu melepas rindu dengan senyum tulus yang tampan.

Heechul tidak pernah menyangka sebelumnya bahwa pelukan Baekhyun terasa sangat hangat dan menenangkan mirip sekali dengan suaminya, ia menyesali semuanya yang telah ia perbuat kepada Putri kecilnya yang sama sekali tidak bersalah ini.

Heechul menarik Baekhyun perlahan untuk terlepas dari pelukannya dan mengecupi seluruh wajah Baekhyun yang halus dan harum, "Maafkan Umma, sayang !" Mohonnya memelas seraya menarik kedua tangan Baekhyun untuk diciumnya.

"Umma.." Lirih Baekhyun menahan isakan dan kembali memeluk perempuan pucat itu.

"Maafkan Umma selama ini. Maafkan Umma ya !" Pintanya lebih melas dengan tangis semakin menjadi.

Heechul bisa merasakan Baekhyun menggeleng kuat di bahunya, "Umma tidak salah. Sama sekali tidak." Jelasnya menangis dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Kedua perempuan itu masih menangis tersedu dalam pelukan erat nan hangat yang sama-sama di impikan.

Dengan perlahan Baekhyun melepas pelukannya dan menatap Ummanya yang tersenyum tulus kepadanya.

Gadis cantik itu menghela nafas pelan dan membalas senyuman itu dengan senyuman terbaiknya, "Umma sudah makan ?" Tanyanya dengan nada lembut.

Heechul menggeleng dan menangkup pipi Baekhyun erat-erat, "Kau cantik sekali, Park Baekhyun." Pujinya menatap dalam kearah mata bening Baekhyun yang polos.

Darah Baekhyun berdesir hebat ketika untuk pertama kalinya sang Umma menyebut namanya dengan marga keluarganya.

"Sungguh maafkan Umma sayang !" Lanjut Heechul kembali menangis.

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap aliran air mata itu dengan gerakan lembut hingga Heechul memejamkan matanya.

Keduanya sama sekali tidak menghiraukan keberadaan manusia lain di ruangan itu. Melepas rindu, pelukan, kecupan bagaikan tidak bertemu selama beratus-ratus tahun.

"Umma, makan ya ?" Bujuk Baekhyun dengan senyuman tulus yang setia menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

Senyumnya semakin mengembang ketika mata berairnya melihat sang Umma yang mengangguk.

Jung Ahjumma yang berada disampingnya tersenyum haru mengetahui doa sebelum tidur Putri kecilnya sudah di kabulkan.

Chanyeol menghampiri lelaki kecil yang meringkuk di sofa sebelahnya dengan mata yang melongo heran mengetahui apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ia mengangkat lelaki itu dan mendudukkan di pangkuannya yang sangat lelaki kecil itu sukai.

"Hyung ! Baekhyun noona kenapa menangis ?" Tanyanya mendongak menatap Chanyeol dengan mata beningnya yang mengerjap polos.

Chanyeol terkekeh lalu mencium pipi bulat itu sekali, "Baekhyun noona menangis karena dia bahagia Mark !" Beritahunya mengusak rambut hitam si kecil.

Chanyeol menatap lekat Baekhyun yang sedang menyuapkan makanan kearah sang Umma dengan gerakan telaten dan lembut. Ia kembali tersenyum lebih tulus menatap kesempurnaan Baekhyun dari jarak tiga meter di depannya. Ia sungguh beruntung mendapatkannya.

"Hyung ! Ayo antarkan Mark pulang ! ini sudah sore, kan ?" Pinta suara kecil yang menggemaskan di pangkuannya.

Chanyeol mengedipkan kedua matanya sekilas dan menoleh, "Ayo !" Ajaknya menggendong tubuh kecil itu.

"Jung Ahjumma, aku mengantarkan Mark pulang terlebih dahulu." Pamitnya membuat semua yang berada di ruangan itu menoleh pada satu titik yang sama, Pemuda tampan dan tinggi dengan suara beratnya seraya menggendong tubuh lelaki kecil yang mengerjap polos dengan erat.

"Oh ! Maaf selalu merepotkanmu Tuan Muda !" Bungkuknya sopan.

Chanyeol tersenyum sungkan, ia ingin membuka suara sebelum pekikan lembut mendahuluinya.

"Mark !" Kaget Baekhyun menatap lelaki kecil yang berbinar itu senang.

Lelaki kecil itu gelisah dalam gendongannya meminta untuk turun dan sedikit berlari menghampiri gadis cantik nan dewasa yang sangat ia kagumi.

Heechul tersenyum dalam kunyahan terakhirnya menatap jiwa Putri kecilnya yang sangat lembut dan _feminine_.

Baekhyun menaruh piring yang kosong di atas meja di samping ranjang sang Umma dan mengangkat tubuh Mark dengan susah payah lalu meletakkannya di atas ranjang sang Umma, "Kau berat sekali, sayang !" Ringisnya membuat semua yang berada disana terkekeh, "Bagaimana kabarmu, heum ?" Tanyanya mencolek hidung bangir si kecil hingga membuatnya terkekeh.

"Mark sudah kelas empat," Ocehnya menunjukkan keempat jari-jari kecilnya yang putih, "Aku merindukan noona." Lanjutnya mengecup bibir ranum Baekhyun yang dekat.

"Eoh ?" Kaget Baekhyun membulatkan bibirnya.

Mereka semua terkekeh kecuali Chanyeol, ia hanya memesemkan bibirnya.

"Noona ! Ayo antarkan Mark pulang !" Pintanya.

Baekhyun menggeleng kekanakan seraya tersenyum lembut.

"Ayo ! Bersama Hyung saja." Ujar Chanyeol menggendong Mark lalu keluar dari ruangan itu sebelumnya ia sempat mengusak rambut kekasih kecilnya yang halus.

.

.

Sekitar lima menit yang lalu sang Nenek pamit untuk pulang kerumahnya di jemput oleh supir pribadinya yang setia. Sedangkan Jung Ahjumma mencuci pakaian serta perlengkapan kotor di ruangan kecil sebelah ranjang sang Umma.

Sekarang gadis cantik itu sedang terbaring menyamping bersebelahan dengan sang Umma yang menatapnya tulus di dalam selimut yang sama, ranjang rumah sakit cukup untuk menampung dua perempuan cantik yang berbadan ramping itu. Bibir merah merekahnya terkembang penuh. Lengan kurusnya ia lingkarkan di sekitar perut Ummanya yang datar.

Heechul menyampirkan rambut depan Baekhyun kebelakang dengan sedikit kesusahan karena ia menggunakan tangan kiri. Ia masih mengingat ketika ia menjambak rambut itu dengan penuh kekuatan, ia memandang Baekhyun sendu lalu mengelus lengan kecil Baekhyun yang terkulai lemah di atas perutnya.

"Badanmu berisi." Ujar Heechul meremas gemas lengan, perut, serta paha Putri kecilnya berkali-kali.

Baekhyun terkekeh geli ketika sang Umma menggodanya dengan meremas payudara dan bagian belakang sintalnya, "Umma, jangan !" Pekiknya dengan kekehan yang menyenangkan.

"Tubuhmu bagus, sayang !" Ujarnya lagi mengecup pipi Baekhyun, "Pasti Nenek merawatmu dengan baik disana ya ?" Lanjutnya menatap Baekhyun yang kembali menatapnya.

Baekhyun membalasnya dengan senyum tulus, ia tidak berani menjawab pertanyaan itu karena itu sama saja membanding-bandingkan tinggal di rumah lama atau baru.

Baekhyun mengelus perut Ummanya sayang dan mengecupi pipi pucat itu berkali-kali, "Aku sangat menyayangi Umma." Ujarnya tulus dan kembali mengecup.

"Umma juga menyayangi Putri Umma yang cantik ini." Balasnya membuat Baekhyun ingin menitikkan air mata.

Baekhyun lebih memilih memejamkan mata dari pada harus mengalirkan air dari kelopak itu.

Kedua perempuan itu memejamkan matanya damai nan tenang dengan tangan yang merangkul satu sama lain. Hanya suara gemericik air yang beradu dengan lantai di ruangan lain yang mendominasi ruangan.

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kerah sang Umma yang terlelap dan beranjak untuk menuruni ranjang menghampiri pintu yang ia kunci. Ia mendengar suara gagang di putar tadi, dengan gerakan perlahan ia memutar kunci kemudian gagang.

"Baekhyun !" Sapa seorang dari luar setelah ia membuka lebar pintunya membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat dengan mata membelalak kaget.

"Ah-ahjussi ?" Lirihnya menutup mulut dengan kedua tangan, matanya melirik takut.

Dadanya bergemuruh sakit, ia mengingat kejadian malam itu kembali. Tubuhnya melemas takut, ingin sekali ia berteriak namun tidak bisa.

Ekor matanya melirik hati-hati pada Ummanya yang tertidur pulas dan Jung Ahjumma yang belum keluar dari kamar mandi.

Ia sendirian…

Seseorang yang paling ia ingat saat ini adalah Chanyeollie-nya.

Baekhyun berjalan mundur ketika lelaki tua itu memajukan badannya yang sangat Baekhyun takuti.

_GREP !_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_To Be Continued…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

ALHAMDULILLAH SAYA LULUS !

Makasih atas do'a kalian ya ! Kalian juga LULUS kan ? ^_^ Senengnya …..

#THELOSTPLANETinSEOUL

CONGRATS~~ EXO !

CALM DOWN~~ Kris-nya masih tiduran di rumah saya

Sumpah ! Baekhyun ama Chanyeol buat moment.

Baekhyun-nya gheiness overload

Mereka semua HOT ! Ahh 2nd day ^_^ Wait ! Previews LOL XDXD

.

.

**CHAP 8 :**

Untuk masalah kalung Baekhyun yang di kasih Nenek itu, kalau kalian susah bayanginnya di baca lagi aja #plak gak ! gak ! maksudnya di gambar asal-asalan aja gitu. Hehe Ya ^_^

**CHAP 9 :**

Bolehkah saya bertaruh bahwa **beberapa** dari kalian tidak membaca chap ini lengkap ? hehe gak papa gak usah di jawab, saya gak akan marah kok ! ^_^

Tuan Lee itu yang kalian sebut lelaki hidung belang kkk~~ Dia Lee Donghae

.

.

**THANKS FOR REVIEW, FAVORITE and ALERTS ^_^  
YOU ALL ARE SO PRECIOUS ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW PLEASE !**


	11. Chapter 11

.

.

.

.

Grepp !

Tak bisa Baekhyun tebak lelaki tua di depannya memeluknya dengan gerakan tiba-tiba. Tubuhnya menegang sempurna seolah mati berdiri, matanya menatap lurus kearah pintu yang belum sepenuhnya tertutup. Ingin sekali bibirnya yang bergetar terbuka lebar hanya untuk berteriak mengadu pada semua bahwa ia tidak suka lelaki tua itu melakukan semua ini.

Kejadian malam itu berbalik di otaknya memutar ulang semua yang telah terjadi. Ketakutan dalam dadanya, membuat jantung yang telah berdetak damai sebelumnya kembali berpacu lebih cepat seakan ini adalah mimpi buruk.

Air matanya mengalir. Ia benci pada dirinya sendiri yang rapuh dan bodoh. Sejujurnya, ia ingin sekali seperti Luhan yang kuat dan berani. Sedangkan dirinya hanya bisa bergantung pada kakaknya sepenuhnya.

"Baekhyunnie !" Lirih lelaki tua yang memeluknya saat ini seraya mengecup lehernya sekilas, nafasnya yang panas membakarnya hidup-hidup membuat tangannya mengepal erat.

Seharusnya ia memberontak dan menyangkal. Ia bergeming. Ia benci pada dirinya sendiri, air matanya terus mengalir deras melewati pipinya yang pucat dan merembes kedalam mulutnya yang kelu.

"Betapa besarnya rinduku padamu." Ucapnya lagi menyeringai di balik lirikannya yang tajam pada gadis yang melemas di pelukannya.

Mata Baekhyun yang berair bergerak gelisah, ia terisak keras.

Matanya membelalak ketika remasan kasar mendarat di bagian belakangnya yang sintal.

"Ti-tidak !" Tolaknya lirih dan bergetar.

"Oh ! Rileks sayang !" Lelaki tua itu menyeringai dengan hasil apa yang telah ia lakukan. Ia mengulanginya lagi.

"TI-TIDAK !" Teriak Baekhyun lebih keras dengan tangisan pilu yang menyakitkan.

BRAKK !

Lelaki tua itu menoleh ke arah pintu putih yang terbuka lebar menampakkan seorang perempuan tua yang membelalak, ia menggeser arah matanya kekanan dan kaget melihat perempuan pucat yang bangkit.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Donghae ?" Teriak Heechul kecewa dengan mata yang di paksakan untuk melebar karena masih berat, "Menjauh dari Putriku !" Lanjutnya menjerit dan sekuat tenaga menuruni ranjang dengan tergesa untuk mendorong lelaki bajingan itu sekuat-kuatnya ke dinding putih yang keras. Heechul benar-benar tidak merasakan lagi betapa perih dan ngilunya pergelangan tangannya yang kembali berdarah karena selang _infuse_ itu sudah terlepas sepenuhnya.

"KELUAR !" Teriaknya lagi dengan tangisan.

Baekhyun memaksakan kakinya yang melemas untuk mundur perlahan dengan kejadian di depannya, matanya kembali bergerak gelisah untuk mencari perlindungan yang aman. Disana ! matanya menatap lurus pada perempuan seumuran Ummanya yang tercengang di ambang pintu ruang lain yang kecil.

"Ahjumma !" Lirihnya seraya berlari menghambur ke pelukan perempuan paruh baya yang ikut terisak.

"Ahjumma !" Ulangnya lagi lebih jelas bermaksud mengadu.

"Iya sayang. Ahjumma ada disini. Tenanglah !" Bisiknya lembut, tangannya mengelus halus punggung bergetar itu berkali-kali.

"Jangan takut ! Ahjumma ada disini.." Ulangnya memeluk Tuan Putrinya lebih erat lagi.

Ahjumma itu terus saja menenangkan gadis lemah di pelukannya, matanya menatap kearah Nyonya besarnya yang berada di tengah ruangan.

"CEPAT KELUAR DARI SINI DONGHAE !" Teriak Heechul membuat Baekhyun terjingkat kaget di dalam pelukannya.

"Heechul ! Aku bisa menjelaskan.." Ujar lelaki itu yang berdiri tegak di depan Heechul menatap dengan mata memohon.

Jung Ahjumma memekik kaget melihat pergelangan tangan Nyonya besarnya yang penuh dengan darah, ia menghela nafas lega ketika dokter dan kedua perempuan muda yang mengikuti di belakangnya masuk ke dalam ruangan yang menakutkan ini.

"Ada apa ini ?" Nada dokter itu terdengar kaget, namun raut wajahnya tetap terlihat tenang dan berwibawa. Mungkin ia sudah terbiasa menghadapi pasien-pasien yang lain dengan keadaan seperti ini.

Kedua perempuan muda yang berseragam sama itu berusaha menarik Heechul untuk tenang dan kembali untuk menaiki ranjang putihnya yang berantakan.

"Aku ingin lelaki itu keluar dokter !" Adu Heechul menunjuk dan menatap Donghae dengan pandangan membunuh, yang masih berdiri tegak di depan ranjangnya.

"Saya memohon anda untuk keluar dulu Tuan !" Suruh lelaki berjas putih itu dengan tegas namun lembut.

Donghae menghela nafas dan keluar ruangan seraya mengusap wajahnya kasar, menyesal dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan.

Setelah mengetahui lelaki bajingan yang berulah itu keluar sepenuhnya, si Ahjumma menuntun Baekhyun yang masih terisak keras di pelukannya untuk menduduki sofa putih di depan ranjang.

Sekarang hanya bunyi isakan Baekhyun dan ringisan Heechul yang memenuhi ruangan.

"Anda sudah berulah dua kali hari ini, Nyonya !" Tegur lelaki berjas putih itu kearah Heechul yang menggigit bibir menahan sakit tusukan jarum di pergelangan tangannya yang lain.

"Maafkan saya !" Hanya itu yang bisa Heechul utarakan dengan lirih.

Kedua mata lebarnya yang membengkak, menatap Baekhyun di hadapannya yang masih terisak. Semua salahnya, jelas. Ia yang menjadi dalang dari semua ini hingga membuat Putri kecilnya trauma berat seperti sekarang. Heechul meneteskan air mata.

_"Bahkan di saat seperti ini, kau berlari memeluk Ahjumma bukan Umma, nak !" Batinnya sendu seraya menatap Baekhyun yang berada di pelukan perempuan tua kepercayaannya selama bertahun-tahun, "Maafkan Umma." Sesalnya memejamkan mata sebentar._

Jika menatap itu semua Heechul merasa seperti ibu yang tidak berguna.

.

.

Tak jarang pasien-pasien muda serta petugas-petugas perempuan di luar ruangan berusaha mencuri-curi pandang ke arah wajahnya yang tampan ketika ia berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit kota Seoul yang luas ini untuk menuju ruang Ummanya. Namun, pemuda bersurai merah yang ia tutupi dengan topi hitam itu hanya menatap lurus ke arah depan, sesekali tangannya yang kekar dan panjang membenahi letak topinya yang sama sekali tidak bergeser. Beginilah ia, dingin namun perhatian. _Chanyeol_.

Pemuda tampan itu mengernyit heran ketika melihat tubuh lelaki tua dari kejauhan yang ia kenal sedang duduk termenung di depan ruangan yang menjadi tujuannya. Tiba-tiba dadanya bergemuruh namun ia berusaha setenang mungkin untuk melangkah mendekat.

Ternyata benar. Dia adalah Ahjussi yang menjadi ketakutan terbesar sang adik. Langkahnya sedikit canggung mengingat terakhir kali bertemu lelaki tua itu ia hampir meremukkan wajah keparatnya.

Chanyeol sudah menduganya, ia mengintip sekilas ke dalam ruangan sang Umma. Hatinya kembali bergemuruh sakit melihat apa yang telah terjadi. Ia menyandarkan tubuh tinggi tegapnya ke dinding sebelah kanan pintu seraya memainkan lidah panjangnya dengan gigi kanan atasnya.

Suara isakan tangis Baekhyun yang terdengar dari luar membuat tangannya ingin mengayun menuju rahang lelaki tua yang sedang menelungkup di kanannya. Namun sedikit beruntung, saku celananya menjadi dinding penguat untuk menahan keinginannya menghabisi.

"Saya tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran anda !" Ujar Chanyeol dingin.

Donghae menoleh lalu menghembuskan nafas kasar.

"Ada apa anak muda ?" Ujarnya kesal.

"Maafkan saya. Di setiap bertemu anda saya selalu berlaku tidak sopan." Lanjutnya tanpa menoleh dengan seringai kecil yang tercetak di wajah sempurnanya.

Donghae menatapnya bimbang.

"Namun tidak bisa di pungkiri, itu semua karena ada alasan tertentu." Ucap Chanyeol tersenyum meremehkan, "Anda cabul." Lanjutnya dengan nada tenang seraya menoleh ke arah Donghae yang menatapnya kaget.

Chanyeol kembali menyeringai dan memasuki ruangan ketika dokter dan kedua suster yang meliriknya dengan senyum malu-malu keluar ruangan.

Entahlah, perbedaan umur mereka jauh. Namun Donghae merasa segan kepada Chanyeol yang masih remaja. Ia selalu mengingat sifat dan diri Siwon ketika berhadapan dengannya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan dan menghampiri Ummanya yang menatap kosong ke depan.

"Umma, baik-baik saja ?" Tanyanya lembut.

Perempuan pucat itu menoleh dan tersenyum lalu mengangguk, "Lelaki itu masih ada disini ?" Tanyanya menatap Chanyeol dengan nada lirih.

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dari Baekhyun yang membenamkan wajahnya ke pelukan Ahjumma, ke arah sang Umma lalu mengangguk.

"_Please_ ! Bawa adikmu keluar !" Suruhnya dengan nada memohon.

Chanyeol mengecup pipi pucat sang Umma sekilas, "Tentu !" Jawabnya pasti.

Pemuda tampan itu berjalan ke arah sofa dengan langkah pelan lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Baekhyun yang sama sekali tidak ingin menampakkan wajahnya.

"Baek !" Panggilnya pelan seraya mengelus rambut coklat sepinggang sang adik yang basah oleh keringat.

Hatinya sejuk mendengar suara itu, ketika Ahjumma melepaskan pelukannya ia menghambur ke pelukan pemuda tampan yang sangat ia harapkan ke datangannya dari tadi, masih dengan menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya yang basah oleh air mata.

"Hey ini aku !" Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada yang berusaha tenang tepat di telinga kiri Baekhyun yang berkeringat.

"Chanyeollie," Lirihnya sangat pelan melepas kedua tangannya dan beralih memeluk Chanyeol sangat erat seraya membenamkan wajahnya di dada sang kakak yang hangat.

"Hm.."

Jung Ahjumma tersenyum tulus ke arah ke duanya lalu beralih menghampiri sang Nyonya besar yang juga menatap kedua buah hatinya dengan damai.

_"Sedekat itukah mereka ?" Batin Heechul dengan senyuman yang ketara sekali sangat senang._

"Nyonya ?" Panggil Jung Ahjumma pelan.

Heechul menoleh lalu menghambur memeluk orang kepercayaannya tersebut dengan tiba-tiba.

"Oh Nyonya !" Kaget Ahjumma tersenyum senang seraya membalas pelukan itu dengan sepenuh hatinya.

"Jung Ahjumma, terimakasih banyak sudah menjaga dan melindungi Putri kecilku selama enam belas tahun silam ini dari kemurkaanku. Lihatlah ! Dia tumbuh menjadi perempuan yang lemah lembut dan sungguh cantik tanpa tergores. Sungguh terimakasih. Terimakasih." Ocehnya berulang-ulang seraya mengeratkan pelukannya yang mengharukan.

"Nyonya, itu sudah menjadi kewajiban saya." Balas Jung Ahjumma tersenyum dan memejamkan mata.

Suasana hening itu menjadi mencekam kembali ketika lelaki tua yang berulah itu memasuki ruangan.

Baekhyun mengetahuinya, sungguh malangnya gadis cantik itu. Wajahnya semakin ia tenggelamkan ke dada sang kakak dan merengek sedih.

Chanyeol membawanya keluar, ia dapat merasakan Baekhyun mencengkram bahunya kuat-kuat.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menyesal telah menolak permintaan maafmu, Donghae." Ujar Heechul menggertakkan gigi.

.

.

Chanyeol mendudukkan Baekhyun di kursi dingin yang berada di lorong rumah sakit, hanya sedikit petugas-petugas serta pasien yang berlalu lalang mengingat cuaca di luar sungguh dingin dengan gelapnya langit yang di penuhi bintang-bintang.

Pemuda tampan itu berjongkok di depan sang adik yang masih terisak dengan kedua tangan yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

"Dia menyentuhmu dimana saja ?" Tanyanya pelan seraya memainkan rambut coklat halus nan panjang Baekhyun dengan sayang.

Baekhyun menggeleng dalam tundukannya.

"Maafkan aku ! aku mengingkari janjiku." Sesalnya menghembuskan nafas pelan, matanya yang tajam sedikit melirik ke arah suster yang lewat di belakang punggungnya. Ia mengetahui perempuan berbaju putih pendek itu tersenyum padanya.

Baekhyun membuka kedua tangkupan tangannya di wajah lalu menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa." Lirihnya berusaha tersenyum. Jemari-jemari lentiknya bergerak menghilangkan air mata yang lengket di pipi namun tangan besar lelaki di hadapannya menghentikan lalu menggantikannya.

Gadis cantik itu menunduk sedalam-dalamnya karena malu, melihat beberapa orang yang lewat selalu memperhatikannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil dan menggenggam tangan kecil yang masih bergetar itu dengan erat.

"Kau membenciku ? Hingga kau tak ingin medongak !." Ujar Chanyeol mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat.

"Eh ?" Baekhyun menggeleng cepat lalu mendongak.

Tiba-tiba pipinya memanas.

_"Chanyeollie memakai topi ? Tampannya…" Batinnya kagum._

Ia tertegun, hanya melihat ketampanan wajah saudara sedarahnya saja semua yang menjadi beban hilang entah kemana. Dia saudara sedarahnya dan kekasihnya. Baekhyun menjatuhkan setetes air mata.

"Oh !" Secepatnya gadis cantik itu menghapusnya dengan tergesa.

"Kenapa, hm ?" Tanya Chanyeol mengelus pipi kiri Baekhyun, "Kau masih takut ?" Lanjutnya menghela nafas pelan.

Baekhyun kembali menggeleng dan menatap Chanyeol sendu.

_"Aku tidak yakin Tuhan dapat menerima hubungan kita." Inner Baekhyun sakit, tanpa di sadari jemari kirinya mengelus pipi kanan Chanyeol sangat lembut._

Chanyeol mengangkat kedua alisnya heran menatap raut wajah Baekhyun yang lemas.

"Kau lapar ?" Tanya Chanyeol seraya menyelipkan helaian rambut Baekhyun ke telinga kanan.

Gadis cantik itu menggeleng pelan untuk menyadarkan diri lalu tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Chanyeol tersenyum maklum lalu menggandeng tangan kecil yang lebih tenang untuk beranjak mengikutinya.

Jalanan Seoul sangat indah di malam harinya, membuat sepasang saudara kandung itu tersenyum damai dengan semilir angin yang menyusup masuk ke tulang-tulang mereka. Kemerlip lampu yang berwarna-warni, jejeran tempat-tempat makan yang besar serta deretan-deretan mobil yang bersalipan menambah bisingnya Ibu kota itu.

Chanyeol mengiring kekasihnya untuk memasuki salah satu tempat dari sekian banyaknya tempat makan yang bertuliskan "Gyoja" dengan tulisan hangul berwarna merah menyala karena lampu. Ia membiarkan Baekhyun untuk memilih tempat duduknya, gadis cantik itu berjalan sedikit cepat dengan cengiran bahagia lalu mendudukkan dirinya di tempat duduk panjang yang jauh dari jendela dan terlihat sedikit sepi. Chanyeol menghampiri dan mendudukkan tubuh tingginya tepat di samping Baekhyun layaknya tak ada celah lain lagi untuk ia duduki. Chanyeol berdecak dalam naungan topinya karena beberapa pasang mata kembali menatapnya dengan bisikkan genit gadis-gadis muda yang berada di ruangan itu.

Selagi Baekhyun sibuk membolak-balikkan menu makanan, tatapan mata Chanyeol tak teralihkan sama sekali kearahnya yang menunjuk-nunjuk gambar dengan lucu dan bingung.

Baekhyun tersenyum senang ketika mengetahui pelayan sudah berdiri di hadapannya, "Aku pesan Tteokbokki." Pekiknya tersenyum lalu mendongak, seketika senyumnya menghilang mengetahui pelayan perempuan yang memakai kemeja hitam lengan pendek ketat dan memakai _hot pants_ itu tidak memperhatikannya malahan menatap Chanyeol malu-malu. Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang menatapnya.

_"Kenapa sih, setiap bersama Chanyeollie banyak sekali perempuan yang meliriknya." Batinnya menunduk._

Dengan wajah yang ia tundukkan, tangan kirinya berusaha menarik-narik pergelangan tangan Chanyeol yang berada di atas meja bermaksud mengadu.

Chanyeol tahu itu, ia menghela nafas pelan lalu berujar, "Tteokbokki, dua mangkuk sup rumput laut, panekuk kacang dan dua mangkuk nasi." Nada pengucapannya sungguh tenang, masih dengan menatap Baekhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangan pada pelayan yang mencatat serta melirik malu ke arahnya.

"Baik, Tuan !" Ujar pelayan itu nadanya terdengar sangat lembut, mungkin dengan senyuman terbaiknya pula.

"Sebentar !" Potong Chanyeol membuat pelayan itu memekik senang dan kembali dengan berlari kecil.

"Kau tidak ingin Makchang atau Bulgogi ?" Tanya Chanyeol masih menatap Baekhyun yang memainkan jemari-jemarinya.

Baekhyun mendongak lalu menggeleng, "Itu terlalu lama untuk memanggangnya, kasihan Umma. Pasti Umma sedang menunggu. Oh ! Pesankan untuk Umma juga Chanyeollie dan Ahjumma juga." Ujar Baekhyun mengingat-ingat dengan _mood_ yang kembali baik, "Dua Nasi Goreng Kimchi." Chanyeol bisa mendengar ketukan-ketukan sepatu Baekhyun yang beruntun di bawah meja ketika menyebutkan makanan kesukaan Ummanya.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan menarik pinggang Baekhyun agar mendekat, "Kau sudah mencatat apa yang dia sebutkan ?" Tanya Chanyeol melirik sekilas pelayan itu lalu kembali menatap Baekhyun.

"Tentu, Tuan !" Balas si pelayan lalu berjalan kembali ke tempatnya dan di sambut oleh teman-temannya di balik meja panjang yang berbaju sama dengan pekikan kemenangan.

"Chanyeollie.." Lirih Baekhyun dengan mencubit-cubit kecil jemarinya.

"Hmm.."

Baekhyun melirik sekilas ke arah Chanyeol yang tetap menatapnya. Aduh ! Baekhyun jadi salah tingkah sendiri. Ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap langsung ke kedua mata Chanyeol dan tersenyum canggung, "Mereka semua menatapmu !" Lirihnya menolehkan wajahnya ke arah pelayan yang masih mengarahkan pandangannya ke tempat duduknya.

"Siapa ?" Tanya Chanyeol tersenyum tenang, "Tidak ada yang menatapku. Aku yang menatapmu." Lanjutnya menggoda Baekhyun dengan senyum miringnya.

Baekhyun mengalah lalu menunduk dengan menggigit bibir merahnya.

Pelayan yang sama kembali dengan makanan-makanan yang di pesan keduanya bersama dengan pelayan lain yang membantu. Ketara sekali kedua pelayan itu menaruh makanannya dengan gerakan pelan untuk mengulur waktu.

Chanyeol tetap diam namun matanya tak pernah lepas sejengkal-pun dari Baekhyun yang saat ini menunduk. Ia mengetahui gelagat kaku itu, Chanyeol kembali menarik pinggang ramping itu hingga sekarang tubuh Baekhyun melekat erat pada tubuhnya, seakan-akan tubuh molek itu masuk ke dalam tubuh kekarnya.

"Bagaimana kalau minumannya soju ?" Tawar Chanyeol berbisik di telinga kiri Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terkikik geli, "Chanyeollie.." Tegurnya lembut.

"Aku hanya bercanda.." Ucap Chanyeol tersenyum kecil.

Baekhyun memukul pelan pergelangan tangan Chanyeol yang berada di pinggangnya.

"Selamat menikmati.." Ucap kedua pelayan itu dengan senyum ramah.

"Terimakasih.." Balas Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melirik sekilas, jelas sekali senyum kedua perempuan muda itu palsu. Karena Chanyeol bisa melihat ketika mereka berbalik rautnya memberengut. Pemuda tampan itu menyeringai tipis.

Baekhyun memulai dengan pesanan awalnya terlebih dahulu, "Chanyeollie, kau tidak merasa pesanan kita terlalu banyak ?" Tanya Baekhyun menatap semua makanan di hadapannya.

Entahlah, Baekhyun sedikit bergetar ketika mengucapkan kata jamak kepemilikan di pertanyaanya.

"Aku yang akan menghabiskannya." Ucap Chanyeol rakus menatap Baekhyun dengan mata bulat polosnya.

Baekhyun mesem dan menutup wajahnya dengan tangan kanan malu mendengar jawaban yang terlontar dari bibir penuh Chanyeollie-nya.

"Ayo makan !" Pekik Baekhyun senang.

Gadis cantik itu memakannya dengan perlahan dan anggun karena hal tersebut merupakan kebiasaannya. Ia melirik ke arah kekasihnya yang lahap.

_"Lucunya.." Batin Baekhyun gemas._

Baekhyun membelalak kaget ketika satu mangkuk nasi sudah kosong, sedangkan tteokbokki-nya masih penuh.

"Chanyeollie, mau ini ?" Tawar Baekhyun ke arah Chanyeol yang khusuk dengan makanannya, tangan kanannya terulur menyerahkan tusukan kue beras itu ke mulut kekasihnya.

Awalnya Chanyeol hanya memandanginya membuat Baekhyun menggigit ujung lidah lancipnya sungkan. Untuk berapa lama Chanyeol membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapan itu dengan senyuman. Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Ini kencan kita yang pertama !" Ucap Chanyeol mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Baekhyun yang memberhentikan suapannya.

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol lalu menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Kencan ?" Tanya Baekhyun lirih.

"Hmm, bukankah semua sepasang kekasih melakukannya ?" Nadanya terdengar sedang menggoda.

"Chanyeollie~~" Rengeknya malu dan menutup wajahnya.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya ?" Ujar Baekhyun hati-hati seraya menggigit bibir.

Chanyeol memberhentikan suapan makanan ke mulutnya lalu menoleh.

Jantung gadis cantik itu bergemuruh hebat, "Emm.." Nafasnya berhembus berkali-kali melihat tatapan Chanyeol yang penasaran, "Emm.." Gugupnya, lalu menunduk dengan mata terpejam kuat.

"Katakan saja !" Perintah Chanyeol meletakkan sumpitnya lalu merengkuh pinggang Baekhyun bermaksud menenangkan.

Gadis cantik itu menggeleng pelan, hatinya sungguh sesak. Ia berusaha sekuat mungkin menahan air matanya, "Tidak jadi." Ucapnya kemudian lalu menghambur memeluk pinggang Chanyeol dengan erat menyembunyikan air matanya di dada itu. Ia tidak peduli, pelanggan lain serta pelayan-pelayan perempuan tadi sedang menatapnya. Berada di pelukan Chanyeol rasanya ingin sekali ia tertidur, _nyaman dan hangat_.

"Jangan pernah meninggalkan aku !" Nadanya bergetar.

Chanyeol mengernyit bingung dengan kelakuan tiba-tiba Baekhyun saat ini, "Tentu ! aku tidak akan." Ucapnya dengan nada pasti, "Kau percaya padaku kan ? Ada apa, hm ?" Tanyanya lembut, ia merasakan Baekhyun menggeleng dalam pelukannya, "Bisakah kita berjanji satu sama lain untuk itu ?" Lanjutnya menarik pelan kepala Baekhyun lalu menghapus air mata yang meleleh deras itu dengan tangan kirinya dan tersenyum tulus.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya dengan gerakan kekanakan, Chanyeol tersenyum sumringah lalu menggabungkan kelingkingnya yang berbeda ukuran dengan jari lentik kekasih kecilnya.

Isakan dan pelukan yang tiba-tiba mengarahkan pikiran peka Chanyeol ke arah status hubungannya yang tabu, ia tidak berani mengingat serta membahasnya. Kenyataan yang telah di takdirkan tuhan membuatnya kesal namun ia berkekuatan pasti bahwa Baekhyun adalah takdirnya, miliknya serta tulang rusuknya yang nyata.

Chanyeol menjilat bibirnya lalu memeluk Baekhyun dengan sayang, "Ayo pulang !" Ajaknya.

"Tapi kau belum menghabiskan makananmu." Tolak Baekhyun menoleh ke makanan yang sudah tandas, hanya tersisa tteokbokki-nya saja, "Oh !" Kagetnya.

"Aku sudah menghabiskannya." Terang Chanyeol dengan mata bulat yang memandangnya polos lagi membuat Baekhyun kembali tersenyum malu seraya menutup wajah dengan tangan kirinya.

_"Secepat itukah." Batin Baekhyun menggeleng pelan._

Memang benar, Chanyeol mengembalikan _mood_-nya secara kilat.

"Bantu aku !" Mohon Baekhyun menyuapkan tteokbokki-nya bergantian dari mulut Chanyeol lalu ke mulutnya hingga kue beras pedas itu tak tersisa.

Chanyeol melepaskan mantel tebalnya lalu memakaikannya ke tubuh molek Baekhyun, ia tidak menyadari kekasih cantiknya hanya memakai dress-nya saja hingga membuat pipi itu memerah karena kedinginan. Setelah memakaikannya ia memeluk sebentar tubuh itu erat-erat, "Maafkan aku !" bisiknya lebih erat.

"Chanyeollie, se…..sakhh !" Ucap Baekhyun susah payah.

Pemuda tampan itu melepaskannya lalu menangkup pipi memerah Baekhyun dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas membuat Baekhyun menunduk malu dengan wajah memerah. Ini masih di dalam ruangan.

Chanyeol menyeringai lalu menuntun Baekhyun dengan merangkulnya ke arah meja kasir, si gadis molek masih menundukkan kepala malu.

Chanyeol benar-benar membuatnya menghangat.

Tanpa basa-basi Chanyeol mengeluarkan dompetnya lalu menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang ke arah lelaki di balik meja kasir.

"Terimakasih." Ujar Chanyeol menganggukan kepala dan mengambil pesanannya lalu menarik Baekhyun untuk keluar meninggalkan tatapan-tatapan memuja serta kagum yang di arahkan kepadanya.

.

.

Baekhyun terus berlari dengan menjinjitkan kakinya agar tidak berbuat gaduh di lorong rumah sakit itu, sesekali mata jernihnya menoleh ke belakang ke arah kekasih dinginnya yang berjalan tenang lalu dengan senyum mengembang ia akan menyusul dan menariknya.

Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal ketika mencapai pintu depan ruang inap sang Umma namun bibir merahnya masih tertarik untuk merekah ke arah kekasihnya di hadapannya.

Dengan sekali hembusan nafas, Baekhyun membuka pintu itu lalu berlari ke arah sang Umma yang terduduk di atas ranjangnya.

"Umma.." Sapanya tersenyum lembut, "Aku membelikan makanan kesukaan Umma, aku juga membelikannya untuk Ahjumma." Jelasnya menoleh ke arah Jung Ahjumma yang tersenyum kepadanya, "Tapi memakai uang Chanyeollie." Lanjutnya polos seraya meringis malu.

Heechul menggeleng-gelengkan kepala lalu menarik Baekhyun untuk duduk di samping kirinya, "Kakakmu membawamu kemana, hm ?" Tanyanya gemas seraya memeluk dan mengecup pipi dingin Baekhyun yang memerah.

Chanyeol berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun lalu mengambil satu kotak makanan dan menyerahkannya kepada Jung Ahjumma yang duduk di sofa.

"Terimakasih, Tuan Muda." Ujarnya sopan dengan menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan-lahan.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan menganggukan kepala untuk membalas lalu duduk di samping Jung Ahjumma dengan menatap Baekhyun di depannya.

"Chanyeollie mengajakku ke tempat makan di sebelah rumah sakit ini." Ocehnya seraya membuka kotak makanan dengan asap yang mengepul.

"Mulai sekarang, panggil kakakmu Oppa !" Suruh Heechul lembut.

Baekhyun menoleh perlahan ke arah sang Umma lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Chanyeol yang menatapnya, "Chanyeollie Oppa !" Gadis cantik itu tersenyum senang.

"Cukup panggil Oppa !" Tegur Heechul masih dengan nada lembut.

Baekhyun masih tak mengalihkan pandangannya, "Oppa !" Lirihnya, "Oppa !" Ulangnya lagi menutup bibirnya karena tertawa lalu mengangguk.

Chanyeol hanya terdiam lalu melepaskan topinya.

"Umma, tunggu sebentar ya ! nasinya masih panas." Ujarnya meniup-niup pelan sesendok nasinya lalu menyuapkannya ke arah sang Umma yang menatapnya sendu.

_"Kau mungkin selalu memperhatikanku, Baekhyun. Hingga kau tahu apa yang Umma suka dan apa kebiasaan Umma. Maafkan Umma, sayang !" Batinnya seraya mengelus rambut sepinggang Baekhyun dengan sayang._

Berkali-kali suapan ia terima dengan senang hati dari Baekhyun, di setiap saat-saat bersama Baekhyun mengingatkannya kembali pada Siwon dan ia bisa merasakan sang suami berada di sampingnya memeluknya dengan kehangatan yang di salurkan oleh Putri kecilnya.

"Umma sudah kenyang, sayang !" Ujar Heechul kemudian menatap Baekhyun dengan senyumannya yang tidak pernah pudar.

Baekhyun mengangkat kedua alisnya lalu menaruh makanannya di meja sampingnya.

"Umma sudah mau tidur ?" Tanya Baekhyun lembut lalu menuruni ranjang.

"Tidur bersama Umma disini, sayang." Ucap Heechul menarik Baekhyun untuk kembali.

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang masih terduduk di sofa sekilas, lalu tersenyum ke arah Heechul.

Gadis cantik itu mengangguk seraya menaiki ranjang lalu menarik selimut untuk menutupi dirinya dan sang Umma hingga bahu. Mereka saling berhadapan.

Baekhyun menarik perlahan pergelangan tangan kiri sang Umma yang penuh dengan perban lau mengecupnya lama, "Jangan menyakiti diri Umma lagi." Lirihnya menaruh tangan kiri sang Umma di pipinya lalu memejamkan mata.

"Selamat malam, sayang !" Bisik Heechul mengecup dahi dan pipi Baekhyun berkali-kali.

Baekhyun membuka matanya, "Selamat malam, Umma !" Balasnya terharu dan memeluk sang Umma dengan tiba-tiba.

"Chanyeollie, bisakah kau mematikan lampunya ?" Suruh Heechul sedikit memekik.

Tanpa menjawab, Chanyeol melakukannya. Pemuda tampan itu tidak kembali ke sofa tempatnya duduk tadi melainkan berjalan menghampiri gadisnya untuk meminta sesuatu.

Gerakannya tidak mencurigai, dengan perlahan ia mencengkram lembut rahang sang adik lalu mengecup bibir manis itu, ia tersenyum. Setelah merasakan Baekhyun yang melemas ia melumat pelan bibir Baekhyun, ia dapat merasakan kekasihnya yang masih memeluk sang Umma berusaha membalas kecupannya yang tak bersuara.

Gelapnya ruangan menjadi keberuntungan tersendiri untuk keduanya.

.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa sudah dua hari ia lewati di ruang inap itu dengan sang Umma dan dua hari juga membuatnya terbiasa untuk memanggil Chanyeollie-nya dengan sebutan "Oppa" walaupun terkadang harus memukul mulutnya sendiri karena tertawa.

Dokter sudah mengijinkan sang Umma untuk pulang, Baekhyun sungguh senang mendengarnya. Sekarang ia sedang berada di kamar sang Umma dengan Nenek, Kakek, serta Oppa-nya.

Heechul berbaring bersama buah hati cantiknya di dalam satu selimut yang sama, melupakan keberadaan tiga orang yang menatapnya senang di ruangan yang sama.

"Umma, biarkan Baekhyun kembali ke rumah ini lagi." Mohon Heechul mengelus rambut Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Akan aku ijinkan ! Jika kamar Baekhyun tidak seburuk itu lagi." Jawab sang Nenek ketus.

Baekhyun bangkit dari terbaringnya, "Nenek !" Tegur Baekhyun.

Heechul ikut bangkit, "Aku akan mengganti secepatnya." Balas Heechul pasti, "Ijinkan Baekhyun bermalam disini, _please !_" Rajuknya merengek seraya memeluk Baekhyun dari samping.

Gadis cantik itu terkekeh.

Heechul memegang bandul yang menggantung di leher Baekhyun. Ia sudah mengetahui benda itu sebelumnya, ia menganggapnya hanya bandul mainan yang mungkin pemberian temannya. Heechul tidak pernah bisa mengartikan sebuah gambar ketika membalikkan bandul itu.

"Ini pemberian siapa, hm ?" Tanya Heechul menatap ke dalam mata bening Baekhyun yang menggemaskan.

Baekhyun menggigit lidahnya lalu menoleh ke arah sang Nenek.

"Tentu itu pemberianku di waktu ulang tahunnya." Dengus sang Nenek membuat Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Maksud dari gambar ini ?" Dahi Heechul berkerut bingung memandangi gambar kehidupan yang bermacam corak warna di sebundar logam itu.

Chanyeol mengernyit dalam duduknya yang anteng. Ia hanya melihat marga keluarga di logam itu dan ia tak pernah tahu gambar di baliknya. Pemuda tampan itu hanya berusaha tenang dalam duduknya.

"Annyeonghaseyo !"

"Annyeong !"

"Chanyeol !"

"Baekhyun !"

"Sayang !"

Semua yang berada di ruangan yang di landa penasaran itu tercengang kaget mendengar sapaan-sapaan yang tiba-tiba. Setelah mendengar sapaan yang paling akhir, Baekhyun melemas lalu menundukkan wajahnya malu, ia menghafal suara itu.

Ketika pintu terbuka semuanya tersenyum.

Benar, "Luhan !" Lirih Baekhyun memejamkan mata lalu mendongak.

Baekhyun, Heechul, Nenek, Kakek kecuali Chanyeol, membulatkan bibir serta matanya melihat sekumpulan remaja yang menjinjing _plastic-plastic_ besar yang _transparent_.

"ANNYEONGHASEYO !" Sapa mereka semangat.

Gadis cantik itu mengembangkan senyumnya selebar mungkin, ia melihat Luhan, Jin, Luna, Sulli, Krystal, Jessica sunbae, Minho sunbae, Kris sunbae serta teman-teman sekelasnya dan sekelas Chanyeollie-nya yang tidak Baekhyun ketahui namanya. Ia menuruni ranjang dengan tergesa lalu memeluk seseorang, ketara sekali ia sangat bahagia melihat kehadiran salah satu temannya yang satu ini.

"Kyungsoo !" Sapanya memeluk perempuan bermata bulat itu erat.

"Iya, Baek." Balas Kyungsoo tersenyum tulus.

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap Kyungsoo dengan memiringkan kepala.

Kyungsoo ikut memiringkan kepala lalu keduanya tersenyum malu-malu. Baekhyun bersumpah Kyungsoo disini sangat berbeda dengan Kyungsoo si ketua kelas. Hingga teman laki-lakinya juga ikut tersenyum melihat keduanya.

"Aku di lupakan ?" Celetuk suara di sampingnya membuat Baekhyun menoleh kaget lalu semuanya terkikik, tentu kecuali Chanyeol. Pemuda tampan itu berada di ranjang sang Umma saat ini dengan tatapan yang tak pernah lepas dari gerak-gerik Baekhyun, ia bahkan bergeming melihat teman-teman perempuan Baekhyun yang memekik tertahan melihatnya, mungkin mereka 2% fans-nya yang sering memenuhi lokernya di waktu pagi.

"Lulu~~" Rengek Baekhyun berbalik memeluk Luhan.

Baekhyun memekik ketika Luhan mengangkat tubuhnya lalu memutar-mutarkan badannya, "Lulu, berhenti !" Mohon Baekhyun malu.

"Terimakasih untuk kalian ya !" Ucap sang Nenek menyuruh mereka untuk duduk.

Baekhyun mengajak teman-temannya untuk menduduki ranjang sang Umma, membuat Chanyeol mengalah lalu kembali ke tempat awalnya di sofa panjang kiri ranjang.

Sedangkan teman-temannya yang lain serta teman-teman sang kakak, menyebar di seluruh ruangan, di luar ataupun di dalam kamar. Ada yang mengobrol dengan sang Kakek dan Nenek, mungkin Kakek melontarkan lelucon hingga ruangan ini bergema dengan tawa mereka.

Baekhyun memeluk Ummanya erat-erat karena senang.

"Jadi, siapa yang mengetahui dan mempunyai ide seperti ini ?" Tanya Heechul menatap lekat remaja-remaja yang tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

Semua menjawab serempak, "LUHAN~~" dengan lembut.

Baekhyun merangkul Luhan yang berada di sampingnya yang menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya gugup, "Terimakasih Lulu~~" Ujarnya tersenyum dengan mata _puppy_.

_"Please !" Batin Luhan gemas._

"Oh ya ! sudah hampir tiga minggu Baekhyun tidak memasuki sekolah ya ?" Tanya Heechul khawatir.

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya sendu.

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun lalu menghampirinya, "Awalnya banyak yang khawatir untuk menjelaskan kepada wali kelas kami, karena kami tidak mempunyai alasan yang pasti untuk ketidakhadiran Baekhyun." Jelas Kyungsoo dengan nada lembut.

"Maaf.." Lirih Baekhyun masih menunduk.

"Tidak apa-apa." Ucap Luhan sok tenang.

"Umma, maafkan aku jika tahun ini tidak naik ke tingkat yang lebih tinggi." Sesalnya menundukkan kepala, "Terutama Kyungsoo. Maafkan aku, Kyung." Lanjutnya dengan nada bergetar.

Heechul memeluknya erat, "Hey, itu tidak mungkin terjadi." Semangat Heechul.

"Aku akan membantumu." Ujar Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar membuat Baekhyun mendongak.

"Kami semua juga." Ujar Luhan kemudian merentangkan tangannya untuk menunjuk seluruh teman-temannya yang tersenyum.

"Terimakasih banyak." Balas Baekhyun meremas tangannya gemas.

Candaan teman-teman kedua buah hatinya membuat Heechul merasa hidup sebagai remaja kembali, matanya berkaca-kaca melihat bagaimana teman-teman Baekhyun yang sangat menyayangi Putri kecilnya. Mungkin mereka penyemangat Baekhyun dulu ketika ia masih di rasuki iblis. Heechul menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Putra tampannya yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam di duduknya lalu menggeser penglihatannya kesamping melihat perempuan berambut pirang yang berwajah dewasa, _Jessica_.

Jessica tersenyum malu di tatap seperti itu.

"Itu kekasih Chanyeollie ?" Tanya Heechul menciptakan ruangan yang sunyi lalu menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang mendongak kepadanya.

Dengan tatapan mata bulat polos Chanyeol seperti itu membuat teman-teman Baekhyun pengagum sang kakak kembali memekik tertahan karena gemas dan kagum.

Baekhyun menolehkan wajahnya, setelah mengetahui siapa yang di maksud ia kembali menundukkan kepalanya sedih.

Sedangkan Jessica tersenyum senang dengan kepala menunduk karena malu.

"Bukan ! Dia teman sekelasku." Jelas Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya yang di harapkan selalu terdengar, sesekali mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Baekhyun yang memainkan jarinya yang berusaha tidak menanggapi. Chanyeol bisa merasakan perempuan di sampingnya duduk dengan resah.

Heechul menganggukan kepala, "Chanyeollie berbohong !" Sangkal Heechul, "Dia kekasih kakakmu kan sayang ?" Tanya Heechul sekali lagi kepada Baekhyun yang masih memainkan jemari-jemarinya dengan menggigit bibir.

Baekhyun tersenyum canggung, "Aku tidak tahu, Umma." Jawabnya kemudian, masih menunduk.

Mendengar jawaban itu, Jessica mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain dengan sedikit dengusan yang di tutupi oleh tangannya.

Sang Nenek mengetahui gelagat aneh itu, dengan gerakan pelan ia beranjak lalu mendudukkan dirinya tepat di antara Chanyeol dan Jessica yang berhimpitan.

"Hmm….." Sang Nenek mendesah pelan.

"Annyeong !" Sapa suara seorang lelaki dari ambang pintu.

Seketika semua yang terjebak di dalam ruangan itu menoleh kecuali Baekhyun. Dan dilihat dari sisi manapun Chanyeol menggeram marah lalu menghampirinya.

"Chanyeol !" Bentak sang kakek membuat semuanya terlonjak kaget.

Baekhyun sudah merangkul sang Umma erat-erat.

"Tenang anak muda. Aku tak akan mengganggu adikmu lagi." Bisiknya sangat pelan lalu menepuk bahu Chanyeol.

_Donghae, ketakutan terbesar Baekhyun._

"Noona !" Seketika itu juga Baekhyun mendongak menatap lelaki kecil yang berlari ke arahnya.

Chanyeol mendengus kasar lalu keluar ruangan menuju kamarnya diikuti oleh Minho.

Baekhyun menunduk ketika bertatapan mata dengan Donghae, ia menggandeng Sehun dan mengajak teman-temannya untuk keluar ruangan dengan senyum yang ia buat seceria mungkin. Ia menggiring teman-temannya ke ruang _televise_, disana banyak sekali cemilan-cemilan dan minuman. Mungkin Jung Ahjumma sudah menyiapkannya.

Sedangkan Donghae mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jessica yang mengernyit bingung.

Heechul menghembuskan nafas pelan lalu tersenyum ke arah dahi-dahi berkerut di ruangan sepi ini.

"Terimakasih untuk kunjungannya, Donghae." Ucap Heechul tersenyum ke arah Donghae.

.

.

"Chanyeol !" Pekik Minho.

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik, "Hmm.." Balasnya malas.

"Oh ayolah ! Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya." Tegas Minho menarik Chanyeol untuk berdiri di perbatasan besi tangga.

"Bagus." Lirih Chanyeol seraya menatap kebawah mendapati Baekhyun yang memangku Sehun dengan senyum ceria bersama teman-temannya di ruang _televise_, "Lalu, kau sudah menyerah ?" Tanya Chanyeol tetap tak mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Dia cantik, berhati tulus, polos dan juga menggemaskan. Sulit untukku menyerah begitu saja." Jelas Minho mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol.

"Terserah !" Desah Chanyeol menyeringai kecil, "Baekhyun sudah menjadi milikku seutuhnya." Seringainya semakin lebar.

Minho menoleh lalu tersenyum kecut, "Yeah !" Desahnya, "Aku berharap kau menjaganya dengan baik." Ucapnya menunduk memandangi besi pembatas.

"Tidak perlu kau beritahu, aku sudah melakukannya." Seringaiaannya masih belum luntur.

Minho menghela nafas kasar, "Kau sungguh beruntung ! Bahkan Nenekmu sudah merestui hubungan kalian."

Chanyeol mengernyit tak paham.

"Kau akan tahu segera." Ucap Minho kemudian, menepuk bahu Chanyeol lalu menuruni tangga menuju Baekhyun.

Jantung Chanyeol berdebar tidak karuan setelah mendengar pernyataan Minho baru saja. Entahlah, sulit untuk mengekspresikan apa yang membuncah di dadanya saat ini, antara senang dan malu. Namun, ia tidak bodoh hanya untuk mempercayai omong kosong yang tidak ada bukti. Chanyeol membalikkan badannya lalu memasuki kamar meninggalkan teman-temannya. _Angkuh_.

_Dan sebenarnya ia memang bodoh tidak mempercayai Minho._

.

.

.

.

Teman-temannya dan juga lelaki keparat itu –menurut Chanyeol- sudah berpamitan sejak empat jam yang lalu. Sedangkan kakek dan neneknya berpamitan setengah jam yang lalu. Helaan nafas lega berhembus pelan di bibir penuhnya menyemburkan asap mengepul karena suhu yang rendah untuk malam ini.

Pemuda tampan itu menghampiri sang Umma yang membaca majalahnya, lalu duduk di sampingnya. Ia tidak melihat Baekhyun sejak kakek dan neneknya memasuki mobil.

"Chanyeollie, teman-temanmu dan teman-teman adikmu sangat ramah." Ocehnya tersenyum senang.

Chanyeol megangguk dan tersenyum kecil.

"Oh ! Dimana Baekhyun ?" Tanyanya celingukan dengan raut bingung.

"Aku mengira dia bersama Umma." Jawab Chanyeol menggedikkan bahu.

"Umma malah mengira dia bersamamu." Ucap Heechul khawatir, "Cari dia Chanyeollie ! Cepat !" Suruh sang Umma menarik-narik pelan bahu Chanyeol. Heechul hanya takut sang Umma mengingkari janjinya tadi.

"Umma, tenang ! mungkin Baekhyun sedang di kamarnya. Aku akan mencarinya." Nadanya sungguh membuat gadis manapun meleleh.

Pemuda tampan itu merangkul sang Umma lalu menuruni ranjang untuk menaiki tangga mencari si berulah yang imut.

.

.

.

.

Disinilah Baekhyun, di balkon kamarnya dengan pakaian kebesaran tanpa lengan milik sang Umma yang berkibar tertiup angin malam.

Tatapannya kosong menatap dedaunan yang bergoyang dihadapannya, pikirannya terpusat pada satu arah merujuk pada kisah percintaannya yang sulit untuk diakui. Hidung, pipi serta bibir yang memerah tak memberhentikannya untuk merenung. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, ia merasakan sakit yang bertubi-tubi mengingat kejadian tadi sore ketika sang Umma bertanya kepadanya _"Dia kekasih kakakmu kan sayang ?" _ gadis dengan rambut coklat sepinggangnya yang berkibar tertiup angin itu memejamkan mata dengan air mata yang menetes.

Tubuhnya berjengit kaget ketika seseorang mengelus kedua lengannya lalu mengecup punggung tangan kirinya pelan, ia membiarkan air matanya tetap menetes agar seseorang di belakangnya tahu betapa kesalnya ia saat ini.

"Melamun, hm ?" Bisik Chanyeol tepat di telinga kiri Baekhyun yang memerah.

Baekhyun menjilat bibirnya, tak menjawab. Ia memilih menyandarkan seluruh tubuhnya ke dada bidang itu lalu memejamkan mata meresapi kecupan-kecupan yang di berikan di leher putihnya.

Chanyeol menyampirkan rambut Baekhyun ke bahu kanan, lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya ke leher harum kekasih kecilnya yang sangat memabukkan.

Hanya bunyi tiupan angin malam yang ramai, gadis cantik itu masih memejamkan mata dan mengeratkan lengan kekar yang melingkari perutnya.

"Oppa.." Lirihnya menoleh kesamping.

"Hmm.." Gumam Chanyeol ikut menoleh hingga hidung mancung keduanya bersentuhan.

Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan, "Aku tidak yakin.." Isaknya menundukkan wajah.

Chanyeol membalikkan badan molek itu lalu menarik pinggangnya agar menempel erat pada tubuhnya yang hangat.

"Aku tidak yakin.. Umma bisa.. menerima hubungan ini." Jelasnya meremas lengan kekar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya terdiam, kedua telapak tangannya ia gunakan untuk meremas-remas pinggang kecil Baekhyun yang bergetar.

"Apa yang membuatmu tidak yakin, hm ?" Tanya Chanyeol masih dengan nada berbisik lalu menuntun Baekhyun untuk mendongak menatapnya.

"Sore tadi." Jawabnya menapakkan kedua tangannya di dada bidang kekasih kekarnya.

Chanyeol mengangguk tenang, "Apakah aku harus meyakinkan Umma bahwa kaulan kekasihku ?" Tanya Chanyeol, suara beratnya yang halus sungguh membuat tangan Baekhyun ingin menampar wajah tampannya.

Baekhyun merengut kesal.

"Ayolah sayang ! Sepintar-pintarnya kita membunyikan hubungan ini. Umma akan mengetahuinya segera." Jelas Chanyeol berwibawa.

Sumpah ! Baekhyun ingin sekali mengecup bibir merah nan penuh kekasih tampannya ketika mengucap kalimat baru saja yang membuatnya ketakutan.

"Aku belum siap, Oppa." Jujurnya menyandarkan pipi kirinya ke dada bidang yang menjadi tempat paling ia sukai saat ini dan untuk selamanya.

"Aku yakin ketika kau siap semuanya telah terbongkar." Ejek Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukan untuk lebih menghangatkan kekasih mungilnya yang membuat hasratnya membuncah tak terkendali.

Baekhyun memukul dada bidang itu pelan.

"Umma, mencarimu." Beritahu Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun untuk mendongak kembali.

"Oh ya ? Ayo kesana !" Ajak Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya lalu mendahului Chanyeol.

Belum mencapai langkah keduanya pergelangan tangan kanannya sudah di tarik sekuat mungkin hingga tubuh moleknya kembali terbentur ke dada bidang kekasih mesumnya dengan sangat keras.

"Wait !" Bisik Chanyeol tepat di bibir Baekhyun.

"Oppa…mmpht."

Kedua matanya terpejam dengan perlahan, tubuhnya bergetar hebat ketika Chanyeol mengelus punggungnya hingga mencapai kedua bongkahannya yang sintal, "Mmhh." Desahnya membuat pipinya memerah malu.

Chanyeol semakin gencar melumat bibir lembut dan merah itu ketika ia merasakan tangan-tangan Baekhyun mencakar-cakar lembut leher juga punggungnya. Pemuda tampan itu selalu bermain curang, ia membuka matanya melihat bagaimana raut wajah Baekhyun yang tak berdaya dalam hisapannya yang kuat dan itu membuat kedua matanya tertutup lagi jika ia tidak ingin mendapatinya buta dan berakhir di ranjang.

Baekhyun menjauhkan leher panjang nan kokoh itu dengan kedua tangan hingga pagutannya terlepas lalu menunduk malu dengan nafas yang tersenggal. Tanpa sepatah katapun ia berjalan mendahului kekasihnya yang merengut belum puas di belakangnya.

.

.

"Kenapa kalian lama sekali ?" Sambut Heechul dengan pertanyaan yang membuat Baekhyun salah tingkah.

Heechul menghampiri Baekhyun lalu menangkup pipinya, "Sayang ! Kau terlalu banyak di luar ya ? Pipimu merah sekali dan bibirmu juga." Ujarnya mengernyit heran.

Keduanya menoleh kearah Chanyeol di ambang pintu dengan menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya.

"Di luar udaranya sangat dingin, Umma." Jawab Chanyeol berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dengan mengusak-usak kecil hidung mancungnya untuk menyembunyikan bibirnya yang merah.

_"Kenapa gelagat mereka aneh sekali !" Batin Heechul lalu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan._

Chanyeol ingin berbalik menuju kamarnya sebelum sang Umma berceletuk.

"Untuk malam ini saja, kita bertiga tidur bersama. Chanyeollie juga." Mohonnya mengangkat kedua alisnya ke arah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya lalu mengangguk dengan senyum mengembang.

Ketiganya berjalan untuk menaiki ranjang, "Baekhyunnie di tengah ya !" Suruh Heechul lalu berbaring.

Dengan canggung Baekhyun merangkak dan ikut berbaring di antara Chanyeollie-nya dan sang Umma, ia membelakangi sang kakak.

"Kau tidak ingin melihat foto-foto masa kecil Chanyeollie dan foto-foto Appamu ?" Tawar Heechul. Hatinya tidak se-_sensitive_ dulu ketika mengingat sang suami di hadapan Baekhyun. Karena sekarang ia bisa merasakan ketulusan hati Baekhyun ketika iblis di tubuhnya menghilang.

"Iya..Iya..Iya.." Angguk-angguk Baekhyun antusias.

"Chanyeollie, ambilkan album foto yang berada di lemari kecil sampingmu !" Suruh Heechul kepada putranya yang sudah memejamkan mata.

"Tentu." Bisik Chanyeol lalu beranjak dan menemukan album foto yang sangat tebal. Ia menyerahkannya kepada sang Umma dengan sopan.

Pemuda tampan itu kembali tidur dengan terlentang lalu menyilangkan lengan kekar kanannya untuk menutupi kedua matanya yang terpejam. Membiarkan kedua perempuan disampingnya yang berisik.

Baekhyun membuka satu persatu album foto sang Appa, senyumnya seketika mengembang dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

_"Setampan inikan Appa-ku ?" Tanyanya dalam hati._

Hingga lembar kesepuluh terpenuhi dengan foto-foto pernikahan sang Umma dengan Appa-nya dulu serta foto-foto sang Appa ketika duduk dengan damai di kursi kantornya.

"Itu ketika Umma dan Appa berkencan di Jeju." Ujar sang Umma di sampingnya terkikik malu lalu menghela nafas pelan.

Baekhyun tahu helaan nafas itu, melihat senyum tulus sang Umma di foto berbeda sekali dengan ekspresi wajahnya sekarang.

_"Apakah aku merenggut kebahagiaan kalian ?" Tanyanya lagi dalam hati dengan raut sedih._

Ingin sekali Baekhyun meminta maaf, namun ia takut menyinggung perasaan sang Umma.

Dengan tekad penuh ia mengucapkannya, "Maafkan aku, Umma." Bibirnya meringis takut.

Heechul memandang Baekhyun lama, lalu merampas album foto itu dan meletakkannya di lantai. Seketika itu juga Heechul memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat, "Tidak apa-apa." Desahnya di telinga Baekhyun hingga menghangat.

"Kau sudah mempunyai kekasih, sayang ?" Tanya Heechul membenahi rambut depan Baekhyun dan menyelipkannya ke telinga kanan.

Baekhyun bergeming dan Chanyeol menegang.

Chanyeol sedikit berdehem dalam pejaman matanya lalu membenahi tidurnya menghadap sang Umma dan melingkarkan tangannya di perut Baekhyun yang tertutupi selimut. Ia bisa merasakan Baekhyun sedang meremas jemari-jemari besarnya saat ini.

"Belum." Bisik Baekhyun menatap sang Umma yang mengernyit lalu memeluknya erat, "Aku mengantuk !" Adunya manja membuat Heechul terkikik.

Tanpa mengubah posisi, Heechul mengarahkan tangan kirinya kebelakang untuk mematikan lampu tidurnya hingga sekarang hanya ada remang cahaya yang minim lewat celah jendela.

Ketika ruangan sudah sepenuhnya menjadi gelap, dengan berani Chanyeol mengelus perut Baekhyun hingga gadis itu terpejam lemas.

Heechul berusaha memejamkan matanya.

Setelah 39 menit waktu berlalu, Heechul sudah sampai di tanah mimpinya sedangkan kedua buah hatinya masih betah untuk tetap tinggal.

Baekhyun membalikkan badannya ke arah Chanyeol, "Oppa.." Bisiknya pelan, ia tidak tahu jika sekarang bibirnya tepat berhadapan dengan bibir sang kakak.

"Hmm.." Setelah gumaman itu ia menyadarinya namun ia tidak menjauh melainkan lebih mendekat untuk mencari kehangatan.

"Tadi aku berbohong.." Bisik Baekhyun lebih pelan seraya memainkan jari-jari lentiknya di dada bidang Chanyeol.

"Aku mengetahuinya." Balas Chanyeol final lalu meraup bibir mungil Baekhyun yang berada dihadapannya di tengah kegelapan ruang.

Chanyeol benar-benar tidak takut pada apapun, salah satunya adalah hubungannya. Dengan berani ia melumat rakus bibir mungil itu tidak peduli lagi bunyi decakan-decakan yang menggema di ruangan. Lengan kekarnya berusaha mengangkat Baekhyun untuk berada di atas tubuhnya dan gadis cantik itu menurutinya dengan lemas. Baekhyun tidak merasakan jika selimutnya sudah terjatuh di lantai melupakan sang Umma yang kedinginan. Balasan hasrat Chanyeol sungguh membuatnya minta ampun, kekasihnya tidak akan berhenti sebelum dirinya melepas paksa. Baekhyun terkaget ketika Chanyeol membaringkannya kembali pada tempat semula dan menyelimutinya hingga bahu.

"Emm.." Desah Heechul pelan karena dingin, ia meraba-raba selimutnya lalu membuka kedua matanya yang berat dengan perlahan. Dalam penglihatannya yang sedikit rabun karena gelap dan pendengaran yang belum sepenuhnya ia mendapati bayangan serta decakan orang berciuman di depannya. Tiba-tiba saja dadanya bergemuruh takut dan mewanti-wanti.

"Pejamkan matamu !" Bisik Chanyeol tenang seraya membenamkan wajah Baekhyun di dadanya sedalam mungkin. Ia tahu gadis kecilnya meringsut ketakutan ketika mengetahui sang Umma terusik.

Dengan cepat Heechul menghidupkan lampu tidurnya lalu menoleh ke arah kedua buah hatinya yang berpelukan satu sama lain. Ia mengernyit heran namun sedetik kemudian dirinya tersenyum tulus melihat keakraban putra-putinya.

Ia mencium dahi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergantian lalu menyelimuti dirinya dan ikut memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang. Heechul tersenyum ketika merasakan pergerakan Chanyeol yang mengeratkan pelukan di punggungnya.

_"Ah ! mungkin perasaanku saja !" Batin Heechul dengan mata terpejam damai, menikmati kehangatan bersama kedua buah hatinya di ranjang yang sama._

Chanyeol merasakan Baekhyun bergetar dalam pelukannya seraya meremas dadanya kuat-kuat.

_Gadis cantik itu menangis…_

.

.

.

.

_To Be Continued…_

.

.

.

.

Apa yang saya tulis ? -_-

Alhamdulillah selesai ^_^

Terimakasih banyak atas respon kalian chap kemarin #sujud.

Mungkin ini tinggal (?) 5 atau 6 atau 7 chap #banyakbanget -_- ah gk tahu smpe chap brapa

Emm, akhir-akhir ini saya suka Hinata yang polos, mengingatkan saya pada Baek.. saya suka bnget ama Hinata.

Eh, sumpah saya ngakak ! Apa-apaan Baek di MUSICAL-nya .. saya ngakak !

.

.

Disini saya gambarin Baekhyun-nya tulus banget. Entah kenapa saya merasa Baekhyun itu sangat sempurna jika menjadi perempuan yah walaupun dia pendek #plakk ^_^ #maaf maksud saya pendek dari pada Chanyeol, kan Baek uke ^_^….

Nenek Baekhyun bukan cenayang ya ! ^_^ kan Nenek pernah berkunjung dan mengetahui kelakuan ChanBaek sebelum memberikan kalung itu kepada Baekhyun dan aku prnah blang kan _they are gestures reader_ ^_^ wkwkwkwk.

.

.

**WELCOME TO THE NEWBIE ^_^**

**THANKS FOR REVIEW, FAVORITE AND ALERT**

**YOU ALL ARE SO PRECIOUS**

**.**

**.**

**SAY "FIGHTING" TO ME, PLEASE !**

**SEMANGAT, FIGHTING AND HWAITING ! **

**REVIEW PLEASE !**


End file.
